The Sapphire Rose
by 0Tsuki'Kitsune
Summary: My name is Yukino Uzumaki and I'm going to tell you my story. So sit down as I tell you about my adventures, encounter of romance, and my life as a kunoichi in this world. Because it's a really long one.
1. To be pure as the snow

Chapter 1: To be pure like the snow

My name is Yukino Uzumaki, but I have been called by other names throughout my life. You may have heard some of those names, but never realised that it was the same person behind it. Or you may not even know who I am at all. But my name has a story behind it. My story is different from the ones you may have heard like that of a great knuckleheaded hero or a powerful avenging rogue. My life has revolved around being in the shadows and being wrapped in secrecy after all I am a shinobi. So sit down and listen to it because it is a long one, and guess what? I'm starting from the very beginning.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other OC characters I'll create later on.

* * *

'inner thoughts'

 **Tailed beast**

 _Old language/Ethereal being_

* * *

 **? POV:**

After the nine tails disappeared I rushed to where it had been. 'Kushina' then the realization hit me 'what about her child?' I ran even faster until I came to a clearing. I looked to my horror to see Lord fourth and Kushina's bloody bodies lying on the ground. I rushed towards Kushina but stopped when I noticed Lord third. I turned towards him and noticed him holding a bundle in his arms. "Lord Third! Is that…?" I asked saddened.

"It is" he responded with a grave look on his face.

I walked towards him and noticed that we were the only ones here. "Where is everyone else?"

"They are searching the area for the culprit of the attack." He responded.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone I took out my kunai and turned around. The person was a couple of feet away and I looked closer and could see that it was a woman. She had long midnight black hair that reached the ground but what was odd about her were the white horns coming out of her head. She was wearing a long black kimono with purple and red flowers on it, her dress pooled around her as she stood there staring at us. As I was staring at her something went in front of my eyes I stepped back to see that it was a snowflake. 'Snow? But it's autumn.'

I then remembered the woman and immediately looked to where she was, but she was gone I turned to Lord Third to see the woman swiftly raising her hand and jab her hand to the bundle. I stared in horror as I saw her retreating her hand with blood on one her fingers.

 _"If you are worried about the child don't be he is alive. I just wanted the blood that was on his cheek."_ she spoke serenely as she walked a couple of steps away from us before stopping again.

"Who are you?" Lord third spoke up.

" _Someone who cares about the future."_ She responded. Lord Third was about to speak when she spoke again, _"This blood is special. Do you know why?"_

"..."

 _"It's special because two people gave gave their lives out of love"_ she said _"...and because of a certain bloodline was mixed into it."_ she lowly said it as her face grew saddened. Her face then changed immediately into a happy one as she snapped her fingers. I saw red chakra start flowing from Lord Fourth's body to create a small flame-like thing on her palm.

"What are you planning on doing?" Lord third asked.

"Just an experiment I've been meaning to carry out for a while" She replied as she started waving her her hand with the blood. The snow started gathering in her arms as it started taking the form of a baby and as the blood went into the forms chest. Once the form turned into ice she lifted it up to her face and kissed its head. I stared in awe as the ice turned to flesh but still remained as stiff, she then put the flame on it's stomach, as a type of seal then appeared and faded just as quickly. But once the seal faded the baby started moving. _"Her name will be Yukino Uzumaki." she smiled and looked at us "I know there are scrolls here regarding the Uzumaki clan, so teach start teaching her everything you have about it by the time she turns six or I will make sure to remove every seal that you use to protect this village, that includes the seal that boy has on his stomach."_ She said darkly.

I saw as she extended her arms while holding the baby and let go. My instincts kicked in as I rushed to catch the baby before it hit the ground. Once I caught it, I looked up to see her smiling. The snow then started circling her and as she vanished taking the snow with her in the process.

I looked around in confusion as to what had happened. I turned to Lord Third again to see the same look on his face. "Um...What do we do?" I asked as he snapped back into reality.

"Mikoto-san I want you to hold onto her for today then bring her to the hospital in the morning. Don't tell anyone what happened here just now " He uttered seriously.

"I understand Lord Third."

* * *

 **Yukino's POV:**

The first memory that I could remember was when I was 2. I woke up in the usual place. I knew I was awake because I could feel and hear the rustling of the sheets as I moved. I sat up and felt around till I touched something warm. I moved towards it and sniffed 'Potatoes' I moved my hands to find the spoon once I heard a clink I grabbed it. As I started eating I heard a small click I flinched and turned to the direction in which the sound came from.

"So you're awake" a feminine voice said. "Are you done yet?" I shook my head in response. "Well can you hurry up I have other things to do"

I started eating quickly. Once done I turned around to where I had heard the voice, I heard the taps of her shoes as she came my way and heard the plate moving from its place then I heard the steps receding. As I heard the door opening again and closing with a light thud.

I waited for a while until I could no longer hear her steps. Once I was sure she was gone I turned to my stomach and slowly slid my legs off the side of the bed but I lost my grip on the bed and fell of the side to the cold hard floor. I stood up slowly while having a grip on the bed sheets, with my right arm I waved around until I felt something solid and walked towards it as I followed along the wall I got closer to where I could hear the chirps and tweets more clearly. The creatures that created these sounds were called 'birds' or so I have been told. I sighed 'if only I could go where they are for just a moment, instead being in this room'.

 **You can always just leave here, you know.**

"I didn't hear you enter. How do you do it?" I asked, since the voice never really came from any direction.

 **I told you before I can't leave you.** He said with a huff.

"I know and to answer your question, I can't leave here, where will I go if I do?" I asked.

 **You can always go to where the birds live.**

"And where do they live?" I asked intrigued.

 **They live in the forest.**

"What's a forest?"

 **A forest is just a bunch of trees with animals living in it.**

"A tree?" I asked as I slowly lowered myself down and sat on the floor. As our daily routine would once again start. He would teach me words that I wouldn't know and tell me how to say it properly and he wouldn't teach me anything new until I had, this would sometimes last for a long time.

He would at times tell me stories about his life and experiences and he would often tell me how humans shouldn't be trusted easily that they are nothing more than evil creatures that turn against their own kind and even family out of greed and hatred. One day I choose to ask him if he hated humans, he stopped for awhile then said that he did, 'why?' was my response, 'because I have lived long enough to see what they are capable of doing'. At his response I stayed quiet for awhile and chose to ask him something else 'then how old are you?' I waited for his answer 'I don't remember' he replied after a while, 'who exactly am I?' I heard his voice waver a little bit until I stopped hearing from him for a long time. I wasn't sad after all, I knew he was still here since he said that he was always near me I just hope that he would speak again so he could teach me new words.

～～～～～ _time skip to Yukino being 3 years old_ ～～～～～

"Will you tell me what a book is next time?" I asked as I laid down on the bed.

 **Sure why not, but it will be hard be hard for you to understand.**

"Don't worry I'll understand" I whispered as I lifted the blanket over myself.

 **Of course you will after, all it's me thats teaching you.**

I quietly laughed. Shortly after I stopped, and waited for sleep to take over. As my mind was going blank I heard someone walking down the hall, no it seemed to be more than just one person. As they came closer I could hear one of them talking. "Did you hear? Lord Third will be coming by the hospital tomorrow to check up on the girl." one voice said.

"Really? Then that means it will be during my shift…" another voiced whined.

"What's so interesting about the girl you have to keep watch that even the hokage has to come visit?" the first voice inquired.

"Nothing really… Oh! But now that you mention it she was first brought here since she was just a baby." She replied as their steps stopped near my door.

"Eh, but there's nothing weird with that" the first voice said.

"That's true but get this, right now she's three years old she should have been sent to the orphanage by now, but for some reason we still keep her here." The second voice revealed.

"Now that's interesting what else is there? Did you ever ask as to why she is still kept here?" She asked.

"I asked once but they only said that it was they had to." She said mysteriously. "And get this whenever I come by the room I always hear her talking to someone. I look inside to see that no one is in there with her."

"...That's creepy" the first one said. "..."

"L-let's keep going…" the second voice trembled. As I heard steps again moving further away.

 **This is bad. We need to leave.** 'He's not real, he is made up' I thought to myself. **I'm not made up. So get a grip and lets get going before it becomes morning.** He hissed angrily.

"O-okay" I stammered.

 **First let's get out of this room, I'll guide you so be quiet okay?** I nodded in response. I got off the bed as I had many times before, as my feet touched the cold floor. **Now keep walking straight, once you reach the door pull it to the side.** I once I found the door I started pulling it. **You are in the wrong side make sure your right side is the one facing the door.** I changed sides and pulled harshly I stumbled as the door slid open. **Now stay in your right and walk along the wall, you'll come across a bend but just go straight.** I followed his instructions until I came to another bend. **Now there's going to be a drop but those are just stairs just go down them you are going to feel the floor again but stick to your right and you'll feel stairs again.** I followed his instructions as he was saying them sitting on the stairs and stretching my feet to feel the next step and pulling myself down. **You are close now just go towards your left and stay close to that wall.** I nodded and crawled to my left following the side of the step, I stretched my arm forward with every step to feel for the wall. Once I felt it I rushed towards it and stood up again. **We're close this hallway and the lobby are the last things we have to go through to go outside.**

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sorry to end it so soon but please review to let me know as to what I can improve on.


	2. Welcome to the forest

Chapter 2: Welcome to the forest

'inner thoughts'

 **Tailed beast**

 _Old language/Ethereal being_

* * *

I flinched as I heard the voice. I was about to respond when another voice answer. "Well can't your dear husband come and visit you~" said a deep voice in a cooing tone.

"No. I'm in the middle of work." The first voice replied.

"Even if I have food? I'll only give it to you if we both eat it together."

"Fine... let's go to the room behind the counter. No one will come this late at night anyways." Then two people then started walking towards my left and passed me I sighed in relief.

 **Hey, now's your chance. I want you to move away from the wall and go forward 10 steps, then turn to your right and walk straight.** I nodded and followed his instructions until I came to a wall? 'It doesn't feel like a wall it is more colder and smoother' **Now try to find the handle that's above you and pull it towards you.** 'So it's a door' I reached my arms up and waved them against the door until my fingers touched the handle, and started pulling it. I grunted as I used the my tiny arms to try and budge the door open then suddenly I felt it move almost tripping over at the sudden movement. **It should have opened to your left try exiting there.** I moved my arm to the left and felt a breeze. 'This must be the gap' and squeezed my body through it, stumbling to the other side. **You're out now if tell you to turn right you turn right same goes for your left so start running.** I startedwalking and picked up speed as I went **Turn to your right.** Not long after that turn my chest started burning and my legs started aching as I slowed down.

"I-I can't go any further" I panted. **...You haven't even passed the hospital!** "Then can I just walk there?" **Fine…**

I walked along the silence filled streets my feet feeling the dirt underneath for who knows how long as I chose to break the silence. "Are we there yet?" **No.** "How much longer?" **We're not to far just keep walking.** Silence engulfed us once more but after another turn I was able to hear chatter off in the distance and stopped in my tracks "If you're lost we can ask for help" **I'm not lost its just that the forest we are going to is as far as possible from the hospital.** "But you said we weren't to far." **Well it just that you took the wrong turn. "** Well I was just following you, you know." **Well-**

"Is someone there?" A voice asked from above me. I froze as a small thud could be heard not far. **Walk away quietly.** I started to turn away slowly from the direction in which the thud was heard and started walking but as I took another step something bumped against my foot creating a rattling noise. I froze and waited, silence... I relaxed and started to walk again. "Got you!" My heart jumped from my chest at the sudden noise in front of me. "Oh it's just a kid" a deep voice said. I stayed there 'What should I do?' "Hey, it's a bit late for a kid to be wandering alone. Where are your parents?" 'What should I say?' **Make something up.** "I l-live nearby" I stuttered. "Hmm...Oh! Of course, you must be a Hyuga. But why would you be out here at this hour? Oh well nevermind the Hyuga compound is straight ahead so you shouldn't be able to get lost." He mumbled the last part to himself as I heard another thud "Well bye miss!" I heard him say from above me as another light thud was heard and silence engulfed me once again.

I stayed there puzzled as to what happened 'He left. But what's a Hyuga?' **You"ll find out some other time lets keep going.** "Okay."

* * *

 **We're here.** "Really?" I asked while steadily walking forward I leaned down and felt what must have been grass and dirt but no trees. **Yes but we're on the edge of the forest we have to go in.** "More walking?" I whined my sore feet throbbing from the previous trip. **Yes more walking unless you want to be caught again.** "Fine..." I grumbled. "Wait why are we leaving to the forest again?" **You're asking that now? *sigh* well the nurses mentioned the Hokage and from what I know the Hokage is someone important to this village.** "Then... should we go back?" **No. I don't know if he is trustworthy and anyways we are here now and we will return to the forest.** 'True' as I continued walking forward "Kyaa!" I yelped as my body fell forward onto the ground. "Pffft. Blegh. What was that!?" I exclaimed while spitting grass and dirt from my mouth. **It's just a tree root there are going to be more as we continue going into the forest.**

* * *

Crawling through the forest floor the young girl continued on her journey. Due to the tree roots knocking her down she saw crawling the as the more safer way to travel. _"Hello my dear."_ a gentle voice said as I froze 'There is someone else in the forest? No maybe there is someone with them and is that another language?' **It is. She said hello to someone.** _"I am talking to you, the one on the ground."_ the voice above me spoke a moment passed as I realized she was talking to me so I stood back up slowly.

"Umm… Hi?"

" _Hello."_

"Uh... What language were you speaking?"

" _An old dialect that the people here don't speak as often or anymore. It depends where you go."_ she answered.

"Oh. Okay. So… I um... have to go home. So bye!" I said while turning around.

" _Back to the hospital or deeper into the forest?"_ Stopping once again 'How did she-' _"There is a reason for everything. If you want to know more about yourself and me, then follow me or would you rather be confined in that room for the years to come?"_

"I'll be fine." I responded.

" _Will you? Where will you live? What about food or clothing? The forest has dangerous animals, will you be able to fend them off on your own?"_ **She has a point.**

"Fine. I agree to follow you!" While pointing in her direction.

" _I am glad you see things my way-"_

"But you will teach me how to make food and clothing and how to defend myself. And my friend will also come with me, you know!" I said with unmoving determination.

" _... Ha ha ha ha!"_ Her gentle laughter resounded through the forest.

"Why are you laughing?"

" _Nothing. Follow me."_

* * *

" _Stop."_ I looked up in her direction after minutes of walking. _"Nature, conceal and protect your offspring born under the moon. A tree for a home, a creek for water and shrubs for hiding. For she is no longer in that room."_ As her words echoed in the forest. Once her words started to fade creaking sounds started to be heard, the trees leaves started shifting and moving above me, the wind started howling almost as a cry. I covered my ears to the sounds, wishing it would stop. Then silence swept over the forest as if nothing ever happened.

" _Follow me."_ Following her forward I walked close to her. _"The entrance is at the base of the tree."_ I bent down and felt a hole, I crawled inside until the tunnel spread out. _"You can stand up again."_ 'How did she enter before me?' I stood up and felt around memorizing the layout of the room or was it a tree. _"This tree will be your home. We are currently at the base, this is where you will sleep and where I will teach you, If you move to the back you will feel vines, climb those to reach the water source it is where you will bathe. Any questions?"_

"Where will I go… um…"

" _Go what?"_

"Umm.." **Just say it.** "Go to the bathroom?"

* * *

" _Now that that is covered anymore questions?"_

"Will you teach me that language?" I asked while cooling down the food in my hands.

" _Yes."_

"What will I learn first?" Taking a bite of a fruit after asking.

" _I will teach you how to make your own clothing and the old language. Your friend and I will also teach you how to read."_

"What about cooking?" Eating the cool soup.

" _You are too young. You will only burn yourself. Anymore questions?"_

"Nope."

" _Then rest, your friend will teach you how to see tomorrow. Also how much did you end up eating? You'll get sick if you eat to much."_

* * *

I woke up to the cold hard floor underneath me since I passed out before I could reach the bed connected to the tree or was it a tree bed anyways I got off the floor stretching my stiff limbs in the process. **You woke up.** "Will you teach me to see?" **Yes. It's bothersome when you keep tripping.** I nodded in agreement I don't want to taste dirt or grass again. **But there is something else I need to teach you before that. I want you to start meditating.** "How do you do that?" **Start by sitting down and crossing your legs. Close your eyes, relax, and clear your mind don't think of anything.** Following his words I did what he told me, slowing my breath, and focusing on it. Sleep almost dragging me into darkness.

Drip...

'Water?' I opened my eyes and stumbled to my feet I looked around to actually see something. In shock of what was happening I looked around until my eyes landed on something or someone. "Umm…"

" **Surprised?"** he asked amused.

"W-where are we?"

" **We are inside of your mind. Here I will teach you how to read."**

"This is inside of my mind?" I asked in awe looking around as my eyes fell on him once more. "What are you and what do I look like to you?" Curious as to what he may say.

" **I am a fox and you look like an average human child."**

"Ohh…" Dejected at his answer I looked down to see my hands. "Do you hate me?" Afraid of what his answer may be.

" **Not necessarily, but you're tolerable."** It wasn't much but it was better than not at all.

I looked around me and noticed I was standing on a little isle with grass, by the feel of it, surrounded by water while he was on the other side of it. I looked closer to see he had an item in his hands, I walked towards to get a look at it walking across the water to reach his side. It was a rectangular item with more thinner rectangles in between "Is that a book?" Looking up at him realizing he was way bigger than me. **Yes now let's start.**

 _(Time skip brought to you by Kurama teaching colors.)_

After leaving my mind I returned to my world of darkness. **Now for to teach you how to see. First start by focusing on your chakra.** "What's chakra?" **Chakra is energy that flows through your body that allows you to perform jutsu.** "Jutsu? Is it like ninjutsu? The thing Shinobi use to fight?" **Exactly. There are two types, physical and spiritual chakra. Spiritual chakra should allow you to see.** "Oh ok. Where do I get it and how do I use it?" **You already have it inside you, you just need to learn how to use and control it.** I nodded, I will learn and not disappoint. **Spiritual chakra comes from your minds conscience to make it stronger you need to study, meditate and learn from your experiences.** "That's fine by me. Now teach me!" I said eagerly. **Hmph… fine but I won't go easy.** He said tauntingly.

I cleared my mind and focused on the energy inside me. I imagined the energy leaving, pulsating from my body like my heart but softly like a flame. I focused more until I could 'see' my new home. I saw the outline of my bed coming from the tree and the outline of a blanket hanging of it. I stretched my hand in front of me, followed by my fingers but I couldn't see past them, the world I could now see was no longer black it was now a mixture of grays and whites. I sat there in awe I could now see the world around me even though it was just a small chunk.

"I saw something!" I said as I stood straight up at my accomplishment. Suddenly my sight flicked and I could only see the darkness once more. **You lost focus. Try again.** I nodded "I will learn, you know!"

* * *

" _Now today I will teach you how to make your own clothing. You will do so by using this weaving machine."_ She said patting the device next to her as we sat outside my home. I noticed she had horns poking from her head as well as her long black hair. I went closer to look at the machine she was pointing to. I was able to see multiple white strings in the middle of it, I got closer and touched it to feel wood under my fingertips. _"I'll start for you"_ I stood closer to her to see her sit down as her delicate fingers grabbed an ovalish item with white wrapped in the middle _"This is a shuttle, it has the string wrapped into it."_ She then pressed on a peddle which moved the half of the strings up. She passed the shuttle swiftly between both set of strings. She grabbed a part of the machine close to the string and moved it against the string a couple of times and looked at what she made. _"What I am holding is a beater which has a reed once you pass the shuttle through the strings, use the beater to push the material closer together. This also prevents the material from getting tangled up."_ She said as she returned to the machine and lifted her foot off the first peddle and switched it with another, the strings switched again as she passed the shuttle between it once more repeating what she did a couple of more times. _"Once you have made some progress use this here_ to roll it up so you can continue." She said as she grabbed the handle started moving it, as the material started to roll up together. _"Now it your turn."_ She said a she handed me the shuttle.

 _(Time skip brought to you by a long time of doing the same thing.)_

" _I think you are done."_ She said as she grabbed the rolled up material. _"Your clothing will be made of this."_ She said as she took it, and unrolled the material in the air. I was confused at the shape the cloth was in now. _"Here put it on."_ she said as she handed it to me. I looked at it and removed the clothes the hospital had given me. I pushed my head though the hole and my arms as well, it fit perfectly, the cloth hugged my neck and my torso, but it was very loose around my arms and legs I looked down to see that I couldn't see the outline of my feet anymore but the cloth didn't drag on the floor either. 'I thought making clothes was much harder.'

" _It is a long process you need to have the right measurements or it will fit you to big or too small. You also have to stitch all the parts together. But for now other things are more important such as your chakra control."_

* * *

I woke up excited jumping of my bed. 'I don't have to do anything today! Now I can go outside and experience the change in seasons!' I went towards the tunnel and started crawling out and I popped my head out the other side. I sniffed the air and started crawling out of the tunnel hearing the leaves crunch as I walked around. 'So this is Autumn.' Leaves fell as I walked around the trees. As I ran and rolled around in the leaves giggling.

(Time skip)

Once more I left my tree to feel that it has become much more colder. My hands and feet freezing and becoming wet at the new season 'Winter'. The season where a blanket of white covers the ground, preferring to spend it inside instead expanding my sight to see my whole home, while pricking my thumb and fingers multiple times while learning to sew.

(Time skip)

New scents filled the air, the birds started chirping once more, and it rained more. From the tapping sounds it made on my home. 'Spring' The time when life returned to the forest. The perfect time to learn to maneuver through the forest, climbing trees, to learn to be stealthy and catch rabbits.

(Time skip)

Things have calmed down but now a noise filled the forest, he called them cicadas a sign that it was 'Summer' A season with really hot days and cool nights. A time to splash around in the nearby river's edge.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.


	3. The lady with onyx eyes

Chapter 3: The lady with onyx eyes

'inner thoughts'

 **Tailed beast**

 _Old language / Ethereal being / Writing_

* * *

Yukino's POV:

Walking through the forest I wandered for the first time away from my home to familiarize myself with the area and to find berries and mushrooms.

 _Flashback:_

" _So the snake poised the carpeter, and the carpeter died because of the poison."_ I said out loud in the white and slightly colourful expanse of my mind reading from the old text before me.

" **It's not poised it's poisoned. Not carpeter, carpenter."**

"Ohh…makes sense." I said still trying to have a grasp on the words before me.

" **Hmm… this will be enough for today. You've been in this area for a while now so go explore and memorize the area. I'm taking a nap."**

"Okay. Then I'll find mushrums and berries, you know!" I exclaimed excitedly.

" **Yeah whatever."** He yawned as he laid down and closed his eyes. **"And it's mushrooms."** He mumbled.

 _End of flashback:_

'So first I should try to find berries. It should be easier.' I thought to myself as I roamed out of the usual area remembering the turns I took.

After traveling for a while I gasped in delight of my discovery I've come across a bush with little round objects on it's branches, berries, reaching out to grab one I noticed near it were some mushrooms of many shapes and sizes. 'I wonder what they taste like?' looking at them I chose the biggest one.

Reaching down to grab it I noticed it softness and bit down on it 'Mmm...it's sweet' **What's sweet?** 'You woke up.' **What are you eating?** 'This mushrum. I mean mushroom.' I said quickly holding it up. **YOU IDIOT! THAT'S POISONOUS!** **SPIT IT OUT!** "I'm going to die? But I don't want to leave you…" I said tearing up. 'I don't know anyone in the Pure Land.' I thought sobbing at the possibility of being alone. A snap of a branch caught my attention turning towards the sound. "Help…" I said through tears.

* * *

"Here drink this I should help remove the poison from your body." The lady said while handing me a small cup. Taking it, and gladly gulping down the bitter substance where I sat, her home I think since I was no longer in the forest.

"T-thank you." I said said still shaken up by what happened. Looking in her direction I noticed her hair and eyes were a light black along with her outfit and with her skin being a light shade of grey.

"It's no problem. What were you doing out there so early?" She gently asked.

"Collecting berries and mushrooms..."

"Well you need to be more careful with what you chose to eat. Some may end up being poisonous, like the mushroom you ate. Luckily it wasn't lethal." I nodded in agreement remembering her advice. "I haven't introduced myself yet. Im Mikoto, Uchiha Mikoto and you are?" she said extending her hand towards me. 'Did she say she was a precious paper fan?'

"I thought you were a human, but I've never heard of a Mikoto Uchiha." I asked puzzled. Feeling something going up my throat I bent forward and let the content in my stomach out.

"I am, but Mikoto Uchiha is my name, what's yours?" She asked once more while placing her hand back on her lap.

"D-does 'you' count?" I asked shakily.

"No. Someone calls you that when they don't know your name."

"Then I'll tell you once I have one. Thank you for helping me." I said while standing up. I turned and left towards the forest once more. Leaving the lady behind me, remembering the the turns I took to return to her once I've found my answer.

* * *

"Hey, what's a name?" I asked while eating a non-poisonous fruit as I swung my legs off the side of my bed.

" _Hmm? What brought this up?_ "

"Today I ate this... mushroom" I said slowly before continuing "which was poisonous and this lady in the woods helped me. She told me her name was Uchiha Mikoto. I didn't know humans had names?"

" _They have names so others of their kind can have something to call them by, that is their first name. Their last name to is used to represent the families they are born to or from."_

"So do I have a name does he? Do you have one?" I asked curious.

" _I do have one. So do you and him."_

"What's your name then?"

" _I won't tell you, not yet anyways."_ I pouted in response which resulted in soft giggles from her part. _"But don't you want to know yours?"_ I stopped pouting perked up looking in her direction. _"It seems you do. Your name is Yukino and your last name is Uzumaki."_

Thinking for a moment at the name she gave me 'Yukino. To be like the snow. Pure or cold.' I smiled at the name and it's meaning. "What does Uzumaki mean?" I asked curious to the other half of my given name.

" _It means whirlpool or torrent."_

"That sounds amazing…" I said but thought how the names were odd for being somewhat contradictory to each other. Pure, cold and violent.. 'Hey what's your name?' **I'm not telling you.** 'No fair. I'll call you... Shakko for not telling me.' **Why Shakko** 'Because you are a fox and also you're a bit reddish.'

* * *

'Eyes have a shine to them, so if her eyes shine then would they would look like onyx right?' **Hmm.**

'Your not listening are you.' I said internally as I walked once more out of the forest and back to the lady's home.

'We're here.' I reached towards the door in front of me to hear footsteps approaching. I stopped and looked at door opening to reveal a masculine figure on the other side. "H-hi." I said nervous. 'Did I get the wrong home?'

"What is your business here?" He asked.

"T-to see Uchiha Mikoto." I responded placing my arms infront of my chest. "Does she live here?"

"She's inside." He then turned around and stood by the doorway as I followed him in. "Mikoto you have a visitor." The man said aloud into the house and you could hear the sound of running water faintly deep within the house followed by a creaking sound as the water stopped.

"I do? I'm going there." I could hear her footsteps until I saw her figure emerge from around the corner. "Oh hello there." She said to me as she turned to the man. "Honey don't you have to train the new recruits at the station today?"

"I do. See you at dinner." The man said as he left.

"What brought you here?"

"I know my name so I came." Spreading my hands to show my pressence.

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she bent down to appear shorter while still keeping a small smile on her face.

"I'm Yukino Uzumaki!" I proudly exclaimed. I saw as her face turned to one of surprise but quickly masked it with another smile.

"That's a beautiful name, if it isn't a bother how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm four-years old, I think. I'll be five in Autumn." Her facial features turned to one of surprise again. I tilted my head in confusion as to why. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered before putting another smile on her face. "Are you hungry? If you are, I'll give you a snack." Thinking for a moment I decided 'why not.' and nodded.

 _(Short 1 month time skip with Mikoto teaching formalities)_

I chose to spend my free time around Mikoto-san she was interesting she wasn't like the humans Shakko-kun described in his stories. I got used to being around more people and by more, I mean 2. She was kind and answered my questions when Shakko-kun was too 'busy' and she taught me how to make food that won't burn me, she taught me the art of making onigiri although my first attempts at it produced blobs. She also taught me how to do chores, she folded the big clothes while I folded the shrunken ones. She even told me what her family name meant, she said she was from a clan, a group of people with similar bloodlines. She was an Uchiha and her clan had a special kekkei genkai, bloodline trait, called the sharingan that put others into a genjutsu. By one looking at the sharingan one can be put in a genjutsu. 'But if you can't see. Can you still be put under a genjutsu?' I asked Shakko-kun one day. Shakko-kun's response was ' **Who knows** ' at least Mikoto-san gives me good answers.

I sat in one of Mikoto-san's house rooms with her across from me as she was showing me how to write my name. Once she left the room to get more ink, the room became silent but I could hear faint talking in the other room, focusing my chakra to my ears and in the area around me. I could start hearing clearly and seeing what was happening in the other room. "I want you to give this scroll to the Houki family in Sunagakure. You will depart for Sunagakure tomorrow morning don't come back until they have given their approval." Fugaku-san's said as he handed a scroll to the man infront of him. "I understand, Fugaku-san." the man responded. 'Sunagakure? There are other villages?' I heard the shogi door slide open and turned to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san are there other villages like this one?"

"There are. However each village is different." she said as she went closer looked at what I wrote.

"Why do you write it so big?"

"So I can see it."

"Your eyesight ...how much are you able to see?" She asked worry crossing her face.

"Shakko-kun told me I'm blind so he taught me a way to see." I answered.

"How are you able to see?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"By focusing my chakra so I can see the area around me. Shakko-kun said that my field of vision was like a sphere and I was in the middle of it." I looked at her to see her smiling. "I'm not lying, to prove it I can tell you that Fugaku-san is standing on the other side of the shogi doors behind me." Mikoto then stood up and walked towards me as Fugaku vanished and appeared by the pond. "Now he's by the pond." Mikoto-san opened the shogi doors and looked to see he was by the pond as I said. "I think Fugaku-san is nosy." I pointed out.

"Who is Shakko-kun, Yukino-chan?" She asked turning back to me.

"I promised not to tell anyone who he was." I said while putting my index finger infront of my finishing my visit I went back home to inquire further.

"Hey why didn't you tell me there were other villages?

" _I can't tell you everything can I? You have to learn things for yourself."_ She said calmly.

"But knowledge helps me in my training, you know." I said while plopping on my bed and curling up into a ball.

" _You know what can make you better?"_ I stayed silent _"Going to that village if you do you'll be exploring new areas they also have books and scrolls you can read from."_ At this I turned to her figure sitting infront of me.

"I've already seen a scroll I can't read anything in them no matter how hard I focus, all I see are smudges on the paper and Shakko-kun told me people could get hurt traveling."

" _I'm sure you'll make it there, just follow that man tomorrow to know how to get there. I assure you no harm will come to you."_ She said with a closed eye smile the aura around us suddenly became heavy almost suffocating. _"After all the skills you have been taught will help you."_ She said cheerfully clapping her hand together once, as the air became lighter. _"Eat up you'll need energy for your journey."_ Obeying her request I ate and went to sleep.

Waking up early following day I followed her instructions to the gate leading out of the village. I snuck out to the other side of the gate and waited there for the man I saw back at the Uchiha house. I saw him emerge and start walking in a direction. I followed close to the ground pumping chakra on my feet to boost me as to not lose sight of him while keeping a close watch of his chakra pattern.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.

Please review and tell me what's wrong if you are confused don't worry things will unfold as the story continues.

Also if you are wondering how Yukino's sight is think of it like minecraft's ghost mode except that you can't go past or see past a certain distance. To others she would look like she's spacing out.


	4. Dead men, sand, and a scorpion

Chapter 4: Dead men, sand, and a scorpion

'inner thoughts'

 **Tailed beast**

 _Old language_

* * *

When the humming starts listen Meloetta's song of love.

Warning: Some language

Forgot to add in the last chapter that Yukino's vision gets slightly blurry as it reaches her sight perimeter.

* * *

Following the man was easier that what I thought, he was going pretty slowly for what I thought the pace a shinobi would be traveling at. When the air cooled down and the birds stopped chirping he stopped in one area and stayed still after eating as I stood at a distance.

'He must be sleeping.' I thought as I crouched on the ground waiting for him to move. **He won't move for a long while.** 'So he's sleeping, maybe I should to.' **Before you do that. I won't help you once you enter the land of wind.** 'Land of wind?' **It's the territory Sunagakure is in.** 'Oh. But why won't you help me?' **There is something there I don't like. You're on your own from here on out.** 'Shakko-kun?' I asked only to receive zero response from him. Layed down on the grass to sleep since nothing would keep me company.

Once I woke up I stretched a bit before feeling that I didn't feel my blanket. 'Oh I remember I'm not home.' Tired I used my chakra and focused it to see if the man was still there, he was, and he was still sleeping. I sat down and waited for him to wake up. While waiting for him to wake up I thought to myself. 'Sensing and using chakra to move fast are the only useful things I've learned. I'll ask Shakko-kun to teach me some jutsu once I return home…' Sighing I continued waiting for the man to wake up, once he did I continued following him.

I watched as something crossed behind him, a small black blur. The man jumped back and stopped. I hid close to a tree to prevent him from noticing me. I sensed other people, three, by the disturbance in my field of vision. They stayed above in the trees as one of them spoke to the man I was following.

"You're an Uchiha aren't you?" 'So he's from Mikoto-san's clan.'

"Of course I am. So you better leave if you know what's good for you kiri-nin." The man replied in a cocky tone. 'Shinobi?' I thought to myself.

"In case you haven't noticed you are outnumbered!" the man said as he dove for the Uchina with a sword in hand. The other man on the tree followed him while the third man moved around and behind the Uchiha. 'A battle…' I thought.

"Sharingan!" The Uchiha said while making a hand sign in front of himself. The man with the blade drew closer attacking first as his friend joined in. The Uchiha avoided both of their attacks stepping back getting closer to the third man. The Uchiha did quick hands signs that I couldn't keep up to see, a huge hot ball of whiteness went towards the two shinobi backing up closer to the tree I could feel the strong heat in my face. 'It feels like fire…' I thought losing concentration.

A loud noise erupted I focused again to see a big cloud of smoke. After it cleared one of the kiri-nin with the blade lay on the floor while the Uchiha came out panting. The other kiri-nin with the blade dove in to attack but instead the Uchiha man drove the blade into his stomach. The third kiri-nin stepped out of hiding and rushed to the Uchiha aiming for his back. The Uchiha turned around avoiding the attack stumbling on the body of one of the Kiri-nin, I watched as the kiri-nin stabbed the Uchiha's arm. The Uchiha jumped away from him taking something out and throwing it at the remaining shinobi, another cloud of smoke covered the area as the two men continued clashing.

* * *

Things calmed down and no noise could be heard. I looked at the surrounding area but there was no one near I walked towards the Uchiha on the ground. As I stepped closer I feet stepped on something wet and sticky I paid no mind to it and kneeled down to touch the man's neck when he suddenly gasped as I fell back his eyes looked at me. The Uchiha looked away gasping a couple of times before stopping once more with his eyes open, kneeling back up I moved his head back facing the sky as I slowly reached out and put two fingers on his neck. 'No pulse. He's dead.' I looked at him 'What do I do now?' I searched his body for anything that could help, I set the items away from the wet ground 'rhombus shaped metal, a scroll, wire, papers, folded paper, little round soft balls. That's it? This doesn't help me get back home.' I sat there next to the man thinking what to do. I looked at him and poked his face a couple of times. "Hey. Where's home?" Receiving no response I gave up and sat on the ground. 'I tried.'

*SNAP*

A branch broke as I snapped out of my thought. I grabbed the item closest to me and hid behind a nearby tree. A figure appeared in my field of vision I saw as the it crouched down and looked at the bodies. "Pathetic. They could've prevented this…" He said as he stood up again. "This feeling…" he said vanishing I looked around and felt a presence behind me. I turned as fast as I could and threw the item in my hand towards the figure.

"A scroll? You should have grabbed a kunai instead." The figure spoke catching what I threw, a man but not a man the voice seemed lighter and less deep after hearing closely. "Your dress it's not dirty…" he said approaching me. I stepped back and the figure stopped. "Sorry." He said holding his hands up and stepping back. "By any chance where are you from?"

"I don't know."

"Where are you headed?"

"I was heading to Sunagakure." I said pointing to the dead Uchiha letting my guard down a bit. 'Maybe he can help me…' The man nodded. 'Weird. Why can't I see him?' I focused more on my chakra but he was still blurry.

"Well then I'm guessing you'll be needing this." He said throwing back the scroll reaching out I clumsily grabbed it. I saw him walk to the Uchiha again as he bent down and turned him on his side and back on his back. He quickly did hand signs and then pressed on the Uchihas head, symbols emerged from his hand over the Uchiha's face. He lifted his hand up and grabbed the folded paper near the body. "And this." he said walking over to me as he handed it. "Now go off to Suna." He said as he pushed me forward.

"What did you do to him?" I asked in bewilderment.

"I took his eyes." He said darkly. I stared him and looked at the dead Uchiha. "Psych got you. I just sealed up his kekkei genkai or the gene that has it or whatever, so who ever finds the body can't steal it." He said walking away until he came to an abrupt stop. "Shit. Why can't I leave?" He said as I looked at him. "Of course… my role..." He mumbled to himself as he snapped his fingers and turned his head in my direction.

"What does shi-" I was about to ask as he put his index finger on my lips.

"Don't say it only big kids can say it." he said removing his finger.

"I'm a big kid."

"Of course you are. Now you said you were headed to Sunagakure right?" He said diverting my attention as I fell for it and nodded in response. "Well I'll take you to Suna and we'll see what happens from there."

"Okay."

"So you are just going to follow me without hesitation?" I nodded. "You'll get yourself killed one day if you follow strangers blindly." I stopped and extended my hand like Mikoto-san taught me.

"I'm Yukino Uzumaki and you are?" I asked introducing myself.

"I am 'a guy' nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand. I stood there frowning at him. 'Is that really his name?'

"Aguy-san we now we know each other."

"Oh kami... Help her." he said shaking his head.

* * *

Following him for a while in silence I thought of speaking up but chose not to. His footsteps were silent as he walked on the grass compared to my crunching steps. "So… the sky is really blue today." He spoke up, I looked up to the light gray sky and shrugged walking at a steady pace while trying to match his silent steps. "Sorry." He said as he kept walking avoiding the tree roots.

His figure turned around to face me his mouth opening and closing a few times before he spoke "Why didn't you show any emotion when you saw the dead guys? You would've at least been shocked or shaken or is this not your first time seeing a dead body." He said quickly.

"People kill each other and people die all the time, my friend told me that." repeating Shakko-kun's words as I hopped over a few rocks and branches.

"True. But what are your thoughts." I looked at his blurry figure and thought for a moment. 'What do I think?'

I opened my mouth and said out what came to mind "Sad, I think. What if that man doesn't know anyone in the Pure Land? He'll be alone…" I said while looking at the ground.

I felt something pat my head and realized it was a hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure he knows someone." He said lifting his hand from my head and onto his hip. "After all he can always reunite with his deceased clan members." I nodded smiling my mood lifting a bit. "That's the spirit. Now let's go to the fiery hell..." He sighed hanging his head down while pointing ahead as he suddenly fell on his knees "Oh… i'm so getting punished for that…" he says sliding his hand across his face.

* * *

After waking up I followed him for a long while until there were no more trees I looked around the new area but everything was fuzzy. I stepped on the fuzzy thing and yelped at how hot it was and how my foot sunk into it.

"It's just sand…. Oh I forgot you didn't have shoes on. Here hop on my back." He said as he kneeled down on the sand and moved his arms back. I took a couple of steps back and ran hopping on his back. "Try sitting on my shoulders." I stepped on his hands as I pulled myself up. Once on his shoulders he stood up and took hold of my ankles as I took hold of his head, his hair was short and soft with his hair tied back. As he started walking across the fuzzy thing called sand.

"How much longer…" I asked bored looking around not noticing a single tree or plant as far as I could see. He ignored me, bored I looked around to see nothing more than even more sand. I kept turning my head and saw a dark shadow was underneath a fuzzy mound. "Hey-"

"If you're bored then just go to sleep." I turned my attention to him. 'I'll fall if I do that.'

"No, there's a big shadow in the fuzzy thing there." I said point to his right. He immediately turned to his left and started walking away from the direction that I pointed at quickly. Turning my head to focus better I looked back and saw the shadow getting bigger and bigger. "Aguy-san the shadow is getting bigger."

"Shit. Hold tight." I curled up close to his head as he stated running. A loud hiss came from behind us. Suddenly I jerked forward and rolled on the hot raspy sand I heard shuffling not far as I sat up wobbly but before I could stand up Aguy-san took hold of me and threw me over his shoulder. I could see the shadow, as it got closer I could get a clear image of it. 'A scorpion.'

"A scorpion!" I yelled. The scorpion then lunged forward with its claws open. Aguy-san quickly ducked down as I was left behind on top of the mound. "Yuu-chan!" I heard him scream. I tried standing up and run to him stumbling across the sand but the scorpion was able to take hold of my dress as I tried sliding down the mound.

As I was hanging upside down from one of it's claws the thing jumped down the mound jumping in front of Aguy-san's way "Aguy-san! H-help!" I screamed while swinging around.

"Damn insect, let her go!" He screamed as something came out from behind him. They quickly passed by me. As the scorpion let out a loud final screech as it fell forward I wrapped my arms around my head lessen the impact but it never came instead something wrapped around me as I hung upside down. "Are you okay?" Aguy-san said as whatever took hold of me brought me back up and closer to him.

I nodded in response. "What's this?" I asked pointing at the thing wrapped around my waist.

"That's my jutsu. Adamantine chains."

"That's so cool your Admantin chains. Who taught you that?" I heard a chuckle in response.

"A very dear friend of mine, she taught me everything I know." He said proudly as he moved the chains back.

"Where is she?" I asked once I got on his shoulders again and he started walking.

"Very, very far away…." He said moving his head up.

"Do you miss her?"

"I'll see her again so... no. Okay maybe just a bit." He sighed I looked at him knowing the feeling. 'I miss Shakko-kun too.' I thought to myself. "Now that's enough talking I have a village I need to take you to."

* * *

It was the fourth day of traveling in the sand covered terrain and it was still hot. My last memory before I fell asleep was of still being on Aguy-san's shoulders and I woke up still on the same place.

Suddenly he stopped and kneeled down. "Get off quickly." I did as he said. I stayed near him and watched his movements his left hand went to his right arm and a scroll appeared he unrolled it and put his right hand over it. "Release!" He exclaimed as a huge turtle shell like item popped out. He motioned for me to get under it and I did, he followed after me.

Once underneath I sniffed and got the scent of metal. Once he closed the thing on top of us I asked "What's wrong, is it another scorpion?" He shook his head. "Then what is it?" I said laying on my stomach using my sleeves to prevent my face from touching the sand.

"A sandstorm." I looked at him confused. "It's like a really violent storm instead of rain it's sand." He said laying on his back.

"How do you know?"

"There's a change in the air. But I've been taught how to tell before it happens."

"What else have you learned?" I asked curious.

"Well I'm now immune to poison."

"What's im-mune?" I asked as tapping sounds could be heard on the metal turtle shell thing.

"You know what hesitant and kekkei genkai is but not immune or kunai?" I nodded and he huffed crossing his arms. "But to answer your question it means that poison can't kill or harm me." 'So cool.' I thought to myself. He chuckled. "Of course my friend, the one I told you about, she taught me by making me eat poisonous mushrooms." Shocked at what I heard I looked at him intently waiting for him to continue. "Then she made me wait out the effects. It was awful at first but I got used to it and she made me move on to stronger poisons little by little."

"Do you hate her?"

"At first only a little bit but I knew she meant good by it."

"What else do you know?"

"I know kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu, nature transformation, interrogation, seduc- uhh… a-and uhhh… *clears throat* well I can't tell you certain things 'cause they're for big kids." Confused as to everything he just said I nodded to appear as if I understood. 'I'll ask Shakko-kun when I go back home. Silence engulfed us as the tapping sound surrounding us and the sandstorm still engulfed us from the outside. I layed there waiting when I heard a growl. 'Do scorpions growl?'

"I think the scorpion is back." I whispered unsure.

"Sorry. It's my stomach, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I got here." I turned to lay on my back like him. 'What can I do about it?' "Wait. When was the last time you ate anything?" I looked at him and thought 'I left the village then slept, and I walked more and slept, and he walked more and fell asleep, now I'm here.'

"Before you found me." I concluded.

"And you're not hungry?" I shook my head. "Hmm...thought it would happen later on…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. The sandstorm may last for some time *Fake yawn* well I'm tired I'm going to sleep you should to." He said turning away from me quickly. I focused on the area outside but everything was fuzzy, unable to see anything interesting I listening to the repeating taps as my mind calmed down, falling asleep.

* * *

Falling asleep I woke up to see I was engulfed in darkness. Calling out Aguy-san's name I realized I couldn't hear my voice. Just when I was about to give up I heard low hums. I followed the sound as it got louder little by little as I blinked the black surrounding me suddenly turned bright white, following the sounds I saw in front of me a woman laying down on her side while her back was facing me. Her bright red hair draping over her dark blue clothed figure. Something about her seemed familiar I thought, as I walked closer drawn to her.

Her humming became clearer and louder the beautiful melody drawing me closer. I crouched down as reached out to touch her to see if she was real. Her humming immediately stopped as she moved to a sitting position swiftly. Surprised by the sudden movement I fell back as she turned her head to face me I was meet with striking blue eyes, tears were flowing from them. Hurt, sadness and loneliness were reflected on her blue orbs as she stared at me falling deeper and deeper into the bright abyss.

* * *

Sitting up quickly I banged my head against the metal thing over me. Clutching my head due the pain I curled up replaying the dream in my head. I started breathing quickly my body cold and shivering.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I didn't respond as I my breathing became quicker. "Hey calm down. It was just a nightmare." He said lifting the turtle shell thing to allow fresh air in. Crawling out from underneath it I layed down on the sand allowing it to warm me up. "Hey we're close we need to keep going." After calming down I nodded and we continued on our way.

* * *

"This is where we part ways." he said letting me off his shoulders. Looking at his blurry figure I felt saddened 'I like him he's nice.' I thought to myself. "Don't be sad. I'm certain we'll meet again and we'll be friends by the time that happens okay?" He said while patting my head softly. 'Friends.' I thought of the new word. "Friends… it sounds nice." I said smiling as his figure started disappearing slowly into bright white fuzzy orbs. "Here have these back and take this as well." He handed the scroll and folded paper to me along with thin wooden object as I stared at him my eyes widening. "Show the paper to the guards, and use the comb to at least fix your hair, it's a mess." He chuckled. "When I leave go to your left. Sunagakure's entrance will be there."

"Aguy-san's what's happening?" I asked confused and scared as to why his figure was disappearing tears rolling down my face in the process. He bent down and grabbed two little rocks by my feet.

"Hold onto these they're precious and will be helpful to your stay." He said opening my palm with the comb ignoring my question and putting them gently on my hand. His figure becoming lighter. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut in. "My name isn't Aguy, I wanted to clear that before I left. Telling the truth sometimes can get you killed, so lie when you come across strangers and don't trust them easily 'cause they are probably lying as well..." He said as he stood there. "Man this is taking really long. I thought it would be faster." He laughed. "Hey, did you know that red hair is a sign of you being smart?" I shook my head. "Well if your hair starts turning red don't be afraid, be proud of having it... crybaby." he said laughing, I reached out to grab him but he disappeared, leaving me standing there alone in the desert where he previously was.

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and listening to his last words I turned around started walking towards the gates.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.

* * *

If you've seen Naruto: The lost tower then you know how this new character's disappearance looks like. Also I don't know what the name of the thing I described is called but Tenten used it during the chunin exams (the one between the 3 yr gap I think it was filler.) because of the sudden sandstorm.

Also yay Summer Break!


	5. Arrival

Chapter 5: Arrival

'inner thoughts'

 _Ethereal being_

* * *

Language again

* * *

Walking slowly towards the gate I heard two people talking loudly to each other, as I got closer to the sound I could start to see both of them standing on either side of a huge opening. The moment they noticed me their conversation ceased.

"Stop. Show your papers for entering, shinobi." The one of guards told me holding his hand up.

"Hey. You don't really think this child is a shinobi do you?" The other guard whispered somewhat loudly getting closer to the first.

"Of course, a child wouldn't be able to survive alone in the desert." The first guard argued. "It's probably a transformation anyways." The guard motioned to me as both of them started arguing I stood there holding the paper in front of me but they continued bickering with each other something about a skilled assassination or a puppet or something. I opened my mouth slightly before closing it again 'Speak… speak' I repeated internally. 'They're people like Mikoto-san.'

"Hey you two it's our shift now." Another shinobi said snapping me out of my thoughts as he came with another much shorter shinobi.

"Who is that kid?" A feminine voice asked pointing in my direction. 'Finally.' I sighed internally.

"A Rogue Shinobi!" "A crossdresser!" The first two guards exclaimed. I stared at them even more confused. 'Am I in the right place?'

"You are both idiots." The male shinobi said to the two guards. He walked past them and to me. "Can I see that paper?" I handed it over shakingly. 'It's just...onetwothreefour. Four people.' He stared at it and gasped, I jumped slightly at the sudden noise. "The Uchiha sent you?!" he exclaimed looking back at me.

"So the great Uchiha sent a kid." One of the guards stated mockingly.

"Shut it. Kazekage-sama informed us that an Uchiha would arrive to conduct business here." The shinobi that I gave the paper to said. He turned to me once more. "Follow me I'll take you to Kazekage-sama to announce your arrival." He said sweetly with a smile on his face as relief washed over me 'He must be nice…' but looking at it longer I noticed that it wasn't like one of Mikoto-san's smiles it wasn't sincere... his smile was fake. 'It's a lie.'

"Hey! But you're supposed to keep watch here!" The first guard spoke.

"Then you should have guided our guest instead of bickering." He said hissing at the guards I distanced myself from him a bit 'What's if he's like the ones that Shakko-kun describes.'

Entering through the village's gateway it resembled as if someone cut off cleanly a portion of the stone and just left it there. The gateway opened up to another open area but instead of it being fuzzy like back in the desert I could see the outline of people and huge roundish buildings as well as small bridges connecting certain buildings together as far as my sight went.

After walking for a while and staring at awe at the many buildings we entered one of the buildings which seemed to be larger than the other ones I've seen so far. Upon entering an immediate thing I noticed was the temperature and feeling of the floor it was cold but smooth and my vision of the area became clearer, we walked by bustling people walking past us in a hurry. Reaching a set of stairs I walked up a couple of steps before I stumbled on my own skirt. Bunching the fabric on one hand I lifted my dress to prevent myself from tripping again while the other held the rail. We passed more people along the way until the man stopped in front of two big doors as he knocked and we waited.

"Enter" a masculine voice said from the other side. We entered as told and stopped halfway from the doors and the man. The man looked up and looked at the Shinobi quizzical as to why he brought in a child.

"Kazekage-sama. The Uchiha's messenger has arrived." He said motioning to me. The man, which assumed was called Kazekage, nodded and the shinobi walked forward giving the folded paper I've given him. He looked at it for a while and gave it back to the shinobi. The shinobi walked back to where I was standing and handed the paper back to me.

"Call Yashamaru and tell him to come to me." The Kazekage said to the shinobi in front of him.

"Right away Kazekage-sama." He bowed and left the office leaving me behind. Using the time I had to wait I looked around to see books and scrolls lining the walls. I turned my view to the man in front of me and noticed a bunch of papers neatly piled on his desk while he sighed at the once he was holding.

I sensed someone near and focused on it."Yes, Kazekage-sama?" A man said as he came in, his voice soft but loud. As he walked forward I noticed he was wearing an apron, looking up at his face I noted he had soft eyes like Mikoto-san's ignoring the thought I focused on his other features. His hair was long and a shade of light grey to me that covered his ears and that was it, my mind wandered back to Mikoto-san. 'Is she wondering where I am?' I thought as a voice broke my thoughts.

"Accommodate our guest in one of the manors guest rooms." The Kazekage-sama spoke up. The man nodded and turned around motioning for me to follow. I bowed copying the previous man's actions and following the man out of the office.

Following the man back down the staircase and corridors I noticed he was mostly silent, his eyebrows bunched together slightly in a familiar way 'Mikoto-san does that look when she's worried about Fugaku-san.' I noted internally and inhaled deeply and let out the air out through my mouth like I've been taught. "A-are you worried?" I stuttered quietly.

"No. I'm sorry if my silence gave you that idea." He apologized. 'That's good.' I nodded.

We reached the outside and walked some more to reach another building. He entered the building first held the door open motioning for me to enter as well. I entered into a corridor and I could see that it split into two hallways. As we turned to go to the left one I could hear loud arguing coming from the other hallway.

 _Flashback:_

Laying on the cold floor bored I waited there for him to come and tell me another story.

"HOW COULD YOU!" A feminine voice from outside screamed making me bolt up from my current position.

"How could I what?" Another feminine voice defensively replied. Realizing that they were the ones that usually went to my room to give me food I stood up and walked slowly towards the door.

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT! THE GIRL IN ROOM 237 HEARD YOU! YOU BITCH!" The first voice screamed.

"So you are going to believe what a child told you?" The second voice scoffed in disbelief.

"I WOULDN'T IF IT WASN'T TRUE! I SAW HOW YOU AND MY HUSBAND SO MUCH 'FUN' TOGETHER IN THE TRAINING FIELDS!" The first voice screamed as I put together why they may be arguing. I remembered how I told the first voice not so long ago, how the second lady and her the first voices 'husband' were planning to meet up to have some 'fun'. I asked the first voice what that meant but she remained silent and left.

A loud sound of a slap broke me out my thoughts. I stayed in my place and listened as quick clicking sounds passed my room as it slowly faded getting further away.

I was woken up by the lack of air, gasping to regain air back into my lungs I tried to sit up but a something held me down by my throat. Fumbling to remove the thing on top of me I felt another set of hands.

"You ruined everything." The voice hissed as water droplets fell on my face. Recognising it as the second female voice from earlier I waved my legs around as I fruitlessly tried kicking her off me. My eyes started burning as tears started to pool in my eyes, unable to remove her hands from my current position I tried to find something to use next to me, accidentally knocking down something causing a loud clanking sound as it hit the floor.

"What is going on here?" I heard a voice say loudly. Hearing the door slide open along with a click sound. I heard a gasp from the new voice as something hit the floor. "SOMEONE HELP!" I heard the voice yell before the woman let go of my throat. I sat up coughing letting air enter my burning lungs.

I heard grunting as I could hear footsteps rapidly approaching the room. "She tried killing this girl!" The new voice said loudly as the footsteps approached passing by me.

"SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!" She screamed. "ONE DAY YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE FOR YOUR LIFE TO FALL APART RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES!" She said directing it to me as she started laughing. "Enjoy while you still have it."

"Get that woman out of here!" The new voice said before heading to me, placing their hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 _Flashback end:_

Remembering the event my hand hovered around my neck to where the pair of hands once was remembering the laugh my body froze as if winter had arrived. "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. Snapping out of the memory and back to the present I brought my hand back to my sides quickly as I nodded in response pushing the old memory back to the depths of my mind. Turning to the man in front of me now squatting to be at my height. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded in response once more, he stared at me for a while before standing up motioning for me to follow.

We reached a set of stairs I lifted my skirt once more to not trip on it. The man looked back at me to make sure he wasn't going to fast and gasped covering his mouth with his hand. "You're injured." he said worried. He took hold of my arm as we went back down the steps and down the other hallway.

We entered through the first opening in the hallway to open up to a big room 'It must be the living room.' He let go of my arm and pulled out a chair from the nearby table "Sit here." he said, patting the seat. I neared the seat as he walked to one of the cabinets, sitting down I looked at him bend down looking for something. He pulled out a small box and set it by the table as he quickly ran to another room.

Sitting there I looked around swinging my legs back and forth, feeling a small disturbance in the opposite directing that the man went I spoke up "H-hello?" I asked out loud into the empty room as the small figure quickly left.

Hearing footsteps approaching I turned back to the man, now holding a small bucket and a piece of cloth in his hands. He walked back to the table and opened the small box pulling out a small bottle and a roll of bandages. "Can you show me your leg?" He asked while placing the bucket down next him on the floor, raising me feet up he reached down and dipped the cloth in the water cleaning off the dried up thing that I stepped on back at the forest. "I don't see any injury. How did you get this blood on you?"

"That's what it's called?" I asked pulling my leg back down he nodded in response. "It was near the Uchiha's dead body." I responded.

"Was he your partner?"

I thought for a moment. "Yes." I lied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said lowering his gaze. "But we can contact Konoha of your safe arrival." He said his voice lighter. 'Konoha. So that's where home is.' "We'll try to get someone to guide you back once a message comes back." he said as he stood up. 'But Fugaku-san wanted the scroll signed.'

"N-no!" I yelled his eyes widened at my sudden outburst. "I-I want to complete this mission." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked worry lacing his voice once more. I nodded quickly. "Then I'll take you to the Houki's family manor tomorrow morning."

* * *

Guiding me to the guest room. I looked around noticing a big bed in the center along with a drawer on the side, he told me where everything was showing me the bathroom and closet and asked if it was to my liking I said that it was fine. As he was about to leave I hesitated "T-thank you." I blurted out while holding my sleeves.

He turned around and smiled. "It was no problem." He said before leaving closing the door behind him.

Putting my items on the little table next to the bed I walked to the bathroom and washed the sand off my body. The laugher echoed in my head again as I frantically thought of something happier. 'Practice talking to people.' Mikoto-san's voice echoed in my head proud of completing my daily task I smiled remembering the time she told me that.

 _Flashback:_

Running back to the Uchiha household I picked up a flower on my way and knocked on the front door. No response. I knocked again and waited. 'Maybe she's not home' turning away to leave I heard faint footsteps and turned immediately back looking at the door expectantly to see her instead I saw her husband on the other side. The door slid open as I stood frozen in place.

"It's you. My wife told me you would drop by." Slowly processing what he said I nodded. "She said to let you in. That you are the one who's been helping out with the garden."

'She told him?' Surprised I remembered the flower in my hand. "Um. Here." I held the flower up in his direction. "Mikoto-san s-said that a guest has to b-bring in a g-gift." I stuttered motioning to the flower.

He reached out and grabbed the flower. "I'm sure she'll like it." Nodding I moved past him and headed to the garden. Inspecting the tomatoes I plucked out the rotten ones and dumped them near the flowers. Hearing clucking behind me I turned my head to to my rival I squinted my eyes focusing on it. 'You are not going to eat another tomato today Chicken-kun.' The chicken moved to the side as I followed, it took a step forward as I stood my ground. It rushed towards me as I lunged forward trying to grab it scratching my face in the process with its tiny claws as I hissed in pain following it. Lunging forward once more I captured it on my arms before it could pluck one off the tomatoes. "I won this time Chicken-kun" I huffed holding it as I stood up.

Hearing soft laugher I turned to the sound. "Mikoto-san I protected the tomatoes this time." I said holding the chicken up walking towards her. Seeing her husband come up I hid behind her.

"Yukino you shouldn't be so shy." She said turning towards me. "How about talking to a person other than me at least once a day to get over your shyness?" Her soft hand patted my head as I nodded. "Now let's check that scratch on your face."

 _Flashback end:_

Smiling at the memory I dried myself as best as I could before putting my dress back on and laying on the soft but firm mattress. Moving from side to side uncomfortable I got off it taking a pillow with me and going under the bed. Letting go of my concentration I returned to my dark world and thoughts. 'It's colder than my bed at home' I thought curling up with the pillow. 'It feels softer… than the one at home or the hospital…' I stayed like that as other thoughts started flooding my head 'I should go home… Shakko-kun is there so is Mikoto-san…. _No, stay complete this mission._ ' Another voice broke into my thoughts. ' _Great shinobi complete the missions they are given_. _Stay_ _you could learn a lot'_ Shaking my head I tried ignoring the voice. ' _Imagine how disappointed Fugaku-san would be if the scroll is not signed. If he's upset so will Mikoto-san._ ' Agreeing with the voice I unconsciously started humming the tune I heard in my dream the day prior. Closing my eyes I hugged the pillow closer to my body 'Who was the crying lady…' feeling my eyes burn I shook the memory away and focused on something else 'Will they let me keep this? Probably not...' I thought letting go of the pillow and letting my body become weightless as silence engulfed me once again.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.


	6. Busy Morning

Chapter 6: Busy morning

'inner thoughts'

 _Old language/Ethereal being_

* * *

Uchiha compound-Konohagakure

The raven haired woman stood on the veranda and looked towards the direction of the forest waiting… She's been doing this for the past couple of days. Waiting for a soft knock on the door, small stutters, or even the sound the chicken clucking or running around. She walked towards her garden and looked around and behind the shrubs and small trees hoping to find her hiding or popping out from behind to surprise her she sighed disappointed when she found nothing.

"She's probably with her family." The brown haired man called out throwing little pieces of lettuce into the small koi pond her focus didn't leave the forest as she nodded knowing that wasn't the case.

'If anything happens to her then I…' Moving from where she stood she went back to the veranda sitting down and looking back at the clothes before her. Being mostly alone at the large house, due to her husband's work and her sons being out almost all day, she busied herself with chores until the day she came across her in the woods. She came around like clockwork almost every other day, but she was never gone this long, she enjoyed having someone to talk to about what vegetables grow at what time of year, to teach how to cook and to talk about meaningless everyday things with. As the two of them spend more time together she sometimes caught herself wondering that this is how it must be like to have a daughter, knowing this she realized that she has grown to become quite fond of the of the young girl and was considering her as one of her own. However, she knew that wouldn't be possible she had to follow the rules, the girl would leave her in less than two years to start her training and she could do nothing about it and when she does she'll be even lonelier the older her two sons became.

"Kaa-san!" A voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to the small boy running to her. "The chicken is sick."

"Kaa-san I'll take the hen to the Inuzuka's." the voice belonged to the older son who was holding the chicken in his arms as he walked to her. "I wanna go to." His little brother said.

"It's not sick it's just misses someone." Her husband spoke out coming their way.

"Are you lonely?" she heard the little boy whisper asking the chicken.

"You two haven't met her. Have you." She spoke grabbing the chicken and placing it in the ground to roam.

"Who are you talking about Kaa-san?" The older asked. He didn't know anyone who the hen would miss the only ones he knew that came by the house were his father's subordinates but they never interacted with it.

"She's around Sasuke's age." Her husband said before leaving the garden to go back inside.

"I'm sure she will enjoy meeting you two. It's just that at the moment she's been gone for a while."

"What's her name Kaa-san?" The eldest asked.

* * *

Sunagakure- Yukino's POV:

Waking up I crawled from underneath the bed along with the pillow and stretched out, focusing on my chakra to see the room, I dragged the blanket off the bed I shook it a couple of times and threw it back on the bed fixing it to the way it was before I came in. Happy with my work I sat down on the floor, dispeling my sight, and waited for the man.

'It's morning right?' Thinking of ways why he wouldn't arrive after waiting for a long time. 'What if I've been asleep for days?!' Now panicking 'Should I go out? No. I don't know this place.' Shaking my head I came to a conclusion. 'I should study while I wait. Shakko-kun would want that.' Nodding with my newfound goal I started reciting words I knew.

"Shinobi: a person hired and used for jobs such as spying and killing. Jutsu: what shinobi use in battle. Uhmm…Sand:the fuzzy thing I see." Thinking of things to study I was lost as to what to focus on. 'Shakko-kun always tells me what to study. But he's not here…' Sighing I dropped my head on my knees. Snapping my head up a thought ran into my head 'A topic. But which one… ah… hmm… I know! What I learned so far... No too easy what I learned so far but in the old language.'

" _I live in_ Konohagakure. _I am in_ Sunagakure, _the Kazekage is in charge, so the Hokage must be in charge where I live_." Thinking over what I said carefully I nodded 'I think I said it right.' " _Shakko-kun is afraid of something here. There is a guy like_ Mikoto-san _here. I also met a guy who left me in the desert._ " Thinking once more what I said I slapped my forehead 'Oh… a guy not aguy…' Continuing this I repeated what I learned losing track of time.

Hearing footsteps approaching I stopped talking and stood up focusing on the area around me once again. *knock, knock* I stood there seeing the man on the other side with a tray on his hand. Hearing the door creak open I heard his voice come through "Are you awake?"

" _Yes._ I mean yes." Accidentally responding in the old language. The door opened wider as he came in setting the tray on the table where my other stuff where put.

"I brought you some food. I hope you like it." He said turning to me.

"When are we going to see the Houki family?" I asked.

"After you eat." He said smiling. I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't hungry but that smile… bearing such resemblance to Mikoto-san's I just gave up and went to the tray. "I'll come back in half an hour."

"Thank you." I said out loud before he left. Going to the tray I looked at the soup and put my hands together "Itadakimasu." and blew on it and started eating.

* * *

Finishing the soup I went to the bathroom and washed my face and dried up again. Hearing another knock I returned to the room and opened the door. "Are you ready?" I nodded but remembered the items. Running quickly to the bedside table I grabbed the items, and returned to his side, nodding once more. He walked past me and grabbed the tray "It was tasty, thank you." I thanked him as he headed back to the door, I'm glad he said in return.

Leaving the room we walked back down to the entrance. "Can you wait here for a while? I'm going to leave this in the kitchen." He said motioning to the tray in hand. Leaving me there I waited not even a minute and I heard his voice say out loud within the house call out worriedly "Don't run Kankuro-sama, and don't punch your otouto Temari-sama." I jumped at the sound of a crash. "Kankuro-sama!" I heard his voice say with worry mixed with a bit of fear. Nervous I started shifting my weight between my feet 'Should I go and see what's happening?' Hearing footsteps approaching I perked up. "I'm sorry for making you wait." I looked at him and he seemed fine he still had the same smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You heard all that?" I nodded. "Forgive me for the noise. But I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said softly.

* * *

'Hey, did you know that red hair is a sign of you being smart?' The man's words came back out of nowhere, looking at the man in front of me I chose to ask if it was true. "Yashamaru-san right?"

The man turned to me. "Yes? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Shaking my head I asked what the man in the dessert told me. "Um… Is having red hair a sign of being smart?"

He laughed lightly before responding. "No. It's just a color like your hair is blond and so is mine." 'So that man lied.' I thought in response clutching the items in my hands. "Why don't you put your items in your pockets." he asked.

"What's that?" I asked confused as to what that was.

"The little openings in the side of your dress." He motioned to where my arms were. Feeling where he motioned, my hands roamed my sides until my thumb was snagged in a hole. 'I broke it?!' I thought worried. Putting my hand it the hole I realized that it was bigger than expected. Putting the comb in I took my hand out and took couple of steps forward. Slipping my hand back into the hole I sighed relieved that it was still in there. I searched my other side and found a hole just like it. I put the scroll and the paper in that one while putting the little rocks where the comb was. 'Mental note: Pockets can hold stuff.' "We're close to the manor let's keep going."

* * *

Arriving to another big building Yashamaru knocked on the big double doors. Both doors opened to reveal a woman in the center, her eyelids and lips where in a different shade of grey than that of the rest of her skin. "Our family head will see you shortly, follow me." Looking at Yashamaru-san he nodded as he started following the woman with me right behind him. Hearing the doors close I stopped and turned and looked to see two women who share the same discoloration like her in their faces, close it and stand beside it. I looked back at Yashamaru-san but he was ahead of me, walking quickly to catch up I almost bumped into him when the woman stopped by a door and motioned for him to enter.

As we entered the room I noticed a woman with black hair in a decorative bun with some sort of flower shaped pins in her hair sitting elegantly on the couch with her hands placed gently above her lap she lips were a dark shade of grey while her eyelids where lighter shade of grey than the lips with a light black line above her lashes. I turned to look at Yashamaru-san as he motioned to sit in the couch across from of her. I obliged but he stood standing by the door "Excuse us Houki-dono but the messenger of the Uchiha has arrived with something for you." He said motioning to me. Taking out the scroll from my pocket I placed it on the table between us. She nodded as I saw him turn and leave the room closing the door behind, him holding my breath I watched as she reached out and grab the scroll. She unrolled it and stared at it silently for some time before rolling it up again in her hands.

"Coming here was a waste of time. I will not sign this." My eyes widened 'But Fugaku-san wants it to be signed. If it isn't then he will be upset, and if he's upset then Mikoto-san would be upset.'

Taking a big breath I opened my mouth. "T-then I will wait until you do." I said nervously.

"Just go home. Do not waste your time here any longer." She placed the scroll back on the table.

"NO! I will wait here." I said loudly while hopping of the sofa.

*Creak*

Turning to the door I saw a little figure with black hair like the woman's standing behind it only showing half of her body. "Okaa-sama I'm done with my lesson." The little figure said quietly while holding tightly onto the door.

"Go and wait with your guards, Hakuto." The little girl nodded and left closing the door behind her. Turning her attention back to me as I stared at her.

"I won't leave until you sign it." I exclaimed grabbing the scroll and showing it to her.

"You will leave without it signed so let's see how long you last." She said the corner of her lip curving up. "That's all the time I have to offer." She said before waving me away. The door opened once more and the same woman guided us back to the entrance. I stuffed the scroll back in my pocket as I followed.

Once outside I started walking back and forth thinking of ways to convince her while Yashamaru-san stood there watching me. 'Maybe I can give her something. Like a cloth. I hear it's valuable among people if done right. But I don't have the weaving machine… Gah!' Unable to think of any other way I clutched my head with both hands thinking.

"How did it go?" snapping out of my thoughts I turned to him.

"Um… I'll be here for a while." 'I can always think later.'

"I'll take you back to the manor then." I nodded and followed him remembering the turns and steps I took to reach the Houki manor.

Remembering their faces inquired about it. "Yashamaru-san? Why were their faces like that?"

"That's make-up, the women of the Houki Family is known for wearing it in front of men they are not married to. But regular woman use it as well, and some men also use it at times."

"Why? Mikoto-san doesn't wear any?"

He stopped and turned to me humming slightly in thought. "Maybe… the women of the Houki family only want to show their true beauty to those they love."

"What's love?"

"It's an emotion, a strong one that you have towards someone." I looked at him quizzically not understanding. "Hmm how do I explain it… when you love someone you want to see them be happy, you don't want to see them get hurt, when they are in pain you also feel it. In other words you really care about them"

'That's what Mikoto-san feels when ever Fugaku-san leaves for days.' I guessed "I think I get it…." I replied as he continued walking.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.

If possible give me feedback I would really appreciate it. Thanks.


	7. The day continues

Chapter 7: The day continues

'inner thoughts'

 **Tailed beast**

 _Old language/Ethereal being/Writing_

* * *

We entered the huge house once again as I was about to turn to go toward the direction of my room he spoke up stopping me. "Would you like to join us for lunch, I'm sure my niece and nephews would enjoy meeting you." I looked at him confused I didn't know what those words were 'Are those people? Probably the two he mentioned earlier.'

"Sure..." I slurred out feeling dizzy, my sight became blurry before becoming clear again.

"I'll tell them so you can wait in the dining area, it's in the first floor." he called out leaving me and going to the living room.

Feeling a pain crushing feeling on my head, my sight vanished. I stumbled back staying close to the wall as I tried soothing the pain in my head. 'Why now?!' I screamed internally remembering her warning.

Flashback:

" _Yukino. There is something that you must know about the technique."_ Nodding I turned to her. " _It would be wise not to use it for long._ "

"Why?"

" _This technique was created to imitate the byakugan, Its range is shorter than that but still useful. Sit." S_ he patted the grass next to her as I ran quickly to her side sitting happily. " _If used for too long this includes using it day after day it can cause strong head pains and temporary blindness to the user until the head pain is gone, which can at times last for days_. _As you know this can leave someone vulnerable in battle or if you are in enemy territory it can leave you exposed."_ Nodding I broke focus dispeling my sight.

 _Flashback End:_

"Are you okay?" A small high-pitched voice asked me. The noise surprised me as I stumbled back tripping, over air, and falling to the ground. Sitting up slowly I rubbed my elbow that hit the ground first. "Please don't cry. Here let me help." The voice quickly said as I felt small arms grab my hand and help me up. "My names Temari what's yours?" The voice named 'Temari' asked.

"My n-name's Yukino U-uzumaki." I squeaked out turning to where the voice came from.

"Nice to meet you Yukino-chan, Yashamaru oji-san told me to show you where the dining room was." Temari said grabbing my arm and guiding down the hall we took a sudden turn and then another as I tried to keep up and not trip.

"Yashamaru oji-san I found her. She was in the hall." Temari screamed into the house.

She pulled my arm again and let go suddenly I heard the sound of a chair being pulled as I felt a hand grab me again guiding me toward where the sound came from. Feeling the chair I sat on it, the moment I got comfortable the chair moved forward suddenly surprising me. I heard the same noise next to me I turned to the sound.

"So where are you from?" Temari asked

"Konohagakure." I replied.

"Really how are the trees there like?"

"Um… really big, some are even taller than houses." I replied becoming comfortable.

"That's so amazing! I only read about them since they don't grow that much here."

We talked for a while, mostly her, making me forget about the throbbing pain in my head. I listened to her talking about her annoying little brother as she described it, not knowing what a brother was but assumed it was a he since she said he alot, but before I could ask Temari what it was, Temari moved on to something else like how school was, I was absorbed in the new information wondering how or if I would be able to go to this 'school' that I didn't even hear the people enter the room until I heard a chair being pulled as she went silent.

"That's Kankuro." I heard her whisper next to my ear 'So that's the annoying brother.' I thought turning my head to where I heard the chair noise. "No not that one the one across from you." she whispered again. 'She has two brothers?'

"Why is your hair like that?" A voice in front of me asked.

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed.

"What. You were probably thinking it…" Kankuro muttered.

"Are you two arguing again?" Yashamaru-san spoke as I heard his steps approaching the table.

"Kankuro called her ugly!" Temari said quickly 'He didn't.

"No I didn't, she's lying." 'So Temari is a she.'

"Now he's calling me a liar." She said.

"Because you are." They kept arguing going back and forth as Yashamaru joined in trying to calm both of them down. I felt my ears hurt a bit from all the screaming.

" **Shut up.** " I heard a familiar voice say loudly as the room went silent suddenly. "Shakko-kun?" I asked hoping for a response but nothing came I sighed dejectedly.

"How did you do that." The voice infront of me asked in awe. 'He heard it to?' I shrugged not knowing how to respond.

"Now " I heard something being placed in front of me and next to me. "Let's eat."

"Yay potato croquettes!" The voice infront of me spoke out in a happy tone 'He's loud.' I noted making sure to remember. 'The one next to me is really quiet though.'

I heard them say their thanks before they each started moving but I didn't know what to do. "Why isn't she eating." a not so quiet whisper asked. "Yashamaru Oji-san said she's blind." she answered. 'So they know. Wait… I never said I was blind.' I focused on a small portion of the area around me as an image slowly showed, and head pain started again, everything was blurry and out of focus as I leaned into the chair behind me trying to merge with it as I saw 3 small figures and a big one.

"Are you okay?" The figure next to me asked. I gaped at the form, it was different than the usual figures I saw, it resembled a spiky four-petaled flower.

After not responding Yashamaru-san spoke softly. "Yukino-chan. Don't push yourself you can relax." the room seemed to tilt a bit so I let go and rubbed my head. Questions raced around in my head, questions I could ask later once my sight returned.

I relaxed as much as I could and reached out slowly feeling the warmth of the food. 'Maybe I said my name.' A familiar small hand guided my hand to the plate. "Thank you." I whispered as I heard her begin a conversation with the brother in front of me. I grabbed a croquette positioning it in front of me and opened my mouth to take a bite.

"Wow… Look at her fangs!" The brother in front of me said out loud startling me a little. I bit down on the croquette wondering what was so interesting about Temari-san's teeth. "Hey. Can you open your mouth again." He asked eagerly.

"Kankuro. Leave her alone." Temari-san growled.

"You're talking about me?" I asked. 'Is something wrong with my teeth.'

"Yeah your fangs look like a fox's."

"No they don't." Temari said reassuring me. "They look normal, right Kankuro." She whispered in a weird way.

"No they don't." Immediately after I small cry came from him. "Ow! Look what she did Yashamaru oji-san." I tuned out their voices and continued eating. 'Note to self: Not eating with them again. They're to loud.'

* * *

I sat in my room after being guided there by Yashamaru-san, sorting through the events of today I leaned down on the floor in thought. Feeling the comb poke my side I pulled it out and studied the item more closely my thumb roamed on one side feeling the little wooden teeth under my thumb I turned the comb to the other side to feel intricate patterns of flowers engraved into it. I sat up and grabbed a portion of my hair, I tried passing my hand through it only for it to be caught in it. Feeling the edges of my hair I felt the similarity of it to the silk I used in weaving. An idea popped into mind as I started moving the comb like a beater in a weaving machine strand by strand starting from the bottom and moving up little by little.

After passing the comb through my bangs without it getting stuck I put the comb back in my pocket and felt my smooth hair reach my waist, I reached forward for the small twigs and dried leaves that I pulled out of my hair before and moved towards the door to where I remembered seeing the trash bin.

Moving back to the bed I climbed on it with my sore arms, from so much brushing, as I roamed slowly looking for the pillow, my leg got snagged on my dress as I fell forward falling on the soft pillow and passing out.

* * *

My eyes opened as I looked down on the cold wooden floor underneath me I looked up as my eyes scanned the room. There were really tall bookshelves with books along the walls with ladders on the side going up to the dark ceiling, in front of me was a table with a single lamp that was off and a chair was put by the table and behind it was a big tree with empty shelves by its sides.

Standing up I turned to look behind me to see two closed wooden double doors. 'Is this a dream?' I thought seeing as there was color.

*click*

I turned to the source of the sound to see the lamp was turned on revealing a scroll under its light. I walked towards it curious as to what was in the scroll, once reaching the chair I stood up on it and unrolled the scroll keeping it under the lamps light to see.

 _Secret technique: Soul Sharing_

 _Classification:_ A-rank

 _The technique allows the user to imprint on someone allowing the user to know when the person is in danger and give them their whereabouts. This also allows for the user to share a portion of their chakra for one time only with their partner in a life or death situation no matter the distance between them, once this has been activated the imprint will fade and will have to be done again._

 _This technique can only be used by those who have a close relationship. Regarding the person that was imprinted on they will not be able to share their chakra with the user unless they use the same technique. No actual marking is left the after the technique is cast the user's marking only appears the moment it is cast._

 _Warning: This can put a strain on the user if the amount of chakra shared isn't enough possibly leading to death, depending on the user's connection to the person will determine on how much they are able to share._

Unrolling the scroll more I saw a instructions and drawings as to how to create and do the technique. Unrolling the scroll more a line appeared that separated the information and the two names that were written in it. _Tsukimi_ (moon, beautiful) _Uzumaki_ the name had a crescent moon( ) beside it, underneath the first name was another _Hoshi_ (Star) _Uzumaki_ and beside it was the drawing of a black star(✦). Staring at the names a thought popped into my head 'I'm part of a clan?'

Raising my head from the scroll I rolled up the scroll and placed it on the table before I got down from the seat. Walking towards the shelves to my left I started skimming over the titles of some books and scrolls. Basics, _Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fūinjutsu (sealing techniques), Kenjutsu (sword technique), Medical Ninjutsu, bukijutsu(weapon technique), shurikenjutsu (_ _sword hidden in the hand technique)_ _, Chakra flow, Senjutsu…._

On the shelves to my right there were other books and scrolls labeled _Hiden (secret technique), Kinjutsu (Forbidden technique), space-time ninjutsu, along with curses._ These books had black symbols over it and over the shelve, preventing the scrolls from being removed from the shelve itself. Aside from those, there were maps showing the terrain and big books and scrolls with information on kekkei genkai and clans that existed at the time along with their location. Reaching the end of the bookcase I opened a book that show the human body and closed it. I looked at the place again and noticed that the floor was shiny and smooth, it seemed clean and there was not a single speck of dust on the books.

Walking towards the clan bookcase I started skimming over some clan names from the bottom shelf and the ones I could reach. Walking towards the ladder I pushed it towards the bookcase that I was looking at as it rolled smoothly to a stop, I climbed on the first step shakily. Taking a deep breath I climbed to the top and looked at the dust in the shelf and reached up and touched the cold and smooth ceiling above my head, turning my head a bit I looked at the other shelves and noticed that they weren't completely full either the higher it went the fewer books and scrolls were placed in each shelf it seemed, going down a couple of steps I looked at the shelf to find the book I was looking for _Uzumaki._ The book was thinner than the others which made it easier to bring it down to the bottom.

Placing the book on the table next to the scroll, I opened to the first page to see writing in it

 _To my dear sister Tsukimi, a little something to add to your library._

'So this is her library.' I flipped to the next page only to see the same black symbols that I saw on the some of the other books and scrolls. Sighing I closed the book and got up going for a book on basic chakra control.

Reading the book for who knows how long I finally finished closing it, and grateful for the images inside. As I stretched my stiff limbs I looked up at the now light blue ceiling and the well lit room confused as to when it happened. After I finished stretching and walking around I sat down once more and unrolled the scroll, practicing the jutsu within….

Reaching the line I wrote my name as steadily as I could, with a brush I found in the table, _Yukino_ _Uzumaki_ with a sakura flower on its side, I saw my writing move to become more readable like the names above it. Feeling my right hand burn a bit I raised it to my face to look at it so see the drawing that I made appear on my index finger in a bright red glow before turning black slowly and disappearing.

Standing up again I saw the room shift and tilt from side to side before I fell to ground in a slump.

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.

I drew what the seal looks like by the way. It'll be on my deviantart account YukinoArisato. I'll keep posting images relating to the story there and inform you here when I do.


	8. New Faces

Chapter 8: New Faces

'Inner Thoughts'

* * *

Sunagakure- Kazekage manor

Sitting worriedly a young man keep close watch on the young girl who was sleep peacefully in the bed beside him. He sighed not knowing what to do he couldn't go to the doctors for this, her heartbeat was normal there was no fever there were actually no signs of her being ill it was if she just fell into a slumber and wouldn't wake up. A soft knock on the door broke him from his thoughts as a small figure opened the door holding a teddy bear in his arms.

"Gaara-sama." The young man said standing up.

"...Yashamaru."

"What's wrong." He cleared his throat before asking.

The small boy hesitated before speaking up "I'm going to try again."

"Why don't you try to become friends with Yukino-chan." He said and placed the chair back in its place. "She won't run like the others." Placing two fingers on her neck he sighed, no change. "I'm sure she'll be fine let's go Gaara-sama." He said more to himself than to the boy, as the small boy glanced back at the sleeping figure before leaving the room with his uncle.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV:**

Opening my heavy eyes I slowly tried to get up but something on top of me was stopping me, so instead I felt the area around me feeling the soft and bouncy surrounding. 'What? Was I dreaming?' I wondered 'But everything seemed so real… Or am I still dreaming?'

The gray surrounding came into view as I saw that the blanket was on top of me and that the sides were tucked under the mattress. 'No…. I'm awake.' Squirming around I managed to pull myself out from one side. As I got off the bed the door creaked opened as a small figure almost tackled me to the ground.

"You're finally awake!" The spiky haired girl yelled in my ear hugging me tightly. "I'll go tell Yashamaru oji-san." She said leaving as quickly as she appeared. 'Finally awake?'

'If I've been asleep for some time… then what if Houki-done thinks I already left?!' checking my pockets for my stuff I nodded 'good everything is here.' I ran out the door and down stairs, reaching the front door I pulled it open. "I'll be back!" I yelled into the huge house before running out.

* * *

Gasping for breath I finally reached the Houki manor. I stood up straight and knocked The two guards from last time opened the doors and looked at me before looking at each other in confusion. "Hi-" I waved "-I came here last time and… c-can you please tell Houki-dono I'm still here." I smiled awkwardly.

"Oh Houki-dono told us about you." The right guard in front of me said.

"Oh yeah the bet." The left one added.

"Hm." I right one nodded. "She thought you had left. But we'll tell her you are still here." She told me before closing the door I sighed relieved.

I turned to leave but I realized that I could see more than before, my reach has expanded I realized, upon hearing faint talking coming from the left door I turned my attention to it. "I hope Houki-dono agrees to sign, it would be nice to work with the Uchiha's…." I wasn't able to hear the rest so I focused more chakra to my ears "I hear they are quite the hotties." soft giggles followed. "Shh… I think she hears us." The right side of the door said. I flinched and quickly walked away without looking to where I was heading.

Looking around I didn't recognize the area. 'Where did I come from?' "Uhm…excuse me." I tried asking the adults I saw but they walked past me. Seeing small figures I walked towards them But they ran away laughing with each other 'maybe they didn't notice me…' I chased after them and running through back alleys and streets I haven't seen before 'I know they're heading somewhere.' I thought.

The alley I was going through opened up to what I thought was a park. There were a couple of kids playing with a ball in one area and two swings in another. The kids I was following joined the ones that were already playing I looked around, reaching the edge of the park I looked up and saw a straight rock wall unlike the buildings I passed by, resembling the gate I went through when I entered. 'If I follow this it could lead to the entrance.' Smiling I started following the edge of the wall.

"Hey. Wanna play ball with us." Flinching I looked at the boy behind me and the other children behind him. "Uhm.. Do you know how to get to the Kazekage manor?" I asked.

He nodded "Hey! We need another player!" A girl behind him asked. "Yeah." other kids joined in agreeing. The boy seemed in thought before turning back. "I will tell you only if you join us."

"I don't know how to play." I responded.

He smiled before turning to the others "She said yes! Eiji-kun she's in your team!" He said pushing me lightly towards a boy. Facing the dark haired boy I stared at him.

"So you are going to be the goalie, make sure the ball doesn't pass the line." He pointed at the line carved into the ground. "If you grab it throw it to one of us." He pointed at the kids in his circle, I nodded 'seems simple.' "Good." he smiled.

Standing in front of the line I moved from side to side following the ball. The kids kicked it back and forth until one of them kicked the ball in my direction it hit my stomach but I was able to grab it before it fell to the ground. Clutching the ball I regained my composure and before I could throw it back to one of the kids. One of them screamed. "Monster!" As the kid ran away the rest started following. "W-wait what about…." I tried asking before giving up.

Hearing soft sniffles, I walked towards the sound in the direction of the swings. Walking closer to the swing set a small boy clutching a teddy bear in his arms, was crying he sat on the swing wiping his eyes with one hand.

.

 _Flashback:_

'Five tomatoes...' Looking around the garden I looked for the round vegetable in a tall stalk only to find a small puffy creature pecking at the vegetable. "Shoo, shoo." I waved at the small creature to stop. It glanced at me then continued with its pecking.

Breathing in I moved towards the creature and scooped it up in my arms the creature however had other plans and started flapping around it's little claws dug into my arms and face as I let go dropping it. A familiar burning feeling started welling up in my eyes as my skin burned.

"Yukino-chan-" Mikoto-san exited into the house and stepped foot in the veranda to see the little girl with tears streaming down her face. The chicken neared the little girl as she backed away from it, running to the little girl she scooped up the girl in her arms. "It's fine. It will be fine." She murmured pulling me into a hug while rubbing my back. "Let's patch you up, okay?" She asked pulling away and placing me back on the ground.

 _Flashback End:_

 _._

Placing the ball on the ground I chose to do the same, I got closer to the boy and hugged him. 'It feels weird...' I thought as I felt him flinch "If you keep crying you won't be able to see." I said instead of calming him down my actions had the opposite effect, his sniffling turned into sobs as he cried onto my shoulder and hugged me in return, his body shaking with every sob. I rubbed his back trying to calm him down but instead his crying got louder. 'What do I do now?' I started panicking. "Uhm… If you keep crying you will dry up." I said as his sobbing started quieting down. "Yes. Tears are water if you keep crying you will end up like a raisin." I said more confident.

He let go as his crying died down and he started laughing softly. I smiled proud of myself 'I made someone stop crying, I'll make sure to tell Mikoto-san.' Standing up I looked at the boys face more closely to memorize his features, black rings circled his eyes similar to Shakko-kun's except for it not reaching all the way to his ears, he lacked eyebrows and his hair was messy and short.

I heard him mumble something and look away before he took in a deep breath. "Umm….Will you be my friend." He spoke quietly wiping away stray tears.

"Sure." I said his face lit up in a mixture a happiness and disbelief. "You'll be my third friend, Shakko-kun is my first and the lady is my second. What about yours?" I asked.

" is my friend." he said showing me his teddy bear.

I waved at the teddy bear. "Hi, ." 'I wonder if it speaks…' Immediately remembering where I had to go I asked him. "Hey do you know where the Kazekage manor is?" He nodded in response "Can you show me?"

He got off the swing and showed me the way back, I memorized the way the streets looked and the turns we took. "Hey don't go near that monster." I heard someone whisper to a small kid paying no mind I continued focusing but I heard other adults whisper the same thing along with throwing the name 'Gaara' in their conversation. Arriving at the manor I realized that I didn't get his name I chose to asked for it first but he hesitated and stayed silent. "Um…. Will we meet again." He asked instead timidly. "Sure I'll see you again tomorrow." I replied. "Bye." I waved before going back inside the manor.

Closing the door I released my sight. Jumping up in the air I gave a silent yes, 'I have another friend!' remembering suddenly I screamed into the house "I'm back!" quick footsteps soon followed.

"Where were you?" Temari asked. Feeling a hand on my forehead I moved my head away "You don't have a fever. Do you feel dizzy or feel like puking?"

"No why?"

"Because you have been asleep for a week." 'A week?!' "Yashamaru oji-san was really worried after you didn't leave your room for the second day." Temari added.

"Where is Yashamaru-san?" I asked.

"He went looking for you... until he was called by the councilmen."

"Oh. I'm fine." I assured her "I'll be in my room, night." I said going back to my room.

"But it's just six." I heard her call after me before turning and walking away.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" I said gripping the chains next to me. "Mhm." I heard the happy hum reply. "Ready." He said, nodding I loosened my hold on the chains a bit as a pair of hands pushed my back and let go. I felt the wind against my back as I swinged back and forth on the swing, I laughed as my dress whipped around legs and the feeling of lightness engulfed me.

Hearing the swing slowly creak to a stop I got off wobbly as we both switched places. Teddy bear in one hand he held onto the chain with the other, placing my hands on his back I pushed forward as much as I could and quickly let go moving to the side. His laughter echoed in the empty park.

* * *

'I wonder….' I thought looking at my hand "Hey." I called out to the boy and waved him over, as he came running to me I started focusing my chakra to my hand. I felt it move and concentrate to right index finger as the burning feeling returned. Once he was within arms reach and stopped in front of me I tapped his forehead softly as I stared at the sakura flower that I drew appear on him. 'So it was real…' dropping my hand to my side I stared in awe. 'It was all real...'

Rubbing his forehead on the spot that my hand was there he stared at me in confusion. "What's wrong." He asked.

"N-nothing." I stuttered out "I just wanted to see if your hair was soft." I lied giving off an awkward laugh. 'Now… how can I get back...' I wondered.

* * *

 _Several days later… (after so many nights of sleep in hopes of returning to the library)_

After visiting the Houki manor first I visited the park, this time however the boy wasn't there and there were a couple of kids playing around. Looking up at the sky I noticed that it began turning into a darker shade of gray and the kids began leaving one by one. Deciding not to worry Yashamaru-san again I turned around and began walking back to the kazekage manor. The streets were unusually quiet the closer I got to the manor, it was so quiet I could hear the sand shifting underneath my feet as I walked.

"Hakuto-sama, come back quickly you will get in trouble with Houki-dono!" I heard a woman's voice yell out from not far away, I quickly walked towards the voices upon recognizing the Houki name. "Shijima-sama convince your imouto to come back." The same voice called out.

Arriving to the where the voices have come from, four figures came into view, I recognized two of them immediately the small girl with black hair I saw back at the manor and the lady that led me to Houki-dono. Arriving closer I heard the slightly taller figure with dark hair resembling the much younger girl plead to Hakuto-sama to return home, that it wasn't safe.

"Excuse me-" I said as the woman quickly turned to me.

"It's you." She walked closer towards me and kneeled down speaking in an urgent but quiet tone. "Why are you still here didn't the kazekage's right hand man fill you in on what's going on." Confused I shook my head remembering how I had left earlier to spend more time in the park. "Listen the jinjuriki might lose control tonight so this part of the village has been evacuated." I stared at her 'evacuation?!' the two girls arguing continued as the woman sighed and stood up abruptly. "Hakuto-sama we tried the nice way." Speaking loudly she turned and walked towards the small girl.

"Wait. Kaho-san don't be too rash." The other woman mentioned as Kaho-san walked up to the little girl and grabbed her and held her by her waist as if she was a sack of rice, and that's heavy.

"I don't wanna go home!" The little girl screamed while punching and flailing around in Kaho-san's arm.

"We have no choice today, Hakuto-sama but maybe tomorrow we can go out." In saying this she turned to me. "Come with us for now."

"Come on." Shijima-sama said extending her hand looking at her and them at her hand I shrugged and held it.

* * *

Kaho-san was in front of us still holding the little girl while the other lady was behind us was looking around, I looked around as well and could tell that we were nearing the Houki manor. Suddenly Kaho-san jumped back as a kunai landed where she was previously standing at that moment the lady behind me grabbed both me and Shijima-sama's arm and pulled us back. A kunai landed right in front of me at that moment. Staring at the kunai I noticed that it didn't have a paper thingy attached so I quickly grabbed it I looked around for where the kunai came from and sensed two people on top of the buildings. "There are two." I blurted out returning my sight back to what it was.

"We know." Kaho-san said taking up a defensive position in front of little Hakuto-san. Shijima-san grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her as she did so I noticed that the lady was also in the same stance. Kaho-san pushed Hakuto-sama towards the older girl, Shijima-san reached out and hugged the younger girl close to her. "Niko-san take them to the manor quickly." The lady looked at her in shock before nodding seriously.

Shijima-sama ran into the alley holding Hakuto-sama's hand, I ran after them as Niko-san followed behind as we ran away from the clashing sound of blades.

"To your right Shijima-sama." the lady called out while keeping watch behind us. Not far from where we were I could hear a loud cry/growl Hakuto-sama screamed out in fear and started crying, turning to the sound I focused in the direction and I could make out the faint silhouette of a large creature as well as the multiple chakras surrounding it. Returning my sight back I called out sensing a different chakra from earlier. "Above us."

Kunai were thrown in Niko-san's direction but she deflected them with her own. Shijima-sama led the little girl into the side of a building to get out of the attackers range as I followed after them while the older girl was trying to calm the smaller girl while healing a scratch she had on her arm.

Looking carefully around I noticed an alleyway we could fit through. Nudging the older girl I motioned to where I saw the alleyway, she looked at it and nodded understanding. I was about to run to it but she pulled me back as a strong gust of wind forced me to get even closer to the small doorway.

"Now." She ran towards the alleyway pushing the little girl forward. The little girl entered first followed by me and then her last.

Exiting the alleyway she motioned us to turn right. "Do you know how to use this?" I asked breathlessly pointing to the kunai in hand. She nodded and took it off my hand, placing it carefully in her pocket.

Hakuto-sama tripped in front of me being the closest I helped pick her up, tears welled up in her eyes as she started crying once again. "Hakuto-sama if you cry they'll hear us." I said pulling her forward as we started running again as the little girl tried quieting her cries.

"Look! Hakuto we aren't far from home." The older girl said in delight, just as she said this kunai landed in front of us, moving back I pulled the girl to my side just in case.

'Another shinobi...' Looking for a way out or another alleyway I found none, other than a staircase that led to the side where our pursuer was and back to the side where Niko-san was fighting.

"Tell me. Which one of you three is the Houki heiress." The shinobi inquired us while slowly looking over each of us. None of us responded as Hakuto-sama hid behind me as she cried out clinging to my arm.

Shijima-sama looked at me expectantly. "The bridge leads back to where Niko-san is." I whispered. Her brows furrowed together understanding the situation, we were cornered the only way out was to take a chance on the bridge or make a run for it. Another roar echoed not far followed by the sound of crumbling the shinobi turned to it, seeing the opening the older girl made a run for it as I pulled the crying girl with me.

Our pursuer noticed and followed after us, however an attack of the giant creature destroyed a couple of buildings sending its rubble into the air and back to the ground forcing our pursuer to slow down and avoid it, pushing the small girl forward towards the older girl. The giant piece of rubble landed sending small pieces scattering nearly missing me and just scratching my legs but the impact shook the ground sending all three of us to the ground. Taking this chance our pursuer grabbed a hold of Hakuto-sama.

"Onee-san!" Crying out the little girl screamed tears streamed down the little girls face as she screamed and flailed around helplessly in her captors grasp. Upon realizing what she said her captor dropped her to the ground and aimed to grab a hold of the older girl instead. Taking hold of her the captor tried to escape with her but as he was about to she took out the kunai I had given her and slashed at her captors arm. "Little brat!" Her captor hissed as she attempted to hit him this time however he ripped the kunai from her hands and threw it, crawling to the kunai I grabbed it as her captor hit her behind her neck knocking her out, as he did this I stood up and ran driving the kunai into their leg. I watched as he screamed in pain while I struggled to pull the kunai out I attempted to do it again noticing my attempt he kneed me in the stomach with his other leg knocking me back.

The little girl cried out as I struggled to gain air back into my lungs, the captor avoided her and ran off with Shijima-sama over his shoulder jumping over the buildings. Standing up slowly I staggered to the girl and pulled her towards the manor as she kept crying along the way 'Were so close…' I thought looking at how we were only a couple of blocks away we kept walking. Another roar from the distance erupted as we cowered near a building opposite of where the roar came from as rubble flew once again, noticing an alleyway I pushed her in to avoid it following after her I tried to do the same but was too slow as the pieces flew into me jabbing me in my back.

Falling on the ground I tried to stand up but pain burned in my arms and fell back down. The little girl turned to me shaking me. "Please…. stand up…." She whimpered struggling to get me back on my feet. Trying to focus on her my sight disappeared, 'I must've used it for too long... I feel tired.' I thought wanting to just lay down and sleep.

"Go… manor…" I tried to say. 'Go to the manor.' I tried to say again but my voice didn't get out. Feeling her hands leave my arm I heard her hurried steps run towards our previous destination. Laying there I let the metallic scent engulf my head until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. One thought entered my mind 'I maybe shouldn't have left early….' as I let the abyss of my mind take over.

'Is this it?'

* * *

Disclaimer Naruto does not belong to me it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yukino belongs to me as well as other Oc characters I'll create later on.

Okay as a heads up things may get a bit confusing in the next chapter, also I'm sorry for taking so long in posting this chapter.


	9. Same world, different perspective

Chapter 9: Same world, different perspective

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing_

* * *

·

 **? POV**

Leaning over the passed out figure of the small girl a shadowy figure leaned over inspecting the bloody figure. "Why did I have to go…" The figure grumbled lifting the girl's eye lid as he noted it's unusual coloring, resembling the pale coloring and brightness of the moon instead of it's light blue coloring, sighing the figure whispered to themselves "So today's the day…."

Pinching the dress to separate the blood from the fabric the shadowy figure whined "Why me…" as they kneeled near the little girl, extending his hands that emitted a light green glow placing them on her back illuminating their slightly tanned face. "Both of them are better at this than me…" he grumbled as sweat trailed down their face trying to carefully maintain the flow of chakra steady to prevent further harm. The growls and cries in the distance didn't help, stopping they were doing they set up a barrier to stop the flying rubble as they began concentrating once again to stop the blood flow but not heal up the wound completely as they then moved on to the other wounds on her legs and arms.

A cry from the distance erupted into the night, stopping what he was doing he turned to the huge figure as he saw it collapse into sand. "So they restrained it…" He whispered to himself wiping the sweat off his forehead, turning back to the girl he looked at his hands becoming particles of lights once again, and just in time too he sensed the some shinobi approaching. "Hang on… my imouto." He whispered before disappearing.

* * *

Sunagakure-Hospital

Some of the shinobi that took part in restraining the creature we groaning in pain, the doctors and nurses hurriedly ran back and forth attending to them, some unfortunately not being able to make it.

The doors to the hospital slammed open revealing some members of the houki household carrying on their backs two of the members along with an unknown girl on their backs. A member of the same household ran to them, a nurse.

"What happened?" She asked confused looking over the wounds-cut and bruises lined their bodies-different from the other injuries she's seen that morning. The others stayed silent, noting that it was a private matter she nodded moving it aside all that matters at the moment is to tend to the injured. "Come quickly." The nurse motioned to an empty room.

...

Looking over the two members she sighed relieved both were unconscious but they were patched up and healed and the poison within Kaho-san and Niko-san was gone. Finished with them she turned and looked over the wounds of the little girl that one of her clansmen had brought in. While looking over her wounds she realized that they weren't as severe, most of the injuries were on her back but they were practically almost fully healed the only concern she had was the huge bruise that had started to form on her abdominal region, concluding that her clansmen were fighting someone. She placed the girl in a separate room and her two clansmen in another in case they wanted privacy when they woke up.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

A strange light burned through my eyelids, groaning I raised my hand over them covering it. 'Light?' opening my eyes I saw the room I was in, a beige room with little round windows while I was in a weird shaped bed, kicking the blanket away I saw the bandages on my arms and legs, as well as a simple grayish shirt and pants that I had on. I lifted the shirt revealing the bandages on my torso as well. 'So it was real...' I thought remembering how Shijima-sama was taken away by the unknown shinobi. Looking around from where I was I saw the diffrence in my sight, like before at the library I could see color and whatever was in front of me, instead of it's usual gray and my surrounding including myself. 'Is this another dream?' I thought 'If so... then I could focus on Shijima-sama when I wake up.'

Jumping off the bed I looked around the room there were two doors in the room one leading out into a hallway and another leading into a bathroom and there were other beds with small dressers beside them with white dividers between them, however these beds were empty.

Returning to my bed I opened the top drawer beside it, inside was my dress folded in a hasty manner, pulling it out I noticed the dark red stains in the back part of it as well the metallic scent sticking to it. Feeling into the pockets I pulled out the comb, the paper I was given as well as the stones, one was round and white with a shine to it while the other had some transparency to it and had no shape. Opening the bottom drawer I found the scroll I was looking for it was green with a red and white fan like drawing on its side. Placing the items in the bottom drawer I closed it shut and took the dress with me to wash the off stains-luckily there weren't any holes weirdly enough-, there wasn't a river nearby so a sink had to do. Leaving the wet dress on the sink I closed the door behind me. Sliding the door open I closed it behind me as I looked at the number next to the door

 _406…_

Remembering the number I walked down the hallway following the quiet voices, reaching the end of the hallway I went down the stairs hearing the voices become louder coming from the floor below me. Looking into the third hallway I could see people with white outfits running back and forth tending to those groaning in pain in brown outfits. The floor below that was the same but there were more people than the floor above and the first floor was the worst, people lying on the ground doctors running back and forth with people and items. The same metallic scent from before was stronger and red trails were smudged on the beige floor. Walking past them no one seemed to notice me as I walked through the hallway avoiding the one's in white until it opened up to a room with glass doors in the center and a desk across from it, across from me was another hallway. Something about the way it was set seemed familiar brushing away the thought I walked through the doors when someone came in.

'What a realistic dream' I thought as I exited the building. The outside was quieter and hotter than the inside and much bigger too. There were large beige colored structures around me, some were broken with rocks scattered around the ground. Heading to my right I looked around to see people were picking and gathering the rocks on the ground. 'Usually my dreams are about an old man with horns. Or an old lady.' I thought weirded out by the sudden change.

Shaking my head I looked ahead to see a lady with long black hair in a white dress a few feet in front of me glide towards a building and up a couple of steps before entering, by walking through the wooden doors. Staring wide eyed at what I saw I ran towards the building placing my hands at the door and closing my eyes trying to do what she did to no avail. Huffing I grabbed the handle pulling open the door slowly with each step back that I took once I opened it a wide as I could I let go before slipping quickly inside.

Flinching as the door slammed behind me I raised my head looking up at where I was. 'A library….' I thought looking at the shelves, and the staircase leading to an open second floor it was different from the one before but it was still a library. Eyeing the books in the first floor I looked up at the labels 'Children's, Fiction, Non-Fiction, Biography, Sci-fi, Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Adult…'

Not finding what I was looking for I went up the stairs to the second floor repeating what I did 'History, Laws of Shinobi, Geography, Tactics, chakra control' and finally 'Jutsu.'

* * *

Sunagakure Library- Second Floor

Placing the book down I frowned at it. 'These require something I don't have.' I thought gathering up the books in my arms as I hopped off the chair and began walking back to the shelves from where I got them.

'Why do they require tools? I mean, what about those that require chakra?' I thought while placing each book from where I got it not paying attention to the footsteps going up the stairs. 'I can't wait to ask Mikoto-san about the academy-'

"Hey there!" A light and cheery voice behind me said suddenly. Flinching I turned around quickly to face the person behind me, staring at the lady's big brown round eyes I waved shyly at her. "Well hello, you must be from out of the village. Where do you come from?" She asked kneeling in front of me.

"How-?"

"How do I know?" She said pushing her black glasses back up. "Well it's obvious you are so much paler than everyone else I've seen." Looking down at my pale hands then at her golden toned ones I noted she was right. "Oh. Silly me…. In case you didn't know I'm the librarian here." She said fidgeting with her brown hair. "My name is Michiko it has the kanji for chi meaning wisdom how funny is that… and what's your name?"

"Yukino Uzumaki." I stated simply extending my hand.

"Well nice to meet you Yukino-chan it seems you are almost as pale as the snow." She laughed silently shaking my hand. Stopping she hummed in thought "Uzumaki… I heard that name before…" she murmured suddenly in all seriousness.

Standing up she walked to the history shelves with me following after her, watching as her hand skimmed over the titles "Aha!" She exclaimed pulling out a book from one of the higher shelves. "I knew I heard the name…" she said opening the book. "So you must come from Uzushiogakure (land of whirlpools)." bending down to show me the image of an island and on the opposite page was an image of what I believe to be a sunset 'will I ever be able to see one?' I thought as she stood up and continued reading "That's quite far…" she said in thought burying herself in the book while turning some pages. "And from a prestigious clan as well…" skipping over some more pages her gazed dropped looking at me with sad eyes. "Forget what I said….I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she forced a smile. "There are more books suitable for you." She said placing the book back. "Just look in the Children's section in the first floor if you want to check something out just go to the front desk. Okay?" She choked up even more as she ran down the stairs.

Eyeing the book on a shelf above my reach I ignored the odd behavior and walked back to the table and pulled on the chair quietly. 'If this is a dream I don't have long…' I thought pulling the chair and setting it close to the bookcase and standing on it reaching up for the book on my toes, my fingertips brushed against the book pulling it out slowly before falling reaching forward I quickly took hold of the edge before it hit the ground. Sighing relieved I got down from the chair and pulled it slowly back to the table.

* * *

 _The Uzumaki clan was a prestigious clan that resided in the land of whirlpools until an unfortunate event befell them. The clan was attacked by multiple nations after the second shinobi world war. The reason behind the attack is only speculation but many seem to believe that it was due to the nations fearing the clan for their exceptional talent for fuinjutsu._

 _However they weren't the only ones to face the same fate many other clans were destroyed even by their own allies due to the fear that their abilities brought leaving the survivors to scatter fleeing to others lands to live in hiding as well as hiding their abilities and kekkei genkai, like them it is possible that some of the members of the Uzumaki may have escaped and are now in hiding to avoid the fate of their fallen clansmen and are now scattered throughout the world._

Rubbing my head I closed the book and placed my head on the table. 'Humans really are violent beings…' Shaking my head I organized what I learned. 'Uzumaki have greater chakra reserves, have great stamina, they specialize in fuinjutsu, they also live long, they lived in Uzushiogakure, they were allies with Konoha, and most members have red hair… red hair.' I thought remembering the guys words. 'Why would he mention red hair?' I thought remembering the mysterious guy that brought me here, frowning I sat up leaning over the table. 'Could he have been an Uzumaki?'

'No he couldn't...could he?' I thought standing up and returning the book to it's shelf. 'No one talks about hair color. Or do they?' I thought while going back down to the first floor.

"Uhm… Michiko-san?" I asked pulling myself up by the edge of the table to see her quickly wiping her eyes with the inside of her sleeve.

"Yes? Yukino-chan how may I help you." she said.

"Do people bring up hair color while talking?"

"Not usually why?" She said wiping her glasses.

"Nothing." I said staying silent. 'So he maybe was…'

"So where is your family? They must be worried as to where you are." She said smiling.

"What's a family?" I asked noticing how people threw the word around as if it had significance to it.

Her smile fell immediately as she stood up. "Here. Follow me." She said walking over to the Children's section.

* * *

Sunagakure Hospital-Fourth Floor

'I hope it's not her.' The young man walked quickly with a nurse tailing behind him. 406. That was the room she told him, he stopped in front of taking a deep breath a part of him hoped that it was if not he would have no clue as to where she is, opening the door slowly he walked to the last bed.

The nurse gasped. "I swear I put her here. Maybe she slipped out. Somehow." walking to the bathroom the man knocked gently without hearing a response he opened the door to reveal a familiar white dress on the sink.

Staring at the bathroom he turned to the nurse. "It's not your fault. She's my responsibility so I will look for her... there are people here who need your help."

* * *

Sunagakure Library

After picking out her favorite books we sat down in the small area underneath the staircase and looked over the books she chose showing me what a family was and it's members among other things 'So they are related by blood.' I thought also noting how animals in the stories spoke. 'I should apologize to the bunnies when I get home then.'

At that moment the door creaked open and Michiko-san stood up. "I'll go see what they want."

Staring at the drawing of the family my hand grazed over it. 'Do I have parents? Of course I had to, all humans have a mother and a father how else would they be created. Then… where are they?' Was the thought that crossed my mind.

"She's here." I heard Michiko-san's voice.

"Yukino-chan." The young man said in a relieved tone.

"Yashamaru-san…. Why are you in my dreams?" I asked confused.

The man looked at me in surprise before kneeling before me. "But you're awake." I turned to Michiko-san staring back worried about what was happening. "We need to get you back to the hospital Yukino-chan. There are some things we need to know about what happened last night." Nodding I agreed. 'So I can see now…' was what came to me as my hand hovered over my eyes.

"Wait!" I heard Michiko-san yell when we reached the doorway. "Yukino-chan please be careful on who you tell your last name to." She said clutching the books we were reading.

'Right…. someone may kill just because of my name.' "Okay!" I said waving bye to her "Thank you for showing me the books." I added before leaving.

* * *

Sitting back at the hospital bed I told Houki-dono and those present what had happened, since Kaho-san and Niko-san hadn't woken up yet. "So Shijima-sama is really…." The lady in white stated sorrowfully. Houki-dono stood up and left the room in a rush as the two shinobi that were with her followed after her. 'What would happen to her.' I thought. 'Would they kill her? No. If they did they wouldn't take her.'

"Thank you for telling us what happened." Yashamaru-san said bringing my attention to him. "Please stay here until the doctors tell you it's okay for you to leave." He said looking at the nurse agreeing with what he said. "I'll come back to pick you up."

After they both left the room I sat there on the bed looking at the bandages on my arm realizing that it was real before laying down and turning to my side, to see that the sky began to turn into a pinkish color. Standing up on the bed to get a better view I moved around to try to see it better but unable to. I got off and walked towards the bathroom putting on my slightly damp dress and snuck out, going up the stairs to only come across double doors at the end.

Pushing the door open bright light shined through the crack as I squeezed through. With wide eyes I looked at the sky and all of its colors. Nearing the edge I ignored all the rubble and destruction below me and focused on the colors and the sun in the distance that I was unable to see before, along with the familiar warmth. Sitting at the edge I gazed at the sky going from pink to red to blue to purple as little white bright dots colored the sky above me until my vision became blurry and a familiar warmth returned to my face.

·

* * *

I will post another image soon (3 actually, how Yukino looks like as well as how the librarian looks like but that one will take longer since I need to color it in.) but I wanted to post this chapter first.

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I got Gaara's teddy bears name from chapter 38 of Rock Lee and his ninja pals.


	10. Farewell

Chapter 10: Farewell

'Thoughts'

* * *

·

A week has passed since the incident, five days since I was released from the hospital and told to remain in the manor.

Slumping on the ground I stared at the ceiling, eyes scanning the little bumps and ridges. I had finished the books Michiko-san had brought me as well as the books Yashamaru-san had dropped off not even a day ago. 'Maybe I should sneak out. No one will notice.' I thought slumping to my side watching as my bangs slowly covered my eyes. Strand by strand each of them passed by eyes 'Blond...blond…' I repeated internally watching the strands cross my vision. 'Red?' I thought seeing a singular red hair strand.

Grabbing the strand I rubbed it with my fingers but it still had the same red coloring. "Ow," I said as I plucked out the hair, looking at my hand I twirled the strand around admiring its bright color. 'Bloodred' was the color that came to mind.

'He knew…. How did he know my hair will turn red?' I thought throwing the hair away in the bin, thinking more I noticed the other odd things that have been happening to me recently. 'My hands and feet have become colder to the point where frost starts to appear. When I sleep at night I wake up a few hours later and I am no longer sleepy. Am I even sleeping?' Slumping down I sighed. 'What's wrong with me?' Something inside clicked 'I need to go home soon and ask Shakko-kun and the lady. They must know. But how will I get there…?'

* * *

Crouching in the hallway I closed my eyes focusing to see who was around me. Temari-as she told me to call her-was in the living room along with her brother, Kankuro-kun, who was bending over the coffee table scribbling on something probably doing their homework while Yashamaru-san was nowhere near my range.

I had to go to the library, find a map and a way back home. I need answers.

Opening my eyes I tipped toed quietly down the stairs, I turned around the corner with the door in my sight.

"Yukino-chan." Turning to the owner of the cheerful voice I saw Temari smiling brightly. "What were you doing?" She asked walking up to me, standing up straight I sighed internally 'So close.'

"Looking for you." I lied, tucking my hands into my pockets fiddling with the stones I've had since I arrived "I'm bored."

"Then help me with my homework, now that you can see." She said pulling me towards the living room.

··· ··· ···

"10. In which land is Sunagakure located?" Temari said out loud reading the final question from her sheet. "Hmm... I don't remember…," she said leaning back taping her pencil to her head, I doubted what she said since I couldn't understand the previous questions so I chose to answer anyways.

"B. The land of wind," I stated pointing to the question. "You know that," I said leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, even I know that," Kankuro-kun said from across me leaning over the coffee table scribbling on his homework. Leaning forward I could see that he had the same question and was erasing a different answer.

"I just wanted to know if you knew." She said circling her answer. "And... done. Want to see how I train?"

Nodding eagerly I stood up. "Can you teach me?"

"Sure. Let me put away my stuff," she said gathering her items in her hands. "Wait by the door."

Standing up I brushed my dress saying bye to Kankuro-kun on my way out.

* * *

"So you aim to where your target is and… release!" Thk. She said as the kunai landed on the center of the target. "See. Now you try." Handing over one of her kunais. I grasped it in between my index and middle finger like she did.

Stretching out my arm toward the target I pulled my arm back and threw the kunai letting it slip from my fingers and towards the target. Thk. It landed on the target but not in the center like hers.

"Not bad. Most wouldn't even hit the target at all." She said ruffling my hair.

"Stop. I'll have to brush it again…" I whined but that didn't stop her.

"Then I'll brush it when we get back." Saying this she stopped and ran to the target plucking the kunais lodged there and carefully placed them back into her pouch.

"Race you home!" She yelled running past me.

"Hey!" I called out running after her pulling my dress up a bit.

* * *

Not far from the manor I saw Temari slow down in front of me, reaching her I could see around the corner both Yashamaru-san and Houki-dono talking to each other with grim faces and we glanced at each other. 'Last time they were together was at the hospital.'

"I'll brush your hair later." She whispered to me before stepping forward "Yashamaru oji-san!" Temari called out, waving to her uncle breaking the silence.

Following after her, I saw him wave at her before his eyes landed on me. "Yukino-chan. Houki-dono wishes to speak with you." He said gesturing to the beautiful woman next to him dressed in equally beautiful clothing.

··· ··· ···

After ushering Kankuro-kun and Temari out of the living room Houki-dono sat down on the couch. Standing across her and the coffee table I glanced back and forth between Yashamaru-san, who was standing by my side and at her.

"I accepted to sign the scroll." She stated simply brushing a single black strand of her hair behind her ear. "On the condition that they accept my terms." She added pulling a brown scroll out of her sleeve and placing it on the table between us. "Deliver it." She stated before standing up and heading towards the exit. "Shame I won't see you return the scroll, you were interesting. Farewell." She said before leaving.

After a while of silence, I bent down to pick up the scroll and asked, "Do I leave now?"

"No. Rest for today, you can leave tomorrow." He said sighing and shaking his head. Nodding I placed the scroll in my pocket. "Can I go say goodbye."

Nodding he led me outside.

* * *

Library-entrance

"Hi, Michiko-san!" I said upon seeing her organizing the books on the second floor.

"Hello, Yukino-chan." she said beaming brightly while waving.

Climbing up the stairs I arrived at the shelf she was at "Michiko-san. I'm going back home."

"Really where?" She said stopping.

"Konoha."

"THAT far? And alone?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"But the heat," she said waving at the air, "do you have a cloak to protect you from the heat?" Shaking my head in response she quickly placed the books back. "We can't have that. Let's go buy you one," she said enthusiastically going down the stairs.

* * *

Market Place

"Hmm… maybe this one but it's too long…." She said holding up a white cloak with a blue line on its hood next to me.

"Mam, I assure you this cloak is great for traveling across our hot desert. Not only that but it looks great for normal use." Seeing as to how she still wasn't convinced he added more. "We can also adjust the size for the little one."

"Really that would be fantastic! Can you-" tapping her arm she turned towards me. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"It's fine how it is."

"Really?" Nodding in response she turned back to the clerk, "We'll take it but do you think you have shoes her size?"

"Of course. Right away." The clerk said going to the other side of the store.

··· ··· ···

"There, a perfect fit." The clerk said. Looking down at the sandals on my feet it felt and looked weird, but they matched Michiko-san's and everyone's else's shoes so I think they looked normal to them.

"We'll take the cloak and sandals," Michiko-san said turning halfway to the clerk.

"Sure let me bag it up." He said taking the cloak with him to the counter.

Placing my hands back in my pockets I felt the rocks, pulling out the round and shiny one I showed it to Michiko-san "Do you know what it is?"

"Its a pearl." She stated looking back at the clerk before turning quickly to look at my hand "Wait where did you get it?" she silently whispered.

"When I came here. This guy said that it will be useful to me." I said taking out the other rock and showing her.

"So they are yours."

"Yes."

"Do you know what they are?" Shaking my head in response she sat down next to me taking the semi-transparent one and rubbed it against a metal chair creating a scratch before returning it to me. "This is a pearl it is worth a lot of money," she said pointing to the round stone "but not as much as this one," she said pointing to the semi-transparent stone. "This is a diamond in its natural form. If you sell them you can get money for it, which you can use to buy other stuff."

"Oh…" I said placing the stones back in my pocket.

Not long after the clerk came back with the items in a bag, "Mam here, this is the price." The clerk said showing her a piece of paper with some numbers on it and saw her eyes widen as she started fidgeting with her dress. Standing up I took the round stone out of my pocket and placed it discreetly in her hand, feeling my hand she looked back at me and nodded.

"Oh! Clumsy me I forgot my money at home but I hope this pearl will suffice." She said showing the pearl.

"Mam! That's too much for the shoes and cloak." The clerk fidgeted denying her offer.

"Then we'll… also, buy that satchel." She said pointing to a small bag matching the cloak. "As well as the canteen. Will that suffice?" at this the clerk nodded and gave her some money in return. Leaving the store with the sandals on, she put the sack of coins into the satchel and helped me carry the stuff back to the manor.

··· ··· ···

After returning to my room and placing the items on the bed I left the manor and headed towards the park.

··· ··· ···

Sitting down on the swing I pushed myself swinging back and forth with my eyes closed sensing for the boy. There were a couple of kids running around but none of them was the one that I was looking for.

Swinging to a stop with no luck I sighed opening my eyes. 'I wanted to say goodbye.' I thoughtlooking up at the changing sky, 'I need to go back.' Standing up I headed back to the manor not noticing the small figure watching from the edge of the park, on top of a building.

* * *

Once again, I woke up in the night. Laying on the ground I listened small sounds in the night, the drunks outside and the laughter of young people contrasting the absolute silence of this house. With the light from the moon illuminating the room, I sat up and opened the satchel, grabbing the pouch I placed it in an inside pocket. Standing up I went to the drawer and took out both scrolls and placed both scrolls together in the center, and placed the comb and the diamond in another pocket inside the bag, all that was left was the canteen.

Grabbing the canteen I opened the door silently leaving it open slightly before I slowly navigated my way down into the manor's kitchen.

Reaching the sink I climbed on a stool that I found near the doorway and opened the canteen, washing it as quietly as I could before filling it up.

Click.

Squinting at the sudden change in brightness my eyes burned and tears started to form, with one of my hands holding the canteen in the sink I used my other hand to rub my eyes. As I was trying to open my eyes to see who turned the lights on, all I could hear were small steps of the culprit running away.

Closing the canteen I turned off the water and placed it in the sink. Stumbling to the light switch I switched it off and tried adjusting to the dark room once again, blinking away the tears. Blinking a few times to get rid of the burning sensation I made my way back to the sink and grabbed the canteen, heading back to my room.

* * *

Sitting on the roof I watched the sky, waiting until the sun peaked out of the horizon, my signal to return to my room.

Sitting on the floor I put on the sandals, grabbing the satchel I grabbed the strap and put it over my head to my other shoulder so it could rest across my body diagonally. Grabbing the cloak I draped it over my shoulders and lifted the hood to cover my face.

'Ready.'

Opening the door I turned looking back at the room one last time before closing it behind me.

Step by step I went down, reaching the hallway I looked at the one across from me before turning towards the door. Hesitating in front of the door, I sighed taking off my cloak, placing it gently on the table in the hallway. 'Maybe I should wait till they wake up…' I thought taking off the satchel as well and placed it on top of the cloak.

··· ··· ···

Standing once again in the now empty park I closed my eyes doing a clean sweep of the area before opening them, making my way back to the swings I sat down swinging myself softly back and forth on the swing.

Slowing down to a stop I looked down thinking. 'I hoped that at least that the seal will tell me where he is.' I thought urgently but nothing happened.

"I'm sorry." A voice from behind said. Sitting up abruptly I turned to look at the person behind me.

It was the boy I had waited for, he looked the same, still clutching his teddy bear and with messy hair this time, however, I could see it's sandy red color. 'It must be sort of common then.' I thought looking back at my wild theories.

"Its fine I just wanted to say goodbye," I spoke quietly looking up I noticed how the sun had risen considerably since I arrived.

Hearing the sand shift around us slightly my attention returned to him as he spoke up "Do you have to?" he asked as I could hear once again the sand around us shift slightly. 'Weird, I don't feel wind.'

"Yes." Looking at him I could see his gaze wouldn't meet mine.

"When…" he hesitated shifting his weight "will you come back?" He managed out finally making eye contact.

"I don't know," I said as his teal eyes started to glisten again and looked at the ground seeing that the sand had stopped moving.

"It's fine." He said forcing a smile looking back at me, crushing my heart a bit.

"Maybe soon, I'll have to ask," I added quickly, as the look disappeared.

"Really?!" He said enlighted, with teal eyes sparkling.

"Yes," I said.

Sticking out his pinky he held it towards me. "Do you promise?" Sticking out mine I nodded making the promise.

"But what's your name?" I asked holding onto his pinky.

I could see his hesitation as he looked away before muttering "Gaara." quietly and closing his eyes tightly.

'The name the villagers had thrown around…. So that's him.' making me realize why he had chosen hide it. "I didn't say my name. It's Yukino." I said making sure to leave out my last name. "I need to leave soon, but… wanna play for a while?" I asked pretending not to know, surprised he opened his eyes staring with disbelief before nodding slowly.

* * *

Kazekage Manor-Living room

"I always wanted to braid someone's hair," Temari said standing behind me separating my hair into three.

"Temari?"

"Yes," she replied while brushing the strands.

"You have two brothers right?" I asked remembering I only met one.

"You never saw Gaara did you?" She said

finishing the braid, taking a moment to realize what she said... "How could I forget." she started panicking. 'Gaara?'

"Does he have messy red hair and a teddy bear?" I asked.

"Yes…. wait did you meet him already?"

"I think." I said, "Does he have black rings around his eyes?" I asked tracing my fingers over my eyes even though she couldn't see from behind me.

"Yes, that's him!" She exclaimed as she quickly turned the chair around so I could face her. "What did you think of him?" She asked seriously, staring right at my eyes.

"Umm…. He was nice?"

'You are perfect' I heard her whisper to herself.

"Do you have a guy you like?"

"No?" I responded uncertainly.

"Good enough for me." She said standing up and calling for her uncle 'what?' I thought.

"What's wrong Temari-sama?" He said rushing to the doorway.

"Can she become my sister?" She said rushing up to me and hugging me in a tight grip.

"Temari-sama we can't..."

"Why not?"

"She has a home in Konohagakure."

"But-"

A familiar hand gripped the doorway drawing me away from the conversation "Michiko-san?" I interrupted seeing her peek out from the corner.

"Yukino-chan I came to drop off this." She said taking out a folded paper and unfolding it to show a map. "So you won't get lost on your way back."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Let me show you the best route to take." walking to the table she sat down setting the map flat. "See the desert is tricky the wind covers and uncovers things so everything may be different walking back." In the background I could hear Temari and Yashamaru-san talking so I shut them out focusing on the details Michiko-san was explaining and watched carefully as her index finger traced over certain parts of the map "-so it is easier to travel at night when it's cooler, for that you will need this." She said taking out another map. "Following the stars will tell you where you are," she explained proudly pushing up her glasses.

* * *

Sunagakure-Entrance

"Now at night what do you do?" Michiko-san questioned me to see if I remembered.

"Follow the stars."

"And at noon?"

"Find shade to avoid a heat stroke."

"You need to keep going the sooner you are out of the desert the better," Yashamaru-san added.

Fixing my cloak she said. "Good. Good. I think you are ready. Be careful out there." she said pushing me slightly towards the desert.

"I'll try bye," I said waving at them before turning around and walking towards the desert ahead. 'The dunes look different.' I thought not even taking five steps.

"Wait!" I heard a voice call out. Turning to see the owner of the voice I saw Temari gasping for air hands on her knees "Here." She gasped showing me a kunai with a green string attached to it. "To remember us," she said. Walking back I accepted the gift and placed it gently in my pocket.

"Thank you," I said.

"Be careful on your way back to your village, okay?" Michiko-san said, "and make sure to come to visit me if you come back." With a sorrowful look, she quickly hugged me before letting go. She waved goodbye at the small figure walking towards the setting sun.

·

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. School work is hard. Just two more years of high school. Just two more years…. I maybe should've started this earlier like years before.

It's also taking longer finishing the drawing I made triple sorry.


	11. A figure of the past

Chapter 11: A figure of the past

'Inner thoughts'

 _Old language/Ethereal being_

* * *

·

'Sand… so much sand...' I thought dragging my feet up a dune. 'I can't wait to see a tree again...' sighing happily at the thought I shook my head and kept walking.

The dark sky above me sparkled beautifully but I couldn't stop to enjoy it. 'You need to keep going the sooner you are out of the desert the better.' I heard Yashamaru-san's advice in my head. A scream from the distance sent a shiver up my spine, stopping momentarily I listened for the next one relieved that this time it seemed further away and that it sounded like a fox's instead of a person's.

Reaching the top of the dune I took out the map and unfolded it and squinted a bit to try to see it better. 'Hmm… I think that's the star….' I thought to myself looking at the little white dots, tipping my head to the side I looked back and forth between the map and sky.

Sighing I folded the map and slipped it back into the satchel. Switching sides I put the strap on my other shoulder and kept going with the cloak dragging behind me.

··· ··· ···

With heavy step after heavy step the girl continued to walk, she hadn't slept since she left the village earlier and it didn't help that an inexplicable drowsiness dawned over her, yawning she tried keeping her eyes open as long as she could before they closed and she fell forward on the sand.

* * *

?

Forcing my eyes open I could feel an intense heat on the back of my head, turning my head to the side I could see the bright golden color of the sand. 'It's daytime!' Sitting up I looked around for any nearby structures, finding a tilted pillar nearby I hid under its shadow.

"Wind style: wind scythe!" A female voice yelled out.

After feeling the strong gust of wind I looked around confused and didn't realize that the attack was aimed at the pillar until it started crumbling on top of me.

Crawling away from it as little pieces fell down I saw that the pillar was cut down above my head. 'That was close.' I thought relieved, brushing the dust off my head.

"Are you okay?" The same female voice called out. Looking up towards the voice I squinted a bit to see the blurry figure of a woman run towards me.

A familiar scent of iron reached my nose looking down at myself I saw that one of my hands had a scratch on it, again.

Hearing a gasp I could see the woman next to me. "I'm so sorry," she said as I felt the blood drip down my hand. "Here let me help." She said 'she seems nice…', her indigo-colored eyes meet mine as she extended her hand. Using my non-bloody hand I grasped her hand as she pulled me up.

Not letting go she pulled me over the dune, to my surprise I saw a familiar structure of a gate, the Sunagakure gate. 'I didn't even get far…' I thought disappointed slumping on the ground again forgetting that someone had a hold of my hand.

"Are you okay?." the young woman asked worried, nodding I stood up again as she turned back to the gate and continued walking.

* * *

She was somehow able to convince the guards that I was related to her, she was able to bring me back inside the village.

··· ··· ···

As I now found myself inside of this building sitting in front of a fire, with an old lady across from me. I looked around while rubbing the bandage on my hand, turning my attention curiously as the old lady looked into the fire with such focus after I threw a bone in. 'Hm. This is new.' I thought. _'Go with her…'_ I heard a faint but familiar voice say.

"Yes. This is definitely the child." I heard the old woman say bringing my attention back to her.

"What should I do?" I heard the young woman who hasn't told me her name yet say.

"The only thing you can do." The old woman said standing up and straightening out the wrinkles on her dress. "Stay near her for the time being, the ordeal will happen tomorrow, after that everything will return to the way it has to be," she said walking over to the young woman. 'Wait. What's going on?'

"What about after that?" she asked glancing back at me.

"The choice will be yours." She said walking over to me as she took hold of my hands and squeezed them a bit in her bigger and wrinkled hands. "Don't worry child." was all she said to me.

* * *

"You will stay here." the young woman said expanding her hands wide to show me the gate to the manor. Shaking my head I rubbed my eyes confused, one minute I was at the old woman's and now I was standing outside again.

Following her robotically I stared in awe at the inside, smooth beautiful white marble lined the floor reflecting the light onto the walls and paintings, making everything look clean and bright.

··· ··· ···

"This is one of the guest rooms you will be staying here." She said showing me a room with a big bed and more furniture than back at the Kazekage manor. "Don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." She said closing the door behind me.

Taking the moment to take everything in, 'This looks so pretty… NO! I need to go deliver the scrolls!' I thought shaking my head and headed back to the door.

Running down the hall I turned around the corner to only end up bumping into someone. "Sorry…" I groaned stepping away from the person. Looking up at the familiar face in shinobi gear I blinked a few times to be sure. "Yashamaru-san?"

Staring at me confused he looked around for someone. "NEE-SAN!" he called out into the huge house after hearing no response in return he bent down slightly. "Hello, who are you?" He asked with his familiar kind tone.

"It's me Yukino." I responded confused.

"Well, it's nice meeting you. Do you know where my sister is?" he asked standing up, looking around again.

"No."

Sighing he scratched his head and left calling for the young woman 'He has a sister?' I thought walking forwards I almost reached the front door only to be stopped abruptly by some invisible barrier. Spreading out my hands I felt for some kind of opening but found none. I could see the doorway right there beyond the barrier, I just couldn't get through. Leaning against I started thinking for other possible exits when suddenly I fell back. Landing on my behind I turned around and stretched my hand to feel for the barrier only to find that it was gone.

* * *

For some reason I found myself in the guest room again closing my eyes I thought back to what happened before. Karura-san, the sister, had told Yashamaru-san that I was the sister of a friend who couldn't find a babysitter in time for their mission. Simple. During her explanation, I tried speaking but my voice didn't come out, so I sat there and listened to them instead. 'At least I know her name.' tired I closed my eyes and went to sleep with just my dress on.

··· ··· ···

Finding myself once again in another room it was big and had couches arranged across from three of the coffee table's sides, and behind them were bookcases, I looked around confused as to how I came here without knowing, "This is my mother." The young woman said bringing me back to what was happening, she motioned to an older woman bearing some resemblance to both Yashamaru-san and Karura-san. "I told her what the oracle said." She stated.

Her words started to jumble in my head again and my vision became blurry once again as things started to fade away before focusing, over and over, I could see my lips and head moving to what they said but once again I didn't hear what was happening. I was a puppet being controlled by someone but unlike the puppet, I wasn't able to see who was pulling the strings.

* * *

Finding myself still in the living room I started to walk back silently back to my room before stopping. Looking down at myself I could see that I had my shoes, cloak, and satchel back on and my hair was still tied in a braid, fast footsteps were approaching in my direction, lifting my head I was able to see from around the corner Karura-san's blurry figure run out the door. "Karura!" Her mother screamed out after her not bothering to follow after her.

At that moment Yashamaru-san entered the house and threw a questioning glance at his mother. She whispered something to him making him tense up.

"Mother..." He said shaking his head, "How could you do this without asking her!" Running out of the house he slammed the door behind him, and I somehow found myself outside as well.

"Stay here." He said pointing to the house before running off calling for his sister it was still late but not late enough since there were still people walking around.

Feeling a tug, I felt the same barrier as before pushing me in the opposite direction that he went.

··· ··· ···

Following it, I moved around the city and avoided bumping into people before I found myself at the Suna gate wall, finding a way up I saw Karura-san sitting on top of it with her legs hanging off the side staring off into the desert.

Standing near her I tilted to the side a bit to see her deep in thought.

After a while of silence she asked, "Do you think he's nice?" still staring at the desert she sighed and shook her head.

"He who?" I asked back.

"The next Kazekage apparently." She sighed, "who do you think it might be…"

Staying silent I sat down not far from her and hanged my feet off the edge as well, the sight was nice from the there everything was quiet and dark.

"Your parents must be worried about you." She whispered breaking the silence.

"I don't have," I responded back. 'If I did they would be here… would they?' I thought once again.

Staying silent for a while she hesitated a bit before speaking. "Do you have siblings?" Shrugging in response I continued staring at the dessert ahead. "It must be lonely…"

Feeling weird at the silence a thought popped into my head and chose to ask, "How's it like to have a family?"

"A family feels… warm. At times it may be difficult you may not always agree on the same things… but they will be there for you. However, this may not always be the case… a family is not only just blood it is those that care for you."

Hearing Yashamaru-san's voice in the distance calling her name I realized something, "Yashamaru-san is both… right?" I asked turning my head in her direction.

Nodding her face flushed red and she quickly looked away before she started laughing. Feeling a bit embarrassed my face heated up as I turned and looked away. "He is..." Looking at her surprised I saw that she was holding her face in her hands as she sighed, the atmosphere started to become slightly lighter. "Even if you have no one to call family now you may end up meeting someone who will call you a part of theirs." with a smile on her face she turned and looked once again at the desert ahead, her long sandy-brown hair blew softly in the air.

Feeling the mood lift, I felt like I was becoming lighter as well "Rea-" before I could finish everything became brighter before it faded to black.

"When you grow older you may -." The young woman noticing the light turned to where the little girl was only to see that she was gone and in its place was a little puff of light that disappeared.

Standing up she looked around but couldn't find her.

"Nee-san!" Turning to the owner of the voice she smiled brightly. "Don't worry maybe there's a way out of it." the young man panted out of breath, as he pushed his legs to reach his sister.

"It's fine." Shaking her head she reassured him. For she thought that the little girl was a spirit meant to guide her to this decision, just as the oracle had said. 'Everything will be fine' she thought hopeful of the future ahead.

* * *

?

"-Anbu ... here." A voice said as I faded in and out of consciousness. "-rogate." another voice said as I was starting to wake up.

Bolting up I abruptly stopped in pain as my arms were pulled down. Looking down at my arms I saw the bindings that held them down to the hospital bed.

"She's awake. We should-" A shinobi that was near the bed informed the other guard by the door. The door slid open suddenly startling me and cutting off the person next to me.

"She's of no danger." A familiar voice said, upon saying this the people started leaving.

The sound of footsteps neared until it stopped by the divider. Pulling it open the familiar person revealed itself "It's been a while," Yashamaru-san smiled.

'Was it... real?' I thought "Umm… do you have a sister?" I asked as he was undoing the bindings.

"I did…" he responded stopping momentarily before continuing, "There's something I must give you," he said quickly after undoing the last of the bindings, "Meet me on the rooftop once you have everything." leaving as soon as he said that I was left on my own. 'What happened?'

··· ··· ···

Climbing up the stairs leading to the roof I adjusted the satchel strap. Opening the big doors I was met with the sun already hiding behind the horizon, "Here." A voice by the doors sighed, turning around I was met with the young man holding an old envelope, wrinkled and slightly yellow with time, in his outstretched hand.

Taking it from his hand carefully, I opened it and sneezed at the dust coming out of it. Waving the dust away I reached inside the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, folded neatly into three as if it hasn't been opened since the day it was folded. I flipped it around analyzing it's weird old paper feeling and scent.

Unfolding the letter a familiar fading language grazed its page.

·

 _Dear me, or should I say young me. This is so weird... but you will get used to it so don't worry, well to keep it short and to the point, your body will experience changes at the moment, slight insomnia, drowsiness-which is weird seeing as to how you will also experience insomnia-, frost, and of course sight. As you grow older you will experience more changes but for a completely different reason._

 _Enough of that, once you return home_ _ **she**_ _will explain things to you and you must go with it, it will important. But that doesn't mean that you will have to listen to her all the time, make your own choices._

 _My time is running short. Those ey-_

·

And that's where it ended only leaving a trail of ink that led off the page.

"Thank you?" I thanked slightly confused by the contents in the letter.

"You also left this," Yashamaru-san said, holding an old book in his hands, that he took out of his apron and he handed it to me.

The old hardcover book had a leather and worn front. 'I'll read it once I get home.' I thought happily while gently placing the book in the satchel, I looked back at Yashamaru-san wanting to ask him more about his sister only to meet wide eyes.

Before I could ask, someone took hold of my wrist in that instant and said a faint and quick "I'll take her home," before the scenery changed from it's golden one to a green one.

Landing on my knees I stared down at the grass below me, turning my head to the side I looked at the hand holding my wrist and could see a petite gloved hand, the person however wasn't making any moves whatsoever so I followed the arm and saw the dark green cloak covering their body, looking up at figure above me I stared at the shadow within the hood, trying to make out the face, fortunately being able to see a single black hair strand peek out of the hood.

Stretching out my hand toward the figure, I reached toward the hood before the cloaked figure visibly flinched and stepped back. Standing up I stepped towards the figure.

Taking a step back slowly the figure turned around quickly and jumped into the foliage disappearing among the leaves.

Not long after, a faint bright light shined through the dark leaves, running to its source as it started to fade I stopped as I neared a clearing. A woman in a white gown was standing still, her long black hair was draping over her body like a waterfall as she was looking up at the new moon. Something about her seemed familiar, so without hesitation, I ran to her not caring about being quiet.

Hearing my steps she turned around and glanced at me, pearl colored eyes stared back. "I-it's you!" I pointed, recognizing the beauty mark underneath her visible eye as well as her roundish eyebrows. Running to stand right in front of her I took off my hood and pointed to my eyes, "Look! Look!"

Looking into my eyes she nodded, " _I know. Let's go._ " She said motioning with her hands.

"Are we going home?" I asked following after her.

" _Of course, you need to catch up on what you missed,"_ she said, raising her hand in front of her and gathered water in her palm, with a swish motion the water spread and enveloped us in the form of a dome.

" _The eyes you have now is a reward for how hard you've been studying."_ She said glancing back at me, the praise making me happy. _"Tomorrow_ _ **I**_ _will begin training_ _you."_

"What kind?" I asked skipping after her, the braid bouncing with every step.

" _Your eyes, your body as well as your mind."_ Staring back ahead she remained silent before giving me another important bit of information, _"You still do not know my name, but I would appreciate it if you could just call me Tsukiyomi."_

·

* * *

Okay. So there was this one episode in Shippuden (towards the end of the series) where little Gaara was having a dream and saw his mom. I'd like to believe that's how she might've looked like when she was younger (with longer hair).

Finally finished with how Yukino looks like.


	12. Home

Chapter 12: Home

'Inner thoughts'

 **Shakko**

 _Writing/Tsukiyomi_

* * *

·

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

The moment the girl was brought back into the village and into her tiny home she collapsed and passed out the moment she laid down on her bed.

Sitting by the small clay chimney the woman took off the girl's cloak and folded it and she placed it on the shelf within the tree that was by her bed. Placing one of the blankets on the girl she sat back by the chimney watching the girl sleep.

··· ··· ···

As midnight approached the figure of the woman watching the child began to change slowly. Her long black hair became shorter and began to whiten, her curvy build became leaner and muscular, and her pearly eyes became dark and bright as an onyx's.

The only things that remained the same were the long lashes, the beauty marks underneath each eye, and the same gown that its counterpart was wearing.

In both forms the being was beautiful and breathtaking, shaking their luminescent white hair the being sighed and laid down looking at the roof of the tree.

 **·**

 _Flashback - weeks ago_

The project was doing wonderfully she was capable of following the shinobi without attracting much attention. However, it would be difficult to predict what exactly what actions this person will make or what actions she will make with his presence around.

This person may hinder her development.

Luckily the shinobi chose to stop just before he exited her reach.

Once night fell she appeared before the sleeping figure, reaching towards him she touched the shinobi's arm. A transparent liquid soaked into the sleeping figure's skin, flinching the person woke up noticing the strange woman before him. Before he could react the woman had placed her other hand to their head, their eyes rolled back as they fell asleep once again.

He would not remember what had happened, just like the fox, and would realize something was wrong until it was too late. The more he moved the more the poison would spread, and after that, the poison would disappear from their system leaving no trace of foul play.

There was no danger in eliminating someone whose life would have barely left an impact on the flow of things. Disappearing back into the forest she would wait for the results and send someone to help.

 _Flashback end_

 **·**

Shifting from the corner of his eye snapped the person out of their memory, looking at the bed they saw that the girl had woken up. Half asleep the child looked at the figure before realizing something was different and gasped pressing themselves against the tree.

Amused the figure smiled while sitting up, _"It's me Tsukiyomi."_

The child furrowed their brows in an adorable manner and inched closer to the male. The child's eyes scanned their face and something clicked in the child's mind as she nodded in understanding, the reason behind the woman'sーnow manーdisappearance for almost half a month, now made sense to her.

Deep in thought, the little girl didn't notice as the tip of her braid started to turn white and fall off, creating small piles of snow where she sat down, _"Now that you are awake, I need to take you somewhere."_ the man said making sure to sound calm and collected. She/he had waited years for a chance to carry out his experiment and was unsure as to when the next chance to recreate it was going to pop up, _"Meet me outside, you won't need to take anything with you."_

The girl nodded, before tensing up. "I-I need to give the scroll." She stuttered diving for the satchel and digging through it.

" _Go, but make sure no one sees you."_

Elated the girl grabbed the two scrolls she pulled out of her satchel and held onto them tightly in her hands as crawled out the tree making her way back to the Uchiha compound.

From afar the man watched the little girl run through the forest with such agility and familiarity of the area, before stopping when she reached the edge of the forest. Feeling the air surrounding the girl he felt her masking her presence before continuing into the compound. The child's development had increased in such a short time. He almost felt like tearing up, another step towards his goal.

··· ··· ···

Watching the girl make her way into the Uchiha house, he watched in surprise as the little child jumped over the wall and land on the other side without falling face first. _'Travelling on the sand must have improved her balance.'_ He mused watching the girl make her way into one of the many rooms.

Opening the door just big enough for her to go through she entered leaving the door open, a minute passed before the girl came back out closing the door behind her.

Something bothered the man, a feeling he couldn't shake off. She was being watched. Scanning the area immediately for anyone who might've been watching the man shook his head confused. No one was near enough to watch her, yet why couldn't he shake away the feeling.

Turning his attention back to the little girl he saw her tense up like him before she bolted back to the direction of the forest.

··· ··· ···

Waiting back at the girl's tree home, he waited outside to see the girl running to him out of breath.

" _Is something wrong?"_ The man asked pretending not to know.

"Yes… no." The girl gasped out, after a while, the girl calmed down "I-I think someone saw me." She stuttered out guilty, remembering his words before she left towards the compound.

" _Did you see them?"_ He asked, the girl shook her head in response and in doing so more snow fell, _"We can focus on that later but for now we need to go back out."_

* * *

Following the Nakano river, they made their way out of the village and back out to the forest.

After a while of walking the man stopped and looked towards a part of the ravine ahead. On the slightly hidden cliff, he could sense one signature, it was strong but had a young aura to it, possibly a kid or a teen. The cliff was in the direction of their destination so without a choice the man kept walking _'The sooner we get there the better,'_ he thought.

Glancing back every so often to make sure that girl was following him. He checked on the signature to make sure they hadn't moved, unfortunately for him they did and it was headed back to the village.

The little girl sensed the something and peaked from behind him in the direction in which it was coming from. Her eyes widened then looked relieved.

"I think I saw someone," The girl said quietly pointing to the trees, "but a the same time I saw nothing." She added, the man could hear the truth in her voice.

' _Teleportation'_ he thought, he knew something was up, the person who she saw obviously didn't want to be caught outside like them.

* * *

Land of fire - Near Konohagakure

Standing before an old and crumbling shrine he looked at it sadly, thinking back to a time when the shrine was still up and standing proudly in the forest.

 **·**

 _Flashback_

Priests and priestess walked around the shrine doing their daily duties or chores.

This shrine served as a place for those injured to be healed, but their main duty was to protect the mask within the shrine and the secrets it contained. Only those working there and those on the island knew this fact. Why was a mask containing a deadly technique outside of the village instead of inside it? Well if it was then it would be obvious. After all who would expect such a technique so out in the open?

Within the shrine, the head priestess clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, _"Tsukiyomi, please give us your protection in these times."_ The woman stayed like that, the fear of the war ravaging the lands near was terrifying for her. The memories so fresh in her head, the injuries she had witnessed in such a short time, "I hope it ends soon." She whispered to no one in particular.

That. Was decades ago.

 _Flashback end_

 **·**

"What it this place?" He heard the little girl whisper in awe.

"An old shrine," he replied wishing he could have done more, glancing back at the girl he noticed that the white had spread to the girl's hair tie. Without hesitation, he began climbing up the stairs towards the shrine.

Upon entering he heard the girl barely whisper something, "It looks like you." He saw the girl point to the masks lining the wall. "When you have your horns." She added motioning to her own head.

Pointing to some of the broken floorboards he motioned for her to avoid, he replied _"It is me."_ he said glancing at the masks, _"I only have my horns the closer the full moon approaches."_ He added before the little girl could ask more.

Reaching the wall with the masks he climbed the stairs towards the left side of the platform and bent down pulling on a floorboard to reveal a box inside.

Peering over the male's shoulder the little girl watched how the man gingerly pulled out the wooden box. Setting it in front of her he took the lid off and placed it aside, inside were two silver rings at the top with engravings on the inside along with other small trinkets and jewelry.

" _Here put these on your ankles,"_ he said reaching into the box and handing over the two rings, before leaving to another part of the shrine.

Sitting at the bottom step the girl took one and slipped her foot through it after doing this she went for the other and did the same. Once both rings were on, they changed form to fit her, the rings were still loose but not enough for it to fall off.

Coming back with a scissor in hand he glanced at the girl's hair noticing how the white had stopped spreading. _"Now if you will allow me,"_ he said snapping the scissors.

··· ··· ···

The girl patted her new hairstyle and shook her head laughing at the new feeling. "It's so light!" She giggled.

He had cut the bangs so it wouldn't block her sight as before and cut her hair to the point where it reached her shoulders. Noticing the white strands on the floor he brushed them into a nearby hole when the girl wasn't looking.

" _Listen,"_ he said cutting through the laughter, the girl turned to him interested, _"Make sure to always wear those rings,"_ he added by taking the hair tie and placing it on her wrist.

The girl nodded her hair bouncing in the process. Stopping as if remembering something she was in thought trying to put her words together. "I need to tell Yashamaru-san that I'm ok."

He knew she was going to say that so he took out some paper, and an ink bottle he found as well as a brush and handed them to her. _"You should write it."_

"Thank you." The girl smiled and took the items eagerly.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Finding an area where the floor wasn't falling apart. I sat down near the entrance, dipping the brush in the ink I bent over the paper and began writing in a language people nowadays would be able to read.

·

 _Yashamaru-san I'm home. I_ _reelly enjoyd my time in Suna._

 _Please tell Temari that I like the_ _braid she did and the kunai,_

 _I will_ _tresure_ _it forever and tell Gaara that I'll keep my promise._

·

The girl closed her eyes thinking back to how some of the words were spelled from a book she read, the man near her just smiled amused and helped her a little bit.

·

 _I'll visit soon, please tell Michiko-san thanx for the_ _cloak and satchel._

 _I hope they find Shijima-sama soon._

 _Yukino._

 _·_

Reaching the end of the page I let it dry for a bit before handing it to the man sitting beside me.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

The letter was short but took up most of the page, folding it into fours I rolled it up. Reaching for the brush I wrote clearly the name of the person mentioned at the very beginning of the letter and headed out of the shrine, the little girl following behind.

Whistling into the quiet night air I waited, a shrill close by answered. Stretching out my arm a hawk came and landed, its beautiful brown wings stretched out revealing white markings underneath. _'You poor creature, are you still waiting for your master to return?'_

Tying the little messenger bag to its back along with the note the hawk flapped its wings. _"Go west to the village hidden in the sand."_ I ordered, scratching the hawk's head, _"make sure to deliver it to a man named Yashamaru."_

"Hawk," the girl whispered pointing to its beak.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cricket for it to eat. The hawk eagerly took the offering and flew away.

" _It is. Let's head back."_

··· ··· ···

Glancing back every once in a while I could see the girl nodding to herself. _'She is probably speaking to the fox.' I concluded._

The girl smiled and walked with a hop the whole way back to the village. He dismissed this as a weird habit she might have picked up from the people at the sand, at least that's what he thought. The people of the sand don't act in such a manner.

Focusing on the girl's chakra he delved into her mind to figure out what was the cause of her behavior.

°A family doesn't have to be blood… so… does that make Tsukiyomi my parent? **Oh really...** °

Cutting the connection the man frowned at no one in particular. This is not how he wanted things to go, sighing inwardly the rubbed out the wrinkles forming above his brows, _'To erase that idea it must be replaced with another.'_

* * *

Sunagakure Aviary

It was noon when he had been called to the Aviary. Those tending to the hawks eyed the mysterious bird preening itself, refusing to leave.

"Yashamaru-san," one of the falconers called him over showing him the letter on the table. "This letter has your name on it." the falconer glanced between the letter on the table and back at the young man questioningly, "We have informed the Kazekage about this and we were asked to be careful."

Walking up to the table he grabbed the letter and opened it, inside he was met with messy writing taking up most of the page, recognizing it as a child's writing style. With a faint smile, he read it.

·

* * *

The shrine is the same one that appeared in the manga.


	13. Home (2)

Chapter 13: Home (2)

'Inner thoughts'

 _Tsukiyomi_

* * *

This is more of a filler chapter.

* * *

·

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

It was noon and he had given the girl enough time to rest. "Hey," the girl said grabbing his attention "can I visit Mikoto-san today?"

" _No."_ He replied looking down at the girl, _"you could get into trouble for leaving the village without the authority of the Hokage. It is best if you don't go for a while."_ the girl looked dejected but nodded.

" _Let's start with the first part of your training in the meantime."_

··· ··· ···

Walking away from the tree home he started to follow a small creek that connected to a stream leading them to a small waterhole. The waterhole was surrounded by tall trees covering it from aerial view, a couple of their leaves had started to turn orange and red. A few meters away from it was a high ledge with a couple of trees hanging off it displaying their vibrant leaves.

Coming to a stop his clothes had changed from a dress to a hakama as he was walking, pointing at the girl her clothes began to morph as well into a loose big shirt with long sleeves and knee length loose shorts.

Confused the girl looked down at herself surprised giving a 'how-in-the-world' look at the man, _"These cloths are special,"_ he said pointing to his outfit and hers, _"they come some Inari Mountain and can morph to how the user's desires. Since I was the one that harvested the materials I have some control over it."_ The girl nodded accepting the simple explanation for now.

" _We will start by training you in chakra control and to do so you will have to learn how to walk up this tree."_ he pointed to a tall tree near the lake.

The girl started to do as he said by taking a couple of steps up the tree. "Like this?" she asked wobbling a bit trying to not fall back.

" _When did you learn this?"_ He asked, intrigued by this new development.

"There was this library with books." She said walking back down, "It had this big tree in it too, I tried going back but I couldn't." nodding the man turned away from the girl a cold feeling in his chest.

" _Keep practicing on this,"_ he said pointing to the tree, _"when you reach the top call for me."_ after saying this he walked away disappearing among the trees.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Upon mentioning the library the man seemed to become quieter. 'Did I do something wrong?' Looking up at the tree I took a deep breath before walking up to it.

'Focus…focus...focus.' Step by step I climbed up slowly almost reaching the first branch until I caught a whiff of a light caramel scent.

Tipping back I threw myself to the closest branch grasping onto it tightly. Pulling myself up on the branch I sat down and looked around while holding onto the trunk until my eyes landed on a Katsura tree by the small cliff.

Crawling down the tree I made my way around the small waterhole.

Gazing up at the tree I could spot a single yellow leaf at the tip of one of its branches. Looking around I climbed on another tree closest to it. Crawling on one of the branches I held on tight slowly reaching the end, slowly letting go I reached forward to try and grab the single leaf. It was so close just within my reach until the leaf popped right off, suddenly I felt the world tip to the side, in my confusion I didn't realize I had fallen off until someone grasped my leg while upside down.

" _All for a leaf?"_ A familiar male voice asked. Pushing away the shirt over my face I looked up to see Tsukiyomi holding the leaf between his thumb and index finger. _"It seems Autumn will start soon."_ He said gazing at the trees, after a while, he realized he still had a hold of me and put me back down on the ground _"keep training and I'll move you to the next part."_

~Four days later~

" _Now try doing the same thing you did with the trees, but on the water,"_ he said pointing to the watering hole.

"How?" I asked 'I haven't seen that in the book. How do you walk up water, if it's flat?'

" _Like this."_ He said walking on top of the water creating small ripples with every step he took. 'So cool. I wanna try.' Focusing my chakra to my feet I walked towards the edge and took small steps in before I fell in. The water reached my shins and I turned to look at the male still standing. _"Water is constantly moving, a tree isn't. Move your chakra with the water._ " He said before leaving.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi POV**

A week had passed since she had learned to walk on water without much struggle, and he now stood with her by the watering hole, her lesson this time will be to sink or swim, _"Stay as stiff as a tree."_ the little girl stiffened with her arms at her sides grabbing her by her shoulders he flung her into the watering hole. Without having enough time to react the girl fell in with a splash. Silence. A couple of bubbles surfaced up before popping and then the girl rose to the top coughing, her hands on the water trying to keep her upper body afloat.

" _Swimming."_ He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice, _"If you don't know how you are more likely to die if you ever fall off a ship."_ walking over to the little girl clinging to the water he pulled her up by the scuff of her shirt, like a cat to its kitten, _"It will be wise to practice this."_ He advised putting her back on top of the water.

As he was leaving he heard another splash behind him.

~One week later~

Sitting by the small chimney and the small flame within it the girl warmed herself reading an old book in her lap, a book he has never seen before _"Now for something I am sure you will enjoy."_ Interested the girl looked away from the book and at him. _"That library you spoke of, you will be going there."_ Her eyes sparkled brightly as she stared at me nodding.

··· ··· ···

" _Focus. Focus your chakra to your eyes and imagine the library you saw clearly in your mind."_ inhaling deeply the girl closed her eyes before opening them, glowing moon-like eyes stared back before turning back the moment she blinked. _"Good but… you need to work on manifesting it, practice by looking at your reflection."_ The girl nodded slowly eyes drooping before she fell towards the ground.

' _Right, she is still young.'_ the man thought to himself before lifting the girl in his arms and putting her in her bed.

··· ··· ···

" _Your eye training will have to wait."_ He said when the girl woke up, crestfallen the girl looked down at her hands on her lap. _"I'll train you when you become a little older, for now, I will take you to the library myself."_ looking up the girl nodded a faint smile on her face.

After a while of silence, the man spoke again _"I heard that you got poisoned not long ago."_ Glancing at her tense up he could tell it was true. _"I would be bad if it were to happen again. So, for now, we will go to the library to study plants and animals you would encounter at some point."_ Nodding the girl hopped out of her bed.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Climbing up the ladder to reach the top shelf I looked for the thin book I saw last time. But it was gone. The only proof that it was there was the clean area where the book once was.

'Maybe the other books are gone too.' I thought while climbing down.

All of the books where there. Same shelf, next to the same books. All of them were there except that single book.

" _Here read this."_ The man said placing a huge book on the table. Upon making contact with the table dust flew out of the book. Waving it away I sat down immediately and began reading.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

Standing once again as a woman in front of the child both of them stood in a white dimension mixed with light colors. It was a small pocket of the whole dimension and they were both using it as a greenhouse. Boxed areas already had dirt and water flowing through it all it needed were the plants themselves.

Holding in her hand's the girl held a pot with a small bean sprout growing, eyes sparkling as she held up the plant for the woman to see. Three days have passed and the plant was still alive.

" _Plant it here," I said pointing to a blank area._

Taking up a trowel the little girl dug a small hole and placed her plant in it gently.

··· ··· ···

In another area separate from the garden was a botany area filled with different flowers and trees. Separating each elevated area was a cobblestone path. Sitting under a Magnolia Kobus tree the little girl worked on a bouquet while the black haired woman observed.

" _You want to make the daffodils stand out, pick a different colored flower that does that."_ She said showing the little girl her options. _"Each flower has a meaning. Understanding their meaning or their language is an art called Hanakotoba, which I will teach you next time."_ Standing up the woman stood up to leave but the small branches become snagged in her horns. Sighing she pulled herself free from the branches, no matter how much time passed she still hasn't become used to them.

* * *

Konoha woods

"Each stoke must be delicate," the woman explained walking around the girl who was leaning over a piece of paper placed on a smooth boulder. With her brush in one hand, she held her sleeve with the other to prevent it from falling into the ink and dipped the brush in the ink vail.

They were by the watering hole again this time to teach her how to write. "How are the beans?" The girl asked looking up from her paper.

" _They are growing as they should in a greenery."_

"What about water?" she asked placing her brush down.

" _There is a small stream flowing through it and at times it rains."_

"How?"

At this point she knew what was going on _'She doesn't want to do this.'_ she thought stopping in front of the little girl. _"Do you want to send another letter to your friend?"_

The girl nodded at this "If you do then you need to improve your writing." The girl nodded once again looking down on her paper and picking up her brush.

··· ··· ···

Days have passed since she began teaching her calligraphy her writing had improved slightly so she sent another letter. The contents of the letter had asked questions as to how 'the siblings' were doing as well as this Yashamaru-san. No reply was returned when the hawk did.

Looking up she could see that the majority of the woods had changed color and soon the leaves will begin to fall in masse.

"Oops." Hearing the faint sound she looked down at the set up before her, her eyes met bright azure ones. In her hands, the girl held a teapot containing water inside and on the smooth boulder was an overflowing teacup.

Taking the teapot gently from the girl's hands she placed in front of her. _"Maybe it is too soon for you."_ It seemed the girl was better at being wild and messy than delicate and gentle. Sighing inwardly she made the teapot and teacup disappear with a single movement of her arm over the items.

" _Let's try something else."_

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

" _This is a 25 stringed koto and the song you will be learning will be Sakura."_ placing the huge instrument gently in a flat area near the watering hole she patted the ground next to her. Sitting next to her I listened and watched as she plucked each string as if her hands were floating over the instrument.

Mesmerized I didn't notice when she finished. Waving her hand she changed my shorts to loose ankle length pants, in doing so the sleeves of my shirt reached my wrists.

··· ··· ···

Sitting near the watering hole with the koto instrument in front of me I played each note of the song slowly before stopping. To think that something so simple looking had a lot of requirements posture was a huge one and plucking each string delicately like Tsukiyomi was hard, sighing I looked up at the sky, it was the same routine recently. Midnight, library. Morning, calligraphy, or training. Afternoon, tea or koto practice that would extend to the evening until I fell asleep. I had no time to get past even the first ten pages of the journal. But now that she thought about it she hadn't spoken to Shakko-kun since that day.

Black crossed my vision snapping me out of my inner turmoil. Looking closer at it I could tell it was a crow it was my first time seeing one so clearly. Standing up I stepped towards its direction before stopping, looking down at the instrument I hesitated. A part of her didn't want to disappoint and another wanted to explore and do my own thing like before. Hearing the crow cawing again I took off the picks in my finger turned to follow the sound of the crow.

··· ··· ···

Following the crow through the woods, I came upon a clearing. In the center, a boy with short black curly hair stood petting a crow on his hand. Ducking into the bushes I kneeled watching their interaction together 'Its like Tsukiyomi and the hawk'. Watching closely a familiar symbol that was on the boys back caught my eye. 'Wait I know… Oh! the crow just ruffled its feathers, cute.' I thought distracted.

After ruffling its feathers the crow flew away, tilting my head up I watched as the crow high into the sky. The sound of multiple crows drew my attention back to the boy to only see that he was gone and a bunch of crows were flying around where he once was before scattering.

Falling back I stared confused at where the crows had been. Where did they come from?

"What's so interesting?" A cheery voice asked from behind.

Looking at the few crows left flying away I replied, "The crows." Flinching at the realization I turned around to see nothing behind me.

"Up here." the boy said sitting on the tree above waving.

··· ··· ···

"So you were out here training?"

"Yes," I affirmed, I mean it wasn't a lie.

The boy nodded to himself as if confirming a thought he had. "I am Shisui, Shisui Uchiha."

"Yukino" I replied extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, would you mind showing me what you've learned?" He asked while taking out a kunai from his pouch and holding it with a single finger from the hole.

I was about to reach for it before I noticed the familiar figure of Tsukiyomi watching from the shadows. Stopping I placed my hand back at my side and shook my head. "I have to go home…bye" walking past him and toward Tsukiyomi I guiltily made my way back home.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

" _Are you aware that in leaving you could have exposed your location?"_ She asked calmly closing her eyes going over the list she made of those in the village that might be a threat, as well as the new things she learned on her little search.

"No." The girl gave a simple reply looking down at her hands.

Remembering the boy's chakra from that night nearly a month ago she sighed inwardly _"He seems… nice."_ She said choosing her words carefully. _"But that does not give you the permission to let your guard down or to not do your studies."_ With wide azure eyes, the girl stared back. _'Maybe another shinobi around her age may help.'_

··· ··· ···

Watching from the shadows she saw as the girl wandered around the woods, finding an empty field that would be full of flowers by spring, targets made by someone else, and even traps that were left behind-she avoided those areas-she once even found a way into town but she avoided staying too close to the edge.

She had met the boy a couple of times while practicing on her throwing on one of the targets. 'He seems dependable but that does not mean he will help produce the results I need.' she thought while watching both of them practice their throwing.

She silently observed for a couple of days before concluding it was safe enough for her to be alone.

·


	14. More Uchiha

Chapter 14: More Uchiha

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/Tsukiyomi_

 **Shakko-kun**

* * *

⋅ **  
** **Yukino's POV**

Fidgeting with my sleeves I took a deep breath I was around the corner of the Uchiha home gathering my courage. Raising my head high I walked forward, my dress moved fluidly as I walked to the main door but the more I approached said door the courage I had gathered slowly left little by little until I stood in front of the door. Sliding the small basket of persimmons I had collected from the botany to my hand I prepared to knock with a shaky hand. 'Breathe. I was home with my guardian. Studying.' I had rehearsed that line over and over in my head for the past couple of days just as Tsukiyomi had told me. 'Remember you DIDN'T deliver the scroll.' Relaxing a bit I knocked three times quickly and waited. No answer. Resolving to bolt back home I turned around, 'Another day' I thought.

I could hear the door slide open and I froze in my tracks "Yukino-chan?" A familiar voice asked. Turning around again I was met with the raven-haired woman. Stunned of how little difference there was when I couldn't see.

"H-hi," I stuttered out.

The woman bent down and pulled me into an embrace creating a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest a bit "Where were you? You've been gone for almost two months now." she asked worried, she pulled back and I saw her furrowed brows and downcast eyes behind that attempt of a small smile and I felt guilty for being the reason why she was showing that expression.

"I'm sorry, I was with my guardian," I laughed awkwardly, "studying..." I said trying to sound positive to ease her worry.

"That's a relief." The woman said with a smile, hiding her questions as to who was taking care of me. "And what happened to your hair?" she asked patting it.

"My guardian cut it. It's pretty right?"

"It is" she smiled before noticing the basket "Are those for us?" Nodding I handed over the basket relieved of the topic change. "I'm sure they'll enjoy it. Come meet them," she said moving aside to let me in.

'Who is they?' I thought following after her.

"Look what Yukino-chan brought," Mikoto-san called out opening the sliding door leading to the veranda.

"Persimmons!" I heard a high pitched voice yell. Peeking from behind Mikoto-san I assumed it was the small raven-haired boy with spiky hair running towards the basket.

She handed over a persimmon the boy as he gladly took one in his hands, we made eye contact and he waved with a smile and I returned it. "Nii-san look!" He yelled running off, looking in the direction he ran off to there were two more boys sitting on the veranda talking to each other.

When one of them turned around I recognized them and realized it was Shisui. Mentally hitting myself I remembered what his last name was and put two and two together, he told me and I didn't realize it. 'They're from the same clan'

Feeling a push from behind I looked back to see Mikoto-san smiling pushing me forward "Go introduce yourself." She whispered while handing me back the basket.

"Oh, Yukino-chan!" Shisui happily waved from the veranda, looking back quickly to where Mikoto-san I was shocked to see that she was gone.

"It seems you know each other." the boy next to Shisui said. As he said this I grabbed a persimmon from the basket for myself and placed the basket between them.

"While you were gone on your mission I met her in the forest while training."

"It's similar to how we met." The boy said after he heard the extremely short story, as he said this he was peeling a persimmon for the little boy next to him.

"It is isn't."

Waving to get their attention I asked the important question "Who are you?" before sitting down in an empty space on the veranda next to Shisui.

Shisui spoke first, "That's Itachi," he said pointing to the older boy with long hair, "and that it Sasuke-chan, his little brother." He pointed to the spiky haired boy.

Nodding understanding I noted down in my head their names and faces.

"And this is Yukino-chan," he said motioning to me to the others.

··· ··· ···

After a while of silence I looked to my left to see Shisui peeling a persimmon, upon closer inspection I noted how he had long eyelashes, tilting a bit forward I noted how Itachi and Sasuke had long eyelashes as well. Moving back up I looked up trying to look at mine and flinched as I realized that Shisui had noticed my staring and gave a smile.

"Itachi I think something is on your face, Yukino-chan has been staring at you for some time now."

"Eh?"

"Really?" He said looking in my direction "where?" He asked.

I just sat there like a deer hearing a branch break until I snapped out of it and bolted to the wall. I gave I quick goodbye before jumping over.

That day ended quickly with me laying in my bed wrapped up in my blankets like a caterpillar in a cacoon with my face burning.

* * *

Placing the new persimmons I had brought into the fruit bowl I kept glancing back outside at the falling leaves 'soon' I thought happily.

"What is making you so happy?" Mikoto-san asked placing her basket of clothes by the table.

"Soon. The leaves will fall and I will be five!" I exclaimed placing the final persimmon in the bowl. 'The older I become the more new things I'll be able the learn.' I thought giving an internal huff of pride.

"When is it?"

"When a lot of leaves start falling," I explained by spreading my arms wide.

"I know. But when is your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"If you don't know why not make it October 11?"

"Okay!" Jumping up I walked to her side and sat down to help her. "What day is it?"

"September 30."

"Oh, is that close?"

"Yes really close." She laughed.

* * *

Sitting next to Sasuke by the trees we watched as the two figures spared in the clearing in front of us, glancing at the boy next to me I could see the way his eyes sparkled with admiration for his older brother. Turning my attention back to the match before us, we both sat there silently watching from the sidelines how Shisui and Itachi spared with each other without using any jutsu. Hit after hit each one was deflected each side never made contact with the other.

It was incredible the way they moved so fast and elegantly to the point where I could barely see them. It was like this for the past hour when they finally stopped both sweating and breathing heavily. "That's so cool nii-san!" Sasuke yelled jumping up from his spot and running to the older boys. Standing up as well I followed behind.

"You are good for the chunin exams." I heard the Shisui say as we approached.

"I still need more information on the kinds of fauna that live in the forty-fourth training grounds."

"The forest of death," Shisui said in thought. 'Forest of death?' I thought remembering the name from somewhere.

Something clicked inside as I turned away from them walking a couple of steps. Stopping I closed my eyes and began to focus on the area in front of me a small ripple appeared on the ground as it changed and became a small opening showing the library upside down from where I was. Kneeling down I crawled in ignoring the surprised gasp behind me.

Pulling myself up and into the library, the portal closed behind me, I layed down on the floor breathing in heavily trying to catch my breath. I know Tsukiyomi told me not to practice using my eyes but the book told me how to and I couldn't resist as well as other things I have yet to try.

 **Why are you doing this?** 'Because I want to.' I responded rolling to my side and jumping up. **You should ask for something in return.** 'Okay,' I walked to where I remember seeing the book while scanning the spines of the books I passed until I came to a stop at a book called _Forest of Death: a Guide to surviving the horrors within._ **What kind of title is that?** 'Dunno'Hearing an internal sigh that didn't belong to me, he stayed quiet as I opened the book and scanned quickly the first page for the words Forest of Death.

 _The Forest of Death is an area filled with deadly creatures and fauna_ …

Stopping I closed the book and held it tightly. Walking to a clear space on the floor I took a deep breath in focusing once again I created a small opening. Throwing the book through crawled in after it.

* * *

 **Itachi's POV**

After the girl had disappeared into the ground we started to look around in the grass and in between the trees, knowing of the trouble we could get into if we had lost her.

"Itachi what kind of technique do you think it was," Shisui whispered low enough so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"It seemed like a time-space technique." remembering a similar technique he witnessed not long ago a sudden image popped up in his mind of that day, Tenma and the man in the mask. Shaking his head he kept looking.

Sasuke ran up to him "Nii-san why did the ground eat her?" the sudden signature alerted him of the new presence. Glancing at Shisui he looked in the direction he was looking in.

A ripple on the ground appeared before them, slowly forming an image before something came out. Standing defensively in front of Sasuke he saw as a small arm reach out from the hole and grasp the grass. Recognizing the white sleeved arm he relaxed, another arm came out and grasped the grass as well before the small girl rose and pulled herself up.

Rolling to her side she placed her hand over her mouth and took in deep breaths as we began walking up to her, she looked up wearily before looking back at the ground.

"Where did you go?" I heard Shisui ask first.

"Library." she gasped sitting up and reaching for the book, brushing off the leaf blades with shaking hands.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the book.

"For you," she said quickly handing over the book and placing her hand over her mouth.

Turning his attention to the book he flipped it open with Shisui leaning over his shoulder to look at the book as he flipped through it, the words weren't any that he recognized. "This language seems old." I heard Shisui whisper returning the book to the girl still trying to regain her composure.

"Can I borrow it? I could use it to practice for the written exam." I asked genuinely intrigued. It would help with his practice in deciphering if he can find what some words mean he could cross reference it with another book to fill in the missing gaps.

"Yes if you answer any ten questions I ask." She replied her nauseousness gone. Thinking carefully whether it or not it was a good idea she added something else, "There are more books like it."

Thinking it over I chose to agree "Deal." 'She may have information I wouldn't be able to get normally.'

"Yukino-chan, do you understand this?" he heard Shisui ask inspecting the book.

The girl nodded proudly as Shisui pointed to one of the pages with a centipede in it. She placed the book on the grass. "These cen-ti-pe-des," wording it slowly with her finger going over each word, "can grow to be bigger than a person and are…" slowing down she quickly glanced at me then back at the book "capable of eating a person." She stayed silent for a while her eyes scanning the pages before she stopped and closed the book gently and placing it in my hands. "Um...there are some big words I can't say." Holding the book carefully I gave a simple thank you.

-Time Skip-

Carefully cutting the apple in my hand I placed each slice on the plate. The light approaching footsteps caught my attention as they headed towards the kitchen. Placing the last slice on the plate I looked up as the girl I came to know as Yukino came in, with a basket of apples in hand standing there staring before she jumped.

"Oh…um I didn't say it." She quietly told herself, "Did you finish the book?" She asked drawing a rectangle in the air with one hand.

"I did, it was helpful." reaching into my knapsack I pulled out the book.

"Thank you." She chirped placing the basket on the table while taking it back and clutching it close.

After she turned around I stopped her when I noticed the ripple effect on the floorboards "Wait," I said as she stumbled back holding her head, "Kaa-san went looking for you." She nodded slowly understanding what I meant before creating a hole and going through it.

Sitting there I waited for a while before continuing to store the rest of the food into their containers, in one bag was all the food as well as the water bottles.

"I thought you were going to return tomorrow"

Looking up in the direction of the doorway he saw Shisui as he gave a small wave "I was, but it seemed the problem was simpler than what we thought."

"How long were you going to stay there?" he asked pointing to the doorway.

"Not long. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice me." The boy smiled seeing his friend. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Sasuke was looking for something can you help him."

"Sure I'll-"

At that moment a ripple appeared on the floorboards followed by a hand. Shisui leaned over the opening reaching for the other hand and helped pull her out.

"Thank y-" slapping her own hand over her mouth she stood there frozen. This was my second time seeing this but it seemed she was still new at this if it made her nauseous every time she used it.

"Here take an apple." He said pushing the plate in her direction.

··· ··· ···

As I stood up to leave I could see as she was trying to carefully balance the apples she had brought on top of the other fruit already there. Shisui had left to help Sasuke and so I decided to go pack my own things for the trip.

On my way back to the kitchen I could hear the voice of my mother, "Yukino-chan would you like to go to the Sora-ku with Itachi and Sasuke?"

"I need to ask first," she responded I could hear her as she ran out of the kitchen before running back "But I would love to! I'll be back!" I heard her exclaim.

Entering the kitchen I saw her jump over the gate with the basket in hand as I placed my bag down next to the other bags.

"She always enters through the front when she can just jump over." Shisui pointed out coming into the kitchen.

"She's really quirky…" mother responded with a faint smile before noticing the overflowing bowl. "Shisui would you like some of the fruits?"

"Of course. I'm sure my mom will appreciate it."

* * *

Somewhere in the Konoha forest

Reaching her tree for a home she moved the shrubs to reveal a hole on the base of the tree a part of it was submerged in the ground creating a tunnel-like entrance, laying down she crawled through to enter "Tsukiyomi?" The small girl asked peeking into her home to find it empty.

Crawling back out she made her way to the watering hole and along the way she spotted a white fox run by, fascinated for a moment she shook her head snapping out of it and continued with her goal in mind.

Moving the branches of low shrubs aside she entered the watering hole area to find who she was looking for. The man sat on a rock by the water's edge. Knowing she was there the man turned halfway to look at the girl.

" _Is something wrong?"_ He asked.

"No. But Mikoto-san asked if I could go with her kids to Sora-ku." the girl walked up to him holding her hands together in front of her.

The white fox from before quietly made its way back to the watering hole making sure to stay away from the girls view before stopping by the edge watching their interaction and waiting for the answer. The fox seemed to smirk and the man noticed it, giving it a small glare before turning to the girl completely.

" _Do you wish to go?"_ He asked knowing what the answer would be as he watched her give a firm nod, _"then go."_

"Thank you!" She said taking a step forward in a sort of half attempt to give a hug before she clutched her hands and stopping. Stopping herself she tried to seem as if nothing was going to happen before she turned around quickly and left. He had made it clear multiple times before that he/she was her teacher. Nothing more to her disappointment.

Watching her sprint back into the forest he shook his head, _"Pack the essentials before you leave!"_ He yelled before she completely left his view.

After the girl was out of earshot he stood there for a while before turning to the fox erasing his kind smile, _"What intrigued you so much to bring you all the way here?"_ he hissed sending a fiery glare at fox.

* * *

Mikoto purposely lied about the birthday just a couple of hours (since he was born at night) away from Naruto's birthday.

Kaa-san: mother

Fun fact (not really): I looked at the Uchiha clan massacre to know just how Itachi and Sasuke call their mom since it can vary depending on the person.

Tenma was Itachi's teammate that met his end in the daylight novel pg.81-84

Also, I hope you guys have a happy holiday wherever you may live.


	15. Scrolls and cats

Chapter 15: Scrolls and cats

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/Tsukiyomi_

 **Shakko-kun**

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Running quickly home I grabbed my satchel and took out the diamond, kunai, and hair tie and placed them on the shelf by my bed and grabbed a small glass container that had little purple balls inside with the medicine or 'essentials' as Tsukiyomi called it that she/he gave me a couple of days ago, placing it in my satchel I took out my canteen to fill. Up I went to the second floor of my little home to the water source to grab clean water. Having everything ready I put on my sandals and cloak before making my way back.

Wrapping the cloak around my satchel strap I began skipping back to the Uchiha home my anklets clicked together in a steady rhythm, my bag bounced as well as its contents inside and my hair brushed against my face.

Entering the compound I unwrapped my cloak from the strap and made my way back to the house. I was about to reach the main entrance when three men I didn't recognize exited, stopping I looked around to see if I was in the wrong area until I saw Fugaku-san in his uniform exit as well.

"Fugaku-san!" I waved. 'He must be going to work' I thought noticing the black, open front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. 'I should ask Mikoto-san what he does.'

"Hm." one his companions seemed to say as the other two turned to look at me. "Who is she?" the man with shoulder length hair and dark eyes with a sort of a frown on his face for some reason said.

"A friend of Sasuke's" Fugaku-san explained looking at him. 'Am I?' I thought 'I never asked.'

"Ah, Shisui!" A man with shoulder-length dull black hair with a black dot on his forehead said drawing everyone's attention to Shisui.

Turning I saw him coming to the house as well with a bag on his shoulder. 'Wait wasn't he in the house already?' I realized as I halted for a moment.

"Hi!" I waved before turning around. "I brought apples this time," I told Fugaku-san before making my way slowly around the mean looking guy that was glaring at me. Passing him I walked slowly on purpose to hear a bit of their conversation.

"Shisui." The old man said.

"Yashiro-san"

"I heard of your feats so far. The clan is overjoyed to have someone so talented be apart of us."

"Wait!" Shisui called grabbing my attention, "Please tell them I'll be in soon."

"Okay." I said turning around and walking into the house but not before yelling, "One question!" and going inside.

Entering the house I took off my sandals and headed to the kitchen to meet up with everyone else. "I'm back."

"Do you have everything you need?" Mikoto-san asked as she was packing something into Sasuke's bag.

"Yes and Shisui says that he will be in soon."

"That's good..." turning around she noticed my whole outfit. "Where did you get that?" she asked surprised.

Flashes of what happened in Suna passed through my head quickly, but that wasn't the only thing that came to mind and my chest became tight. "My guardian," I responded not really knowing what to say.

* * *

?

Fox circled the man blue eyes never leaving his black ones before coming to a stop and pouncing in front of him. During the jump, the fox turned into a woman with white hair along with a pair of fox ears and tail "So let me guess…" she said leaning close to the glaring man. "That girl isn't yours, not with how your body is," she said pointing at his body as a whole.

"What do you want."

"Nothing. Just answers" she said twirling around him while keeping a close watch on his movements. His every twitch and breath, "And it seems you've gotten better at speaking the current language," she said quietly.

"Is that really all you want?" he said ignoring the last bit.

The woman tilted her head in response, "Maaaybe."

"I thought that you became bored of me since then," he said keeping his eyes on her.

"My servants have told me of your odd movements, your constant presences in this area over the last two years. I ignored it at first until they noticed that you were with someone. A child," ignoring him she began rambling "Hm. Did you perhaps take her from her family?" throwing a glance she began pacing in front of him. "No? Now could she be that thing you were working on when I left?" Without waiting for a reaction she quickly added, "Did the dead give you the answers you seek, again?" Hearing his heartbeat speed up a bit made her lips curl up slightly. "Ah. Now that's interesting… so you were able to finally accomplish it."

"What makes you so sure that it isn't some kid I took pity on."

"A war occurred not long ago and you didn't do this… there is also another reason… the thing you can't control and has always given you away…" the woman said pointing her delicate pointy nail to his chest, "Your heart."

He brushed her hand away and started to walk away but she followed making sure to stay close and within arms reach behind him as fog started to suddenly appear and surround both of them.

"I saw your interaction with it… if you don't mind then… could I perhaps borrow her for a couple of days?"

"No." she pouted at his response since she really wanted to play with it.

"Why? I won't harm her. I'll just train her, isn't that why you have her?" She said as the fog started to lighten up a bit.

"Your definition of training differs from mine."

"It won't hurt to toughen her up a bit," she said as both of them stepped into a mountain area that wasn't there before. It had small houses surrounded by trees. However the trees in the clearing that they were in were the only ones with fog in it.

"No. I'm sure you can understand why," he said glancing at the woman behind him.

"My methods may be a bit rough but it works." She said skipping ahead and standing in front of him. "You will come to me at one point so why not sooner rather than later." The man pushed past her and walked back to the trees that had a thick fog around them. "Leaving so soon?" She said staring at his fading silhouette, 'Too bad I really wanted to know why you still cling to that form.'

He had long since disappeared but she stayed there staring at the area where he was. She gave a huge sigh before shaking her head "She hasn't changed one bit… that Tsu… well… I might as well go and see the girl." The woman told herself walking back into the trees letting the fog surround her.

* * *

Konoha Gates

Clutching the bag strap I looked at the huge gates in front of me 'whoa,' I thought looking up and stumbling back as I almost fell from tilting my head up. "Be careful," Shisui said pushing me up making sure I didn't fall. I thanked him and pulled my hood up.

"Sasuke, don't go too far," Itachi called walking in the direction of the little boy that was running through the gates and into the road. Regaining my balance I walked quickly to the two boys to not be left behind.

・・・

Passing through the many trees and shrubs I looked around curiously since the last time I was out it was at night time and I couldn't see as good. Looking back I could see both Itachi and Shisui talking with each other happily, well Shisui was doing most of the talking.

"Sasuke," I said trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" he said turning around immediately.

"Are we friends?"

"Of course!" He said with a smile when suddenly he breaks into a sprint, surprised I walk faster after him, he stops in front of a rock in the road he placed a foot on top while pointing ahead. Slowing down I start walking towards him and whip my cloak to the side to adjust my satchel.

"We take this road to Sora-ku right nii-san?" he yelled and Itachi nodded in response with a small smile.

・・・

I noticed how the sun had started to reach the horizon and Itachi and Shisui seemed to have noticed as well "Sora-ku is still a bit far but we will stay here for tonight." Shisui said gesturing that we go off the road and into the forest.

"I'll gather wood!" Sasuke said looking at his older brother for permission.

"We still need to find a spot to set up camp," he responded with a slight smile.

After walking for a while I kept glancing at Sasuke who was lagging a bit behind collecting a couple of sticks as we walked. Slowing down I kept glancing back and forth between the older boys and Sasuke to make sure I didn't lose sight of either, "I think this place will be good." I heard Itachi say as we caught up and entered a small clearing.

"And it's near a river too." I heard Shusui say as he came out of a couple of trees ahead.

"Can we start a fire now?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Yes Sasuke, but I think we will need more branches," he said pointing to the sticks in his arms.

"Okay!" He said placing down the sticks he collected minus one and running to me "Look, grabs sticks like this," he said giving me the stick before running off and looking around for more. Looking at the stick in hand and the ones in his pile I noticed the similarities between them dry, cracked a bit, and had nothing growing on it. Placing it down I went looking for more.

'This has mold' I thought placing the first stick I found down 'This one has fungi' I thought at the third stick, throwing it in the process.

After a while of searching, I came back to the camp with as many sticks as I could find only to run into Sasuke carrying a bit more sticks than me. He noticed the comparison and smiled proudly at himself. Reaching the clearing I could see a soft red glow emitting between the trees. Curiosity had a better hold on me took control and I sped up slightly to see where the light came from. Emerging from the trees and almost tripping I saw Shisui sitting in front of a small fire along with Itachi as they were both fanning it to prevent it from going out.

・・・

We were all sitting by the warmth of the fire eating the food Mikoto-san had packed as I remembered my medicine. Pulling my satchel on my lap I began rummaging through it for the small glass bottle. Opening it I shook it slightly to drop a single ball onto my hand before closing the bottle once more.

"Yuki nee-san, what is that?" Sasuke asked curiously looking at the bottle in my hand.

"It's Yukino and why do you still call me, sister?" I asked quickly before answering his question, "and this is medicine" I told him shaking my bottle a bit.

"Yukino-chan," Shisui joined in from his conversation with Itachi "It seems that little Sasuke-chan here has a liking for you and gave you a nickname," he said giving a wink, that had some meaning to it that I couldn't quite grasp.

"No, I don't," I heard the small grumble beside me.

"Nickname?" I chose to ask instead.

"It's another name a person can call you aside from your real name."

"Oh." I nodded while taking out my canteen and putting the bottle back inside.

Realizing the conversation was over Shisui turned back to Itachi as they both continued talking in low voices. Popping the pill into my mouth I started to munch on it and swallow before drinking water to wash away the taste, as I put down the canteen I could see Sasuke's face scrunch up in response, "Isn't it sour?"

"No this medicine is sweet,"

"Really?" I nodded in response, "are you sick?" he asked his eyes wide.

"No, my guardian said so I could grow strong… or something." this seemed to catch the attention of the two older boys as they gave a glance to each other.

"Really? Could I have some?" Sasuke asked as his face lit up.

"No. She… no, he said that medicine…" taking some time to think I remembered what he said next, "given to those that it was not meant to can harm instead."

・・・

Sitting at the base of a tree I watched as the last embers of the fire start to go out, placing my head on my knees I turned to see Itachi and Sasuke sleeping together peacefully at the base of another tree. A pang of guilt suddenly hit me as I tried to push the feeling aside I straightening up and looked at the sky above me and closed my eyes hoping for sleep to take over, after a couple of minutes I opened them again to see the same stars and branches above me.

I hated the silence of nowadays it gave me time to think and hear said thoughts and the ones that popped up weren't happy ones. "Can't sleep?" The sudden voice asked startling me, looking above me I saw Shisui sitting on a branch.

"I want to… but can't," I answered quietly to not wake up the two sleeping boys, grateful for the distraction "you?"

"I'm keeping watch," he answered jumping down from his spot with a small thud.

"Watch for what?" I asked as he sat down next to me at the base of the tree. Feeling my legs go a bit numb I stretched them out in front of me, but that moment was enough for him to notice the engravings inside of my anklets.

Worried he chose not to show it and decided as if he didn't notice, "There are dangers in the forest so we need to be careful."

"Oh. Like a bear?"

"Yes like a bear or boar," he said keeping silent as his eyes scanned the trees. Depending on the angle he moved his head the thing on his forehead would reflect the moon's light. Glancing at Itachi I noted how he had one as well but Sasuke didn't.

"Shisui?"

"Hm?" he said turning his head to face me as he did I noticed the shape resembling a leaf on it.

"What is the thing on your forehead for?"

"This is a symbol that I am a shinobi of Konoha," he said tipping it a bit.

"How do you become a shinobi?"

"Mmm… Depending on the village you live in it can vary." He said before stopping and thinking on how to explain it "in Konoha you have to attend the academy and graduate to become a shinobi."

"How do you enter the academy?"

"There are three requirements. 1. you must love the village to help keep peace and prosperity," he said lifting one finger, "2. you must have the will to work hard and endure tough training" this time lifting two fingers, "and 3. you must be healthy in mind and body." this time he raised three fingers before placing his hand back down. "Why do you want to become a shinobi?"

Hearing his question I stayed silent not knowing how to answer 'Why do I want to become shinobi? Because Tsukiyomi told me to or…' Flashes of the shinobi I met in the woods along with Shijima-sama appeared giving me an answer "I want to help." Was the only thing I could say before a sheet of silence engulfed us, the me within me told me to not to tell but a part of me wanted to just tell someone to at least to remove some of the heavyweight I was carrying, "I'm lucky to be here…" I said my voice quivering slightly, "had I known how to fight I might've helped and she wouldn't have been taken away, she would still be home with her sister." I quietly said wrapping my arms around my knees feeling a familiar burning sensation reach my eyes along with the tight feeling in my throat I glanced once again at Itachi and Sasuke peacefully sleeping. 'They're separated because I couldn't help.'

"I don't know what happened but had you fought you might've not been here." He said patting my head "I'm sure you did the best you could."

・・・

Opening my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep at some point, rubbing my eyes and wiping away the tears I realized that I was leaning on Shisui. His face was peaceful as but his body was cold as he leaned back against the tree, pushing myself away carefully to not wake him up I stood up and brushed the frost that started to form on my hands and face. Feeling so much lighter than before I took off my cloak and placed it on top of him to warm him up since my frost had reached him. Looking at him I gave a silent thank you before looking up at the tree taking in a deep breath I began climbing, reaching the top I got myself comfortable and began meditating to calm myself.

 **What's wrong?** Taking a while I hesitated a bit before answering 'Do you think she's fine?' **Who knows** his answer added more weight as I asked another question afraid of the answer 'Do you think I'll see her again?' **Only if you look for her** the answer gave me some hope 'Where do I start' **Start by getting stronger** 'I'm already doing that.' **Learn techniques, what about that book? Does it say anything on how?** Realizing he had a point I pulled the book out quickly from my satchel and started flipping through it reading the title of each, _eyes,_ _rewind, time dilation, time insertion, medical ninjutsu_ , _water manipulation, teleportation…_ **The last three.**

Reading the medical ninjutsu pages seemed difficult involving the study of the body, humans, animals, nerves and other important things.

The water manipulation seemed interesting all that was needed was good concentration and the fusion of both chakra and water. Thinking back I remembered how Tsukiyomi used something like how the book described back when we were returning to the village. Flipping to the next pages a certain word or should I say name caught my attention _Shisui_ going back to the beginning of the sentence I began reading.

 _There is a shinobi known for his great talent for using the teleportation technique in battle, that shinobi's name was Shisui of the Body Flicker. By now you should have met him when you find time to ask him to teach you._

A shiver ran up my spine knowing that that was indeed true I met him but how did the person that write it know?

The cry of a hawk caught my attention before I could read more as I looked up to see where it came from. Extending my arm as I've seen Tsukiyomi do, the hawk flew down with a good grip on my sleeve giving me a good view of how sharp its talons were. Reaching slowly for the letter on its back I took out the small roll. The hawk started to suddenly flap its wings and lift itself into the air as it flew away I sat there looking at its form before looking at the letter in my hand and began unrolling it.

 _This will be my last letter to you. No matter what happens please remain to be friends with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari-sama._

 _-Yashamaru_

'Did he move?' was what I thought at first but something told me that wasn't it. Folding the letter carefully I placed it inside my satchel. Sighing I opened my book again and decided to start reading from the _eyes_ pages again.

* * *

Sora-ku

The whole way there I avoided eye contact with Shisui not knowing how to talk to him over what happened last night and stayed close to Sasuke putting on a smile like a day prior. Sora-ku was dark empty and really there wasn't much to look at first glance, but if you give it a closer look you could spot people in some of the buildings.

Even with how the city looked the boys seemed to know where to go so I followed them to this abandoned looking building. The place was empty until we entered this one room with an older looking woman with wild gray hair and cat ears on her head.

"Neko-baa!" Sasuke exclaimed at seeing the old lady.

"Sasuke-chan, are you here for another task?" She said, "who is this, nya?"

"This is Yukino-chan, kaa-san asked her to tag along," Itachi said introducing me to her, "this is Nekobaa, Yukino-chan."

・・・

After the introduction Itachi and Shisui began talking to Nekobaa about kunai, paper bombs, and stuff as I zoned out and looked around to distract myself, noting how there were a couple of cats laying around. A couple of them glanced at me and went to sleep not taking interest in me anymore.

Looking at Sasuke I could tell he was beginning to become impatient by the way he was looking around and looking at his brother frequently.

"Sasuke-chan, here is your task, nya," Nekobaa said to Sasuke beckoning him to grab the paper she had in her hand as she was holding it out for him.

His face lit up as he made his way to her, "thank you!"

"You'll find your target at the abandoned library." Hearing the word 'library' piqued my interest as I looked at both of them.

"Okay." He said running out, standing there I just looked at the exit and at Nekobaa "Yuki nee-san help me look," he said popping his head from the exit.

* * *

After passing by abandoned building after buildings with people selling interesting stuff and being pulled away by Sasuke calling them "Shady" a big smile was plastered on his face the moment we entered the abandoned and crumbling library. "Look here I'll look in the back," he said running off.

Glancing at the many books I searched each aisle for the cat that was on Sasuke's paper. Empty. Empty. Empty… I thought as I passed by an aisle with a lady. Shaking my head I looked back at the aisle to find it empty confused I turned around only to bump into someone, "S-sorry." I said without looking at who it was.

"Wow. What pretty eyes you have they look so similar yet different I wonder why…" said the person as they lifted my face with both hands and I was met face to face with a pretty woman with white hair and blue eyes. "Oh, and such chubby cheeks must be because of the baby fat," she said pinching them slightly.

"Umm.," I said feeling uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.

"Oh. Sorry," she said giving me a sheepish grin "But I need help, you see my wrist hurts and I can't reach the scroll up there," She said pointing with a hand that had a bandage around the wrist that wasn't there before. Looking at where she was pointing I spotted a thin scroll poking from the highest shelf being illuminated slightly by light that shone from a hole on the library's roof. I turned to look at her. To which she fluttered her eyes "please…" she pleaded.

'Maybe I could see the cat from up there' I thought convincing myself. Nodding I looked for a ladder and pushed it as close to the scroll as I could and began climbing. Reaching the top I reached for the scroll and grasped it easily, upon closer inspection the scroll was different from the ones I've seen it had engravings on the sides, swirls and leaves nothing fancy.

"If you want the scroll you can take it, nya" the sudden voice startled me as I almost stumbled back. Holding onto the ladder tightly trying to not fall back I looked for the source of the voice and coming face to face with a grey cat with a white spot on its chest. "You see these books and scrolls just collect dust, there isn't enough space to sleep here because of them, nya" the cat meowed resembling the one Sasuke was looking for, except for the white spot.

Looking back down for the lady I saw that she was gone, but I heard the cat grumble something about foxes, "Uhm? Really?" I asked hungrily scanning through the books on the shelves I could see.

"Yes, they've been collecting dust for years now. You would be doing me a favor, nya" the cat said wiping the dust off with its tail on the spot where the scroll was.

"Excuse me Neko-san but have you seen a cat that looks just like you but without the white spot?" I said pointing to its chest.

"White spot?" The cat looked down at its chest, "how embarrassing, thank you for telling me, nya" He said wiping off the white spot with one of its paws. 'So it is the cat.'

"Um excuse me Neko-san but could I get your pawprint? My friend wants it," The cat looked up from cleaning itself before looking at me in the eyes.

"Hah? Do you know what you are asking for?"

"Your paw print?" I said with uncertainty.

"No! Getting my pawprint is the equivalent of seeing one naked!" He cat said puffing its small body.

"Is that bad?"

"Of course it is! Tell me why do you see your kind wear clothes then?"

"Because it's cold and also that's not true once I saw…"

・

 _Flashback a couple of days ago_

Smiling after placing the fresh new batch of permissions in the fruit bowl I was about to open the door to go outside when I heard laughter coming from the veranda as well as screaming "Sasuke come back you are going to catch a cold!"

Curious I opened the door leading to the veranda to see a naked Sasuke run by, along with Itachi in a towel chasing after him with a towel in hand.

 _Flashback end_

・

"And he didn't get sick," I said after finishing the story.

"Yuki nee-san do you see it from there?" I heard the familiar voice say from below.

"Sasuke! I found him." I said motioning to the cat next to me.

"Hey!" The cat hissed at Sasuke down below, "Next time you chose to run around naked have some decency about it and make sure no one is around!"

・・・

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said, by then I was already in the ground with the scroll and the cat had given him his paw print along with a lecture. 'So it's bad to run naked when someone is watching.' I concluded from the whole conversation, but I chose that I wouldn't want to do anyways 'it is too cold for it.'

"This stays between us, you hear me, nya?"

"Yes," we said in unison.

I watched as the cat turned to leave feeling a tug at my sleeve looked at Sasuke "Let's go back to Nekobaa."

I nodded but I remembered the scroll that I still had in my hand, "excuse me, but can I really keep the scroll?" I asked lifting it up.

"Hm? Sure I bet that fox was just playing around with you. Be wary of them, nya" he said before entering once again into the shadows of the library. Glancing once more at the library I made a silent vow to the books, 'I'll come back for you.'

・・・

"We're back," we said in unison as we entered the room.

"Hm. Did you two complete the task already?" Nekobaa asked as Sasuke pulled out the paper with the paw print. She took it and placed it inside a book with pictures of different cats along with their paw prints.

"Just in time too we already finished what we came to do," Shisui said pointing to a scroll he had in his hand.

"Thank you Nekobaa for your help," Itachi said putting on his bag.

"That's what I'm here for, nya"

* * *

Mount. Inari

'Why did the cat have to appear…' the fox thought to itself, but she smiled nevertheless, 'At least I gave her a little gift. I'm sure Tsu won't mind' remembering that the girl wasn't alone she snapped her fingers and two white foxes with red scarves around their necks appeared.

"At your service-"

"Skip it," she said cutting them off, "Now, the job I have for you is simple please investigate this girl," she lifted her hand up creating an illusion of the girl she saw, "and the people she is traveling with at the moment."

Knowing that she would cut them off again they nodded slightly before disappearing in a gust of wind.

・・・

Standing up excited at the appearance of the two white foxes she inched closer to them "So? What did you learn?"

"One is a prodigy of the Uchiha clan only 10 years of age," the fox on her left spoke first.

"The other is a talented shinobi of the Uchiha as well only 13 years of age soon to be fourteen," Finished the second fox.

'Interesting…' "Is that all?"

"No, there is another aged 5. This one, however, is slightly above average if compared to other children his age." they both said in unison.

"In his clan?"

"In his village," both foxes said in unison.

"That will be all," the woman said as the two foxes disappeared quickly. 'Hmm… this is quite intriguing.'

* * *

Land of fire

The road back to Konoha was the same, Sasuke was ahead and Itachi and Shisui were behind. Thinking back to the night before I slowed down to talk to Shisui.

The two boys noticed and Itachi nodded deciding to go ahead, "Shisui?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no, just… thank you."

The boy stared before giving a soft smile "It's fine. Friends do this for each other." he said ruffling my hair.

"So we're friends?" I asked taking out the comb and fixing my hair.

"Of course."

Smiling I looked ahead before I remembered what the book said, "Shisui, can you teach me the teleportation jutsu?"

"How did you know I can perform the technique?"

"The clan… I heard." I said remembering what the old man said. 'Maybe it's related to that.'

"So you heard about that." He said laughing embarrassed. "Anyways sure… I'll teach you." I nodded enthusiastically forming my hands into fists in front of me 'I WILL train hard.' "Yukino-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You always seem to be wearing those anklets it's almost like you never take them off," he jokingly said, trying to confirm some of his suspicions.

"Right. He said not to take them off until I'm told to." he continued his fake laughter until things became silent, "Can I use my question?" I said cutting through the silence.

He glanced at me before laughing trying to lighten up the mood, "But you already asked so many."

"One more!" I said skipping in front of him and turning to walk backward.

"Fine just another."

"How old are you?"

"Me? I'm three years older than Itachi at the moment, can you estimate how old I am?"

'So Sasuke is 5 and Itachi is older than him by five…' extending both hands in front of me, I saw my answer '10. So 10 plus 3 is… 13' "Thirteen! You're thirteen!" I exclaimed pointing at Shisui.

"Close, I'll be turning 14 in a couple of days, on October 19."

"I was still close."

* * *

Settling in the forest once again we sat by the fire that they older boys made as they set fish in sticks cooking them slowly.

"Hey, Yuki nee-san." Sasuke said nudging me slightly, "what does the scroll say?"

Upon mentioning the scroll I turned to my satchel and took it out and began reading it aloud.

・

 _There once was a boy, who lived within a small house_

 _In his house lived a dog and a mouse_

 _In the pond next to his house lived a goldfish_

 _Each night he had a vivid dream that showed his wish_

 _To fly like a bird_

 _One day while fishing he found a scroll_

 _That taught him to run as fast as a dog_

 _To swim even faster and jump even higher than a frog_

 _But he still wished to fly like a dove_

 _The cloudy sky, the starry night above_

 _The boy soon realized that the scroll was the clue to find the next_

 _Such a joy and rush at seeing this was the effect_

 _He searched in the toad's land and snake's cave for the next clues_

 _Finally, he arrived at the fox lands a place of fire so blue_

 _With the scroll in hand, he looked at the secret within_

 _To master the first scroll one can master the second_

 _Wings sprouted and finally, he could fly with a big grin_

 _But as luck would have it he lost it in a sec_

 _Now waiting in the land of swirling waters for the next one to find it_

・

Finishing the odd story I turned to Sasuke, "That's all," I said looking at his confused face. Knocking off my leg the rolled up portion of the scroll, I looked and noticed more writing peeking from underneath the rolled up portion. Unrolling it a bit more I could see instructions in an old language I was familiar with, referencing to the boy's story I just read.

 _Beast Soul: the capturing of an animal's essence through living like one for a full day or more depending on the complexity of the creature. At the end of the process, one must acquire a part of the animal significant to it and placing it within the sealing circle drawn. A fallen whisker from a cat, fur from a dog, or the scale of a fish. And placing that seal somewhere on the user's own body._

Stopping myself from reading anymore I began rolling it back up 'Another thing to study…'

* * *

Leaf village

"Did you enjoy going to Sora-ku, Yukino-chan?" Mikoto-san asked as we entered the house.

"Yes! I learned so many things and will learn more!" I exclaimed wanting to tell her all about it.

"That is wonderful." She caught a glimpse of the outside and stopped me from taking off my shoes. "It's getting late you should return home before it becomes dark, Shisui if it isn't a bother can you accompany her?"

"I don't mind," he said before waving goodbye to Itachi and a sleepy Sasuke that was on his back.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I said waving goodbye.

・・・

"Yukino-chan are you sure your house is nearby?" He asked the moment I stepped into the forest.

"Yep," I confirmed moving a couple of shrubs aside but as I did my cloak became snagged on a branch so I stopped to pull it free. Once free I looked back up to see a shadow in the trees making me jump.

"You returned I thought it would take longer." The familiar voice said calming me.

"Tsuki- I mean. I'm back," I said remembering how Shisui was still behind me.

Noticing that I've been talking to someone, Shisui sped up to reach me, "Hello, I'm Uchiha Shisui," Shisui introduced himself when he noticed Tsukiyomi while he just stared at the raven-haired boy who smiled with one hand extended.

"Nice to meet you," he said giving him a small smile but ignoring his hand. He bent slightly toward to me to whisper, "there are some things I need to talk to you about," he tilted his head to the side signaling for me to go home.

"Okay. Bye Shisui, see you!" I said waving as I left glancing back once more.

Shisui was left waving as he turned to the other male next to him "So what's your name…" he started asking but noticed that there was no one there.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

Standing outside her home the girl just stood there looking around for him. Sighing he tried to shake away the words that the fox told him not long ago.

・

 _Flashback to a couple of hours ago_

Watching from the broken roof of the shrine he lingered thinking. His face scrunched up in pain, as he lifted his fist and was about to hit the shrine but stopped and instead held his head in his hands.

"Oh, this is a first."

"What is it," he said replying to the all too familiar being behind him.

"Well, I've been thinking after I went to see the child and you know what?" The woman said placing herself down next to him. He gave no answer but she kept talking "I doubt that you only need her to become strong, in fact, I looked at the boys she was traveling with and two of them seem very promising they are sure to give strong offspring."

Shaking his head he started to stand up to leave but something told him that this wasn't the end of it.

"Wait, hear me out," the woman said pulling him back down. "There was another thing I noticed about the girl when I got close… she resembles you slightly, doesn't she? She also smells vaguely similar to you as well, I only notice such things between parent and offspring." the woman said watching him closely as she pulled him down to a sitting position, "Did you make her just so she could continue on with your bloodline?" The woman asked staring at the man before her frozen, suddenly the male form he was in crumbled into snow and there sat the black haired woman staring at the ground trembling.

 _Flashback end_

・

It took a while for him to regain the form he was in so she couldn't go pick up the girl the moment she entered the village. He hated to admit it but that fox was as clever as ever and knew what to say to make her crack. Her previous methods didn't work so she has resorted to doing things she wasn't proud of and that girl was the result.

Stepping out of the shadows, the girl noticed him and ran to him with a grin on her face. He was about to step back but she stopped before making contact with him and stared quietly instead, _"Listen, I want you to start studying the history of ninshu once you do make sure to practice these,"_ he said pulling out a purplish scroll containing the mind transmission technique an older version of the mind-body transmission technique, from his sleeve and handing it to her and then pulled out another scroll as well, this time in a black scroll containing a forbidden technique inside, _"Never show the black scroll to anyone and only begin studying it once you have learned the one in the lavender scroll."_ He said gripping her hand holding onto the black scroll before letting go "You will find the books you need in the library." He said normally.

・

* * *

This is a huge chapter (18 pages new personal record!), the reason behind is because I didn't want to split them up into two parts.

Another thing a time skip will occur in the next one leading up to the academy years which means that I will skip age five.

What could have been Tsukiyomi's previous attempts? Only I know but I won't reveal it just yet.


	16. April First

Chapter 16: April first

・

'Inner thoughts'

°Telepathic communication°

* * *

1-year time skip

* * *

・

 **Mikoto's POV**

Sensing a familiar signature enter the house I headed to my room and rummaged through the closet to look for something I had placed there. Finding the box I checked in it to see if everything was there. I pulled out a yellow kimono-style blouse that had a couple of adjustments which belonged to my friend in youth. Placing it to the side I took out a green obi, a short-sleeved mesh shirt, and black shorts. Noticing that something was missing, the red ribbon I placed in a couple days back, looking around I found it within the folds of the obi. Placing it on top I put everything back in before closing the box.

Box in hand I started making my way to Sasuke's room noticing how there was faint laughter coming from it. I opened the door with a smile and saw that the two kids turned to look at me. One of them was holding an ice pack while the other was laughing. One of them turned their full attention to me and smiled, "Mikoto-san" she said placing the ice pack she had in hand on the floor.

The one noticed a box and smiled brightly, "Here, look inside," I said to the girl handing over the box with a smile.

She glanced at me once before looking at the box, when she took it she placed it on the floor gently before opening it, "wow" I heard her say as pulled out the kimono shirt, she turned it to the side and saw the white spiral in the back, becoming silent as she stared at it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, noting how she immediately shook her head and smiled brightly before standing up quickly.

"Can I put it on?" She asked eagerly as I nodded and brought Sasuke out of the room. "Ready!" I heard after a while, entering I saw her give a small twirl, her hair covering slightly the white spiral on her back. In her hand she had the ribbon, kneeling in front of her I took the ribbon gently from her hand, "Here let me help," I tied it into a loose bow on her right side of her head, "there." I said standing up and watching her pat the bow before smiling brightly once again.

"Thank you," she said jumping into my arms with a huge grin.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Laying in one of the futons Mikoto-san set up for me and Sasuke I looked up at the ceiling and traced the lines on the wood since it still wasn't time for me to sleep as noted the previous times I slept over.

Hearing the rustling of the sheets next to me I snapped out of my intense line tracking, "Yuki nee-san?" I heard him ask quietly.

"Hm?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I'm thirsty," he said standing up, "I'll be back," he whispered getting up from his futon and leaving the room through the veranda.

After a while of laying there waiting, I noticed how he was taking longer than usual so I closed my eyes and focused in the area around me looking for him. I could see him in the kitchen turning the faucet off and heading back. Relieved that nothing wrong happened to him I sighed and pulled the covers over my head.

・

 _Flashback_

Arriving in the house by the time dinner ended, I noticed the stormy aura between Itachi and Fugaku-san the moment I entered. Entering into the house I headed to Sasuke's room to ask what happened between the two when I spotted him sitting alone in his room looking sad while holding an ice pack to his ankle. Knocking softly on the door frame he flinched looking up. "Hi." I waved "What happened?" I asked.

"I twisted my ankle," he responded. That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I went along with it. 'I'll just read his mind later'

Looking out into the hallway I entered the room before closing the door quietly behind me "Let me help, but keep quiet about it." I whispered placing a finger over my mouth. Walking up to him I took the ice pack from his hand and placed it on the ground next to me. Focusing some chakra to my hand my palm began to emit a light green glow, after a couple of moments the glow engulfed my hand completely. Breathing in deeply I cleared my mind and hovered my hand over his ankle. Noting that the injury wasn't too serious it became easier for me to heal a bit.

'Good I didn't worsen it.' I thought, removing my now shaking hand, "That's so cool!" I heard him exclaim moving his foot to test out how much I healed it.

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone I still need to work on it." I told him glancing at the door quickly.

He laughed and looked at his ankle, knowing that it could still swell up I grabbed his leg and placed the ice pack back on it. After all, it would be hard for him tomorrow if he can't walk properly for his big day.

 _Flashback end_

・

Hearing the door slide open I stayed still until I felt someone shaking me. Lifting the covers from my head to look at the person that was shaking me.

"Yuki-nee san do you think father hates me?" He asked sitting down beside me.

'I shouldn't have read his mind so much to know what he was feeling' if I answered this wrong it could possibly create a division between him and Itachi, 'Itachi was on Fugaku-san's mind well not really, more like Itachi's potential,' "No… Fugaku-san is just like that. I always see him frowning." I whispered trying to comfort him, but not really believing in it either.

"But he smiles around Itachi, he barely does that around me." Sighing I flicked his forehead to distract him and shift some of his anger towards me, "Ow!" he said rubbing his head, frowning he looked at me, "Why did you-"

"Your father praises Itachi because of his talent just like how he and the rest of the clan do to Shisui." I explained quickly but saw confusion in his eyes, "he is like that because he is the head of the clan he has to be stern and that just sticks when he comes home." I explained the best I could. "Even if he doesn't smile in front of you how do you know he isn't smiling when thinking about you when you are not looking." I sat in front of him and stared him in the face noticing how his forehead was becoming red 'I flicked him too hard,' as I was thinking this I realized that my hands had begun to feel cold.

"You think so?" he asked with hope in his voice, his anger gone.

"Yes," I said 'Maybe,' I thought, "Now, go to sleep." I quickly whispered tucking myself into the futon and covering everything under it even my head. Feeling cold air hit my back I turned around to see Sasuke tucking himself inside my futon, "What are you doing?!" I whispered.

"Sleeping here." He said getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

"No. Mikoto-san has enough pictures of you doing that," I said remembering how she had a few pages in her photo album that she showed to Shisui and Itachi once. Due to that Shisui would tease me about it when the topic leaned toward Sasuke and I still haven't been able to find something embarrassing about him. When I didn't hear a response I sat up and looked at his already sleeping face.

Sighing I stood up and took the covers off. Bending over I took hold of an arm and leg. His face scrunched up the moment I made contact with my cold hands so I started dragging him to his futon as quickly as I could. Gasping I almost tripped to the side as my sight was becoming blurry. Kneeling down I pulled the covers over him and tucked them in so he wouldn't kick them off in his sleep like he usually did. Wobbling to a stand I slowly made my way to my futon and dragged myself underneath the covers before everything went black.

* * *

The morning was like any other but different because Sasuke would be going to the entrance ceremony. Mikoto and Fugaku-san were dressed up for the occasion as well, for this extremely important day. But not everyone was going early in the morning I saw Itachi at the entrance putting on his shoes preparing to leave before anyone woke up. I stayed there knowing what he and Shisui were going to do, it was the only thing he was thinking about other than Sasuke's big day, he wanted to go badly but couldn't.

Feeling that I wasn't needed there I began packing up my stuff from last night into my satchel, after brushing my hair and tying the ribbon back on my hair. Noticing the white strand hair I hid it so it wouldn't be visible realizing that it would be a full moon tonight, 'That means Tsukiyomi will become a guy again tonight' "Yukino-chan, why aren't you getting ready?" Mikoto-san asked startling me as she came into the room noticing how I was packing up.

"Me?" I asked pointing my hand to myself, which was stupid looking back and realizing that I was the only one in the room.

"Yes, you are coming along too." feeling included I nodded happily.

・・・

Lingering at the front gate leading outside the compound I watched Sasuke run ahead bringing back memories of the last year and the many times I crossed through that same gate. When we went to a nearby teashop, when we went to buy dango for that time Itachi was sick, that time I snuck into the arena to watch Itachi's fight but was caught by Shisui who only let me watch his first fight or that time I forced Shisui to take me to a shoe store because I noticed how my shoes were becoming tighter. The memories were simple but precious and now I was standing there once again to go see what the academy was like.

* * *

Academy

Standing behind Mikoto-san I watched Sasuke walk to the center of the u-shaped formation of parents to join the other kids by standing next to them. From time to time I would peak from behind her to catch a glimpse of the other students before ducking behind her again. Seeing a man in a green vest walk up to Fugaku-san I heard something that caught my interest, "Ah, Fugaku-san I see that today your second son will be entering the academy hopefully he will be just as great or better than his brother."

"I don't doubt it." He responded.

"After all it only took Itachi-san just one year to graduate, however, it would've been two months if they let him graduate right there on the spot." he joyfully laughed. 'I didn't know Itachi was that good.'

After hearing this I saw Fugaku-san smile which surprised me since he rarely does, mostly in the morning, "Of course, he is my boy," is what he responded.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to Mikoto-san, "Yukino-chan go join the others." she told me.

Raising my brows I looked at her confused, "But-"

"Your name is up there, look," she said pointing to a board on the side of the building.

Confused I walked up to the board and began scanning through all the different last names, stopping near the end at the name Uzumaki I looked at the name next to it hoping that it would be mine but it wasn't, the name said Naruto. I kept looking down the list until I reached the end where I saw my name Yukino. Looking back at Mikoto-san I saw her encouraging me to stand at an empty spot by a couple of kids I didn't know. Doing what she told me I stood in an empty spot that was near Mikoto-san and Sasuke was a bit far with a couple of kids separating us.

Noticing me join in with the other kids he walked over, "You'll be attending too?" I heard him ask with a grin on his face.

"I think," I responded in a quiet voice while warily looking at every other kid near us. "My name was on the board," I whispered pointing to it.

"Listen, everyone," the same man I just saw moments ago said loudly, while on top of the elevated stage in front of us, "Now for a few words from the Hokage." The kids immediately went silent and organized themselves better into neat rows as an old looking man with a red hat with the kanji for fire began ascending the steps leading to the stage. Finally reaching the mike he cleared his throat "Congratulations on your acceptance into the Academy, everyone! From this day forth, do your best to reach your goals to become a shinobi." after finishing the adults started clapping and during that time the man stepped down and another man with a green vest came forward, "We will begin announcing names if you hear your name being called make sure to follow your teacher…"

Looking at the man that the one on the stage motioned to I memorized him as students started to gather around him one by one, "Hey, Yuki nee-san do you think we'll end up together." Sasuke asked grabbing my attention, I shrugged unable to respond while listening faintly to the names already being called.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the moment his name was announced he began walking towards the direction of the teacher with a scar over his nose and only glanced back at me once. Looking at his suddenly professional and mature attitude I was surprised, 'He isn't like this at home'

"And that's all for Umino Iruka's class," I heard the man say before going to the next page, "Wait there is one more," he said aloud "Yukino." He called looking around.

I looked at where the man was and then walked quickly to where Sasuke was waving goodbye to Mikoto-san as I left.

・・・

The class was huge, 'So this is where I'll spend the next six years' I thought the moment we stepped in. I looked around noticing how everyone was beginning to sit down when I noticed Sasuke waving me over from the window seat patting the seat next to him.

Taking the seat, I looked at the front to see the teacher place a thin book down on the pedestal at the front, "Quiet down please, I am Iruka Umino and I'll be your sensei. Now to start off when I call your name you will come to the front and introduce yourself and say your dream for the future." He said to the class before opening the thin book and began calling names.

After hearing this I started to think about what he said drowning out everything else 'Dream? My dream is to help, but now that I remember Itachi's dream…'

・

 _Flashback a couple months back_

"Our order is ready. Wait here I'll go get it." Shisui said getting up from the table. We were waiting inside a tea shop within the village for the order of dango to surprise Itachi and Sasuke with 'I'm so smart' I thought since I was the one that came up with the idea.

Sitting there I began swinging my legs when a familiar voice from outside caught my attention 'Itachi? But there is someone else with him' I thought noticing the person's figure sitting right next to him.

Shisui was coming over with the dango so I crossed my hands over each other forming an x-shape shaking my head and pointed to outside. He looked over and noticed Itachi so I quickly linked myself to his mind. After studying the technique over and over on paper I needed someone to use it on and so Shisui became that someone.

°Shisui° I said, the moment I did he looked back in my direction.

°Yukino-chan, I'll wait at the compound entrance° at that moment I saw him teleport away right in front of my eyes with the dango in hand.

I took a while for a while to process what happened, °What about me!° I shrieked internally sensing him back at the compound entrance.

°Please find out what Itachi thinks about Izumi, that's the girl next to him° I heard him say in my head with a light chuckle.

Cutting our link I huffed angrily and looked in Itachi's direction and tried forming a link. 'tiger, snake, monkey' I thought as I did each hand seal carefully while focusing on Itachi.

Feeling that the jutsu connected I sat there and listened quietly to how Itachi mentioned that the girl that helped run the tea shop was once a shinobi. He didn't feel sad by the fact that he was part of the reason why she stopped, no he was happy, that it was a step toward his goal. A goal to a world of fewer ninja fighting. Cutting of the connection I began thinking to myself about what he thought, 'a world of less fighting.' Thinking back to what Shakko-kun told me many times and the things I read. I noted many times that it was true, in the past, there have been wars over small things killing many people as a result. Sighing, I enhanced my hearing to hear what Itachi and the girl were saying. "Being a ninja means actual battle. Which means you'll have to deal with so many awful, terrible things all the time. A girl like you shouldn't have to go through that." I heard him say

His words struck me as I heard it, what he said was true it was just something I didn't focus on the whole time after that incident in Sunagakure. Remembering that I had to eavesdrop I focused on the conversation once again.

"It's not just that," the girl declared, "walking down the same path as the person you like… maybe I shouldn't want that." 'Person, she likes… is she talking about Itachi?' I heard a faint "see you" before I heard her footsteps indicating that she was leaving.

"What's this? Made yer girl cry?" I heard the girl who Itachi called Shinko say in a teasing manner. I began thinking about what happened, before standing up and teleporting a couple of blocks away.

 _Flashback end_

・

"Yukino-san," I heard my name being called, standing up immediately and I headed to the front of the class to stand in front of the blackboard facing the rest of the class. "Yukino-san please introduce yourself and your dream for the future." The teacher said with a soft smile.

Nodding in response I turned to look at the class. "Hi, My name is Yukino…" Everyone was staring so looked down and grabbed my side before looking up, "and my dream is to become really strong to help people around me." I heard a couple of students laughing silently making my face flame up. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…'

"That's great now take your seat." The moment he said that I headed quickly to my seat, face still red.

"I think that was great," Sasuke reassured me patting my back.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes," he said with a big smile. Feeling a smile on my face I nodded and began paying attention to everyone else.

After everyone had gone I realized how simple some of their dreams were. To become famous in the village, to have a stable life, to help with the family income, to make their family name popular and so on. But there must have been some interesting ones before my name was called, 'I should've listened' I thought to myself disappointed by how rude that was 'Tsukiyomi taught me better…'

The hour went by slowly as he explained what we will be learning. After finishing the explanation he started to give out sealed envelopes to everyone with their names on them. Finally receiving mine I heard him instruct the class to give them to our parents or guardians.

"That is all for today, one more thing, the girls will be staying behind for the kunoichi classes wait here and your teacher will come soon," Iruka-sensei said as more than half the class stood up to leave, Sasuke glanced back and waved slightly as he left. I waved back as well before he left my view. Knowing he was gone I laid my head on the table with a huge sigh tired.

The moment the teacher left I heard the girls get up from their seats and begin talking to each other. Lifting my head I began glancing around seeing that each of them already seemed to have their own friends minus one who sat alone in the back seat, her pupilless lavender colored eyes scanning the room as well. Our eyes met and I quickly looked down at my lap, 'Now is your chance!' I thought, trying to convince myself to get up and go to her. I wasn't going to go home without doing anything worthy of telling so I was getting ready to stand up when the teacher came in. She stood by the doorway and looked at each and every one of us through her oval glasses. Standing in front of the class she set her book down and addressed the class, "I'm Suzume and I will be your sensei for this class. Now girls every Tuesday and Thursday we will have kunoichi classes after your history class so don't forget that tomorrow we will be together here, any questions?" she asked, her black curly hair bounced slightly as she moved her head.

"I do," A girl with platinum hair and light blue eyes said confidently raising her hand. "What exactly will you be teaching us?"

"In this class, you will be learning how to blend in as normal civilian women when on a mission, from flower arrangements, to speech, writing, dance, and learning about other cultures in different lands. Anything else?" the teacher asked scanning the room. 'That's it? I learned most of it' "Then, today is over you can head home."

Relieved I stood up to leave when I remembered the girl. I started to make my way to the back of the classroom when the teacher asked something to the whole class, "One more thing, is there someone with the name Yukino?"

"H-here." I stuttered raising my hand, two girls passed me whispering to each other, "ooh, she's in trouble…" 'Am I in trouble? Shisui said that students who get into trouble are called out by the teachers' The other girls glanced at me and then began whispering between each other the same thing as they were leaving.

"Please follow me then." The teacher said grabbing her book and motioning me to follow after her. By the time I reached the door, everybody had already left including the girl I wanted to talk to.

・・・

Now that I was alone it wasn't so frightening, "Am I in trouble?" I asked more calmly.

"No, no, no I have just been informed that someone has come looking for you," she said quickly making sure I didn't misunderstand. 'That's good.' I sighed relieved.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know they didn't tell me," she said becoming suspicious but shrugged it off. The moment we reached the room she told me to go in before leaving. Once she left I pushed the door open slowly and peeked in, seeing the same man from the entrance ceremony standing in the empty classroom.

"Come in." He said, looking at the door I entered. "It has been a long time since I last saw you," he said taking the pipe from his mouth and turning around with a small smile on his face.

"You know me?" I asked.

"Of course, you were left in my care the day you were born."

'The day I was born does he know who my parents are?' I thought curious for the answer, "What about my parents?" I asked immediately.

"Your parents believed it would be better for you to be here." That didn't answer my question but before I could ask he kept talking, "In addition to that they also left something for you." In saying this I stayed silent listening to what he had to say, "They told me to teach you your clans techniques, to make sure you can grow up to become a strong kunoichi worthy of the clan name. However there is only so much I can teach you so you will learn the rest on your own." he stayed silent for a while expecting some response before choosing to head to the door, "It is your choice whether or not you want to follow the instructions that they left for you." He said placing the pipe back in his mouth.

* * *

Konoha-outside

I listened to him speak but I didn't ask any more 'I was left behind?' I concluded sighing and accepting the answer that I knew for a long time, 'Who cares… I at least have Mikoto-san and the others.' Following without saying anything just thinking of what he was saying as we walked. Bumping suddenly into something I looked up to see he had stopped and we were standing in front of a building, something about the air surrounding it brought a chill to my body.

"This is the Konoha Hospital if you feel anything is wrong, come here to be checked."

Freezing at what he said brought back the distant memories, 'Does he want me to return to that room?' I thought realizing exactly where we were and I immediately began to back away from him slowly, looking around for the possible routes I could take to run if it came down to it. 'I could always stay hidden in the forest and Uchiha district…' "W-what is my clan name that you mentioned." I tried asking normally but my voice came out quivering instead.

He seemed to sigh, as he looked at me "They told me it was Uzumaki."

Freezing up I shook my head, "How come I never met you… " I asked remembering what he said back at the academy.

"I was coming to pick you up to move you to your home when you disappeared 3 years ago," he explained calmly.

'That's when I left the hospital.' I realized feeling awkward 'oops'. He looked at me before walking towards the building, 'what else does he know.' I asked myself before resolving to follow after him 'If they try to lock me up I'll escape again.' I thought confident 'I could jump from the window to that tree,' I thought looking faintly where I think my room was located, 'It's not that high.' I thought trying to convince myself.

・・・

"Nice to meet you call me doctor Satomi Hyuga. If you feel like anything is wrong come to me," said the woman with long brown hair with a forehead protector over her forehead. She sat in her chair with a clipboard on hand, her pupil-less lavender eyes scanning the paper before looking back up again. "If you feel like it, I would like to know about what you eat, and record your height and weight." She smiled warmly clicking her pen. She told the old man to leave the room before she began talking to me. "Now tell me your name, age, and when you were born."

Seeing no harm in telling her this type of information I chose to go along, "Uzumaki, Yukino. I'm six and I was born October 11," I responded swinging my legs a bit on the chair, feeling different from the other times 'they never asked me this before.' I thought while looking around the office.

"Hm. Now if you don't mind please take off your shoes and anklets and step on the scale behind you," she said pointing to the thing. Taking off my shoes I stopped before reaching my anklets, leaving them on I stepped on the scale. She noticed I still had them on but ignored it. Moving the weights around she looked at my anklets and mumbled for a bit before writing down a number. "18.8 kilograms or so minus the anklets… Now please stand against that please." she looked up from her clipboard and pointed to a tree looking thing against the wall with numbers on its trunk

I stood against the thing she told me, she arrived and pushed me slightly to be against the wall. "Now stand straight with your feet against the wall." She asked and when I did she brought down a thing from above me laying it flat against the top of my head. "Duck," I did and moved to the side to look at what she was doing, she looked at the number before placing the thing back up, "115 centimeters…" she said before making her way back to her desk. "Now, tell me what you eat."

・・・

After all that she called in the old man again. "So, she is healthy, sort of short but normal. I found nothing wrong." She told the old man before looking up from her notes. "That is all. I will make sure she is added to the registry." She said bowing slightly.

After leaving I felt more confused than I ever did in that building, 'What are the numbers for? Why does she need them? Where are we going?' I thought realizing that we weren't going back in the direction of the academy but to the outskirts of the village. A distance from reaching the huge wall surrounding the village we stopped at a lonely looking house nearly hidden in the foliage of the tall trees belonging to the forest.

"This is where you were meant to stay," the old man said staying by the front gate, as he reached into his robes he took out a key before placing it in my hand. "This is also where you will be staying." looking at the small key in my hand and at the house, I realized that it was a two-story house but it was small compared to Mikoto-san's home. As I was thinking this I placed the key in my pocket. "There is still more. Follow me," he said making his way back to the direction of the center of the village.

・・・

Entering the huge round building that was in front of the stone monument. I followed him to a section of the building that merged with another. After a while of following him in the round shaped building, we entered a windowless room and he pushed a button in his desk with a crystal-like orb opening up to a hidden room. Leading me into the dark room with books lining the walls he stopped and turned to me.

"I told you before that they wished for you to learn your clans techniques, after school tomorrow your classes will begin and I will teach you what I can." He said facing me but somehow I could see doubt in his eyes about what he was saying.

"What about the other Uzumaki?" I asked remembering the name I read earlier in the day.

"You are an exception." He said, "you should head home it is getting late." Glancing back at the hidden room I followed him out.

* * *

Somewhere Outside the Village

Two women figures sat on top a shrine looking at the setting sun. The black haired woman stared ahead eyes focused on the village a couple of miles ahead while the white-haired woman stared ahead with a grin.

"It is done." The white-haired woman chirped. "What will you do now?" she asked turning her head to look at the woman next to her.

"Just wait to see what happens…" she replied with a sigh. "Now what do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Seeing what plays out is pay enough," she grinned laying back. "A little persuasion is not hard," she yawned. "So what are you going to do about the child now?"

"See how she develops without my supervision." the black-haired woman said plainly.

"Hmm… that's it?" The white-haired woman asked glancing at the woman once, "that's boring." The woman whined and began staring at the stars appearing in the sky until an idea popped into her head. "Can I watch over her?" She enthusiastically asked bolting to a sitting position and clapping her hands together. 'Please say yes, but even if she says no I will still do it.'

"You will do it no matter my response," the black-haired woman said standing up. "I need to congratulate the old man for keeping his word," she said glancing at the woman next to her with her silver eye, "Until next time," she said vanishing into the air heading to the village. She believed that with the amount of skill the girl was developing it would be hard for them to discard of her and attempt to keep her for their use. Believing in this she was confident in the child's safety with her being not around.

'Yes!' The white-haired woman thought, she jumped off the roof of the shrine without making a sound and turned into a fox heading to the village as well. 'Now what should I do with my new doll.' She grinned unable to contain herself. With each leap and duck, she thought of what she would have the power to do, what she would teach. 'Tsu shouldn't have been so trusting… I'm going to ruin that perfect little doll she created.' she thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

By the time night arrived the compound was quiet and everybody was asleep in their homes minus one.

Sitting in a room a girl sat smoothing out the boy's black hair that was sleeping on her lap. She looked up from where she was and glanced outside every once in awhile looking for someone before resuming playing with the boy's hair.

She looked at the light the moon created through the door crack and passed her hand underneath it. Something about it had grabbed her interest ever since she gained her sight, she would feel no sleep or tiredness on a full moon and somehow every time she looked straight at it, it would bring her peace.

Sensing a familiar chakra signature she carefully removed the boy's head from her lap and placed him in his futon. Opening the door wider she looked out into the veranda recognizing the familiar raven-haired boy coming her way carrying a stack of books in his arms.

She opened the door wider and moved from the doorway allowing him space to enter. Upon entering he set the books down before sitting next to Sasuke brushing his bangs to the side. He apologized quietly to the sleeping boy before standing up to leave. Once in the veranda, she closed the door behind her before walking up to him and offering to help, without saying a word she took a couple of books from him and quickly scanned their titles. To her realization, they were pretty advanced and came to the conclusion that his mission was a success. Knowing what he had to do in order to become anbu she followed silently behind him carrying the books all the way to his room.

She placed the books down on his bedside table and waited in his room for a while before silently speaking, "Sasuke wanted to see you at the academy today…" before he could say anything she continued while fidgeting with her sleeves, "I know you wanted to go… but I'm sure he will understand one day… night." She said exiting the room and closing the door behind her watching how the boy turned on a lamp before reaching for one of the books.

・

* * *

Naruto Shippuden episode 452 (entrance ceremony speech)

The Itachi novels were written by Masashi Kishimoto and Takashi Yano it belongs to them I will only use some of the story moments for timeline purposes and refer to some parts from time to time. The books are great please, read them if you want to have a glimpse of Itachi's life and thoughts. Starting from age four to the day he abandoned the village.

Itachi daylight novel page 135

Itachi midnight novel page 20 (tea shop flashback)


	17. Lavender and Sky blue eyes

Chapter 17: Lavender and sky blue eyes

'Inner thoughts'

°Telepathy°

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Coming from the village with a basket in my arms, I headed to the entrance of the Uchiha district that I have become extremely familiar with while looking at the small list of items that I was in charge of gathering. Looking up from it I saw Itachi in his Anbu outfit at the gate talking to a silver-haired guy in a similar outfit. The former sensed me and turned to look at me. Being recognized I speed up to talk to him before he left for another mission. As I got closer I noticed the drastic change in height. "Itachi?" I asked. 'How? I… mean what?' I thought confused it looked like him but the height was just off. It has been a while since I saw him due to the change of guardians watching over me and the afternoon classes. 'No, it could be him.' "what did he eat there…" I said without realizing.

"Just food that the Anbu supplies," he smiled slightly.

Realizing that I said what I was supposed to be thinking I immediately ran through things I could talk about to change the subject. The male next to him that has been silent finally spoke through his black mask. "Sister?" he glanced at me and then Itachi.

"She's not," he responded simply. "Yukino-chan, can you please tell Kaa-san that I won't be able to come home for dinner."

"Okay," I responded watching how the two boys already began to leave, before remembering something. "Umm… Itachi?" I asked before the raven-haired male could leave. "Sasuke asked me to tell you if you could teach him new things the next time you come home."

"Tell him he doesn't have to wait for me to learn something new." He said leaving again.

"Okay bye!" I waved as he left, "Come back safe!" Once they left I turned around and headed into the Uchiha district. Passing the gate I began walking next to the buildings I concealing myself in the shadows. Each step was light and quiet and with each step, I avoided the other members as I made my way to Mikoto-san's house.

Returning back to the house I saw a girl with long brown hair standing by the door about to knock. Curious as to what she would do I walked quietly behind her, "Hi?" I watched carefully as she jumped up startled, "Are you looking for someone?" I asked with a smile.

"Ah. Yes, do you know if Itachi-kun is home?" She asked.

"He won't be back today," I told her, the moment I said this she looked disappointed and was about to leave when I remembered who she was. "You're the one that likes Itachi!" I exclaimed loudly and the moment I did her face went red. She started stuttering not knowing what to say. "You're Uchiha Izumi right?" I asked her.

She exclaimed stuttering "Y-yes!" 'So she is the girl Shisui told me about.'

"Good. Want to come in?" I offered once her face cooled down enough.

* * *

Konoha Academy

"For the following week, you will be working on flower arrangements with someone. So find a partner," Suzume-sensei said and not long after she did everyone had rushed to their preferred partner. Looking around I saw the dark blue haired girl from last time looking around as well, 'Now's my chance!' I thought sliding out of my window seat to head to the opposite side of the room.

"Hi!" I said finally in front of her, "I'm Yukino, do you want to be partners?" I asked quickly holding in every bit of hesitation I had.

She looked at me and gave a small nod while playing with her fingers. "S-sure… I'm H-Hinata Hyuga," she barely stuttered out in a really quiet voice. 'Hyuga… why does it feel like I heard that before.'

Hearing the teacher clap her hands together everyone turned to look at the front. "Now that you all have you partners sit down, please" I saw Hinata move to the side allowing me space to sit and I took it gladly. 'New potential friend!'

It took a while for everyone to listen, when everyone was seated down the teacher gave her instructions, "Now speak with your partner and come up with what message your bouquet would convey."

Turning to her I could see that she already had an idea in mind, "W-we could maybe… do friendship as a theme… if you like…" she whispered while looking down at her hands.

"Sure! We could use bellflowers, daffodils, and cherry blossoms," I said clapping my hands together thinking of all the available flowers in the garden, "Which ones would you like to use?" I asked as she lifted her face with a small smile.

"W-we could use… violets as well,"

"Violets… okay!" as I said this she seemed less tense than before.

"Listen girls I'm giving you this week to work on your flower arrangements on your own. When you come back you will each present what your arrangements mean" Not long after she said this the bell rung signifying that the class was over as she picked up her book to leave to her next class.

Hearing the slight whispers next to me I saw the girl attempt to speak, "W-we could work in my house…" she said quickly closing her eyes shut. "I'll have to ask my father for permission first." She said looking away.

"Of course," I said getting up and returning to the window seat before the boys returned. 'Maybe I should start cleaning the house just in case we need to go there…'

* * *

Next Day

The bell had rung for lunch and some students were leaving the class to eat in different parts of the school while some stayed in the class to eat. I was about to stand up to leave with my bento when I heard whispering behind me. Turning around I saw Hinata standing behind me muttering something.

"What?" I asked quietly to not draw attention to us knowing that she didn't like it when people focused on her.

"F-father said you can come today or tomorrow," She said swinging slightly the bento box she had.

"I'll go today, don't worry. I'll wait for you after school by the gates," I quietly told her as she nodded with a smile and turned around, noticing that another student was passing behind her I tried to stop her, by pulling her back but by then she had bumped into the blond haired blue eyed boy.

I saw as she stared wide-eyed at the boy dropping her lunch box. Watching as it was slowly falling I reacted instinctively and opened a small portal dropping the bento through, "S-s-so-sorry!" she stuttered out quickly while keeping her eyes tightly shut. Finishing she ran out of the classroom without her lunch. Quickly placing my lunch on the table I opened another portal dropping her lunch box on my hands and turned to the boy quickly.

"She's like that… what she tried to say was sorry," I appoligized grabbing my bento as well, "excuse me." I said as I ran past him to look for Hinata. Two days ago she did the same thing and ended up in a different class. By the time the bell rung she almost fainted out of embarrassment. Running quickly I was able to catch up to her and pull her to an empty balcony to calm her down. "Are you okay?" I asked seeing the girl's face still flushed.

"Y-yes." She said looking away.

"Here," Handing over her bento and placing it on her lap, "You dropped this."

"Thank you…" she said quietly as she started opening it.

Hanging my legs from the balcony I looked below to the floor below us to see Sasuke eating from the bento Mikoto-san made for him. 'I wonder was she made for him…' I thought while opening the one I made for myself.

"Yukino-chan…" hearing the quiet voice I turned to her, "is Sasuke-kun… perhaps someone dear to you?" she asked looking down at Sasuke.

"He's my friend," I answered while taking a bite of my lunch.

"Then… why haven't I've seen you two eat with each other?" she asked looking at me with a worried glance.

"I don't know… he just said that he wanted to do things on his own." I explained, "but he is only like that here. I don't know why." I said confused closing the empty bento box. "It is annoying, it is like I don't exist while at school, you know?" I faced the girl eating next to me.

"I know the feeling…" she quietly said looking down at her bento.

Konoha-Hyūga Household

I stared wide-eyed at the huge entrance leading to the huge house behind it. 'This is bigger than Mikoto-san's house!' The slight movement of the door caught my attention, patting my hair to make sure it wasn't messy I stood straight and looked at who opened the door. It only opened enough to show the person's face that opened it. "Hinata-sama, welcome home," the person with similar lavender eyes said as he greeted Hinata opening the door wider. 'Hinata's family must be important' I thought noticing how he called her. 'I need to behave then.'

"Thank you," she said quietly while going through as I followed thanking the person as well. "We will go-"

"Hinata," a voice said interrupting her. Looking back I saw a stern looking man with the same lavender eyes staring at us. Something about his stern look reminded me about Fugaku-san.

"Yes, too-san?" She asked timidly.

"After your friend leaves meet me in the training hall." He said.

"Training can we do it?" I asked excitedly. 'I thought she was to shy to do something like that.'

The man noticed my enthusiasm and sent Hinata ahead choosing to introduce himself. "My name is Hyūga Hiashi and you are?"

Remembering that the Hyūga was a clan I quickly chose that there would be no harm in telling him my full name. "Uzumaki Yukino," I said extending my hand.

Shaking hands he nodded in appreciation of my actions and manners, "I hope that you will become a good influence to Hinata. Go. She must be waiting." Remembering I quickly left catching up to her.

"Yukino-chan… what did too-san ask?"

"Nothing just to be a good influence on you. But you're already good so there is nothing you can take from me." I said while looking around the huge household.

"Thank you…" she smiled slightly playing with her fingers again.

As I was looking around I spotted in the distance boy with long brown hair sitting on the veranda by himself eating. "Who is he?" I asked watching how his hair moved with a slight breeze. 'He's like a princess' I thought watching how beautiful hair moved.

She curiously looked up and noticed who I was talking about. "That is Neji nii-san"

"Your brother?" I asked pulling my gaze away from his hair.

"N-no. My cousin," she said correcting me.

"You must be close to be calling him that."

She shook her head slowly, "no, not anymore." feeling that this was a delicate topic I chose not to ask anymore.

Glancing at the boy and accidentally making eye contact I looked away quickly. I smiled appearing as if I was talking of something else. "S-so you are the only child like me, huh?"

Again she shook her head, "I have a sister 5 years younger than me, her name is Hanabi." she smiled softly once again.

"That's great I bet you are going to be a great older sibling like Itachi." I grinned widely.

・・・

The room we entered had the flowers in their own piles and an empty basket for them. The daffodils and violets were bright and beautiful. The bellflowers and Sakura were only ones missing, however. "There are no Bellflowers or Sakura." Hinata said looking up "I'm sorry." She said looking down at her lap.

'There is still one place that has both' I remembered. "There is still one place," I said, "do you want to help me look?" I asked remembering how big the botany was.

"Yes." She nodded and stood up again.

"Close your eyes," I said, when she did I focused on the area in front of her and created a portal her size leading into the center of the botany. Sighing I grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her in. Once inside I sighed, "you can open your eyes now." 'Now where were the flowers…' I heard her gasp and caught a glimpse of her looking around in surprise.

"H-how?" She asked staring fascinated at all the flowering trees.

"With my eyes," I said pointing to them before running ahead and standing on the short stone wall separating the paths and the plants. "Welcome to my garden," I said extending my arms showing her the realm full of plants that Tsukiyomi gifted me for my birthday. From the height, I was in I was able to catch a glimpse of the flowers that we needed through a couple of branches. "I found them," I hopped off the wall and looked for the scissors and basket to take with me.

The flower patches and cherry trees were still in full bloom to my astonishment. 'Does the time not pass here?' I always seemed to ask myself whenever I entered. Hinata walked over to the flower patches touching a couple to see if they were real, "Yukino-chan is this much fine?" I heard her ask.

Turning to look at her I saw a couple of bellflowers in her grasp. "Yes," I said. Placing the basket down next to her I leaned in close to cut the stems.

 _Snip._

With the flowers cut she placed them gently in the basket while I ran to the cherry trees. Climbing one successfully I cut off a couple of complete blossoms. Dropping each flower down gently, Hinata caught them with the basket she was still holding carefully. Moving slowly to not drop a single one. With everything we needed in the basket, we headed back to the center by following the bending path. Placing the scissors back in its place we took the basket back with us. After a while of talking, we began arranging our bouquet.

・ _2 days later_ ・

Presentation day arrived and our flower arrangement was finished. We had rehearsed what we would say taking turns so the focus wouldn't stay on one for too long. "- and Yamanaka Ino" not listening to the other name I saw the same girl from day one in front of the class with the flower arrangement in her arms.

Feeling a light tap on my arm I turned to the shy girl looking ahead. "That's Ino, she works at the Yamanaka flower shop," Hinata whispered quietly. 'No wonder her flower arrangement looks so pretty.' I nodded noticing how she still looked as confident as she did the first day.

When they finished they sat back down taking their flower arrangement with them. "Now Yukino-san and Hyuga Hinata." The teacher said turning to look in our direction.

Holding our project I placed it on the pedestal and we each took a side before facing the class. "Hi I'm Yukino," I said pointing to myself, "and this is Hinata." I motioned to the shy girl beside me.

"T-this is our p-project," she stuttered as loud as she could. "It has bellflowers, violets, daffodils, and sakura."

I continued the moment she finished, "Our theme is friendship. Sincerity," pointing to the violets, "feelings of kindness," pointing to the cherry blossoms, "respect," pointing to the daffodils, "and finally trust," I finished by pointing at the bellflower.

The teacher nodded and wrote something down while wondering at the same time how we got bellflowers if it wasn't Autumn, "Great! Now…"

・・・

Looking at our grade the next day I happily clapped my hands together. In first place was the Yamanaka girl and we placed second place which was great in my opinion.

"Hinata look!" I said running to her showing her the paper with the teacher notes as well as our grade. A big red 90 was on the corner. "It says 'needs work in centering' that's great Tsukiyomi always tells me I need work in this." Handing over the paper she began reading the good points.

"I'm glad we did well." She quietly said with a small smile.

The sound of the bell ringing alerted us of the period change, "Taijutsu training is beginning. See you at lunch." I waved going back to my seat. 'After school, I have to study again, visit Izumi, see if Shisui returned, then check on the silkworms, and after that, I have to look for a cooking book.' I thought looking at my desk listing how I would manage my time.

* * *

 **Fox's POV**

Outside of the classroom, a white fox had been watching the classes being taught at the school. 'You have to be kidding me' she yawned 'this is so boring…' she sighed leaning against the tree. 'Why did I volunteer at this stage of life?'

・

 _Flashback_

"This is… nice?" The woman said looking at the young child's home. 'Why is it a tree? Why not a normal house.' She thought judgingly.

Crawling into the house she looked curiously at the belongings. Checking first through the clothes and materials near her bed, 'A satchel, a cloak, a white dress,' she was about to leave it and go look somewhere else when she spotted a slight bump underneath the dress. Lifting the dress she spotted a fat green frog wallet, a kunai with a green ribbon, and a jar with little balls inside. Quickly snatching the wallet she opened it thinking it would be filled with money when suddenly a couple of pearls and sapphires flew out.

Stunned for a moment she shook her head and looked back in the wallet to see that her eyes weren't wrong. Grabbing the pearls and sapphires that flew out she placed them back inside the wallet shaking her head. "What is she?" She asked herself placing the wallet back and grabbing the bottle. Unscrewing the bottle she looked inside and sniffed slightly pulling back immediately. " _Cough_ what _cough_ is this, poison!?" Taking one ball out she held it between two fingers and snapped her fingers with the other hand.

Closing it the jar she extended her hand with the pill. At that moment a black fox appeared, "please analyze this." She said with her hand extended. The fox nodded not saying a word and transformed into a young human girl, taking the ball gently in a napkin that it pulled out of its clothing before disappearing.

She had been there waiting for the whole day for the girl to appear but nothing happened she even stayed awake all night. Closing her eyes she tipped forward before she bolted back up. Hearing a cough behind her she turned and looked sleepily at who it was. The black fox from yesterday stood watching her along with one of the white foxes in a red scarf.

"She wishes to say that the analysis is complete." The white fox said relaying what the other fox was thinking. "It seems to be a plant-based toxic, it doesn't seem severe to the point of needing help, she informs." The black fox nodded silently confirming what was said.

"Thank you," The silent fox nodded disappearing along with the other fox. "Tsu is so old fashioned," sighing she leaned back to finally sleep when she heard a rustling noise coming from outside, rubbing her eyes she quickly fixed her robes and hair.

"Uh… you're the lady from the library…" the girl that crawled in said upon seeing her.

Ignoring the last bit she whipped her hair back giving the girl a regal-like appearance of herself. "Greetings in case you haven't heard I'm your new guardian."

"Then why didn't…"

"Tsukiyomi tell you?" She finished for her while fishing for the frog wallet, "Well it is because she wanted to see what you will do in her absence." Finding it, I saw her flinch as I placed it on my on my lap. "One question," putting her hand in the bag she took out a single pearl, "how did you get all this?"

Taking the bag and pearl from me she placed it back inside before closing it, "When I cry," she responded.

"Tears? Oh, I heard of a story like that before." My ears twitched as I sat back up. "It was before my time but from what I've been told it was a curse."

"A curse?" She asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Of course, by now you probably know that some humans can be quite selfish." She said closing her eyes and thinking of the story she had been told. "My predecessor told me of a woman whose tears could turn into gems, there were other things she could do but I forgot." The girl interested at this unusual tale, sat down to listen, "The woman was kind and used the gems she made to help, the only way to create said gems are through genuine tears, whether it is of joy or sadness. So, of course, she could only produce so much." I leaned back and glancing at the girl. 'Something about her seems familiar…' Sighing I continued, "but that didn't stop people from asking for more. Blah blah blah. Skipping towards the end, she died over exerting herself and no one wanted to help her. Unlike the gems she gave away, the people she gave them to were than trash, that saw her as an easy way to get money. Her soul was in such shattered that the earth swallowed her body hiding it somewhere to prevent anyone from using her. Moral of the story is if you are useful in any way some people will try to take advantage of it, so don't let anyone figure out what you can truly do."

" _You told me the same story once."_ Looking up I saw a familiar white-haired man sitting by the entrance of this crowded home. The girl flinched surprised and looked up at the sudden guest.

"H-hi!" She waved shyly.

" _Kuzunoha, here will be your new guardian,"_ he said glancing at me.

"Oh. What about my training?" She asked.

" _It is up to you."_

 _Flashback end_

・

Yawning, even more, I decided to head to the girl's second home to see what I could do for fun. Stopping I glanced back at the girl and a familiar feeling came to me once again. 'Maybe I'll remember once she matures.'

・・・

The door's lock clicked open as I peered from the kitchen island to look into the hallway. "So how was training today?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"Fine. I'm a fast learner, once someone shows me how to do something." She replied.

As she stepped into the kitchen I saw her place down a brown paper bag on the floor. "what's this?" As I asked pulling on the edge of the bag to peek inside.

"Ingredients." She walked over with an apron on looking through the items. 'She's like a tiny adult. Cute but weird.'

"So… just so you know if I'm ever not around you could exchange your gems for money at a jeweler," I said watching her place the items into the fridge. She stopped and looked at me tilting her head. "Nothing," I said looking away. Turning my head a bit I watched curiously as she took out a tiny stool and placed it by the island before going to the fridge. Taking out a couple of ingredients she placed them down on the island before getting down and looking for a bowl.

"What are you making?"

"Croquettes," she said cutting x's into a potato before placing it in the bowl satisfied.

"You know you are supposed to boil them." I pointed to the stove. She nodded once continuing. "Who is it for?"

"Me."

"Can you make me one?" I asked feeling my stomach rumble. The girl nodded pointing to her pile. "Don't you ever get bored? With the studies and rules?"

She shook her head, "I'm happy this way."

"Why don't you just let this go. Go. Go have fun with your friends, run around, scream. Let it out and have real fun." I said expanding my arms wide. "There is more to life than studies and training." She glanced at me and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Shrugging I looked out the window. 'If she wants to learn they maybe I should teach her something…'

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

I looked at the sky letting out a huge sigh before looking at the two boys about to fight. Sasuke stood confident glaring at the blond haired boy. Recently it seems that the boy had begun challenging Sasuke over and over again only to lose. "Start," Iruka-sensei said as the two boys began the match. I stood watching with everyone else already predicting what would happen. First, a punch and Sasuke would dodge. It happened, but the boy was surprised when it didn't land stumbling in the process. As he was about to turn Sasuke quickly swept his legs tripping him. "Sasuke wins," Iruka-sensei said noticing how the boy was out of the circle. After a while of coaxing, they both did the sign of reconciliation and returned to sidelines. "Yukino-san and Haruno Sakura, your turn."

Heading to circle I stood inside it making the seal of confrontation. The pink haired girl looked through her bangs covering her eyes partly as she did the sign as well. "Start." Pumping some chakra to my feet for a boost. I stopped in front of her taking hold of her arm. Using one of my feet to spin around I lowered myself down before flipping her over my shoulder. All in a couple of quick seconds. 'That worked' I stared in disbelief at what I did ignoring the surprised gasps. 'I thought Kuzunoha-san was lying when she said it' Remembering my fallen opponent I leaned over her extending my hand. She took it as I pulled her back up. Standing back in our starting positions we did the seal of reconciliation symbolizing that we were still comrades.

That peaceful moment didn't last long as the blond haired boy stepped forward and yelled. "Sasuke! I want a rematch!"

"Naruto your turn went already, it is someone else's now." Iruka-sensei turned pointing at his clipboard.

"But I want to fight the strongest!" The boy exclaimed crossing his arms and glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"Actually Naruto, Yukino here has the best grades out of the whole class," Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "which makes her the strongest. Are you going to fight her?"

The boy flinched glancing at me, "It would be unfair." he crossed his arms looking away.

After a while of thinking something came to his head by the way his face brightened up. "I don't think so." Iruka-sensei turned around, "Yukino-san since Naruto wants to fight the strongest do you accept his challenge?" Looking at his eyes I could see that the answer he wanted desperately was a yes so I nodded. "Great! Naruto you got your wish." He waved Naruto over to the center while the pink haired girl left, quickly joining the other students.

"Fine…" he muttered, as he was reluctantly going to the center.

"Wait," a voice said. Looking toward the source of the voice I saw Sasuke raising his hand. "I've seen Yukino-san in training so if she fights she will end up hurt." he stared at me right in the eyes. The fact that he didn't acknowledge me as he did out of school sort of hurt.

"I'll be fine. I learn new things on my own, unlike others." I muttered accidentally showing my anger. Turning away I faced the boy in front of me. "Can we?" I asked to which he responded by shrugging. Doing the sign of confrontation I stood waiting to see what he would do. 'Calm down, breathe in don't hurt him… just push him out.'

"Start."

Noticing that the boy was going to sweep my legs like Sasuke did I jumped over, "Ah!" he exclaimed almost doing a split. Remembering something that I've seen from one of Shisui's spars, I watched him stand back up before quickly going for a sidekick. I was going to hit his side when he stumbled back and fell down. Surprised I wasn't able to position my foot on the ground properly so I stumbled to a stop. Immediately backing up we stood facing each other walking around the rim of the circle watching to see what the other would do. Running towards me I stood waiting for the right moment, as he closed in I jumped using his shoulders to push myself higher and over him. Landing on my feet I turned to look at my opponent stumble out of the circle.

"Yukino-san wins again," Iruka-sensei said jotting a couple of things down on his clipboard. "Naruto, you can fight Sasuke the day you beat Yukino-san in a match," Iruka-sensei said pointing me once again with a smile.

・・・

Walking back home I stretched my arms before yawning, the sun has already set and the area was slowly becoming darker by the minute. 'I took longer than I did in this seal than all the others' I yawned once again looking for a bench to sit on to rest for a bit. 'Oh, the park. I could go on the swings.' I thought, pushing my legs to move faster.

The creaking of the swings brought my attention as I looked curiously to who was on it. Freezing at who it was I walked around back the little park and hid behind a tree. Itachi sat on the swing silent like always while the familiar blond haired boy that I took down in the morning stood on the swing declaring loudly about his pranks. Curious as to what was happening I formed a link to Itachi's mind finding out more about the boy. The happiness that the boy always showed was a facade, to hide his loneliness within. But something else caught my interest Naruto had the Kyūbi inside him and because of it the people hated him, it was also the reason why the village had a hatred towards the Uchiha. They were the suspects in the appearance of the Kyūbi within the village. With this information, it became hard for me not to think to prevent Itachi from suspecting that someone was listening to his private thoughts.

°The village had been built sacrificing people like Naruto. The village officials had sealed the disaster in Naruto, and directed the dissatisfaction of the people somewhere else with their persecution of the Uchiha clan, in order to skillfully keep the village running.°* This thinking coming from Itachi became hard to swallow knowing how much he knew of everything. °Deliberately producing a darkness to hide their own darkness... ° Frowning I slid down, sitting by the tree trunk, ignoring the throbbing pain I started to feel in my head. Looking up I saw how the boy tried snapping the older boy from his deep thoughts.

After successfully bringing the boy back they exchanged a couple of words before Itachi stood up to leave. The boy jumped off the swing pointing to Itachi and yelling loudly, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" This declaration brought a smile to Itachi's face as he said a couple of words I couldn't hear. His mind showed what he must've said. His dream and determination renewed with his interaction with the boy. Giving him the energy to continue towards his own dream. Finally letting go of his mind, I sighed shaking my head at the throbbing feeling. Looking at the lonely boy I made a mental check to keep an eye on him.

・ _1 Week later_ ・

"Mmm… Your lunches are the best Yukino-chan!" The blond haired boy exclaimed digging into the lunch I made for him.

"Slowdown, you'll choke," I said noticing how much food he was putting into his mouth.

"Fwood won'd choke mwe- ack" Taking the food from him I began patting his back as he swallowed the food down, "I'm fine." He said weakly.

"I'll go get water." Getting up I took my canteen and began to head to balcony door glancing back, "Don't eat my food." He flinched shocked that I knew.

"What if a huge bird comes and eats it? I can't stop it." he raised his arms like wings to make the image of a huge bird. Shaking my head with a small smile on my lips I turned to leave.

Running to the nearest fountain I fumbled around with the canteen trying to get some water in. I pressed the button but nothing came out. Giving up on it I ran to the next water fountain. Placing the canteen I pressed the button and held it. While I was waiting I remembered how once Itachi asked Sasuke to become friends with Naruto, he seemed upset with the idea but I was glad that Itachi still believed in the boy, which resolved me to pursue the boy to hang out with him with the intent of friendship.

Feeling that I had enough water I stopped and ran back to the balcony. Slamming the door open I saw him drop a piece of chicken back into my lunch box in surprise.

"Uhh… you were gone for a long time," he looked away. Ignoring his attempt to eat my food I showed him the canteen. "No thanks. See I feel better now." He grinned.

Looking at my lunch box I could see that certain pieces were missing. "Did the bird come here again?" I jokingly asked.

"No. I got hungry for waiting." He looked away, "anyways if I asked you would've said yes." He turned once again and took back the piece he was holding earlier. "Mmm…" he said biting into it. Shaking my head I looked at him saddened a bit.

"I won't have time to hang out with you after school for some time."

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to spend the time I have studying if I do that I will have more time to spend later." I looked ahead determined on how I would do that. Thinking of everything I had to do I inwardly sighed and bit into a piece of chicken.

"Again?" He asked leaning against the floor and looking up. "Ah. I know!" He bolted up excitedly. "I can watch how you train… if I can or we can hang out in the mornings." He scratched his cheek embarrassed a bit by his outburst.

"No one asked to watch before…" I realized "I'll have to ask." 'Not even Sasuke asked before.'

"Really?!" He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes, "Yes! Now I will be able to beat Sasuke easily." he yelled catching the attention of a couple of kids below including Sasuke. Noticing that Sasuke heard him he began laughing quietly "He, he, he…" that mischievous glint in his eyes becoming visible.

* * *

2nd home

Sighing I faced the young twin messengers in front of me. "You can do it~" Kuzunoha-san waved from her lawn chair holding a sake bottle in her hand. Next, to her, the blond boy sat on a lawn chair like hers watching the match with a huge smile on his face. Both chairs were facing us and had a small round table separating them. Since there was a visitor over the twins and Kuzunoha-san hid their ears and tails looking like normal people.

Both were experienced fighters from what Kuzunoha-san told me but they weren't the best which made them good training partners. Standing in front of the pond I looked over at both twins. The right twin was a smiling young girl that looked around Izumi's age and the left twin was a boy with a permanent frown. I blinked and both twins were gone, surprised I stood up straight making my first mistake. Lowering my guard. At that instant, I felt a singular hit on my back sending me directly into the pond head first. Knowing by how hard the water hit my face I guessed that both twins hit me at the same time with a kick.

Still being under I felt two arms pull me up. Spitting out the pond water I wiped away the water from my eyes thanking the twins. "You need to keep your eyes on your opponent," the boy said letting go and wiping away some water from his sleeve.

"Or you may be eating dirt the next time." The girl chirped in shaking her sleeve. In the background, Kuzunoha-san was hugging Naruto cooing at how cute his whiskers were while the other tried pulling himself away from the drunken vixen.

Both twin messengers faced me and hopped over the pond landing on the opposite side once more. "Do we continue?" Both asked facing me once more. I nodded going back into the same stance as before. "Alright."

・

* * *

Naruto and Itachi meeting in the Itachi midnight novel page 58.


	18. Happy Times

Chapter 18: Happy times

'Inner thoughts'

 **Shakko-kun**

* * *

・

×#?!-x÷#=gakure

By now you must be wondering how I retained so much of my memory. The answer is simple I was made to not forget. For one purpose only to remember what I learned and seen. To retain that information for the future. It is great to have such an ability but at the same time it is a burden, you remember things other people may not which can get kind of lonely. There may be things that I wish to forget but I can't. I can seal them away but they will come back in time. Great memory comes at a price like anything else.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Sitting in the veranda of my second home I looked to my side to see a man with a fox mask on placing away his shogi pieces. While he was sitting there I sat in the fox form of my animal essence technique seeing how long I could keep the form as I was brushing my tail. "Hey, Kamen-san, where is Kuzunoha-san?" I asked my instructor in deception and tactics.

He stopped and looked up from the board to face me. "Like you, she still has a lot to learn." His soft voice came from the mask as he looked back down again. Unlike the other foxes I've seen, he didn't show his ears or tail when he transformed to look like a human, he even wore the same mask he was wearing.

"What am I going to learn today?" I asked placing my brush down and looked down at his shogi board.

"Nothing, you can do what you want today." Standing up I was about to run out of the house when he spoke up. "As long as it doesn't include leaving the village, entering the village, showing your dōjutsu to others, or practicing new techniques without supervision." He instructed clearly and once he finished I nodded running to the door. "Make sure to undo the jutsu before leaving." He called out as I was about to run out of the house.

* * *

Uchiha district

Running to the Uchiha home I entered saying hello to Mikoto-san on my way in. Finding a warm spot on the veranda I sat down enjoying the warmth. Hearing a cluck I turned to see the chicken tilting its head observing me, standing up I walked to it and leaned down to hold it in my arms. Holding the chicken closely I petted it enjoying the warm rays of the sun. At some point, my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep. _Click._ The sound of the door clicking open surprised me as I sat up waking from the nap I took. With my sight still blurry I felt my feathery friend run away after hearing the click. Rubbing my eyes I stood up wobbly making my way to the front door to see who it was.

Peeking from around the corner I spotted Itachi and Sasuke taking off their shoes. 'Wait… now that I think about it I haven't seen Sasuke in Friday and Saturday…' I thought to myself drowsily "Hi?" I said from around the corner startling the younger boy.

"Yukino-chan, how are you?" Itachi asked stepping into the house.

"Being good," I responded noticing how he had a small bag with him.

"Like always I assume."

"Of course." I nod feeling grateful that someone verbally acknowledged it. "Mm. Where did you two go?" I asked slowly still showing signs that I've woken up.

"We went to Sora-Ku. Do you remember it?" He asked while placing his shoes away.

"I do," I responded feeling a pang in my chest. 'I really like that place.' "S-so" I cleared my throat, "how was it?" I asked wanting to know what I missed.

"It was fun!" Sasuke exclaimed running up to his brother.

"I tried finding you on Friday but I couldn't." Itachi included ruffling the hair of his little brother.

"It's my fault." I turned away sighing. 'I should spend more time with them…' Feeling bad about it I ran my hand through my hair.

"We got you something from Sora-Ku," Itachi said, turning around I saw how he pulled out a box from inside the bag. "An early birthday present." He placed the small black box on my hands carefully.

"But my birthday is months away," I said surprised looking at him and then at the box.

"Happy early birthday!" Sasuke said hugging me. 'Oh. Now he knows I exist.' I tried prying him off me while Itachi watched with a smile laughing lightly at the scene in front of him.

Pulling myself free I opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a bluish transparent stone. "It's an opalite necklace." Itachi said, "here let me." He took the box and clipped the necklace on. Holding the stone in my hands it sparkled as the light went through it.

"Thank you. This is now my new treasure." I said admiring my new gift.

* * *

Academy- next day

Listening to the lecture Iruka-sensei was giving I remembered today's date. 'June 8' "June eight" I whispered catching the attention of Sasuke next to me. "It's June eight," I said louder standing up and catching the attention of Iruka-sensei this time.

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you okay, Yukino-san?" He asked looking worried.

"No! I mean yes!" I exclaimed sitting back down, with an eyebrow raised he turned back to the blackboard and continued writing. Glaring at the table in front of me my mind ran through the different gifts I could get. 'Why is Hinata out sick today…' I groaned lifting my notebook to cover my face.

・ _Next day_ ・

Running to school earlier than usual I spotted Naruto sitting alone in the class scribbling in his notebook while laughing. "Naruto!" I yelled making a beeline in his direction.

He jumped as he saw me approach quickly. "Yukino-chan… you're early!" He exclaimed surprised seeing me this early in school.

"Naruto! Do you know where I can find a jewelry store?" I asked quickly, slamming my hands on the table in front of him to stop myself from colliding into it.

"I do. Why?"

"I need to buy a gift."

"Really? For who?" He sat up straight smiling.

"For Itachi. It's his birthday today."

"Who?" he asked leaning against the table. "Oh, wait now I remember!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Is today his birthday?"

"It is and I want to get him a gift since he's always been nice to me." I smiled before remembering my urgent quest. "Do you know where I can find a jewelry store?" I asked noting how limited my time was as I saw how another student come into the room.

"Yeah."

"Great." Taking out my notebook and a pencil I placed them in front of him. "Show me."

The boy leaned over the paper drawing out different squares ending with a line pointing to a single one. While he was drawing he was explaining what turns and streets I should take."Here." He said giving me the notebook back.

Looking at the drawing I nodded making sure to memorize it carefully. "Thanks." Stuffing the notebook back in my satchel I turned to leave.

"Wait." Turning back around I walked back to the table. "You're gonna have to avoid the teachers. So leave through a window and out of one of the side walls of the gate using the tree." Naruto whispered giving me the knowledge I didn't know. "You also have to be careful with the shinobi patrolling if they catch you, you could end up in trouble." he nodded seeming wiser than what I thought he was.

"It's fine I got good marks in my deception lessons." He looked at me confused as I took off my satchel and placed it on the seat next to him thanking him. I was about to leave when I remembered the important thing I forgot. Money. Going back to where my bag, I opened it and took out the little sack with money inside before running out.

・・・

Running out of the classroom I looked around the corners for any teachers before running to the side of the school making sure that no grownup would notice me. Arriving at a window I looked around noticing that the hallway was empty. Opening the window wide enough I looked out and judged what I would jump to land on to land safely on the ground below. Taking a quick sweep of the hallway to make sure there was no one around I jumped out the window landing on the ledge before jumping down to the ground.

Looking around I found the tree Naruto talking was talking about and ran to it. Climbing the tree as fast as I could I walked on the branch hanging off the wall I swung myself down to the other side. Making it out successfully from the school I hid in an alleyway to be out of sight of the people that were already up and walking around.

Doing half of the ram sign I focused on the creature that I wanted to transform into. A red tail popped out appeared along with two red ears with black tips on the end appeared on the top of my head. Shaking my head at the unusual feeling, even though I've done this many times I looked down and saw that my hands and part of my arms had become black and my nails became slightly longer. Looking down I noticed the same change in my legs.

Looking up and at the buildings, I bent down slightly before jumping. As I jumped I felt how light my body had become and how nimble I became as I started climbing the side of the building. Upon reaching the top of the building I looked around. With the map memorized I began to run. With every gap between buildings, I jumped over using the speed I had gained landing with a quiet thump. Arriving at the location I found a nearby alleyway for me to transform back by using the half ram sign again. Taking out a marble from my pocket I held it tightly in my fist hoping that it would work.

Exiting the alleyway I made my way quickly to the jewelry store using the shadows for cover. "Hello, how may I help you, dear?" The soft voice of the elderly owner greeted me as I entered. Walking past the glass cases with necklaces and jewels I headed to the owner. As I walked past I could see the image of myself, not as a child but as a young adult reflected on the glass cases. The marble had a genjutsu tied to it that only worked once before becoming useless.

"Hi, do you have necklaces that aren't… shiny," I asked noticing how many of them had big colorful gems. 'It would be bad if it becomes noticeable in a mission.' I thought while touching mine.

"Of course. For men or women?" She asked with a smile.

"Men," I responded trying to keep calm and hold onto the marble, feeling my heart rate increase the longer I stood standing there.

"For your boyfriend I assume." The owner chuckled grabbing a tray with all sorts of necklaces on it.

"Ha, ha… yes." I lied not knowing what the word meant and I swear I heard her say "ah, to be young again," as she was turned around. She came back with the tray and placed it on the glass case between us. Standing up on my toes I looked over each one quickly when one seemed to catch my eye, it was a necklace with three silver rings. 'It's perfect!' I thought to myself while still trying to hold onto the marble. "Can I see this one?" I asked pointing to the necklace I saw.

"Of course." The lady said holding the necklace carefully in her hands. Realizing that I was right I nodded in acceptance. 'It's perfect.' "Would you like to buy this one?" She asked to which I nodded once again. After finding out the price I took out my sack and paid. She placed the necklace in a box and gave it to me inside a small bag. "I'm sure he'll like it. Please, come again!" The old lady said waving as I left.

"Thank you!" I said leaving the store. Reaching the alleyway I let go of the marble placing it back in my pocket.

Sighing with relief that everything had gone well I was about to transform when someone yelled startling me. "Hey, you!" Turning around quickly I saw a shinobi at the other end of the alleyway. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" he was one of the shinobi that usually stood by the school gates I realized.

Remembering my lessons I went into action. "I'm sorry… I got lost." I started to tear up for added effect. Looking conflicted he gave me instructions on the path back to the academy. "Thank you so much." I faked happily. Running back to the academy took longer without the transformation and with the delicate package I was holding, making sure the bag wouldn't become damaged.

・・・

By the time the lunch bell rang, I noticed Hinata I walked quickly in her direction with the bag carefully in hand. "Hinata!" I whispered.

"Yukino-chan, what's wrong?" She asked noticing my anxious state.

"S-so I got a gift for someone… At first, I thought it was perfect but now I don't know…" I showed her the bag I was holding.

"It's the thought that counts," she assured me. Shaking my head I pointed to the bag to look for herself. She took out the box and opened it giving a small wow. "It's beautiful I'm sure they will love it." She smiled closing the box and putting it back inside.

"Really?!" She nodded. Relieved I sighed taking the bag back. "Hey, wanna eat together today?" I smiled realizing how much I missed my friend.

・・・

Skipping back home with a huge grin on my face. I remembered the happy look on Itachi's face upon opening the gift I gave him. Stopping for a while I looked up at the setting sun with my smile still present. 'I'm glad he liked it. I hope I could do more for him.' I thought continuing on my way back to the house.

Placing my hands in my pockets I remembered that I left the keys inside. Shaking my head at my forgetfulness I went around the building to enter through the door leading to the veranda. Making my way around I froze upon seeing the figure of a woman sitting on the veranda. A straw hat with a white veil was seated upon her head obscuring the view of her face. Her kimono was a golden color with plum blossoms embroidered into it with a beautiful golden obi holding it together. The way she was sitting so still made me believe for a moment that she was a statue, the only thing alive from her that I could see was the movement of the veil that moved softly with the wind. The slight movement coming from her surprised me making me jump. 'Maybe it's someone new who will teach me?' I asked myself uncertain as I stood still. "Hi. Did Kuzunoha-san send you?" I asked from where I was standing. She lifted her hand and waved me over, her long sleeve swaying as she did. Looking around I walked and stopped until I was standing in front of her. Her straw hat moved slightly following me as I did.

"My… so this is what that child has been doing." Her soft voice reached my ears as she shook her head. "Dear, show me your hands." She raised her own hands once she finished. Believing this to be another fox thing, I placed my hands over her long sleeves. The fabric was soft and smooth unlike any I've felt before. Mesmerized by it I didn't notice her tilt her head slightly. "So you haven't made a contract with us."

"What?" I asked confused at this. _Crash!_ I heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the side of the house. Running to investigate the cause I saw one of the windows were destroyed scattering broken shards of glass on the grass. Stepping back from the mess of glass I looked around quickly to see who did it but the culprit was long gone. Inspecting the pieces lying on the grass I spotted a short strand of brown hair. 'Kamen-san' I realized since he was the only one I knew with brown hair that would be inside the house. Sighing I went back around to see that the woman was still there.

"What was it?" She asked standing up.

"Someone broke the window," I grumbled, knowing that I would have to replace it before the Hokage came to check on me in a couple of weeks.

"Well dear, forget that and let me explain what the contract is." She took one of my hands and led me back to the veranda sitting me down. "We, foxes, are summoning animals," she sat down in the veranda right next to me still holding my hand, "in order to be summoned we need to make a contract with the person." She ended waiting for me to say something. "Mount Inari hasn't had a summoner in decades. That is because we aren't fighters so Shinobi don't take an interest in us. Our focus is to teach, deliver and strengthen…" She said letting go and placing her hands on her lap.

Up until now, I didn't know what a summoning animal was but what she was saying was true. The foxes I've met so far have been my teachers, foxes that Kuzunoha-san sent and have given me their time. "How do I make a contract?"

"I'm glad you've asked…" she extended her hands and from her sleeve fell a marble. _Poof!_ After rolling to a stop it turned into a huge scroll. She walked over to it and unrolled it only showing four names on it. Two that I recognized. _Tsukimi and Hoshi Uzumaki_. The names that were in the scroll from the library. (Refer to chapter 7)

"What's your name?" I asked looking up and at the woman looking down on the scroll.

"What are you doing here?!" turning around I saw Kuzunoha-san gasping leaning against the door frame.

"Fix, your posture," She woman said walking over to the gasping vixen.

"She is under my watch," Kuzunoha-san said walking towards me but she was stopped by the other woman who held her arm.

"You know the rules." She said letting go and turned around to face me. "So. Choose. Do you sign it and form a contract or not?" She asked. Looking over at Kuzunoha-san I saw how she stayed still with her lips were tightly closed watching what I would do.

Thinking of this I came to the realization that this might've been a free trial thing to see if I wanted to form one. "Yes," I responded, and the moment I did Kuzunoha-san almost facepalmed but stopped noticing how the woman in front of her moved her head slightly in her direction.

"Great." The woman walked back to the scroll sitting across from me. "To form the contract you will need to sign it with your blood." I was about to laugh when she pointed to the other signatures. Looking closely I noticed that the signatures were a dark reddish brown instead of black, knowing that she was serious. From her sleeve, she took out a kunai and handed it to me. Taking it I placed it over my index finger, taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and made a light cut. Opening my eyes I looked at the blood starting to pool up. Leaning over the scroll I started to write my name as neat and clearly as I could, finishing by printing my fingertips on the scroll. Sucking my bleeding finger I saw the woman nod. "Great welcome to the family." She rolled up the scroll turning it back into a marble, walking over she hugged me tightly.

Kuzunoha-san sighed, "I guess I'll have to teach you the summoning signs" She sighed once again.

"Do so. I want to make sure nothing happens to this little kit." She hugged me tighter rubbing her veil covered face on mine. During this whole time, I didn't catch a glimpse of her face or her name. Seeming to read my mind she answered my question, "My name is Haruko. The previous great sage of Mount Inari," She said letting go.

"Previous? So who's the current one?"

"That would be me," Kuzunoha-san said. "There is so much to explain now…"

* * *

 **Kuzunoha POV**

Watching the girl pack her things to exit school with a blond haired boy that looked like her if she was a boy without whiskers she thought. 'Why do they look similar…' She looked down from the tree grumpily as a fox, she did not want her previous predecessor to know about the child and take a potential summoner from her. She took the steps necessary to be discreet but she found out and went ahead to pull the summoner to her side.

"Is this what you do?" I heard a voice say next to me. Looking over my shoulder I saw the old vixen sitting on the tree with a veil still covering her face. "Have you tried finding her a potential mate?" The woman said getting the point of what she meant.

Seeing how she had time to ask this I guessed that she had already gone through the files of information that I had about the young girl. "She's too young for that, also I doubt she would understand the meaning." I brushed away the idea, "But it would create some drama if she makes it clear that she prefers a boy over the others." I told her looking for her reaction. "Thoughts?" I asked seeing how her tail started to sway slightly.

"Don't be too obvious about it." She said quietly observing the area below.

Smiling that she still had that side to her I jumped down the tree I was sitting on transforming as a young child on the way down. Spotting a couple of girls talking to each other by the door I casually walked up to them to overhear their conversation.

"So don't you think Sasuke-kun is so cool…" One of the girls said while smiling.

"Yeah! He looks like a prince doesn't he?" Another joined in sighing dreamily while closing her eyes.

Finding this perfect I joined in their conversation. "Hey what guys would you like to marry one day?" The faces of the girls went red for a second and yelled in unison. "I would marry Sasuke-kun of course!" At the same time, the girl exited school with her friend next to her and they both seemed to hear. The boy scowled and looked away while the girl tilted her head in confusion. Using that moment I turned away and walked casually away. Sitting back on the tree I watched and listened to what would unfold. "You still have it." I heard the old vixen next to me say.

"Marry? What's that?" I heard her ask the boy next to her as they continued making their way to the gate.

"It's when two people promise to be together." He answered simply. Looking at the gate ahead I motioned to Haruko the older boy standing by the gate. The one labeled as Shisui under the file. Focusing back on the younger boy as he asked, "So who would you marry?"

The girl looked up and seemed in thought, "Shisui," she answered.

"Huh? Who's that?" the boy asked placing his hands behind his head. At that moment the older boy looked into the school while still standing by the gates. The girl noticed him and with a smile ran up to him while yelling his name. "So this is the guy you will marry…" The young boy looked suspiciously at the older male placing a hand under his chin while the older boy lifted up in the air the girl.

"Marry?" The older boy asked placing the young girl down. The younger boy looked at him up and down saying that he was too old looking and crossed his arms.

The girl didn't seem to hear what the younger boy said and hugged the older boy tightly. "I choose you because you are so nice," she let go crossing her arms confidently.

"But Itachi is also nice to you. What about him?" The older boy asked amused knowing that she really didn't know exactly what marriage was.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by one of her thoughts. "But… Izumi-chan likes Itachi so I think she will want to marry him." She explained simply giving a final nod.

"And Sasuke-chan?" The moment he said this the younger boy that has been silent exclaimed his name surprised.

The girl paid no mind to the younger boy's question and focused on how to put her thought into words "He's been mean to me lately," she answered simply looking up to the taller boy.

The boy looked surprised and bent down slightly to appear shorter. "Really? What happened?" He asked genuinely concerned.

The girl shook her head and gave him the answer, "If I tell you, you will tell Itachi." She said shrugging. At this point, she acknowledged the boy next to her who repeated the same question again. I laughed slightly at this but that small noise caught the attention of the older boy who looked in our direction. The girl noticing the change in her friend's behavior and looked at where he was looking. She spotted me in the shadows of the tree and waved with a smile.

"Do you know them?" the older boy asked surprised.

"Yeah, my guardian sent them," she answered with a smile while still waving. Giving a small wave with my paw she let down her arm and faced the boys again.

After waving I turned to my elder and jumped off the tree, "I found something," she said as we made our way back to the forest.

"What is it?" I asked her, hiding in the shadows every time a person passed by.

"One of my messengers found cameras in the district that the child frequently visits." My elder told me watching the area as well. "I advise that she is informed of this."

"I will tell her when she returns."

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Walking all the way back to Mikoto-san's house with Shisui I was greeted with a rare sight. Itachi and Sasuke were together playing, the latter was laughing loudly as he did. "Oh, Yukino-chan you're back." I heard a familiar soft voice say. "Thank you Shisui for bringing her here," Mikoto-san said to the boy next to me.

"Ah, Yukino-chan told me something interesting today." He said loudly enough so the two boys that were in the garden could hear.

"Oh, and what could that be?" Mikoto-san asked amused.

"She said out of the three of us she would marry me." he pointed to himself giving a sheepish grin.

"No way!" Sasuke yelled from where he was.

Mikoto-san looked down and smiled, "really?" she asked interested as to how I came to my decision.

I nodded with a smile. "It's because Shisui is so nice."

She tilted her head, "What about Itachi?"

Shisui was about to respond when I shook my head. "It would embarrass Izumi-chan," I whispered so only he could hear. My attempt failed since Mikoto-san gave a small laugh, shocked I ran up to her grabbing her hand and shaking my head. "Don't mention it to her."

"I won't," she said rubbing my head. "Unless you choose who to marry when you're older." She patted my head giving me one of her signature smiles.

・・・

Finishing my homework I placed everything back in my satchel before jumping onto the bed rolling to my side. 'Hey… Shakko-kun…' I closed my eyes waiting for a response. **What.** 'Is marriage a good thing?' **Depends on your view on it.** 'What is marriage exactly?' I asked opening my eyes and looking out the window. **From what I've seen it is like a binding between humans. To be together and have children.** He explained grunting as I felt him trying to go to sleep again. 'Wait how are children made?' I sensed him go silent before sighing. **Ask your guardian.** 'But I want you to tell me…' hearing no response I sat up crossing my legs before closing my eyes to meditate.

Opening my eyes I was in the white room standing on a green grassy island, this time a sapling was growing in the center of it. Admiring the sapling I bent down and touched a leaf gently. Standing up I skipped over the water to reach the giant fox, he had his arms crossed in front of him as he lay on the ground with his eyes closed. "Shakko-kun?" I asked while standing a distance from him, hearing no response I walked closer and tapped his arms. "Shakko-kun?" Hearing no response again I climbed over his arm and made my way to the top of his head. Laying flat on his head with my stomach touching his head, I inched my way to his face. Leaning over one eye I pulled up his eyelid. "Shakko-kun?" Still no response I decided to give up and pull myself up when I started to feel myself fall forward. Sliding down I began to roll as I did I hit his snout on my way down and ended up falling with a hard thump on the floor below. As I groaned trying to sit up I saw him peek through his half-open eye and laugh quietly. Seeing him smile I began laughing too.

・

* * *

Everything is so happy lately. It makes me think.


	19. Growing up

Chapter 19: Growing up

'Inner thoughts'

°telepathy°

* * *

Reply to Thor94 (because I don't know how to reply correctly): I plan to stick as close as possible to the Naruto timeline, that includes the jutsu he knows so no clan techniques. Regarding Naruto's appearance, I was planning on introducing him earlier but I didn't know how the setting for them to meet would work.

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Kneeled on the forest ground investigating the tracks of a rabbit that passed by I stood up when I concluded the direction that it headed towards and followed. Running quickly through the forest I made sure to keep my eyes open for any more clues when I heard the sounds of kunai hitting wood. Dropping myself onto the ground silently I crawled and peeked through a bush to see who it was. A familiar raven-haired male stood with five kunai in hand aiming to a single target. Standing immediately from where I was hiding I yelled, "Shisui!"

"Yukino-chan" he waved, "It has been a while."

"There is something amazing that I want to show you," I said as I was stepping out of the bushes brushing away the leaves before running up to him hopeful. "If you have time," I added knowing how he could be busy at times.

"I do." Happy to see that he did, I waited for him to take back his kunai before telling him to follow me forgetting all about the rabbit I was following. Running through the woods I headed to the secondary home since the watering hole and tree were inaccessible to anyone that wasn't me or the foxes due to the barrier that Tsukiyomi-san had set up. Making my way out of the forest I jumped out of the trees, coming to a stop I brushed off the leaves sticking to my hair and clothes once more. Looking back I could see Shisui was still following. "Is this where you live?" He asked noticing the small hidden home.

"Yep," I said walking towards the closed gates and pushing them open. Holding the gate open I closed them again once Shisui entered.

"I should introduce myself to your guardians." He said as he began making his way to the main door while I was heading to the small pond in front of the house.

"They're not here, there is a summer festival today back in their home," I answered as I stopped in front of the pond.

"They left you here alone?" He asked as I could sense a worried tone in his voice.

"It's fine it happens, after all, they already taught me how to take care of myself," I tried reassuring him. Turning back to the pond I extended my hands over the water as it began to ripple. The water then began to slowly create blobs of water that began to separate from the pond. "Look!" I yelled hoping that the boy would notice.

"That's incredible," he said touching one of the floating blobs. "How did you learn this?"

"Haruko-sama taught me," I said focusing all the floating blobs and began gathering them close, "She gave me this piece of paper and it split in half then she gave me another one and it did the same, after many tries it went damp." compressing the water blobs closer and closer to each other it formed a ball of ice. Holding it in my hand I handed it over to the boy, "Here." The boy looked at the ball of ice with a small sad smile. "What's wrong?"

"You are mature for your age." He said handing me back the ball of ice. "So. I know you already know what is going on."

Feeling that he was talking about something else other than what I was talking about I placed the ice block on the grass next to the pond and waved him into the house. Entering the small home he followed after me and looked around while I headed to the kitchen and pulled one of the two chairs to sit on. Holding my hands together I sighed and looked down at them noticing for the first time how soft they looked compared to his. "They don't like outsiders, because of what the higher-ups are saying about the Uchiha and their connection to the Kyūbi attack," I said everything simply, "that's why I have to hide whenever Fugaku-san has visitors."

He stared at me surprised for a moment but sighed shaking his head, "there is more to that." he said looking out the window at the melting ball of ice I made. He looked at me and tapped his head slightly, understanding what he meant I connected myself to his mind without the use of the signs.

°Do you know what a coup is?° he asked me while still looking outside.

°I do° I answered looking outside as well.

I heard him sigh before making looking back at me °The Uchiha are planning one,° he told me, surprised at this I sighed leaning back on my chair. 'This can't be good…' I thought to myself so he wouldn't hear.

Sliding down I placed my head on my arms and asked °What do I do?° knowing that he was telling me this for a reason.

°If I'm unable to stop it, take the jinchūriki and hide him in your realm and don't let the Uchiha get a hold of him.° Looking back up I saw how he was serious about it. Hesitantly I nodded and placed my head on the table somewhat surprised that he knew who the jinchūriki was. 'If it's supposed to be a secret how does the whole village know?' I sighed when something popped into my head.

°On one condition.° I said with my head still on the table. Knowing that I needed to more about what was happening in order to avoid messing up their plans.

°I can only tell you so much.°

At this, I realized that what he may be planning was more dangerous than what I believed it to be. Gulping I nodded once again determined to see if I could be of any more use. °Tell me what they are planning.°

°Alright…° Sitting there I looked back outside and listened carefully to everything he was telling me. The camerasㄧthat I already knew aboutㄧwhich the Anbu had set up to keep a close eye on the Uchiha. The meetings at Nakano shrine, the hidden meeting place. That Itachi knows and that the Uchiha are using him as a spy, but in reality, he is a spy for the village as well. Along with the location of where Itachi and he met to exchange information. Taking all this I started thinking of how I could take advantage of what I knew to help them somehow but I couldn't really do much since he told me all this but the plan. There were so many things I wanted to do to help them but I knew I wasn't strong, stealthy, or smart enough like them to do anything. They could use me to communicate but I knew Shisui would be against it since he knew that at my point of experience my technique allows me to connect with one person in the span of a couple of minutes. 'But there must be something I could do…'

Looking down at my hands I remembered the technique I learned a couple of years back. 'I wonder if he's okay…' Focusing my chakra to my index finger I looked up and reached for his hand he looked at my hand confused as I reached for his. Tapping his hand slightly my marking appeared and disappeared he looked at his hand and was about to ask what it was when I stopped him. "So I know you're safe." I simply said knowing that I could do something for him after all.

・・・

The sun had begun to set and so Shisui thought it was time for him to leave. As I was guiding him to the door I lied as to what the technique was and asked him to bring Itachi so I could give him the marking as well. "Bye, Shisui!" I waved from the doorway putting on a face in case we were being watched.

"Later." He waved making his way to the gate while I watched to make sure he closed the gate behind him as he left.

"He's sweet." I heard a soft voice say above me. Startled I looked up to see Kamen-san standing over me looking outside as well. "Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked closing the door with a soft click.

"No." I shook my head a bit nervous. "H-how was the festival?" I asked instead.

"Fun." He said heading into the kitchen. "There was food, games, and a theatre show." He said exiting the kitchen and entering the living room as he was making his way to the veranda.

"Really? Why did you leave?" I asked while following him.

"It got too loud for my liking."

"Oh."

"Maybe you will be invited next year," he said opening the doors to the veranda. "How has your training gone with your…" he said sitting down and looked up slightly.

"My Getsugan?" I asked tapping my face and he nodded. "I learned how to slow time for five seconds in the area around me as well as reversing time on objects," I told him excitedly pushing aside the serious conversation that happened a while ago aside.

"I heard you will be learning how to show the past." He said taking out a fan from his clothing and began fanning himself.

"Haruko-sama said she wants to start practicing it in the winter." I sat down next to him enjoying the wind he was making. "She said that it would be easier to see with a blank slate."

"Don't overwork yourself." He ruffled my hair. Closing his fan he handed it over and pulled something out of his pockets. "A gift. For working hard." He handed me a small charm. Holding it carefully I read the words on it, smiling I placed it in my pocket 'I will need it as I study.'

"Thank you." I looked up and hugged him tightly, he froze for a moment before returning it just as tightly. Pulling myself from the hug I focused on making a small portal in front of me the size of a plate and with the width of a sheet of paper that hovered over my lap. Reaching into my storage space I pulled out a small clay fox I made in class and handed it to him. "Here." I smiled.

・・・

Folding a piece of paper carefully I did the final fold before letting go and inspecting my work, a little butterfly origami. I looked up proud of what I did, "It's perfect." Kamen-san said placing down his. "The more you practice with your fingers the easier it will become to switch between hand signs." as he reached for another piece of paper he stopped, "Welcome home, Kuzunoha-hime."

Turning around in my seat I looked back and saw Kuzunoha-san standing by the kitchen entrance, she looked tired but still had a smile on her face. "Hi!" She waved.

The sound of the chair moving caught my attention as I looked back and saw Kamen-san stand up. "I'll give you some privacy," he said heading outside through the back.

"Thank you," Kuzunoha-san said as he turned to leave. "There is a jutsu that we have taught to our summoners when we are confident of their loyalty." She said taking the seat that Kamen-san was previously sitting on, she extended her hand forward and opened her palm and a small flame appeared it twisted and collapsed onto itself becoming a round red marble the size of a handball. "This is a memory orb." she held the small ball handing it to me. Holding the orb in my hands I felt its warmth radiating from it along with something else. Looking closer at the orb I saw flickering images appear. "Close your eyes." So I did and the scene of a baby crawling towards two extended hands from the corner of the scene something rolled into view. Watching as if I was the person I saw the slender arm reach for the small round item. At the item turned around it showed the reflection of a more youthful Kuzunoha-san smiling. Opening my eyes I looked at Kuzunoha-san with the same smile from earlier.

"Who was the baby?" I asked.

She stopped smiling and explained. "My child. But he died long ago, humans, after all, have short lifespans compared to ours." She closed her eyes and gave a sigh, "To us, it is important to remember these flickering moments in our lives which is why we choose to preserve them in these orbs." She opened her eyes once again and extended her hand looking at the orb I placed it on her hand. "Memories hold an important value so there may be a time where you don't want to ever forget them." She placed the orb into her sleeve and stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "What I'm trying to say is if you are willing to store both precious and woeful memories." she held my hands.

"I am," I said confidently.

"Let me begin teaching you then." she smiled.

* * *

 **Kamen's POV**

Exiting the house I looked up at the stars before turning to look at the house behind me. The first time I came to this house I assumed it belonged to a young adult but I was wrong when Kuzunoha-hime and she introduced me to her I saw a young child instead.

Inside the house, I would see books neatly placed in shelves, which could be found on both floors of the house. If you would open the books you would find tactics of shinobi, guides for poison, flower arranging techniques, biology, survival guides instead of fairytales and fiction books which I would have expected of a child. Beside one of the bookshelves, I remember seeing a kendo stick propped up on the couch in the living room which I saw her use a couple of times outside. The fact that there wasn't a single plushie or toy in this house was concerning to me at first but I then realized that she actually enjoys the way she lives even though she is extremely different from others her age. This oddity made it interesting whenever I interacted with her since it became a guessing game to see what she would like.

Feeling a smile on my lips I sighed before jumping back into the house through the balcony on the second floor. Opening the door I entered and closed it behind me. I looked at the armchair, paintings, and plants around that I knew Yukino didn't buy since I once saw Kuzunoha-hime bring them in to give life to the house which she would forget that she even bought the next day. Inspecting a small plant by the armchair I saw how healthy and green it was, knowing that Yukino cared for the plants watering them every day even though they weren't hers. 'If I ever have children I hope they'll be like her.' I threw the idea away since there was no way someone would take a romantic interest in me.

As I walked I took a turn to the hallway leading to either the bathroom or her room. If you entered her room and lifted her pillow you would find a kunai with a green ribbon around it. Looking at her bedside desk you would find those poison 'pills' that her previous guardian had given her inside the drawer and on top of it lay the homework she had finished for the next day. On the wall across her bed, there would be a simple wooden two hook hanger with her satchel hanging from it. Other than that there was a simple mirror above her dresser that had a flower vase on top of it, in the small hidden drawer she had her comb and hair tie placed inside with nothing else. The bottom drawer contained only three sets of clothing, a white long dress a yellow kimono shirt and one she didn't use at all which was a pink frilly dress that the twins (Haru, boy left / Hina, girl right) had gotten for her as a joke, and the top drawer contained undergarments, vests, kunai and shuriken that Haruko-sama had gotten for her. I had gotten her a bonsai plant for her birthday which could be found in the living room where she would often be learning about healing and herbs with Misa-san (black fox) through telepathic communication.

Reaching the bedroom door I entered and glanced at her desk with her homework on it, looking over the answers written I nodded to myself seeing how they were all correct. As I was about to head towards the window I spotted the recent addition to her room, a frame with the image of all of us standing side by side with her in the center. I held the frame and looked at the bright smile she had as she was surrounded by everyone, looking at the others faces a smile played on their lips due to her contagious giddiness that day. Placing the frame back on her desk I walked to the windows and I began closing the curtains as I was closing the last one I spotted two young boys walking up to the house. Both of them were from the files that Kuzunoha-hime had given to me the day I began working here. Closing the curtain I made my way down to the first floor.

Reaching the front door I opened the door in time to see one of the two boys about to ring the doorbell. Stepping forward I closed the door behind me and asked, "Evening, who are you?" I pretended to not know who they were.

"I'm Shisui and this is Itachi." The eldest of the two said with a smile. "Is Yukino-chan home?" He asked.

"She's with her aunt," I lied knowing that both were busy practicing a secret technique in the living room. Glancing at the kitchen window I hoped that they wouldn't be visible from the angle that they were standing. "I can pass the message for you."

"We came to give her dango since we knew she was alone." The boy with the long hair said lifting the bag he was holding. Reaching for the bag I was about to take it when I heard a crash coming from the side of the house. Both boys were startled and quickly made their way to the side of the house to investigate. Opening the door I ran to the living room and saw that the window I broke last time was broken once again, from the time I went to inform Kuzunoha-hime of Haruko-sama's appearance.

"Visitors," I said and immediately Kuzunoha-hime hid her ears and tail.

Both boys arrived at the broken window and looked inside to see the girl's hair blown back with a look of surprise in her face. _Achoo!_ The girl sneezed blinking rapidly while trying to fix her hair. "What happened?" Both boys asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." the girl said immediately, "No!" The girl screamed running to the window watching the broken shards still on the frame fall.

Remembering that the Hokage was going to visit in three days I went up to her and my hand in her shoulder. "It's fine. The twins will fix it."

"Yes. They will don't worry." Kuzunoha-hime said reinforcing my idea. "For now. Welcome your friends in." Kuzunoha-hime waved them to the door as she passed by me to go to the kitchen.

Both boys sat silently on the two seats by the kitchen window eating food that Yukino had offered them while Kuzunoha-hime sat at on the barstool next to Yukino who was eating a dango that her friends had brought her. While they were eating I cleaned the mess of glass making sure that there wasn't a shard on the ground. Dumping the glass away, I headed back to the kitchen and saw Kuzunoha-hime smiling to herself while Yukino glanced at the curly haired boy. Passing by her I was able to whisper, "she knows." I watched how her eyes went wide and looked back in shock at Kuzunoha-hime who began chuckling. With her eyes she sent her the message, 'It was our technique first.' Referring to one of the techniques a fox was capable of learning in Inari mountain, a technique we learned from a long time ago. Whatever she was talking about her face went red and she started choking on the food she had in her mouth. Smiling at this I slid a glass of water in front of her and began patting her back.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Upon arriving at the Uchiha home for the babysitting job I began walking in the direction of the one I would be taking care of. "Yuki-chan!" Sasuke called me waving me over to the veranda, lately, he had grown out of calling me "nee-san" I noticed. "Are you here to sleep over?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Sasuke," Mikoto-san said coming into the room leading to the veranda, "Yukino-chan will be watching over you so behave." As she was saying this she bent down slightly, "you know where everything is… please make sure he doesn't get into trouble." She whispered and I nodded in confirmation.

"Sasuke, Itachi told me how smart you are, so show me your homework," I called out walking in the direction of his room. Looking back I saw Mikoto-san say thank you before leaving with Fugaku-san knowing that there will be another meeting today at Nakano shrine. Hearing the rapid footsteps pass me by I looked back to see Sasuke run into his room closing the door behind him.

Walking up to his door I knocked, "Who is it?" I heard from inside.

"You know who it is, let me see your homework," I said trying to pull the door open.

"If we play house after," he said from the other side.

"What is that?" I asked curiously since I've never heard of this game before.

"..."

"Sasuke?" Hearing no response I began to panic a bit. 'Did he jump out through his window?!' Shaking my head I realized this could not be, 'No, I do that…' I knocked on the door this time. "Sasuke?" I asked again still hearing no response I teleported into his room in fear that something happened to him.

"AH!" He screamed as I suddenly appeared behind him. He was leaning against the door with his ear on the wood. "H-how?" He asked looking at me and then at the closed door.

"Don't change the subject. Show me your homework," I demanded extending my hand forward.

・・・

"No. That is the second Hokage the first Hokage is…" At that moment my sight blurred and I leaned over the table feeling tired, Closing my eyes I felt like my chakra was leaving me at a fast pace. Shisui came to mind when suddenly I felt a pain in my right eye. Falling over the table I held on tightly while covering my eye. Not knowing what this all was I began to panic as my heart began to speed up along with the numbing feeling coursing through my body.

"Yuki-chan!" I heard Sasuke scream and he ran towards me. "What's wrong?" He asked me afraid to touch me. After what felt like minutes I tried to stand up using the table as support when I felt another jolt in my other eye. Covering my eyes I gasped and fell back curling up on the floor. With my eyes covered I gasped still feeling a numbing feeling in my eyes. In my pained and agonized state Shisui came to mind again, something told me to head to the cliff by Nakano river and with that, I pulled myself up and began to head to the door based on my memory. "No don't!" I felt his hands pull me down preventing me from leaving, trying to pry his hands away I stopped when suddenly all the pain I felt disappeared. Collapsing onto the floor I suddenly felt like a hole had been carved into me, the tears began to accumulate in my eyes, rubbing them I wiped them away feeling overwhelmed with a sense of sudden sadness. Feeling the tug of the boy next to me again I came to my senses and shook my head.

"I'm fine," I told him unsure of what that was moments ago, seeing my sight become blurry I felt overwhelmingly tired. "Don't tell Mikoto-san…" I was able to tell him as I fell back and passed out.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The girl stirred feeling the morning light hit her eyes. Sitting up she realized that she was still at the Uchiha home. Remembering last night's events the girl didn't bother to pack her stuff and ran towards the door to see what happened to her was about. She was making her way to the door when she stopped at the sight of Sasuke already up and watching something happening outside.

Walking up to the door she was about to ask when she saw Yashiro, Inabi, and Tekka on all fours on the ground. Moving back she hid in the shadows of the house and watched as Fugaku-san arrived at the scene. They were standing outside the house facing Itachi when suddenly he threw a kunai. Confused as to what was happening she connected herself to his mind searching for what had caused him to act this way, her eyes widened and she began to tear up. She cut off the connection and ran out from behind the house making her way to the cliff.

As she was running she instinctively used her fox form to run fast. Running from the clan district all the way to the cliff outside the village without a break she began ignoring her burning lungs until she slid to a stop at the cliff. She began coughing and while she did the transformation disappeared. Trying to focus her chakra to her eyes trying to force the jutsu she was meant to practice at a later date to work. The silent image of Shisui and Itachi appeared standing by the edge of the cliff they were talking but due to her inexperience, the technique was incomplete. Falling down she felt a crushing pain in her head that appeared suddenly, shakily looking up to see the events that were occurring she clutched dirt into her hands as she forced herself to inch closer. Watching how Shisui was saying a couple of words she saw Itachi standing behind him placing both of his trembling hands on his back. Watching what was happening she flinched when she heard her friends voice, "I'm counting on you to handle the rest." With that Shisui stopped talking and Itachi pushed him, staring in silence at what occurred the girl began to try to stand up ignoring the pain she was going through to reach the edge of the cliff. Sitting in the place where her friend once stood she saw how the other boy began to cry and through the tears, the remaining raven-haired boy's eyes turned into a different pattern than that his usual pattern. Walking forward she wanted to console the usual quiet boy she knew but her hands only touched air as her hand went through the mirage.

With her hand extended she watched how the jutsu became undone and it all disappeared and the world became darker quickly until she saw nothing. With her sight gone she stayed there by the edge of the cliff listening to the crashing water below. She stayed like that for a long time until someone came into the area looking for her. Hearing the sounds of footsteps she tilted her head in the newcomer's direction.

"You've been gone for a while now," she heard a soft voice say.

"Kamen-san?" she asked as her voice cracked a bit.

The man in the mask stood and looked around noticing that there was a scent of blood and death in the air. He turned and looked back at her when he noticed that her gaze was unfocused. Walking immediately to her he kneeled and lifted her chin seeing that her gaze was blank. "Can you still walk?" He asked with a hint of disappointment knowing that she had broken one of their rules. The girl nodded and he let go of her chin, extending his glove-covered hand he took hold of one of her small hands and pulled her up to a standing position. As he began taking the first few steps he looked back and saw her lips twist down as she tried to keep it straight.

After a while of making their way to the village, he heard a quiet but broken voice say "I'm sorry." Looking back he saw how there were tears pooling in her eyes as she kept staring into nothing.

Sighing he stopped and lifted her with both arms before jumping to the trees to make their travel faster. "The loss of a friend can be painful, just know that they would wish for you to continue living." He said as he jumped from branch to branch knowing how close she was to the boy. He watched how she nodded while wiping away the accumulating tears trying to stay strong. "About your stuff, I will retrieve them later so don't use your chakra for a while," he said knowing that he would have to go and introduce himself to take her stuff back.

・・・

Sitting in her room with bandages around her eyes. A week had passed since Kamen-san had led her back to her house and called in a medic fox. She remembered the words that the twins had said from Misa-san to tell Kuzunoha-san, "that her sight will return in time, for now, rest is the best option, the other option would be to find the eye medicine plant to progress the healing but she was against it since it was incredibly dangerous to go into the valley of judgement." The events that brought her to lose her sight came back so she laid down wanting to sleep so she wouldn't be able to think or feel anything but nothing came. 'Full moon.' She realized. _Creak_. Sitting up slowly she got off the bed and placed her ear on the floor. _Creak_. This step was heavier compared to the foxes so she stood up and opened the door slightly.

Knowing the rules she made her way quietly to the balcony to hide as she was doing this she could hear the footsteps below had already reached the main hallway. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to make it in time with her current pace she sped up with her hand against the wall to the balcony. Feeling the glass door she slid it open and crawled through closing it behind her. As she crawled onto the balcony chair she pulled her legs up and stayed silent listening as the person was walking up the stairs. Feeling the cool night breeze she felt a gloved hand tilt her head up and tug the bandages. She felt the glove hand let go so she thought that it was Kamen-san telling ber that it was time for her to remove them so she pulled them off herself. As she did her sight began to return and the first thing she saw was the bright full moon hanging above her head. She stared at it with a hypnotic gaze before pulling herself away. Looking around she couldn't see Kamen-san as she thought, hiding around a corner the shadow of a woman watched how the girl looked around puzzled before looking back up. With her mission complete she left.

The balcony door slid open and the little girl jumped in her seat. 'Naruto?' she realized as she saw the blond boy enter.

"Yukino-chan," he called relieved that his friend was healthy. "Are you okay? You've been gone for a week!" He ran to her worried.

She nodded and smiled trying to hide what she was really feeling. "I'm fine."

・ _Two days later_ ・

Sitting in training grounds three the girl looked up and knew school already started. She looked back down and placed her head on her knees sighing. She didn't want to return back to school but she knew she had to. She looked up once again and realized that this was the first time she ever skipped class. A smile escaped from her lips and she laughed softly but stopped when it was choked by a sob. Covering her mouth she saw that her sight became blurry, she wiped away the tears, looked down and hugged her knees tightly in a protective manner. She had one job and she failed at it, to help her friend. She tried smiling to stop the tears but even that failed as the smile kept twisting down. Wiping her eyes once again she tried to be strong but realized that the tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

Time skip: spring

* * *

Hokage Residence

Sitting in a chair in the corner of the Hokage's office the girl waited patiently for the old man to return. Looking around she remembered to keep her emotions to herself, 'What has he been doing? There has been no change in the Uchiha.' feeling a tight feeling in her neck she took in a deep breath and calmed down knowing that it wouldn't help anyone if it was revealed that she knew what was happening between the village and Uchiha. At that moment she heard the door open and she saw the old man come in with a huge scroll in his hands.

He placed it down and hesitantly handed it to her, "I'm sure you will be able to learn it if you have any problems I'll be here." he finished as he headed to his desk and began to read the file of papers that had accumulated while he was gone.

"Someone passed by, a silver-haired man in a fox mask," she told him the moment he sat down remembering the man that passed by when he left. "He was wearing an Anbu outfit."

"Did he say anything?" He asked seeming to have an idea as to who it was.

"He said that he was leaving his report so he placed it on your desk." she pointed to where she saw him place it. By this time those in the building knew of her existence and didn't find it suspicious that she sat in his office. Thanks to one of Haruko-sama's underlings they spread the rumor that she was a distant relative with no family and that he had taken it upon himself to care for her.

Looking down at the scroll she unrolled it to the first one, 'Multi Shadow Clone…' she read, glancing up she saw that the old man was working on his papers. Looking back down at the scroll she began unrolling it slowly while scanning quickly the jutsu to learn on her own later. Arriving at the part of the scroll that she was meant to read, she began reading what the techniques were about. One was to prevent the summoning of a creature that someone would try to call in while the other was a complicated stun barrier capable of immobilizing a person while the user is in motion. Shifting in the seat she began studying the signs and analyzing how she would learn it without actually doing it first.

"It's getting late this should be enough for today." the Hokage said placing down his pipe. Surprised the girl looked up at the clock and realized that she had been sitting down analyzing the same section of the scroll for over five hours.

Standing up she bowed ignoring the numbness she felt in her foot. "Thank you."

・・・

Exiting the Yamanaka flower shop with a small bouquet of flowers she made her way to the outskirts of the village. This was her first time visiting her friend in months and she was unsure how she should act so she read beforehand to have some idea how. But that wasn't enough since she still needed time to gather the courage she needed to face him.

Standing at the entrance of the cemetery she hesitated for a while before entering. Glancing around she sighed and looked down at her flowers in hand, determined to go forward she lifted her head and began looking for her friend's headstone. She had wanted to attend the funeral but was told that it was for clan members only. After that, she waited and waited for the right moment to go but didn't feel that it was the right time as she kept doing this the guilt kept piling on.

Finding it she stopped once again staring at her friend's name engraved into the headstone, kneeling in front of the empty grave she began cleaning it before placing the flowers in. 'Shisui, I know what happened… I… I intruded into Itachi's mind to find out. I'm sorry it's just that…' _sigh_ 'I wanted to know what exactly happened that day at the cliff.' Looking at the empty grave she received no response and shakily sighed knowing that she would never see him again. 'I miss you.' she finished feeling a prickling feeling in her eyes she looked away and wiped them. She didn't want her friend to see her like that so she waved goodbye before leaving.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Arriving home I called into the house announcing my arrival but heard no response. Sighing I closed the door and leaned against it somewhat relieved. Feeling a tight feeling around my neck once again I sighed and headed to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. Calming down I wiped the water off and began looking for an empty scroll.

Finding one in the living room I began writing down the multi shadow clone technique down as I remembered it when I saw it earlier. Finished with it I began to read what I wrote and began to study it. Seeing how simple it was I rolled up the scroll and opened a portal leading to my library. Walking to the shelves by the tree I traced the engravings on the wood admiring the creativity of the previous owner, to place a seal and a transportation formula on the shelf that would organize the books in this library by itself was amazing to me. Placing the scroll down in the shelf I watched how it disappeared in a puff of smoke after a minute before appearing on another shelf in the library alongside the other scrolls and books.

The forbidden section caught my attention as the scrolls sat there tempting me. Walking up to it I held one in my hands inspecting the markings over the paper. Tracing a finger over it I saw how I had some understanding of how to break it. Remembering something I placed it back and began to read the name of the scrolls. When I finished searching the lower shelves that I could reach I ran up to the ladder and placed it next to the shelves I was just searching.

After a while of scanning, I was able to find what I was looking for. Stepping off the ladder I placed the scroll on the table, opening a small portal I reached inside and took out a sheet of paper along with a pencil. Sitting down I placed the sheet of paper in front of me and held the scroll. Jotting down what I knew on the paper I stopped when I came to a stump. Groaning I tapped the pencil on the paper while looking at the scroll. 'Why are you so complicated…' I sighed placing the scroll down.

 _Adamantine chains._ That's the name of the scroll I've been trying to open. Leaning back in the chair I saw the glass ceiling above me show the orange sky mixed with a couple of stars. 'I should try again when I know more.'

・ _Days Later_ ・

Standing in training grounds three I saw the Hokage there waiting. "I'm here," I said knowing that I would be trying out the techniques I learned a while ago which is why I arrived before the set time.

"Wear this." He said handing me a simple full face fox mask. The mask reminded me of Kamen-san's in how it had red stripes, other than that the patterns were different. Placing the mask on I looked at him to see what we would do next.

After what felt like hours of waiting, I began to doodle on the ground waiting when I felt a chakra signature coming our way. Standing up immediately I looked in the direction of the chakra signature. The old man seemed to notice as well and turned to the woods to see who it was. He seemed to recognize the newcomer by how he walked calmly in their direction as he was greeting the person I stayed where I was, awaiting further instructions. 'Is this what it's like to be a shinobi?' I asked myself watching how a silver-haired man in a fox mask was talking to the old man. After a while of talking, they came back and the old man explained the situation, "He will practice the techniques with you for today."

Nodding I jumped back and stood in my combat position while watching carefully his hands. 'The moment he slams them onto the ground to summon is the time I have to stop him summon.' Taking in deep breaths I prepared and for the moment he would use his hands by watching for the slightest twitch of his body like Itachi taught me. When suddenly his hands came into contact forming the first two signs immediately. Activating my dōjutsu he slowed down, five. I ran a couple of steps forward while doing the signs I was supposed to, four. He continued doing the last few signs, three. He bit his finger and smeared the blood on his hand, two. As his hand was going to slam on the ground I did the same, one.

On the ground, the two seals appeared one from me and the other from him simultaneously. The moment they connected there was a puff of smoke, in case it didn't work I did the signs for the other technique. When the smoke cleared there was nothing signaling that it worked. Jumping back to create some distance I touched the ground lightly with my hand while placing a seal down which disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Four. Four more chances to place all the seals and trap him before he attacks. I looked around the area noticing that the seal would only so extend far depending on how much chakra I would place in the last seal.

As he began running towards me I ran towards him as well. Planning to go in for kick I was stopped when he took hold of my leg and flung me away to create some distance. As I landed on the ground I used the opportunity to place another seal down. Three. Standing up I ran towards him again, this time ducking the hand that tried to grab me I kicked him in the back. The hit made an impact but I kept my guard up feeling that it was too easy. _Poof._ Noticing how he was replaced by a log I began looking around for the man when I noticed that my breathing had increased, taking in deep breaths to return to normal I teleported away and hid in a tree watching the area for him to appear. Sitting by the tree I touched the trunk placing another seal. Two. Seeing nothing I teleported to a different tree and placed another seal down. One. Nervous now I had to make sure he was within the area of seals I placed or it wouldn't work. Shuddering I felt like I was being watched so I lifted my head slowly as I saw a single red glow coming from the fox mask of the man hanging above me, my heart stopped for a second as I recognized that familiar red glow. Quickly snapping out of my frightened state I jumped off the tree and ran to the clearing while focusing on my chakra.

Suddenly flying I realized that I had been hit. Hitting the ground hard believing that I wouldn't be able to stand up I was surprised when I could, standing up I was grateful for the times the twins didn't hold back when we trained.

Noticing that we were both within the circle of seals I slammed my hand on the ground, the seals that I had placed were activated and the ground around us was covered with a giant sealing circle. The man that had followed me froze almost in mid-run, holding my hand that I used I gasped relieved that it worked. Taking a step in the barrier I began walking up to him unfazed by its effects as the scroll said. Walking up to him I poked him and saw him react, 'I wonder if…' reaching up to his mask I planned to remove it when I remembered that the old man was present watching so instead I pretended to tap the mask instead. 'Porcelain.'

"Thank you," the old man said from a distance to the stunned young man. "Yukino-san are you able to remove the barrier?"

I wanted to say maybe but instead, I did the signs and tried anyways hoping that it would. The signs all disappeared as I dispelled it from where I was. Glancing at the guy in the fox mask I saw him fix the buckle in his forearm protector. No weapons, no jutsu, and no actual strategy. I looked down slightly knowing that my performance was poor. He was going easy on me and I knew it, 'I bet he knows that I know.' I glanced at the man in the fox mask once again. 'There's no way I could be Anbu level.' I thought to myself lifting my mask slightly to breathe. 'I need to try harder…'

・

* * *

Butterflies can have the meaning of 'soul of the living and the dead' I included this for a reason

Woeful: the cause of sadness and misery

Midnight novel pg. 110

Naruto Shippuden Ep 306

Also, I plan on making a short story series to speed up the story instead of dragging it all out.

Ps, I posted a new image on my deviant.


	20. Promises

Chapter 20: Promises

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/Tsukiyomi_

°telepathy°

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

After hearing repeatedly the sound of something hitting wood I finally chose to look for the source. Nearing a clearing I saw small rocks hitting a wooden target that was placed high up in the tree. Emerging from the trees to investigate who was the one throwing the rocks I spotted Naruto with small rocks in his hand aiming at the target. "Yukino-chan!" He waved from where he was when be spotted me.

I waved back and walked up to him noticing how high the target was it was almost halfway up the tall tree "What are you doing?"

"Training like you." He grinned placing the rocks in his pockets.

"Have you begun training using your chakra? I heard that we will begin learning jutsu this year."

"Agh. That's true, I forgot all about it!" The boy exclaimed scratching his head.

I sighed and motioned for him to follow. After a while of walking in silence, I reached the watering hole when I remembered that he wouldn't have been able to enter because of the barrier and was probably still outside it. Turning around I was about to go back when I came face to face with the blond haired boy. Immediately stepping back I blinked owlishly at him for a couple of moments. "S-so here!" I stuttered showing him the watering hole. "Chakra control and…" I was able to say still confused as to how he passed the barrier.

"I remember this place…" the boy said in awe.

"You've been here before?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Yeah. Once I got lost and found this place." He said extending his arms when he suddenly remembered something and ran to the watering hole. "The was also this huge fish in it too." He leaned over the water staring into it as if something would appear in the clear waters.

'Huge fish? Wait that was me.' I realized that this is where I practiced on my koi form when I had time. "Well, I don't see it. Show me what you can do."

・・・

Try after try I watched him fail at balancing on the water for even five seconds. When that failed we moved on to the tree but even that didn't work it was almost as if something was preventing him from using his chakra properly. Sitting on a rock between the water and ground I had my hand on my chin and thought as to what to do next when something popped into my head. "Stop. Stand there." I pointed to the watering hole. He did as told and stood knee deep in the water. "Now try to use your chakra to move the water around you away," I told him hoping that it would work or else I wouldn't have anything else to teach him.

He closed his eyes and did the ram sign as I told him earlier. I watched how the water began to ripple slightly before it became more noticeable. He stopped and sighed heavily. "Did it work?" He asked.

"It did!" I genuinely smiled for the first time in months. "Look" I pointed to the rippling water.

He looked astonished as did the sign again. "Once more!" He exclaimed with that big smile of his.

"Once more," I repeated noticing the sky losing its blue color for a more orangish one.

Once he had finished his second try he stepped out of the water and shook his legs to get the water out of his shoes. As we headed back into the village he stopped and ran into the bush noticing something. He lifted the thing he saw when his eyes sparkled as if something incredible popped into his head. Noticing this odd behavior I tried to see what he saw but he hid it underneath his shirt before I could see it.

"Thank you, Yukino-chan for today. I just remembered something." He ran back to the forest path when he turned around when I noticed something a book, no magazine like item in hidden underneath his shirt. "Bye!" he yelled looking back while holding onto the something in his shirt. Laughing quietly to myself and his odd behavior I began making my way back to the village.

・・・

Walking through the village I made my way to the cemetery with a small smile on my lips. Standing in front of my friend's grave I noticed the wilting flowers, looking around me for anyone around I placed my hands on either side of the flowers and began focusing my chakra to my eyes I opened them to reveal pale grayish eyes giving off a soft glow like the moon. Focusing on the flowers I began reversing their time. Slowly the wilting flowers began to stand up and bloom beautifully as they once did. Closing my eyes I deactivated my eyes and began to talk to the grave. "I will stop sulking so don't watch over me I heard that's something the dead could do," I said as a matter of factly before going silent and being serious. "I want to be the one to tell you everything once my time comes. Alright?" I opened my eyes and somewhat lighter. Looking up at the stars appearing in the sky I stood up to leave. "Goodbye."

Exiting the cemetery I was met with the silent black fox. "Oh. Misa-san." I walked towards her making a mind link. I've always wondered why she never spoke when I remembered that Hina (right, girl twin) told me that she kept so many secrets even opening her mouth will let one escape. But now that I thought of it I should stop listening to those two since they were always playing around.

°Yukino-san.° she nodded staying silent as she did the flower on her hair moved gently on her hair.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts when I noticed that it was later than our usual meeting time.

°No.° she shook her head gently and put her hand in the pocket of her dress, °Kuzunoha-hime gave me this to deliver.° she took out a paper folded in two and handed it over. °She said that it was from Tsukiyomi-san.°

Curious about the contents of the letter I began unfolding it and tried to read the contents. _The barrier grants access of passage for those who reside in Inari-mountain, are of Uzumaki descent, as well as myself. I also wish to inform you that you have permission to go beyond your studies._ Turning the paper around I realized that that was it. 'After a year of no communication that's it?!' I was shocked hoping that there would be more.

°She suggested you burn it afterward.° Misa-san told me cutting the connection herself. She fixed the flower on her head and nodded silently in the usual way she did to say goodbye. Looking at the note in my hand I held it tightly and headed home to carry out the task.

・ _Days later_ ・

Walking to the Uchiha home earlier than I usually did I touched my satchel to make sure I still had the object I was to return in it. Arriving at the Uchiha residence I knocked on the door and waited. The door slid open and I saw Mikoto-san with a bento in her hands. "Morning. Sasuke forgot his notebook." I was about to dive in for it when she stopped me with a gentle hand.

"Sasuke already left." she informed when she saw me glance at the bento she had in her hand, "Yukino, can you please give him his bento, he forgot it." I nodded and she handed me the bento which I placed on top of the other two I already had inside my satchel.

Walking to school with the extra weight I sighed remembering that I didn't have much to do today. Shaking my head I stopped and slapped my cheeks before pulling my lips up in the form of a smile, removing my hands I kept the smile and tried thinking positively.

Entering the empty school I looked around and noticed that there were barely any students around. Upon reaching the classroom I noticed that the door was open a slightly, reaching for the handle I was about to open the door when I heard voices from inside. I really wanted to enter and deliver the bento but the nosy part of me told me to stay and listen "Sasuke-kun. I… I really like you." The girl said quietly. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind me I turned around and spotted Naruto yawning and looking more tired than usual. 'Weird.' I placed a finger on my lips and turned around in time to hear Sasuke's response.

"I don't like you," Somehow Naruto was able to hear and was now fully awake and at the door listening as well.

"B-but why?!" The girl exclaimed as I could hear the tears threatening to fall.

"I like girls with long hair." Assuming that he just said it as a way to get her to stop talking, I shook my head in disapproval. 'He could have said it some other way.' Hearing her footsteps approaching the door quickly I moved from the door and pulled the other boy back, covering his mouth as we were staying close to the wall. Watching the short haired girl run in the other direction with tears in her eyes I looked at her and felt sort of bad.

"Hey." I heard Naruto's small whisper. Turning around I saw him point to my hair. "Now that I think about it. Your hair is really long." Looking at my hair I realized that it was true since it has already reached my waist. "It's like you didn't cut it at all the whole year." At this, his face lit up, "Hey if you need someone to cut it I could."

"I do cut it and no I trim my hair," I said patting my hair, looking closer at it I began considering to maybe cut as he said. 'I could get in the way of training.' I thought to myself but at the same time, I didn't since it felt comforting.

"Ah." Hearing his slight realization I looked up and saw him reach for my bangs as if noticing something for the first time. "I just realized that you have red hair, it looks pretty." He said letting go and smiling with that dumb grin of his.

Blushing at the compliment I remembered his bento. "Here." I dug into my satchel and took out the orange and black bento that was it between the white and blue one with the Uzumaki clan crest on it and the dark blue one with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Yum. Thank you." He was about to eagerly take it when I pulled it away from his grasp.

"You know how embarrassing it is when someone compliments my appearance."

"I know, but it is true." he snatched the bento from my hand and ran inside before I could stop him. Feeling my face go red for the second time that I day I started to organize my stuff before heading inside.

Noticing Sasuke sitting in the usual seat looking outside with that conflicted and thoughtful gaze I placed satchel down next to him and opened it to take out the notebook and bento. "You forgot this," I told the boy handing it over to him.

"Yuki-chan?" he asked his eyes went wide and his face slowly went red. Laughing lightly when an image of a tomato popped into my head I sat down and began taking out my notebook. "Did something good happen?" He mumbled sitting up.

"I talked to Shisui and… I made a promise," I told him with a smile. "One that I will have to wait to complete." he looked at me confused but I ignored it and kept smiling. 'Just wait.'

・・・

The moment the bell rung I got up and left the classroom. Walking into the bathroom I checked the stalls to make sure it was clear before making the sign for the shadow clone technique. _Poof._ The clone looked around confused. "Again?" My most honest clone responded.

"You know I need to look for a loophole," I explained to her as I began to take off my satchel. After the note that Tsukiyomi sent me I made up my mind to become a shinobi for Konoha.

Taking the bag she put it on herself and nodded. "I know…" she began walking to the door before stopping. "Don't get caught."

"I won't," I told her as I opened the window to leave.

Looking around for any wandering adults or kids I jumped out and latched onto the wall as I made my way to the teachers' office. Reaching it I looked inside before closing my eyes and scanning the office. Opening my eyes I opened the window and climbed in. Stepping quietly inside I looked for the important files I needed. Finding the teachers' manual in the desk of one of the teachers I flipped through it for the rules regarding students graduating and their qualifications. Finding the page I stopped and began to read. _Times of war…_ I skimmed through it more 'Here.' _A student is allowed to take the examination even if it is not their time and as such be allowed to graduate early._ Flipping through more pages I found when and where the exams would take place before closing it quietly. 'There is no need for me to stay here,' I told myself as I tried to convince myself that early graduation was a good thing for me. Finding what I needed I placed the manual back where I found it and quickly left the room where I came from before anyone else came into the room.

* * *

 **Kamen's POV**

Sitting in the teacher's office I saw the man with a scar over his nose stare at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Are you sure about this? If you do that you will be separating your child from her closest friends." The man tried to rationalize.

・

 _Flashback_

Yukino came into the living room and sighed giving me her report card. Looking at it I saw a slight decrease in grades which placed her in second out of her whole class by one point. "Can I see the one from the year before?" She plopped herself on the couch and handed me the previous report card that she pulled out from one of her portals. 'She's become really good at that.' Looking at the date and grades I suspected at first that it was due to the loss of her friend but then noticed that her grades had been dropping since before then.

"Oh, well seems that I will have to transfer to another class since the one I'm in is so distracting." The girl leaned back on the couch dramatically.

"What's going on?" I asked knowing that it wasn't the case by her obvious display of distress.

The girl sat up and started explaining her worries for the youngest Uchiha friend struggling to get his father's attention. "So... I thought that by transferring then he will be the only one with the top grades. I don't know what else to do if my grades drop to low then the old man will start putting people to watch me." She sat up and placed her hands together. "Can you help?" As she did she slipped me a plan of my role, opening it and looking it over I smiled proudly, 'I taught her well.'

 _Flashback end_

・

Placing my hands on my knees I nodded. "Yes, even she seems to agree."

The man sighed and nodded, "It's been a pleasure to teach such a great student." Seeing this made it hard for me to accept the transfer since he seemed like such a caring guy. 'If this is her wish then I have to allow it.'

I was about to say something to compliment him and his teaching but then I realized that it wouldn't have aligned with what I was doing. "Thank you," I said instead hesitantly.

・・・

Walking into her home I found her leaning over the kitchen table in deep thought with a sheet of paper and many markers around her. "You are officially in a new class," I told her as I leaned over the paper to see what she was so focused on. Her hair draped over the paper as she flipped it over her shoulder to get it out of the way. 'How come I just realized how long her hair has gotten…'

"Really?!" She exclaimed happily breaking through my thoughts. "Thank you so much!" She ran up to me and gave me a quick hug before running back to her paper.

"What are you working on?" I asked intrigued at this point. While doing so I held her hair began braiding it so it wouldn't bother her.

The girl looked immediately up delighted that someone finally asked messing what I did by a bit. "You see Naruto has been leaving school earlier recently." She tapped a red box. "When I visited the village I saw him at a bookstore," she pointed at another box, "then at the hot springs," she pointed to another area in her map as she did I tied her hair with a string I had on me. "He's hiding something and I know it." She finished placing her hand under her chin in deep thought "and I will find out." Placing my hand on her shoulder I bent down and explained to her that he will tell her when he felt ready. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I understand."

* * *

Small time skip brought to you by Hinata and Yukino sparing at the Hyūga household. Along with each other them sharing pointers as to how to fight.

Extra scene. Naruto showing Yukino special technique he has been working on.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Passing by a huge lake a little girl spotted a raven-haired boy with his father standing at the edge of a dock, curious as to what was happening she walked down to the lake and stood near the edge to watch what was happening. Recognizing the signs of the fireball jutsu that the brown-haired man was making she moved a couple of steps back and saw the area around her suddenly become illuminated in a red glow, the heat of the flame reached her from where she was as she saw the huge ball of fire above the lake. After a while, the flames disappeared leaving only the vapor as a sign that the technique was used. She watched Sasuke go up the edge of the dock as well and tried the technique only to create a small weak flame compared to the one she just saw. From where she was she was able to see that once again Fugaku-san said something to upset Sasuke as the young boy lowered his head slightly. Standing up she hoped that with her transfer things would be better for him.

Already halfway to her home, she decided to head to the training grounds since she still had a couple of hours before the sun will set completely. Making her way to training grounds 3 she began to practice on her shuriken throwing. Holding a couple of shuriken in hand she tried to do the same thing she saw Itachi do once, aiming for a target by deflecting it with another shuriken. "Yuki-chan!" She heard a cheerful voice call out to her. As she looked back she saw her brown-haired friend waving at her with a smile, collecting her shuriken quickly the little girl made her way to her to see what her friend wanted. "I see you're training as well." She said noticing the shuriken she had in her small hands.

"I am," She said looking down at the shuriken before placing them back in her satchel. "Hey, is it fine if we spar together?" She asked realizing that she hasn't really trained much for actual combat or genjutsu in the last few weeks.

"Are you sure?"

"With everything you got," She told her hoping that she would agree to it.

She smiled, "Just so you know I'm really strong." she winked. Placing her satchel on the ground the little girl stood across from her friend and readied herself. "Just so you know I won't be using my Sharingan." The girl shook her head and disagreed with her knowing that if she ever entered real combat her opponent wouldn't have the courtesy to go easy. Something popped in the girl's as she began laughing quietly. "Hey… What's funny?" The other girl asked confused.

"This." The girl smirked as she did the ram sign. _Poof!_ A puff of smoke enveloped her and the other girl looked at her confused. When the smoke cleared the girl's face went red and she screamed looking away from the thing in front of her. As she was doing this the smoke began to clear and the fit form of a man appeared in all its naked totality. The black-eyed and raven-haired young male bowed before her and held her hand gently, "Izumi-chan~" he whispered seductively. The little girl had worked on the technique that her blond-haired friend had taught her, by using the technique she came up with an idea as to what her friend may be attracted to for it to work perfectly.

With eyes tightly closed the girl shook her head furiously. "No! That's perverted Yuki-chan!" She said swinging her arm around trying to create space between her and the transformed girl. Backing away quickly the jutsu became undone the moment she lost focus.

The little girl watched her friend's flushed face began to laugh quietly. Hearing this her friend opened her eyes and ran to the little girl and swooped her up in a tight hug. "No…" the little girl whined trying to squirm away knowing what she was going to do.

"This is for doing that!" Her friend began to tickle her as the younger one tried to squirm away laughter and tears.

・・・

After about an hour of exchanging blows and dodging each other they both stopped gasping for a small break, the little girl placed her hands on my knees as her hair become a wild mess covering almost her whole face, with one hand she brushed it back while still keeping her eyes on her weakening opponent. All this time her friend hadn't activated her eyes which is what she wanted. "How much stamina do you have?" Her friend asked through her shallow breaths. Watching her friend carefully she waited for the moment that she blinked for her to teleport on top of her.

As she was thinking this her friend blinked and she activated her eyes to slow down time for an extra second so she could ready herself to deliver a kick to the brown haired girl. The moment she undid the technique she kept her eyes activated in case she needed to use it again when the brown-eyed girl looked up with her Sharingan activated. A click occurred within the young girl as her activated eyes connected with her friend's crimson red ones. At that moment her body went limp and she began falling down. "Yuki-chan!" her friend screamed as she ran towards her to catch the falling girl.

After a while of being caught the girl snapped out of it and sat up confused as to what happened. Her worried friend was watching her confused as to what happened since she didn't use a genjutsu against her. "What happened?" She asked.

"What happened?" The little girl asked looking around. "I don't know," she said confused herself.

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

Seven years and six months that's how long it has been since she created her. She had to do this if she wanted to see results, she had to become stronger she just had to if there was to be a chance for the future she sought. Looking up from the ruins of a forgotten village she teleported away to the village where she knew her experiment was growing in. Standing in front of the home she was informed that the girl was currently staying at and entered and waited for the return of the girl.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" she heard a small voice ask, stiffening she tugged on the hem of her sleeve slightly before having the strength to look at her.

" _Yukino…"_ I said looking at the girl who looked the same way the day I left her just slightly taller. The girl rubbed her eyes and looked up once again to be sure of who she was seeing. Noticing something different about her I asked, _"Is something wrong?"_ The girl squinted and rubbed her eyes again.

"Something happened while I was sparing," she said rubbing her eyes once again.

" _Was your dōjutsu activated?"_ I asked hoping that it was what I was hoping for. The girl nodded and rubbed her eyes once again. _"Did they use their dōjutsu?"_ The girl nodded and stood still trying to open her eyes. A smile tugged on lips as I realized that it might be what I was hoping for. Standing up from the couch I walked up to the girl and sat her down on the couch. 'It's time I told her…' I thought to myself happily, _"close your eyes and listen."_

The girl nodded and kept her eyes shut. _"You are not like everyone else… you are special."_ I told her while holding on to her shoulders as the girl was hearing this she furrowed her eyebrows confused. _"Because I made you this way."_ The girl tried opening her eyes but I placed my hands over them.

"Made me?" she asked.

" _Yes, made you by now you should have suspected that you were different from your peers."_ The girl stayed silent slowly realizing what I said was true. _"You seem to be my first successful creation, your eyes, your memory, even your growing abilities. They were part of my plan for you."_

"Successful? That means that there were failures," she asked as I noticed her hands that were placed neatly on her lap began shaking.

" _There was one. Unfortunately, her body couldn't handle it and she passed away at an early age."_ I explained to her as I began smoothing out her hair. _"You, however, made it this long… it makes me so happy."_ I placed my head on hers watching how her hands stopped shaking. _"The process to make you was hard it required the use of someone with Uzumaki blood and the edited sample I already had to create your eyes." 'It had to be an Uzumaki,'_ I left out as I closed my eyes _. "I was hoping to use a full-blooded one but the sample was mixed with another which is where your blonde hair comes from. So technically you do have biological parents. Four to be exact, when I discovered a rather interesting one hidden away."_ Noticing a strand of red hair I twirled it around with my finger. _"The red comes from the edited sample, so as you grow your genetic makeup will change and as proof, your hair will as well."_ Tilting her head up I touched slightly her nose. _"As you grow up these changes will become more visible, your looks, abilities and even your eyes will change in power depending on which genes become more prevalent."_ I continued patting her hair and noticed for the first time how hopeful I had become. _"Maybe someday you will meet someone with your eyes and you will see just how different yours are. For now, we will have to wait and see if your eyes really work and whether or not you can recreate your opponents dōjutsu."_ Standing up I let go of her hair and patted her head. _"Your eyes may hurt for a while so rest until it is gone."_

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Hearing this revelation I sat in the living room quietly even after she left I stayed there thinking about all this. Sighing I held my arms close and came to the realization why I was told to keep the anklets on at all times. Hearing the clink of them as I moved my feet closer to myself I remembered the engravings within, 'Are these what's keeping me alive?' I asked myself, a part of me was relieved to have actually listened and kept them on for this long. 'So that's what I am…' I asked myself clutching my head feeling how my eyes began to burn.

・1 week later・

Looking at my reflection I touched my face slightly in disbelief of what I was seeing. My usual azure eyes were glowing in a crimson red with a single black tomoe in each. "No…" I repeated for the third time that day. After the pain had disappeared I thought that I might've dreamt the whole interaction with Tsukiyomi-san since I passed out from the pain afterward. How I ended up in my room the day after, I had no idea.

Focusing on deactivating it, the red eyes slowly dimmed until it became black, focusing even more in returning my eyes to normal I waited for a couple of more seconds as my now black eyes began to regain their blue coloring. Relieved that it wasn't permanent I felt calm knowing that I wouldn't have to explain how it happened. 'I need to hide this.' I thought as I grabbed my cloak pulling the hood up and then headed out my room to sort through everything I've been told.

Crossing the bridge into the village a person came to mind to who I could somewhat confine in the changes that had occurred within me. Reaching the building of the one I was looking for I hesitated before going in. Standing in front of the wooden door I once crossed through I knocked a couple of times hoping that the resident would be inside. Quietly waiting I heard shuffling from within and looked impatiently at the door.

The door creaked open and a sleepy boy opened the door with a huge yawn. "Yuki-chan?" He was able to mumble as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." He mumbled moving aside.

After taking off my shoes I went into his room and saw how messy it had become once more. Noticing the clothes thrown on the floor I grabbed a few and began folding nervously. Looking around the room I saw the boy plant himself once again on his bed with a large sigh. "Hey. Naruto if I was a wolf, demon or monster would you still be my friend?" I hesitantly asked.

Looking up from his pillow he sat up and tipped his head to the side confused as to what I was asking. "Yes. Why?" he asked still half asleep.

"If I wasn't really human?" I asked him while looking away. Waiting for his answer I began to pick up a couple of things on the floor nervously not really knowing why I was asking this instead.

"Of course." He responded now more awake. "What's wrong is someone calling you names? Tell me who and I will fight them!" He stood up immediately from his bed.

Shaking my head I exhaled. "Do you promise?"

"Of course we will always be friends!" He walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked once again.

Slumping my forward I sighed relieved, "you better promise." I told him while wrapping my pinky around his. Hugging him tightly I made a silent promise, 'No matter what I find you a place to call home.' Pulling away I looked around, "Now help me clean your room."

・・・

Waiting until nighttime I snuck out of my house in my sleeping clothes and headed to the edge of the village, looking back I turned and ran to my destination. The old broken shrine.

Finding it I sat on one of the steps and waited. I had left a note for Itachi to find to meet me here past midnight since it was the only place I knew wasn't being watched by the Anbu. With the silent sounds of the night to keep me company I waited.

"Is something wrong?" Looking at the person coming out of the trees I saw Itachi with the note I left in his hand.

"It's about something I found out recently…" I said glancing down at my anklets peeking from the edge of my white dress.

"Tell me." He sat down on the step next to me. Glancing at him I sighed and began explaining to him the purpose of my anklets with the engravings on them as well as my knowledge of knowing their curiosity about them. After telling him this I hesitated for a while before explaining everything about my eyes knowing that it wasn't allowed. Reaching the end I exhaled relieved to have that off my chest. "So that's the reason why you never took them off." He finally said after everything I told him.

"Yes…" I sighed leaning back on the step behind me. "Do you think Sasuke will still be my friend if I wasn't human like he thought," I asked him thinking that he may look at me with the same eyes that the village used when looking at Naruto.

"... I'm sure he will," he told me.

Sitting back up I smiled slightly, "thank you." Standing up I stretched and stood in front of him. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked him hoping to be able to help him with Shisui's last request.

He sat there and looked around when he noticed the broken clan symbol on the roof of the shrine. "May I borrow your library?" he asked.

"Tell me when," I told him before heading up the stairs. "I'll be here for a while…" I turned around and gave him a sheepish grin before disappearing into the shadows of the shrine.

Stepping over the broken boards I roamed deeper into the shrine in the area I saw Tsukiyomi wander into once long ago. Coming to a stop I looked down into the dark stairway leading into pitch blackness. Remembering that my eyes emitted a glow I choose to activate them to have some light but instead I was able to see everything clearly. Hearing one of the floorboards creak I turned around and saw Itachi looking at the dark stairwell as well as my eyes. "Did Shisui know about your eyes?"

"No. I don't think I ever told him everything about what they can do." I looked down feeling ashamed. "I wanted to show you two what they could do but I've been told not to." I laughed it off looking down at the darkness looming below.

"I've never heard of your dōjutsu before," he told me after a while of silence looking at him surprised I saw him looking carefully at my eyes. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know," I told him now realizing this huge fact. "Usually dōjutsu are mentioned along with the clan information." Looking down into the stairway I made up my mind. "Wanna explore with me."

"I'll make a torch," he said as he was about to turn around.

Stopping him I began pulling him down with me. "There are fourteen steps then a platform turning right and a couple of more steps." As we walked down in silence I tripped on my own but was caught by my arm.

"Are you okay?" I heard Itachi ask as he was making sure I was steady. Deactivating my eyes after being startled I stared into the darkness and was stunned for a moment at how close the voice sounded.

"Mhm," I said embarrassed by how close we were so in an attempt to make space between us I stumbled to the side and hit the wall with my back. Stepping back I noticed how there was a glowing symbol on the wall I was going to point it out when it began to dim and the rest of the way down became illuminated by small flames that rested on the small ledges poking out from the wall. "Light," I whispered as I walked down and looked around seeing a total of five rooms the hallway. One door was at the end of the hallway and the others were across each other.

Looking back at Itachi I saw him touching the engraving in the wall. "It must have reacted when you bumped into it." He said coming down while glancing at the doors. "What are you going to do now?"

"Look around," I told him as I headed to the nearest room. Looking thoroughly through each of the four rooms facing each other I finally reached the last door at the end of the hallway. I didn't know what I expected to find when I searched the rooms but I just wanted to know a bit more from the clan I've been told I belonged to.

Opening the door I saw how it was just like all of them with the difference being in the size. The room was smaller only capable of fitting one person. Dropping to the ground my hand grazed the edge of the bed and I dragged myself underneath feeling for anything odd.

"Find anything?" I asked as I was dragging myself out.

"Nothing. What are you trying to find?"

I heard him ask but didn't answer as I brushed myself off and sighed dropping myself onto the bed. "Information about this great old clan that I rarely know about other than that it was destroyed before I was born," I told him as I sat up immediately brushing off the dust that I just threw myself onto.

"Then why are you interested?" He asked genuinely curious.

"There is barely any information in the village and it is the only place that I could think of joining and be considered normal," I told him when I realized something. "Why do you believe me?" I told him seeing how he was taking all that I told him without trying to ask or pry further.

"When you lie your eyes begin to wander." He began chuckling as I looked at him wide-eyed before going red. 'I failed you, Kamen-san.'

Seeing how I wasn't able to get away with lying I felt defeated. "I didn't know… I guess I just have to improve in that." I sighed as I noticed one of the wall lights were off. Standing on the bed I touched it for anything when it shifted down suddenly. The sound of stone sliding again stone could be heard somewhere in the shrine as I turned around to see Itachi hearing the sound as well. Jumping off the bed I opened the door and saw a hole at the end of the hallway.

Reaching the hole by the staircase I looked inside without passing the line where the wall once was. "It could have traps." I heard Itachi say as he looked inside as well. Nodding I took out a kunai from my dress and threw it in front of me. Nothing. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room to see the room light up like before. Glancing at the wall I held my hand up noticing something. "There is some kind of marking…" I told him inspecting the symbols. Nodding at what I read I went to the door and stepped back into the hallway, looking at Itachi I held out my hand. "Only those of the clan may enter. All who aren't shall never leave but those guided may," I told him. "Do you still want to?" He nodded and looked inside.

After guiding him in we split up and began looking around. "There are so many techniques I never heard off before." I heard Itachi say from one part of the room. "These have no names."

"I know there is so much to seー" cutting myself off I gasped amazed at a beautiful naginata propped up on the wall.

"Are you okay?" I heard from across the room.

"Yes," I responded as I looked around for something to stand on. Taking the naginata down I placed it right next to me and saw how it was too big for me. 'That's too bad. I wanted my own weapon.' Placing the weapon back I looked around the room and began looking at the scrolls. Most of them were covered in seals but a few were just left sitting there mixed with the sealed ones. Picking one up I read its name. _Mind's Eye of the Divine Entertainment._ Opening the scroll I saw how it could be extremely useful for me.

"I've been thinking for a while." I heard suddenly. Looking up I saw Itachi place down another scroll. "What kind of shinobi are going to be? Your abilities vary so much."

"Mostly a sensor. But I will still learn how to defend myself so I don't end up vulnerable." I told him by handing him the scroll. "I think Shisui would have agreed." Looking at the black-eyed boy next to me I saw him nod with a small smile. Smiling in response I let out a sigh and began to concentrate on the size and shape of the room. Activating my eyes I made sure to create a private space just like it in my realm. "There are a couple of hours till sunrise, you should head back," I told Itachi as I made a portal to a room just like the one I was standing in.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't leave this here, so I will put it away somewhere safe," I told him as I began to gather the scrolls from one shelf.

"There is still time so let me help you." He said grabbing the scrolls I was holding.

"Thanks. Make sure to put it in the exact shelf." I told him as he passed to the other side and I saw him place a scroll in the wrong place.

・・・

"Thank you. I will finish up." I told Itachi as we stood outside the shrine.

"You have a family here so why do you want to leave?" He asked remembering what I said earlier.

"Kamen-san isn't my father like both of you thought he is my guardian for the time being. He might be the first person I actually think as a parent though…" I told him as I realized this.

"Then what is the real reason for finding your clan members?" Itachi asked looking at me.

Stunned for a moment I laughed quietly the moment it went away. "Oh, that." I stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the village. "Everyone in the village hates him and he doesn't have anyone to welcome him home."

"Is it Naruto?"

Nodding I looked at him and at the ground. "I thought that if he had someone who shared his blood that he would have somewhere he would be accepted without being looked at like a monster." Sighing I continued. "Just like in the Uchiha, you all stand up for each other if anything feels wrong. If I could find such a place then I could take him there and he will be happy. But I know he won't he loves this place, this is where his dream is." Looking at him I smiled. "But I won't stop looking just in case."

* * *

Next day

After finding Sasuke alone training by the lake I sat by the edge and watched as he tried to do the fireball jutsu as his father did. Standing up once I knew he was about done I began walking towards him at the end of the dock. "Sasuke," I said to grab his attention.

He turned around immediately and looked at me as if he was looking at a ghost. Which would have been true due to my transfer recently. "Y-yuki-chan," he said trying to cover the bandages on his face.

"Can I ask you something?" I told him as I sat down by the end of the dock with my feet hanging off the edge. He nodded and did the same as I did. Looking at the lake I exhaled, "Would you still be my friend if I turned out to be a monster or not really a human?" I asked him looking him in the eye.

He looked confused at the question but nodded. "Of course you are my friend."

"Do you promise?" I asked him once again.

"Yes because… I… you're my close friend." He said as if he tried to say something else but couldn't.

Extending my hand I showed him my pinky and he shook it with his. "It's a promise. Now," I patted my lap, "so I could heal your face before it scars."

・


	21. Moonlit Night

Chapter 21: Moonlit Night

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Spring had come around again and I stood among the class of graduating students. I should have been happy to be graduating but I wasn't. This cheerful beautiful day instead filled me with dread for the future. 'Was this the right choice?' I asked myself as I kept a smile on for the rest of the ceremony. It was wrong for me to feel this way since it was my choice to go into that exam room. Looking at the other students that passed as well I looked at each of their smiles knowing that this was the first step into becoming an actual shinobi. I couldn't take it back so instead, I was going to face it head on no matter how scared I felt.

Being eight when I graduated I felt proud and so did everyone else as they came to congratulate me. But something happened that I didn't expect two people I didn't want to meet did, the Hokage and the Uchiha. Standing in between the two they seemed shocked for a moment but it quickly blew over. Looking between the two I was faced with the silent decision of who to choose. In the end, I chose the Uchiha they were the people closest to me and I just didn't have that kind of bond with the old man.

After waiting weeks for my team to be announced, I found out that I wouldn't be put on a team like all the others instead I would be on standby for some time until a team is found for me to join. 'Maybe I should've waited another year.' But something told me it was due to me being connected to the Uchiha and the possibility that I could be a spy for them.

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"Sorry Sasuke," I heard from where I was. Peeking from around the corner I saw Itachi poke Sasuke's forehead. Knowing that he was leaving once again I turned around and walked out and around the house to meet up with Itachi before he exited.

Standing at the other side of the door I waited for the older boy to exit and close the door behind him, "You know… he really misses you." I told him as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry, I have a mission." he apologized as I looked at him fully.

"I'm sorry too. I have to train all day," I told him as he caught on to what I meant.

"So we are both going to be busy today." He sighed looking up at the slow-moving clouds as if he was troubled by something.

'Maybe it's his mission?' I hesitantly pushed myself to move, choosing to ask him tomorrow in hopes that it would be better. "I'll probably see you tomorrow. Now, I have to leave before I'm punished." I laughed at the idea of having to stand upside down. Facing the boy I said what would become my final sentence with him in a long time, "Come back safe, okay?"

・・・

Running back to the Uchiha home I made it my goal to finish as early as possible to be able to entertain Sasuke and to keep his mind off his brother. I would have made it earlier if it weren't for the tag the siblings stuck on me to reduce my chakra use, which unfortunately would wear off in twelve hours. Making it to the house I fixed my white dress noticing that there was some dirt on it. 'I should've changed.' I thought to myself as I dusted it off while waiting for someone to open the door. Hearing someone approaching I stopped what I was doing and faced the door eagerly. "Yukino?" Mikoto-san asked surprised the moment she saw who was on the other side. "I thought you would come tomorrow? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just finished training early. Is Sasuke home?"

She shook her head and told me with her usual smile. "He's at the academy doing shuriken practice."

"He is?" I told her surprised since it was already starting to get dark. "I'll go see how he's doing, thank you," I said starting to turn around.

"Yukino." I heard Mikoto-san say quietly, turning around I saw how her eyebrows were furrowed slightly. "Would you like to come over for breakfast tomorrow?" She asked me as I could hear that silent wish of me saying yes. "You can invite your father as well if he's in the village." She added, my father that she spoke of was Kamen-san who had become like a parent to me rather than my guardian in the span of this year.

"Of course," I told her happily. Turning back around I ran and headed to the academy. On my way there I noticed something peculiar about the district, the military police force wasn't patrolling instead it seemed as if they were out early and not just a few it seemed like most of them. They were happy and calm as if it was normal but it wasn't. Shrugging this away I chose to push it aside as I continued on my way to the academy with one goal in mind.

・・・

Looking around the empty academy I finally found Sasuke and another person I've never seen before. "Sasuke!" I called to him as I saw him training his shuriken throwing as Mikoto-san told me he was.

He was about to throw one when he stopped and looked in my direction to see who it was. As he turned to face the teacher I could see him telling them something. The teacher nodded and walked away, they didn't go far they just moved away just enough to be within earshot. "Are you here to practice to?" the excited boy asked me with shining eyes.

"No," I answered simply. "I came for you, so let's go to your house I have something amazing to show you." from the corner of my eye I noticed how the first bit caused the teacher to turn his head slightly toward us. Pushing this to the side I just took it as a sign that the teacher was relieved to go home. 'Now that I think about it shouldn't he have let Sasuke go once the sun has begun to set?'

"Really?!" I heard Sasuke exclaim as I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a wide smile on his face.

"Hm," I told him as I clapped my hand together. "I know! You go home and I'll buy food for everyone!"

"Great! I just need to go inside for my bag! I'll see you at home!" He yelled and ran to the teacher who had been listening to us.

"I'll buy some sweets on the way there. I'll see you back home," I yelled as I headed into the village in the direction of Amaguriama: sweets shop. Looking around at each store I passed I began thinking of what I should buy other than sweets. Finally settling on buying meat I noticed that I have already arrived at the sweets shop. Not even entering the store I realized that I never asked Sasuke what he wanted from here since he didn't like sweets.

Turning back around I made my way back knowing that he should already be close to his home, as I headed back I noticed how bright and clear the moon looked that night. Stopping I looked up at my bangs for the red streak that had become more visible as the year progressed. Holding the strand between my fingers I noted how it was white like the moon above my head. 'So today is a full moon.' I realized, remembering that I was supposed to catch up with Sasuke I picked up the pace and ran to the Uchiha district.

The moment I entered through the gates something felt out of place. The whole district was eerily silent, there should have been at least some noise coming from people walking around at this hour but there were none. 'It wasn't like this an hour ago. Maybe Izumi knows…' As this thought crossed my mind I began making my way to her house quietly while looking around carefully since her house was nearby. The more I walked the more I noticed how empty the streets and houses looked as I passed them. 'Something feels wrong.' Shaking the thought away I knocked on the door flinching at the sound. Silence. Placing my ear against the door to hear for anything inside I noticed how it was already open slightly. Reaching for the door I opened it and walked inside. "Izumi?" I called into the house hearing the sounds of my loud heartbeats pounding in my ears.

Passing the doorway I noticed how the lights across the hallway were on. Stepping inside the house my foot bumped into something as I looked down I saw that the garbage bin was tipped over. Putting it back in place I walked towards the room at the end of the hallway. Slowly reaching the light I peeked inside when I saw two women on the floor of the dining room one which had a clear injury on their body while the other had a peaceful smile. With a sense of relief, I ran to Izumi to wake her up and tell her about what happened to her mother when I froze the moment my hand touched her arm. Feeling her cold skin underneath my fingertips I felt my eyes start to burn, blinking rapidly I saw the soft smile on her face contradicting the scene before me. Reaching slowly for her neck I placed my fingers feeling for any heartbeat. There was none, reaching for her hand I squeezed it tightly and shut my eyes to prevent the tears from flowing out after a couple of seconds in this state I took a deep breath in and hesitantly I let go. No visible injuries were on her body to show how she died so I placed my hand on her head and focused as much chakra as I could to connect myself to her mind in hopes that she would still have some brain activity but found none. Focusing my chakra to the palm of my hand for the mystical palm technique I pulled away immediately feeling how her mind wasn't that of a young teenager but that of an old woman and I knew what that felt like since I often connected myself to Misa-san's mind.

Standing up I ran up the stairs opening the door to her balcony and jumping over into her neighbor's home. Pulling the door open I hopped inside when the scent of blood hit me immediately, stepping even deeper into the house it didn't take long for me to find the owners which lay sprawled out on the floor as if they had been struck down in their attempt to escape, their blood spilling on the walls were proof of the impact.

Stepping back I was about to open a portal to Sasuke's house but realized that could be a mistake. I had no way of knowing before I opened a portal whether or not someone was on the other side and if I were to jump through I would immediately be cut down. Looking outside I knew I couldn't take the shortcut either since I could be spotted jumping over the houses. Looking down I knew that my only choice was to run by foot. Jumping down I activated my eyes first and then the Sharingan so I could spot any movement around me, as I did this I silently thanked Izumi for it and ran.

The deeper I went into the compound the more wrong things I noticed with my eyes. I could spot stained windows and small drops of red liquid in the ground, as well as the difference in the amount of blood, spilled in different areas. Keeping my pace I looked away and focused instead on reaching the house hoping with everything within me that he was safe. 'Why did Itachi have to leave today?' I asked myself, 'If he was here then Sasuke would be safe,' Shaking the thoughts away I realized that I was close to the Military Police Force headquarters so I made a small detour in hopes that there would be someone there to contact the village. Not even reaching the Military Police Force headquarters I could tell it was futile. From where I stood I could see that the lights were flickering and there were splatters on the glass doors. Those that had stayed late were gone along with everyone else I had passed by.

Picking up the pace I finally reached the house, immediately running into it to look for the residents I checked room after room of nothing when I finally reached the last one. It was open slightly and something inside me told me what had occurred within. Closing my eyes tightly I hoped with everything inside me that it wasn't the case. As I thought this I slowly reached forward and opened the door. The scent of iron hit me the moment I did and I opened my eyes to see the people I had grown attached to lifeless and crumpled on the floor. Seeing their bodies like that caused a pang in my head as I stepped back shaking my head. Wiping my eyes once again with a sound nearly escaping my mouth I closed it tightly and looked away from what I saw.

Exiting the room and closing the door behind me I leaned against it feeling my legs start to shake. 'No. No. Don't sit. If you do you won't be able to stand up… Look for him.' Pushing myself away from the door I shook my head and looked ahead. 'Please be alive.'

The streets around the house had bodies littered around and with each body, my hopes for finding him diminished greatly when my eyes caught the familiar form of a young boy. 'Sasuke?' Running up to him I fell to my knees and placed my hand on his neck, there was steady but quick beat. 'He must've passed out.' I thought as a sense of coolness washed over me, immediately shaking myself of this relief I looked around and knew that it would be safer to leave him here, as long as he doesn't move the one doing this would think he was part of one of the victims. Placing him gently on the ground I moved his hair to cover his eyes before standing up and running. I began to run making sure to keep my steps silent resolving that I was the only one left alive in this district capable of warning the village.

I would move as far away from this house to prevent Sasuke from being discovered and with that in mind, I gathered the strength needed to run. With the eyes still activated I ran into an alley for a shortcut while thinking of the route I will take back, the moment I exited the alleyway I spotted a person with long hair facing away from me. Time seemed to slow for a moment as I quickly turned around and ran back deciding to take another route.

Glancing behind me for a moment I saw no one but that mistake cost me as I tripped over something and fell on a puddle staining my white dress. Pulling myself up to a crawling position I looked back and saw that I tripped on one of the bodies littering the streets. Standing up slowly I turned around and continued to run not realizing that my dress had become heavy and was dripping the blood it had absorbed. Shaking at the sudden change in the atmosphere I looked around quickly with wide eyes as I started suffocating from the air around me. Spotting a small alleyway by a store I ran and hid behind the boxes as I sat there I noticed the dripping red liquid on my dress. Focusing on the water around me I used it to remove as much blood as I could to prevent leaving a trail. Dumping the bloody water I ran to the other end of the alleyway and tried once again to run but I was pulled back sharply. Feeling my heart stop I looked back immediately and saw how my hair had only become tangled between a nail sticking out on the wall. Frantically going back I pulled free the tangled mess and continued running.

Entering a clear street I began gathering my chakra to teleport when my body froze, I could feel a suffocating murderous intent near me. Attempting to look behind me I caught a glimpse of the person from before when they disappeared and became a blur that passed by me quickly. Stumbling back I felt a warm liquid flow down my right side, looking down I saw a slash on the right side of my abdomen as my blood began staining my dress once again. With the strength I still had I turned my head and saw a masked figure with the blade in his hand, the cut was so clean that not even blood was dripping from it.

Amazed for a moment I snapped out of it and reached for my pocket while trying to steady myself when I realized that I didn't have anything. "The Uchiha have changed a lot since I left." his deep voice said as I assumed he meant by my appearance. "That seems to be the last of it." I heard him say quietly to himself as I saw him walk away, 'That means that he's safe.' With that thought, I fell with my back to the ground relieved and with it my eyes deactivated returning to their original state. 'He's safe…' A smile crept onto my face as I finally let myself cry. 'He's safe.' With the bit of strength that I had, I tried looking at my killers mask once again to engrave it into my mind through my blurry vision but failed and closed my eyes instead.

I could hear his steps leave in a steady rhythm, as I was left alone waiting for death to take me I tried to speak to a certain someone, "I promised…" I coughed smelling the scent of my own blood. "to see you much later…" I softly whispered as I tried opening my eyes to glimpse at the stars a final time.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

As the tears quickly flowed from the child's eyes in huge droplets she attempted to see the sky right above her. Blinking quickly trying to remove the tears as her blood slowly dyed her hair and painted the dirt around her red. She saw the man leave and shakily reached for her abdomen focusing her chakra on her hand to heal as much of the wound as possible but the blood kept pooling out. A whimper escaped her mouth as her hand became heavier and fell to her side. Trying to move her heavy hand she breath started to become shallow as the little warmth her body had begun to slowly slip away into the cool night while she struggled to hold on to her life. Her clear and bright eyes still staring at the night sky became dull and in the last moment the flashes of everyone she knew flashed as little flickering moments to her.

By the time her life left her the man had returned sensing some activity only to see that he had completed his job. At that moment the one working with him arrived to inform him that he had completed his part when he spotted the girl. "She doesn't belong to this clan." the man informed desperately trying to keep his emotions in control at seeing another one his friends dead.

"Either way she saw me." The man said glancing at the dead body through his single eye hole. Something about what the young man said before crossed his mind as he looked at him with suspicion. "She had the Sharingan."

"It's a Kekkei Genkai she possessed, it could copy other dōjutsu." The young man explained simply knowing that the man had already begun to suspect him for any signs of betrayal.

"It's too bad, it could have been useful for us." The man said turning to leave. "They will be here soon, I will wait for you in that place." With that, the air around the man began to waver as he was sucked into a hole. As the young man stayed behind he glanced at the girl. 'You weren't supposed to be here...' He thought as she shook his head looking away.

Not long after both men left the sounds of shinobi spreading out resounded through the silent district. Each of these Anbu were entering houses looking for survivors among the many cold bodies only to find one of a boy unconscious. Where the girl had laid before all that marked her existence was a pool of blood and water with glittering gems that were left there as proof along with the necklace she wore.

・・・

Somewhere around morning, the abandoned shrine outside of Konohagakure had a visitor. Forming a sealing circle across the broken floor the girl's body began to reform in the center from the blood that was on her dress.

From the broken shrine floor the girl opened her eyes and sat up. The girl looked around and spotted the blood on her dress with curiosity, feeling for around for any opening she found none as she looked quizzically at it. Spotting black markings peeking from her underneath her dress she lifted it and saw three seals on her left leg resembling black ivy lines coiling around her ankle. Looking around something called out to her as if she had been there before, that feeling brought another telling her that she should be somewhere else so she stood up and began to wander around inside the shrine hoping that something will help her remember what she had to do. As she wandered in the bottom floors she opened a dresser and found clothing of all sizes. Looking down at her own bloody clothes she picked one of the Miko uniforms and began to take off her clothes and as she did she noticed a large scar on her left abdomen. With her fingers, she traced the line and wiped off the dried blood before putting on the uniform she found feeling cleaner than she was. Holding the bloody dress she placed it on the bed and continued looking around.

After hours of wandering around the memories of her early childhood slowly came to her until the events of the night prior came as well. Leaving the shrine she immediately began running in the direction of the village still unaware of how she ended up there as well that she had died.

Running into the village she continued running and didn't stop until she reached the hospital. She ran up the front desk and calmly asked to see Uchiha Sasuke even though she was anxious in the inside. The nurse glanced at her and told her the room that the boy was in. Hearing the news that he was awake she hesitated for a bit before opening the door and walking in. Shakily reaching for the divider she tried calming her heart from the worry. Finally, placing her hand on the divider she pulled it back and saw her friend staring outside at nothing in particular. Taping the metal with her nail the boy glanced at her with dull eyes as she approached the bed. "Sasuke…?" She reached slowly for his arm but he pulled it away. "How are you?" She asked trying to get the boy to talk but he stayed silent.

Looking the seat beside the bed she sat down and stared at him. "Who are you?" The boy finally said after a while.

"W-what do you mean? Sasuke it's me, Yukino." the girl pointed at herself. "You must've gotten a concussion." The girl murmured to herself as she stood up and reached for his head.

Seeing the hand approach him he flinched and slapped the hand away. "I don't know who you are, leave." He glared at her.

Backing away surprised she opened her mouth to say something before closing it and nodding slowly. In her mind, she reasoned that he was going through many emotions due to what happened and she didn't want to worsen things so she silently accepted his request and left the room.

Hours before her arrival at the hospital two Anbu sent by the Hokage stood in the boy's room preparing for their mission. Weaving a few signs one of the men placed his hand on the boy's head. Every memory that the girl had been in had been changed and she was removed as if she never existed in the boy's life. However it seemed like that but in reality, the technique only served as a lock to prevent the memories from surfacing and were replaced with fake ones. Unlike the original technique, the one afflicted with it would be able to regain memories if their will to have them back was strong enough.

・・・

After exiting the hospital the girl began to pick up speed and ran with no destination in mind.

After coming to a stop she fell to her knees and looked up terrified 'I died yet why am I still here?' She thought to herself as she noticed the seals where one of her anklets used to be. Beginning to shake she began crying as all of her memories finally returned. Leaning against something she wiped her eyes frantically trying to stop the tears.

・・・

Looking up the trees surrounding her she wiped her eyes finally calming down. 'It wasn't supposed to end up like this.' She thought as she hugged her legs tightly. 'We were supposed to eat together and have fun–' Suddenly she froze and clutched her head for the one being she was connected since youth but even they were gone. Unknown to her the woman with the name of the moon in her name locked away the tailed creature's memories so he would no longer have any association with her. Since he was just present by chance the day of the child's creation it created an opportunity she couldn't let her pass by. In sealing a portion of such a powerful creature it expanded the chakra reserves within the girl in order to keep the seal, now with the creature gone the chakra within her shifted and the girl could now have the potential to do more things.

But she didn't care about that all she cared about was her friend, 'They are all gone.' The little girl thought as she placed her head on her knees and started to cry into the dress that she had taken from the shrine. In her mind, she didn't think about every other member that had perished only about the people she knew and had lost. 'Why am I alive?' She asked herself as she dully looked at nothing in particular. Raising her hand she dug her nails into her arm ashamed of herself. 'No. I should be happy.' Taking her off her arm she began healing the small wound that had been created. 'Mikoto-san wouldn't like that…' she sighed heavily and looked up when she felt a chakra signature nearby and quickly began to wipe her eyes. Looking around she grabbed a stick and hid it in the folds of her clothes when a man in a fox mask came out from behind the tree. "You can put the stick away." He said with his hands in his pockets. Wiping her face with the sleeve again she looked at the stick before throwing it away recognizing the young man. "Lord third asked me to look for you he has something to tell you." He explained noticing the dried blood on the girl's skin as well as her tear stained face.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Being led to the office by the man I have come to recognize as Itachi's senpai in the Anbu I stood in his left so he wouldn't see my puffy red eyes and the tears trails on my face. I followed without question having a feeling that I was going to be told about what happened that night.

Right before arriving at the office he led me in a different direction and showed me the bathroom. Thanking him, I washed away the blood and my face. Once I exited clean and presentable he led me to the office and knocked. We didn't wait long as a response soon told us to enter. "I brought her." the man said simply as we entered the room.

"Thank you." The old man said from his desk. The man that was standing in front of me nodded before turning to leave and as he did he gave me a quick glance with his single eye.

Staring at the old man in front of me I asked the question I wanted to know the answer to, "Does Itachi know? He left in the morning." I asked before he could say anything.

"I'm afraid he does."

Looking down I wrung my hands, 'How will he take it?' Looking up I asked the other question I had in my mind "Then… did you catch the one responsible for the massacre?" I asked hopefully.

"We didn't it seems that one of our Anbu went rogue."

"Who?" I asked wanting to know the one responsible for taking people I cared about.

"Uchiha Itachi."

It felt like I was slapped in the face as I heard him say it. "I-Itachi?" I shook my head, "no, no it can't be." I shook my head knowing that the man I saw wasn't Itachi.

"I'm afraid that it's true, he killed his whole clan leaving his little brother alive." The man said placing his pipe in the table. "And it seemed you were lucky to survive."

"But-" I wanted to ask why but the question couldn't really form into actual words. 'I know it wasn't him. So why is he saying that?!' I looked at the man in front of me analyzing his face for anything that I could probe on.

I must have shown something on my face since he turned away and walked back to his desk. "You will be sent to Sunagakure for safety in the time being–" as he said this I closed everything off as I noticed for the first time Itachi's Anbu picture on his desk. 'Itachi's going to be branded a criminal.' I realized, 'Why else would he need the picture?'

"You're putting him in the bingo book," I said out loud.

"Yes, which is why you will be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What about Sasuke?" I asked as I heard what he said not believing that he was sending me to another village after what just happened. "He's in the hospital and seems to have a concussion a-and the funeral at least give him some time to say goodbye." I tried grasping for something so I could stay here longer. 'No... Why is this happening.'

"We will watch over him here but your safety is important which is why I will be sending you to one of our closest allies."

"Why can't I just stay here?!" I asked desperately realizing it was just me who was being sent away.

"It's your parents-"

Blocking out everything else he said I just stared soullessly at him. 'He's still lying. Tsukiyomi-san told me about their deal.'

"—You will go to the Land of Wind for your safety and return when you're ten. As a shinobi of Konoha, it's an order." He said turning to face me when I heard the door open behind us. The same Anbu that brought me here was at the door waiting for me as he guided me out without protest.

Walking away from the building I looked behind me and at the huge round red building, I knew I couldn't say no to this decision. 'Tsukiyomi controls him through threats but she isn't telling him to do this… At least I don't think so if she did she would've told me…' I thought to myself as I continued looking at the red building hoping to spot a sign of my guardian before turning away, 'Ten… so I will be gone for more than a year.' Walking away from the building I took the less populated paths and headed to the first person that I would say my farewell to.

* * *

Standing in front of the door I reached for the door and knocked not knowing how I would bring it up. After knocking on the door I waited for a while and saw it's owner open it for me. "Yukino-chan!" the boy exclaimed happily as he opened the door wider.

"Naruto," I said looking at his excited face, "I—" I wanted to say my goodbye and be done with it but hesitated, "Have you eaten yet?" I asked instead, "If you haven't then let's go eat somewhere." I told him wanting to spend some time with him before telling him the news.

As he led the way to a store of his choice I followed close behind watching how excited he was. 'I need to tell him,' I thought as I saw him run into a shop. Stopping I read the sign, 'Ichiraku Ramen,' "Naruto! The usual I assume?" I heard a jovial voice say from inside so I entered and saw a man on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah!" Naruto told the man before turning to me. "The food here is great!" Naruto told me excitedly as he took one of the seats by the bar.

"I'll pay," I told the shop owner as I took a seat next to Naruto.

"Don't worry it's on the house." He said happily, "anything you have in mind?" He asked me which I responded by shaking my head. "Then I'll make the same for both of you." he turned around and started gathering ingredients to make the food.

After a while of just talking I tried to bring up my leave when the food was finally done and placed in front of us, "Thank you." We both said as we looked at the food before us.

"Let's eat!" Naruto said excitedly as I looked at the food before me questionably with my mouth starting to water, 'It smells incredibly good… How did I never run into this place?' I asked myself since I had never eaten the dish before me. Looking at my side I began copying what Naruto was doing.

"Mmm… I wish I could've found this place sooner…" I happily said out loud as my voice broke towards the end, placing my bowl down I saw both guys looking at me surprised, "What's wrong?" I asked surprised.

"Here," the man said handing me a couple of napkins.

Taking them hesitantly I felt something fall on my lap and looked down to see a watery liquid. Touching my face softly I realized that I had begun crying again. "I'm sorry," I apologized wiping my eyes. "It's… It's just… that I'll be leaving tomorrow." I finally confessed with a sad smile. "I won't be able to come back until I'm ten. I'm sorry… I'll be leaving you here alone…" I wiped my eyes feeling horrible about leaving.

"… Don't worry when you come back I'm going to be just as strong as you!" he said with a huge smile as he took one final gulp of his bowl. "And when I show you we will eat here again, you know!"

 **・・・**

After parting ways with Naruto we hugged tightly and parted ways feeling that if we stayed together any longer one of us would break. Heading to the place where someone that didn't want to see me was currently residing. "Excuse me?" I asked the nurse at the main desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile that most nurses used.

"I came to visit Uchiha Sasuke, can I?" I asked her knowing that I couldn't just waltz in without a nurse chasing after me.

"I'm sorry but he has requested to not have any visitors."

"R-really? It's just that… Can you pass a message then?" I asked her to which she nodded. "My name is Yukino and I will be leaving tomorrow so I wanted to say goodbye. That's all." I told her as I saw her write what I said down.

"I will make sure to pass the message. Anything else?"

"Yes, is Hyuga Satomi here?" I asked since I wanted help in knowing what was up with my body.

* * *

Hyuga Household

After leaving the hospital with no new information I headed to the Hyuga household. Knocking twice on the huge doors I waited patiently knowing that the person I was looking could be busy. Seeing the door open the person at the other side already knew who I was and led me to a where Hinata was. As he showed me the room that Hinata was in he knocked and said: "Hinata-sama you have a visitor, Yukino-sama."

Hearing from the other side of the door someone approaching I could feel my eyes start to burn. As I saw the door open I heard a soft voice come from the other side, "Yukino-chan?"

"Hinata…" I tried telling her the moment I saw her but I began to break into tears once again.

"Yukino-chan, what's wrong?" she asked rushing to me to check what was wrong.

Somehow finding myself on the ground being consoled by my friend I apologized for crying on her clothes and pulled myself away. "I'm leaving," I said hoarsely from all the crying. "I don't want to I want to stay here…"

"Why are you leaving?" I heard her ask worriedly.

"For my safety. I don't know.." I told her as I saw the door open slightly and saw a tray with two cups of tea being slid in. As I saw her stand up and go for it I spoke up, "Can you watch… Sasuke and Naruto while I'm gone?" I asked her knowing this would be too much to ask of her.

"M-me?! Why?" she asked surprised as she almost spilled the hot liquid.

"You're my friend," I told her softly.

Her face went red as she handed me one of the cups, "Thank you, umm… Where are you going then?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Sunagakure," I answered simply before bringing the cup with my shaking hands up to my lips. "I'll return when I'm ten," I told her laughing slightly. "Who knows how much I'll miss."

The quiet girl sat next to me and looked at my cup. "I-I will be here…" she said drifting off, "I'll make sure to keep watch over everything that happens and tell you everything once you return!" She told me loud and clearly, looking up at her eyes I saw her determination for keeping the promise she just made.

Silently I looked at her and felt once again tears falling from my eyes. "Thank you," I said to her grateful to have her as a friend. "You will be the first I visit and I'll tell you everything that happened to me when I return as well…" I wanted to say more but my voice began cracking again so I stopped and sipped the tea in my hands to prevent myself from crying again.

・・・

After saying my final goodbye to her I headed home to pack up everything I would need for my year-plus stay in a place so distant in my past. Placing everything of importance that I couldn't take into the storage room outside the veranda I headed to my room and began packing my stuff. Hearing a soft knock behind me I looked back and saw my father holding the dress I had left in the shrine, now clean and neatly folded in his hands. Silently he walked up to where I was and kneeled down next to me. "Don't forget this it will never wear out and it will always fit you," he said placing it within my satchel with the rest of my stuff. Lifting his half mask I saw how the sun illuminated his sad hazel eyes as the black mask that he wore underneath covered his mouth as it began to move, "Remember that if you ever need any of us you could summon us." he looked at me softly and pulled me into a tight hug. Returning the hug I felt like crying once more but by then my eyes were dry and I had no more tears to spill.

"I know," I told him as I felt him pat my hair softly and reluctantly let go.

"There is still more to pack," he told me as he helped me stand up, "Make sure to eat well at least once a week, don't force yourself to be awake for three days straight, be careful of strangers and boys. Do you know why?" he asked me.

"Because I can last without food for more than three weeks, I become grumpy when I don't sleep and because boys are wolves but you are okay since you are a fox," I repeated faintly knowing that he was trying to cheer me up with things he told me in the distant past.

"Yes, and don't take risks," placing his hand on my shoulder, "please." he worriedly told me as I nodded taking his wisdom to heart. Ruffling my hair he put his mask back on before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs where everyone else was.

After looking around the room I noticed the picture frame on my desk. Walking up to it I looked at it carefully tracing my finger over the smile I had back then before placing it in my personal pocket space. With a heavy sigh, I stepped out of the room and closed it behind me knowing that I will not be entering for some time.

Walking down the steps I saw that the lights in the kitchen were on and headed inside. Upon stepping in I immediately tackled as I saw white crossed my vision. "No! Why do you have to leave!" The loud girl exclaimed suffocating me in her crushing hug.

"So you plan on killing her before she leaves?" the loud girl's twin explained noticing my struggle.

"Yes!" the girl turned her head sticking out her tongue and loosened her grip slightly understanding what her brother meant. As I saw her go back to her brother who looked sadly at me he immediately looked away before I could see properly.

Hearing someone else approaching I turned and saw Misa-san bend down slightly and pulled me into a comforting embrace. Feeling her hand brush away my hair from my ear I heard a voice I never heard before, "Don't let grief drown you." She pulled away slowly and fixed my hair before giving me a soft smile as she placed her finger over her mouth.

Still stunned over Misa-san's voice I failed to notice the two women walking to me at the same time. "Remember us," Kuzunoha-san said crossing her arms appearing stern. But as I looked up I saw her eyes water and she looked away.

The other more elderly vixen looked at her and shook her head slightly. "Don't slack off and keep us informed as to what you are doing." She told me, "Also make sure to learn how to control your emotions it is something essential that could save you in this world," she told me. She went silent and nodded to herself, even with that veil covering her face I couldn't tell how she was feeling which is what I guessed was her point for the advice she just gave me. "There are no forests in Sunagakure so we can't visit you as we frequently do here." She added finally to clear any questions that I may have had. As she turned to the others I could see Misa-san looking at me before comforting Kuzunoha-san.

・・・

After that, they all stayed for a while telling stories and laughing trying to cheer me up making a promise to be there for me if I ever needed them. Waving each of them goodbye I saw them wander into the forest one by one until I was left alone. After seeing them all leave my hand reached instinctively for my chest when I felt something missing. The necklace I had forgotten about was gone and without thinking I ran to the Uchiha district not thinking about its significance.

Rushing to the last place I remember I saw something sparkling under the light of the setting sun. Looking over the spot I found many big sparkling gems, cracked and broken metal, and a single necklace lying in a small pool of water the size of a shuriken. Bending over I grabbed the necklace and shook the water off in hopes that it wasn't ruined when I remembered who it was that gave me the necklace. 'I only saw one person…' I told myself as I looked up at the sky, 'Why would Itachi do this… to stop the coup? This wasn't something Shisui would have done.' I told myself as I began walking letting my feet take me where they wanted to go, 'Then again, you aren't Shisui…' Holding the necklace tightly I looked down pensively, 'Why didn't you ask me to help you find an answer if you were going to do this?'

Suddenly stopping I looked up and realized I had walked to Izumi's home. Entering the house I walked to the dining room where I remember finding Izumi's body. Focusing chakra to my eyes I did the ram sign for the jutsu I was about to use. _Revelation!_ Spreading my chakra in the surrounding area where I found Izumi. Focusing on the time before I found her, I looked at the scene before me, Izumi and her mother were talking when they looked toward the hallway hearing the bin fall over. Izumi stood and left to see what it was when not long after I saw from where I was standing the woman's face about to scream when she passed out. Looking behind me I saw Itachi with his eyes activated and not long after that, I saw Izumi enter and I could hear her utter his name when I heard Itachi say the name of a jutsu I never heard before making Izumi freeze. Not long after that Izumi collapsed on the floor and Itachi slid to her side with his eyes still activated, "Thank you," I heard the voice of an old woman coming from the lips of Izumi as she smiled softly at Itachi who replied with a "Me, too. Thank you." As I saw him stand up shakily I undid the jutsu. 'But why?' I asked myself as I looked at the room and then down at the necklace, twirling the gem between my fingers I walked outside and headed to Mikoto-san's home in hopes that I could find a more clearer answer.

Making a slight detour to the place of my "death" I decided to pick up the gems I had created leaving no proof that I was there. 'I will have to pick the ones in the forest as well…' I remembered. Noticing the broken silver on the ground I grabbed the pieces and realized that they were my anklets. Grabbing each piece I looked around and found a place to hide them since they were no longer useful.

・・・

Standing in front of the house I took a deep breath in before deciding to enter. Opening the doors to the room where I saw the bodies I entered still seeing the bloodstains on the floorboards. Standing in front of the blood stains I did the jutsu again and saw Fugaku and Mikoto-san sitting on their knees facing away from Itachi holding a sword right behind them. I could see Fugaku-san uttering a couple of words but I couldn't hear clearly so I focused more chakra into the technique when I heard Fugaku-san say, "You're actually such a gentle child," Looking at the sword pointed at both of them I could see it start shaking and looked up at the holder whose head was tipped down. Seeing glittering droplets fall from his face for a moment I could see the tears falling from his face before the scene was covered up by the blood spilling onto the room. Undoing the jutsu I deactivated my eyes and stood in that room questioning what I just saw, "Why did you do this?" I asked the empty room. Looking down at the necklace I had been holding tightly in my hand I opened the clasp and put it on. 'I'm going to find you and ask you myself.' I swore holding it tightly in my hand. 'Even if you don't recognize me… I hope you will remember this.' I told myself determined to keep this promise.

Leaving that room I closed it behind me and headed inside to look around the rest of the home. Searching through the home I found photo albums which I opened and sat down looking through. After reaching the end of the final album I closed it and placed it back to continue looking around. Wandering into Mikoto-san's bedroom I spotted a box poking from underneath the bed, kneeling down I pulled it out and noticed a note attached to it. _Yukino, Happy birthday! I hope it fits you by the time you wear this._ Lifting the cover from of the box I saw a tan colored kimono blouse with black embroidering. Lifting it I saw a black obi and a dark skirt underneath as well as black stockings. Placing the cover back on top I smiled and stayed silent for a while. 'You still worry even when you're gone…' Opening a portal to my personal space I placed the box inside since it would be difficult for me to carry around.

Standing up I looked around and began placing the important stuff in an empty box I found, albums, books, scrolls anything which I could think of being sentimental or important. Dragging the box I left it at the doorway where I thought Sasuke would find it if he ever came by since with such a tragedy it was possible that this place would be demolished. 'If he doesn't come for these items in the next three days I will.' I told myself as I looked at the place before leaving.

Heading to the last place of the night I looked up at the stairs leading to the shrine that once held the Uchiha when they planned their coup. As I went up to the steps I looked around to make sure no one was watching me as I planned to investigate the secret meeting place. Entering the shrine I walked over to the seventh tatami mat from the far right and lifted it to find the seal covering the entrance like I remember Shisui once telling me. Doing the snake seal to remove the giant rock slab from the entrance I walked down and was surprised at how spacious it was. In the center, there was a stone monument with writing at the end of the room.

Walking up to it I sat in front of it and looked at the rest of the room. 'Just how many knew about the coup? Did Fugaku-san really want to do it or did his clan pressure him to?' I asked myself knowing that I wouldn't receive an answer if I asked out loud. Looking behind me at the stone tablet I was able to read a couple of words without the Sharingan but I sighed feeling too tired to activate it and decipher the rest so instead, I opened a portal and took out a pencil and piece of paper to write down what was on the stone. Finishing I wrote _Naka-Stone tablet_ at the top to be able to find it later on in the library. Opening a portal again I placed the piece of paper inside the library and stood up giving the room one final glance before going up the stairs and locking the room once again.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

With the sun just rising a small girl with a satchel at her side looked at her house and headed out. With it being so early she looked around as she headed to the cemetery.

Touching the flowers she looked at the grave and sighed. "Itachi stopped the coup but not the way you hoped to… h-he… he killed everyone." She shakily told the grave as she sniffed and tried to hold in the tears. "I don't know why he did it and I want to know so I… no. Nevermind if I say it you will worry." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "I won't be able to talk with you for a while so… goodbye."

As she got further away her bag got heavier with every step she took the closer she got to the gate. Looking down for the rest of the way the warmth of the light that washed over her was swallowed up by darkness, lifting her head she saw the huge gate looming over her. "I'm ready," she told the old man before glancing at the two men she guessed would be her guides.

"That's good." The elderly man said as he gestured to the two men behind him. "This is Hagane, Kotetsu," He motioned to a spiky-haired man with a bandage strip across the bridge of his nose. "And this is Kamizuki, Izumo." he motioned to another man with long dark brown hair covering his right eye. "They will be your guides to Sunagakure." The elderly man finished but then remembered something. Turning around he walked toward a stand by the gates and pulled out a black notebook with her name written on the cover. "When you come back or leave you will write your name here. In your return, you will be assigned missions and you will continue to write your name here including any and all injuries. In the case that you have filled this book, you will ask the current Hokage for another one and you will be forbidden from exiting until you have it." He explained carefully so she understood.

Somewhere in the village at the same time, there was a blond boy sleeping peacefully in his home when the same shinobi from the hospital entered his room and prepared to repeat the technique from the day prior. From the gates, the girl looked back at her home with a fond look before turning away to leave.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Seeing how one of the two shinobi looked around from his place above the tree I glanced at his partner already fast asleep on the ground. Pretending to fall asleep I waited for the moment that the man looked away. When he did I stood up quietly and puffed up my cloak quickly to give it the illusion as if I was there curled up. I quietly walked away from sight and left somewhere to clear my head. Hearing the trickling sound of water nearby caught my attention as I followed it to its source. Standing in front of the water I kneeled down and looked at my reflection and as I did my hair draped over my shoulders and fell into the water becoming heavy and wet. Pulling myself back up I reached into my pocket and pulled out the kunai with a green ribbon that was given to me years ago, the same kunai that I never used before. Without thinking I grabbed the wet strands and began cutting my hair until it reached my shoulders as it did years ago. Holding the strands that I cut I felt them slip away as they began to slowly turn to snow, by now I knew enough to know that it wasn't normal. 'So this is what happened to me.' I thought to myself as I looked at the snow already beginning to melt.

'I don't want to be me…' I thought as I opened a portal and grabbed the first natural dye I could grab. With the light coming from the moon I did my best to dye every single strand of hair. Placing the dye away I looked at my hair in the water hoping that it looked as normal as possible. Placing the dye away I touched my hair surprised and upset before shaking my head at my own foolishness 'It will grow back.' Standing up I headed slowly back to the campsite before the two shinobi realized I was gone.

・

* * *

Itachi midnight novel pg. 168 for Izumi's death, and pg. 184 for Sasuke's and Itachi's interaction.


	22. Sunagakure

Chapter 22: Sunagakure

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Skipping the confusion of my guides seeing me with a different hairstyle and hair color they finally continued guiding me to the village hidden in the sand. After days of traveling, we finally arrived without any problems to Sunagakure aside from that quicksand we stumbled upon.

"Finally!" The man named Kotetsu sighed relieved when he spotted the entrance between two cliffs leading into Sunagakure. Glancing at him I was also glad for another reason, the whole way there they have been pitying me for witnessing such an event with their eyes and actions they even treated me like a fragile doll when their conversation wandered into the topic of friends and family. The fact that I abruptly cut and dyed my hair midnight blue almost black didn't help me as they started acting as if I was made of glass. But at the same time, I would fall into moments where my mind would wander into the moments of my past with everyone I knew and tear up when doing the simplest things. At one point I thought I heard Izumi talking to me which I responded with a simple, "What?" only to be received with confused and worried looks. Looking back on it maybe they were right, maybe I had broken a part of me that needed to heal, maybe going to Suna was the best for me to heal the broken part inside. Looking up the sky I felt my eyes burn again but I looked down and swallowed in the feeling bubbling up inside. 'I need to stop thinking of them…' I told myself as I looked ahead to the place that could possibly heal me.

After the proper paperwork was shown to the guards at the entrance we were let in and guided to the Kazekage's office. Even though it hasn't been long I could see that a couple of the buildings have changed and so have some of the streets. Following close behind I made sure to memorize every street and store that could be of importance to me. 'I should buy something to show my thankfulness for letting me stay here.' I thought as I began to zone out.

Without realizing it we were already at the door to the Kazekage's office and I heard the voice allowing for entry. We entered the office and I looked at the man sitting at the desk realizing that he hasn't really changed much since the last time I saw him. One of my guides placed a scroll on his desk before walking a couple of steps away. At this point, I started to stare at the sand blowing in the wind outside through the small round window blocking out their conversation as I could faintly hear their words mix together. It wasn't until the man the desk spoke up did I realize that the men by my side had left.

Looking around I saw him silently doing paperwork, "Umm, i-is Yashamaru-san here?" I asked hesitantly remembering the man that helped me back then.

"No. He passed away three years ago." He explained as he continued reading from the page in front of him.

"Oh." Looking down I remembered the last letter he sent. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I have a question to ask."

"Yes?" I looked up.

"Are you Uzumaki, Yukino?" By now he already placed the paper down and was looking at me.

"Yes. I just changed my hair," I said touching my short dark colored hair.

He stood up from his desk and moved to one of the shelves taking out a letter that he extended in my direction. "This was left with your name on it saying that you will return… " gingerly reaching for it he pulled back, "However, I don't have any proof that you are who you say you are." As I stared at him I didn't know how to prove to him who I was. "I will give you some time to think," so without argument he led me to a somewhat empty room in the lower floor of the building and left me there.

Sitting in the windowless room I looked around and sensed two auras stationed outside the door. Looking down at the table in front of me I leaned back against the chair with a huge sigh. Extending my hand to the side I activated my eyes opening a portal to my library pulling out a scroll I had unsealed on my way here. 'So there are no seals preventing me from using chakra.' I thought as I sat back up bringing the scroll in my hand closer to me angling it so I could read its name.

 _Adamantine chains_

Gently unrolling it I began reading it thoroughly to see what it does since I didn't have a chance to before in the desert. 'Not bad.' I told myself as I noted it uses, 'I wonder if I'll have enough chakra.' I thought as I placed the scroll on the table. Shaking my head I remembered that after he disappeared I realized that my chakra reserves were much bigger than what they were the day prior and for that I went into the library searching as to why that may have been the case. The words I can't leave you… I will always here… made sense to me as I found out that he was just being sealed up inside me and with my death, he was freed. That freedom, of course, came with death since he didn't have the _Shinigami's Candle._

Thinking back on this technique I remembered what I read: _Classification: Forbidden. The one bound by this technique will have their life extended as proof of three rings around one's left ankle. The rings will appear only after the one who has the technique placed on them dies. For every death that the cursed goes through, they will lose a ring and feel the pain that comes with it along with the vivid memory of it once they come back. When the last ring fades the user will no longer return and will be punished with a hundred piercings from the Shinigami's tantō for defying their natural cycle of life before being sent to finally rest._

Signing at what I remembered I closed my eyes and cleared my head only focusing on creating a single chain emerging from my lower back as the scroll said. Feeling faint I leaned on the table for support and reached behind me to feel if it worked. With my hand reaching back I was able to feel something when I heard the sound of metal break as it disappeared, taking that as a success I grabbed the scroll in front of me and placed it in between my crossed arms as I placed my head on the table not having the energy to place it back in the library.

・・・

Bolting up from my sleep I felt an aura approaching so I grabbed the scroll I was holding and opened a portal to the library to put it away. Placing it back in its place on time I looked at the door to see who it was that was entering.

The Kazekage and another man with red marking on his face came in, once inside the door was closed cutting off any form of escape. "Can you prove who you say you are?" Staring at him I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, 'What am I supposed to say?'

* * *

Finally deciding on telling him that I know who his children are I opened my eyes only to see that I was no longer in that small interrogation room. Around me, people were walking past me going and exiting stores as I looked around confused wondering how I ended up here in the first place. 'Maybe I teleported by accident? No, it can't be…' Either way, I looked around frantically noticing the huge building with 'wind' on it and made my way there. As I looked around me for anyone that I may remember my eyes connected with that of a woman with sandy-brown short hair. The color of her indigo eyes seemed familiar to me as I stared at her when suddenly her face lit up and she began walking in my direction. "It's you… I recognize those vibrant eyes." She said as she stopped in front of me with a smile.

Looking at her face confused for a moment I recognized her "Karura-sama?" I asked noticing how it was still her only slightly older and with shorter hair.

"Yes, I glad you remember me." She placed her hands together, 'I'm in the past?' I asked myself looking around. "There something I want to show you." She extended her hand towards me with a smile, a gentle smile that reminded me of the woman that I lost recently and with that I gave her my hand as she led me to where she wanted me to go.

Seeing the house different from the one that she lived in before I recognized it as Rasa-sama's home. 'So she is married to him…' I realized as we entered and she led me inside towards the sound of a small child's cry. As we turned around the corner she let go and I saw Yashamaru-san holding a small child in his arms trying to make it stop crying. "Nee-san you're back," he said as I saw relief in his face.

"Oh. You brought a guest over." He said as his sister walked up to him and took the small child from his arms.

"Remember her? It's the spirit I told you about." The young woman smiled happily as she rocked the baby in her arms successfully calming it down.

"From that time you ran away?" Yashamaru-san said with a smile as he seemed to recognize me.

"No… I just… I'm not a spirit. I'm alive, see?" I tried explaining by pinching my arm.

"Really?" She asked as she looked at me slightly confused. "It's because it has been years since I last saw you and you only seem to be a have aged slightly."

"Nee-san I'm sorry but I have a mission I need to go to," Yashamaru-san said as looked at the clock before he stood up.

"Come back safe," Karura responded giving a half hug to her brother while she held the baby in her other arm. When he left Karura-san walked up to me, "hold your arms like mine." I did as she told me but before I could ask why she placed the delicate creature in my arms. "Sorry, can you hold her I need to make her formula." She said as she tickled the baby's belly and it giggled in response. Seeing her leave in the direction of the kitchen I helplessly looked down at the small plump creature that had its hand in its mouth. 'Ew.' Seeing it smile I involuntarily smiled in response when suddenly it started to reach for my hair. Pulling my head back my arms started to shake as I tried to not let it fall while trying to keep my distance. Finding entertainment in my struggle it began to laugh as it tried harder to reach for my hair rubbing some of its saliva on my clothing as a result. Hearing the door open I looked in its direction hoping for someone to remove it from my hands. "Welcome home." I heard Karura-san say as I saw her reach for the laughing child in my arms, relieved I gladly let her take it by extending my arms slightly in her direction. As she took her child back it was able to wipe some of its saliva on my cheek as I quickly tried to rub it off.

"Who is she?" I heard someone from behind me ask as I was wiping away the saliva on my dress. Turning around I saw Rasa-sama if he was younger more stressed than the man I remember seeing.

"Yukino Uzumaki," I answered in case Karura-san forgot.

"Someone who helped me years ago," Karura-sama added as she began feeding the little ball of saliva with the bottle she retrieved from the kitchen. "Temari you seem to like her don't you." She cooed as the small baby sucked on the bottle eagerly.

'Temari?' Looking curiously at the baby I realized that that could be her, same hair color and eyes. 'It is Temari-san!' Seeing everything slowly go white, I tried to look around when suddenly it all went black.

* * *

Blinking a couple of times I realized that I was still in the same room and they were both looking at me waiting for an answer. "I am Yukino Uzumaki." I crossed my arms in front of myself, "I was the girl that was holding your eldest child and the same one that disappeared right in front of you." I told him of my sudden experience.

The man that I didn't recognize looked at me with a straight face. Confused hoping what I said was correct I looked at the Kazekage and he nodded placing his face in his hand. "So you weren't lying." Removing his hand he looked at me, "fine, you can stay here."

"Thank you… by any chance can you tell me where the two guys who brought me here are?" I asked hoping that I would be allowed to see them.

He nodded and the man by his side guided me to the hotel that they were in. Knocking on the hotel door I saw Kotetsu-san open the door half asleep before waking up upon seeing me. Taking out a scroll that I had prepared I placed it on his hands before he could say anything. "Here, in case you are trapped in a sandstorm," I told him looking at the scroll that I sealed a protective dome inside.

"Aww… thank you!" he said hugging the scroll. "Izumo look she worried about us." He turned away from the door and called to his sleeping friend inside who just groaned in response.

Turning quickly around to the man behind me I whispered, "Let's leave, please." As I saw the man go inside trying to wake his partner up. I spent five days with them and I couldn't take it anymore the first three days were fine until it got to the point where I wanted to leave them behind and go to Sunagakure myself. With that thought driving me I quietly left without waiting for the man's opinion.

* * *

Kazekage Manor

As we got closer to the door of the manor I saw Rasa-sama waiting in the front with his arms crossed. "Go inside for now." He said as he looked at the man that was leading me. Entering and closing the door behind me I could hear quiet whispers coming from outside. As the whispers stopped I heard the door open and saw Rasa-sama enter. "Wait here." I saw him walk away deeper into the house and a couple of moments later I heard him call the names of the kids I remembered. Hearing his quiet steps approaching I saw him motion for me follow and I did curious as to how much they changed.

Entering the living room I saw three children sitting on the large couch. Temari and Kankuro were seated on one end close together creating a gap between them and a boy with red hair that had a red kanji on their forehead for 'love' looking closer at him I wondered if that was Gaara. "Let me introduce you to-"

"Aiko," I interrupted as the new name came to my head. Looking at the siblings I gave a small smile. 'A new name for my new appearance.'

"Yes, she will be staying here for a while until she is asked to return home." He explained, "Temari can you show her to a room?" When he said this I rubbed my cheek not forgetting that I just saw her as a baby less than an hour ago.

"Yes otou-san," she said respectfully as she motioned for me to follow her.

About to turn away and leave I almost forgot my manners "Thank you for your kindness." I bowed and started to suck up just like I've been taught, "Had I been informed sooner of my departure I would have gotten a gift worthy of such kindness." Lifting my head I saw the Kankuro's shocked face and the Kazekage's surprised one. Happy that I was able to get such a reaction I hid my smile and turned around to followed Temari who just rolled her eyes.

Expecting to see her lead me back to the hallway to the guest wing she instead showed me a staircase that would lead up to their side. As she stopped at the top of the staircase connected to a lounge area she pointed down two halls, "At the end of this hall is father's room. The one in the middle is Kankuro's and the one around the corner is mine." She turned and faced her right, "The one at the end of this hall is Gaara's and yours will be here," she walked up to the first door, "I advise that you don't anger Gaara for your own safety, any questions?"

"Hm… is it fine for me to use the kitchen here?"

"Yes, we have breakfast at seven before we leave to go to school and dinner is at eight. On Sundays, lunch is at twelve. If you wake up late make yourself something." She informed me as I looked at her surprised, 'Before she used to be more laid back…' Hearing a yelp downstairs that seemed to be Kankuro's I saw Temari sigh and shake her head. "The bathroom is downstairs… I need to see what's happening. I'll see you at dinner." When she finished she quickly went down the stairs and left me on my own.

"Um… Thank you." I said as I headed to the room that she told me I could use. Entering and closing the door behind me with a click I sighed and placed my satchel down. Turning around and facing the room I saw a beige slipper chair with an ottoman matching in color with a wooden small stand next to it. To my right, there was a nightstand and past it was the bed, and the dresser was on the other side of it. Apart from that, the walls were bare and the room was plain. Noting the day that it was I began doing the summoning signs, I bit my finger slightly to draw out blood and smudged my hand before slamming it down.

"Mwa ha ha ha… Finally, I've been summoned!" I heard a small voice I never heard before say. Waving away the smoke of the summon I saw a small red fox staring up at me excitedly. It had a bell dangling from its neck as I could hear it ring slightly whenever its tail wagged happily. "Bow before me!" It yelled as it stared at me with its closed eyes. "I always wanted to say that." I heard it say quietly.

"Um… where is Misa-san?" I asked it knowing that I was thinking of her when I weaved the signs just now.

"Ha! You're going to need more chakra than that to summon the sage's advisor!" The little fox laughed before quickly looking around. Jumping up to the bed it hopped on the pillow a couple of times before facing me. "My name's what have I've been summoned for?" It asked plopping itself down on the pillow.

"Do you think you can check on some items I left in Konoha?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure!" It hopped off the bed and started prancing away before stopping. "Where is it?" It asked as it hopped back.

"Just look for Kamen-san and tell him to guide you to the Uchiha home for the box in the front door."

"Got it!" _POOF!_

Grabbing the satchel that I left by the door I opened it and started taking out my stuff. Placing only my clothing and half the weapons I had in the drawers I weighed the satchel to see if it was light enough before placing it on top of the drawer. Feeling as if I still had saliva on me I took off my white dress and grabbed the yellow kimono shirt from the drawer to put on. Dressed and clean I sat on the slipper chair and waited for the small fox to return while I read more about the adamantine chains technique.

 _POOF!_ "I'm back!" I heard from the bed. Placing my scroll down I walked over to it looking for anything.

"Was there nothing there?" I asked it.

"Yes, but Kamen-san said to said to wait for one more week at least." It said sitting down and reaching for its bell with its tiny front paws. "Here!" It said as it pulled out a tiny folded paper from its bell. Taking it from its little paw carefully I unfolded it.

 _Yukino, please wait at least one more week. He may come by after all the funeral just took place today, I know you wanted to go and attend it… but you had to leave. There have been rumors among the Anbu that the Hokage has made a decision to demolish the_ _Uchiha district, so far it has been a rumor but seeing the events I suspect that it will happen. Besides all that how are you? I assume you reached the village. Please be careful I can't go there if I'm not summoned to that location. Which is why Kitaro can, he will be there to keep an eye on you._

 _With worry and care, Dad_

'So the funeral took place today…' Sighing closed the letter and placed it in my satchel. "Thank you," I told the little fox who just sat there watching me closely with its tail wagging.

After hours of sitting in the room practicing on the chains, the little fox fell asleep at some point. Leaving the small fox sleeping in the room, I used the time to go downstairs. As I reached the final step the sounds of something bubbling caught my attention. Noticing that there was a short hallway beside the stairs I saw two doors. Going to one of them I pulled the handle but it wouldn't open so I tried the other and realized that it was for the bathroom, the floor was tiled and so were the walls. A sink and a toilet were the second things I saw before the cloudy divider and a door. Pulling the divider open I saw a shower and a washing area. Closing it I went to the other door and opened it seeing a washing machine.

Leaving the bathroom I closed the door behind me before deciding to head to the kitchen. Passing the living room I saw from the corner of my eye Kankuro-kun tinkering with something in his hand, in that same hand he also had a bandaid that wasn't there before. Not far from him was Gaara working alone with something in his hands. Entering the kitchen I looked inside and saw Temari-san cooking. "Need any help?" I asked.

"Yes, can you peel the carrots," she motioned to the island with a couple of vegetables as well as a cutting board.

"Sure." Grabbing a knife I pushed a stool close to the island and rolled up my sleeves before realizing that I no longer had my white dress on. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my comb and used it to hold my hair back. Peeling and cutting the vegetables without talking I looked over from time to time but neither of us chose to talk first.

"Well. Now we have to wait." Temari said washing her hands. "Thanks for your help." She said as she was drying her hands. When she left I also cleaned and dried my hands. Entering into the living room everyone was silent as they were doing their own things so without a peep I silently returned to the room.

・・・

Hearing a call from downstairs I took the red ribbon and tied my hair back before sitting up from the slipper chair and making my way down. Passing the living room to the to dinner room I looked around and only saw the three siblings sitting down on the rectangle table. 'Okay…' Temari and Gaara were on opposite ends with Kankuro-kun sitting on the side closest to her. Seeing that a plate was set for me across from Kankuro I walked up to it and sat down. The broth in front of me smelled incredibly delicious which was partially due to me not eating the whole way there and only drinking water. With everyone seated we said our thanks and began eating in silence. 'So much has changed since last time…' remembering the once talkative atmosphere.

* * *

Journal entry #1

 _Kitaro told me something interesting and that was to write down what I experience. It seemed weird to write down everything I did but now that I think of it "what if I forget everything again?" and with that thought, I bought a small journal as well as another a leather dark blue blank book similar to the worn out one Yashamaru-san gave me when I left. In it, I will transfer what is in the old one to this new one._

・・・

Looking at the worn notebook I opened it and began writing down the fading words in the new one. Starting with Getsugan, my eyes, and its abilities I wrote down what it could do.

 _This eye has the ability to create pocket spaces which can be shared or private_. _It can also create portals from one location to the next as well as transporting someone to one dimension to the next. It is a mysterious eye that can take a person to the past, see through genjutsu, and even take one to different realities. Knowledge as to how it does this is limited._

 _If used in excess it can lead to temporary vision loss, sight will return with time or on every full moon. Using it also requires the use of a lot of chakra which can drain one if used for the first time. However, the more the user becomes used to these eyes the easier it is to use._

 _Another name for it has been discovered it has another stage the Magetsugan an eye that signals the proximity the user it to death. The iris becomes like the night sky as the iris becomes white as the full moon. This stage of the eye enhances the user abilities but it is highly discouraged since the user usually dies after using it due to a drain in chakra. Those with poor chakra control are the ones who need to be careful the most._

Looking up from the old yellowing pages I shook my hand before continuing writing.

 _Aside from the abilities that the eye naturally possesses there are jutsu one can only use with their help._

— _Time manipulation. Sign: none. Allows the user to slow down time around them, the amount of time depends on the experience of the user._

— _Celestial clock. Sign: tiger, horse. A jutsu allowing the user to accelerate the time of an object(s) or plant(s), causing either rot or growth. The limit is how much chakra is used._

— _Rewind. Sign: none. The user is capable of rewinding the time of an object(s), the limit being the chakra being used._

— _Revelation. Sign: ram. A jutsu allowing the user to see into the past in accordance with how much chakra is used. The more experienced the user is at the technique the easier it becomes to use._

Finishing the page I went to the next page and started drawing and writing down how to do each technique in detail.

・・・

Journal entry #2

 _I just found out that I'm quite popular in Inari Mountain. Apparently the foxes there are quite intrigued at how a synthetic human acts in a world full of naturally born humans. The reason I found out was that I caught Kitaro attempting to steal some of my hair while I tried to fall asleep. It was weird but I ended up showing it why it couldn't take some strands. When I plucked a hair he was shocked when it began to melt, and he tried to pull out a couple of its own as a result I didn't end up sleeping that night._

Journal entry #3

 _A week has passed and Kitaro hasn't left since. For some reason, it never gets bored or tired I was about to give up when I remembered about the Uchiha district. Sending it away I quickly took the opportunity to catch up on sleep. After an hour or so I was woken up by something heavy falling on me. When I opened my eyes I saw that my tiny roommate had returned along with a single album. Looking through the pictures within they were all pictures that had me in them it and without realizing I started to cry. The fox looked at me and left after that as I was left alone looking over the pictures that I could remember so clearly. I miss them, I miss them a lot. I just hope that I can find him one day and get the answers I seek._

Journal Entry #4

 _I've made progress in my adamantine chains I can only make one so far, it is thin like a pencil and can only reach up to three meters but progress is progress which is enough for me. However, it doesn't mean that I have to stop. With the dry air of Sunagakure, I have improved in my water manipulation technique while in my room. To avoid making the Temari-san worry or barge in while I practiced I have helped her make the food and with the chores so I could have more privacy. I want to leave this house and visit Michiko-san at her library but I'm unsure if I'm allowed to leave the building. One day after exiting the room I was met with emptiness as I had the house to myself. At least that is what I thought, the Kazekage was in the house to eat when we both saw each other. In an attempt to go back to my room he asked me what my rank was in Konoha. I told him I was a genin and he nodded without saying anything else. Maybe he will give me a mission? I'm not sure._

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Two weeks after the girl's arrival to the village hidden in the sand she remained within the walls of the house aside from that moment she bought her journal and notebook. While the three siblings were at school and the owner of the manor was locked away in his office she did the little tasks of the house such as cleaning. As the girl sat in the living room that day fixing a stitch in her yellow kimono shirt a man with red hair came in. She sensed him come in but didn't think anything of it since he usually just ignored her.

"Prepare and go to my office by 10:00 you are going on a mission." Be said as be took what he needed and left.

Confused she looked up at the clock and noticed that she only had thirty minutes to prepare. Quickly doing the last stitch she ran up to her room and emptied out her satchel. Her hands were shaking as she undressed and put on the necessary clothing for her outfit. Her heart was pumping rapidly this was her first mission ever and she didn't want to ruin it. This was the opportunity she was hoping for, with the experience she will grow stronger and if she does she will be able to reach a certain person's level. Attaching her weapons pouch on her outfit she took out a kunai pouch from the pile of things she dumped from her satchel and attached it to her right leg. Giving a quick scan of herself she decided she was ready and left closing the door behind her. Immediately coming back she opened her drawer pulling out a small med kit that she stuffed in an area in her pouch.

Running out of the manor she ran to the office with ten minutes to spare. As she stood in front of the door she chose to wait outside and stood by the door instead. Lifting her hand in front of her face she focused on the water in the air and made a small hovering droplet above her index finger. She twirled it and played with it giving the tiny droplet many shapes until she heard voices coming up from below. Flicking the droplet behind her she glanced up at the clock and saw that there were two minutes until the meeting time. Walking up to the door she knocked and heard an enter about the same time that the people going up stepped onto the floor.

"I'm here like asked." She said as she entered and stood before the desk.

"Your team for this mission will be here soon." He looked up from what he was working on and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the piles. At that time there was a knock on the door and he spoke up telling them to enter. Entering came in two young shinobi and the older man the girl recognized from the day she came to the village. "Since one of the genin is currently in the hospital you will be joining them for today." She motioned to the two genin.

She looked at the two young shinobi, a boy and a girl, and nodded. "What about our jōnin?" One of the two genin asked looking at the man beside them uncomfortably.

"Your jōnin is currently in the hospital as well they were injured on their last mission." The Kazekage explained before continuing, "Baki will be in charge of this team."

"We understand." The genin that stayed silent said.

"Here." He handed the paper in his hands to the jōnin. "The information for this mission is there." With that, they bowed and left the office without any objection. As the girl was about to leave she heard a voice stop her. She turned around and saw him holding something in his hand. "While you are here you are a Sunagakure shinobi." He said as he handed her a black forehead protector.

"Thank you so much." She said as she took it remembering that she left her Konoha forehead protector in her room.

* * *

Somewhere in Konohagakure

A raven-haired boy sat at his usual seat looking outside like every other day. Recently his eyes, however, were always looking towards something in the distance, something out of his reach. In the back part of the class, a shy girl with short dark blue hair held her lunch box close to her noticing how the boy hasn't brought his lunch box in the past weeks. Taking out a piece of paper she wrote two words and tucked it in the folds of her lunch box. She quietly walked up to him and slid her lunchbox close to his arm before quietly walking away and hiding behind a desk to see what he would do.

The boy moved his arm and hit the box slightly. He looked down at it with surprise and looked around for the person that left it there. As he looked around he spotted a pink haired girl by the doorway looking at him who immediately ducked out of sight. Assuming he it was her he was about to return it when he noticed the note sticking out. _For you_. Was written in small letters a small smile appeared on his lips as he opened the lunch box and started eating. It's been a while since he ate homemade food. As the thought of his mother came to mind the small smile faded as he looked away taking the food slowly into his mouth. With a smile, the shy lavender eyed girl crouch-walked to the exit and left without a sound. Looking back into the classroom she held her hands close to her chest and smiled knowing her friend would appreciate it, had she still been in the village. Unknown to her she would later find out that day why he no longer brought food to school from her father.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Reaching the entrance of the village I tied my new forehead protector on with the metal facing the sky. On the way to the gate, Baki-san had briefed us on what the mission was about. We had to find and kill a creature that has been terrorizing the citizens of a shoreline village on the edge of the land of wind. Remembering a map I once saw I estimated that the time it would take to reach the town would be two to three days. 'I'm sorry for no longer having the maps Michiko-san.' I thought to myself since I ruined something that was given to me.

・・・

After traveling for two and a half days we finally reached the village as a new scent I never smelled before reached my nose as well as the loud sound of water hitting rocks. Wanting to go find the source I was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Remembering that I was on a mission I stopped myself and paid full attention. He began speaking telling us how we should find a hotel to stay in while he went and talked with the one who set up the request.

Finding a hotel I watched and learned from the genin how to get a room. 'Interesting…' I thought as I saw them receive the keys to the rooms. Arriving at the room for three they began to put their bags down while I just stood there watching since the only things I brought were the things on me.

Leaving the room we left and headed to the location where we agreed to meet up. Staring at their backs the entire time I didn't realize we had arrived at the place. The scent from before was stronger looking from behind them I was able to see the wide blue body of water ahead of me as I realized that the sound I heard was of the crashing waves. 'An ocean…' I gasped as I saw the waves hit the rocks and roll slowly on the sand. Finding a bench to sit on I looked at the ocean and its great expanse. The way the waves rolled onto the shore never repeating the same pattern twice amazed me as I sat there mesmerized looking at the sparkling water.

Sensing Baki-san's chakra nearby snapped me out of my hypnotic trance as I shook my head and stood up. Walking up to him to hear what the person who set up the mission told him I waited near him for the others. "The creature we are looking for comes out at sunset and attacks people it finds." He informed us when we all gathered around him.

"Well, do the villagers know how the creature looks?" One of the genin asked.

"No one has actually seen the creature only that it has it is big and capable of dismembering an adult."

"Are there any patterns?" I spoke up.

"There seems to be no pattern. All the deaths have occurred in separate areas."

"Should we start looking around then? The sun is going down." I pointed out seeing that there was about an hour or so of light left.

"You two," he pointed at me and the boy next to me, "will search on the east side of the village. See it, and keep it occupied as long as possible until I arrive." He said as he motioned for the other genin to follow him.

Nodding I looked at the boy beside me and followed closely. After a while, the genin stopped and looked behind me, "So what's your deal?" The older boy asked. Confused I just smiled and tilted my head. "I mean… just who are you?! The whole way here you have been with us you just stare off in nowhere, it's creepy."

Dropping my smile I looked at him and pointed forward, "Its best we focus on the mission." I said as I saw the darkening sky. "It could come out at any moment–" and just as I said that I heard a scream coming from ahead. Running past the genin, I ran to the source of the scream hearing the steps of the genin follow behind me.

Reaching where I heard the scream near the edge of town I rounded the corner of a building to see a girl around my age crying as there was a huge scorpion in front of her. She was cowering against the wall holding a doll close to herself as she started apologizing frantically. Seeing the creature about to hit the child as it was turning around I took out a kunai and ran in an attempt to push the kid away. Pushing the kid down I tried to lay flat on the ground but the side of the stinger hit me as I was thrown onto the side a building. Landing hard on my back I saw how the boy grabbed the kid and jumped away to safety, the scorpion just looked at the direction that they went hissing before turning away to leave. Sitting up I flinched at the pain from my back and started to heal myself. Feeling someone watching me I looked around and spotted three kids who were watching me from behind a building. They noticed that I saw them and ran to me, "Are you okay?" one of the kids asked running to me. Nodding I stood up already finished healing myself when I saw a shadow pass from overhead. Quickly looking up I saw Baki jumping from overhead, as he reached the scorpion he drew his blade and with a clean slice he cut the scorpion in the back causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thump. 'That seemed easy…' I thought to myself as I watched him wipe his blade. The shine of the blade brought a shiver to my spine as I looked away.

'Was that it?' I asked myself seeing how only moments ago the creature just walked away. 'I don't think that was it.' Slapping my face I stood up and went up to him surprising the kids around me. After we all gathered together we met up with the kids who looked guilty, Baki walked up to them and asked them a simple question: "What happened?" They started shaking and confessed that it was their fault, the scorpion only attacked them after they threw rocks at the creature. Shaking, my head at what I heard I picked up the kunai that I ended up dropping when the scorpion hit me and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Waking up earlier than anyone, as usual, I sat by the window and stared outside while working on my usual dose of poison. Cutting them into little blocks I popped one into my mouth and swallowed it while storing the rest in a bottle. For the rest of the night, I sat by the window in case anything were to happen but as I did I the memories from home kept coming back. The forest and the way I could hide in it when I wanted to be alone. The watering hole that I would go to train. The pond with the koi that I would see Fugaku-san feed. The bow inside the house that Sasuke's would probably never touch again. But most of all I would think of how much all of that would change once I would return. How much will they grow? Will Sasuke remember me by then? Will Naruto forget me? Leaning against the window I crossed my arms in front of me closing my eyes. I had already slept but as I closed my eyes thinking of the past, it felt as if was dreaming back to a time where everything was better.

* * *

By the time morning came everyone was still asleep aside from Baki-san. "Hey. Can we explore the town?" I asked him still worried that the creature from yesterday wasn't the one.

"Yes."

With a smile, I left the hotel and started wandering around using this opportunity to learn more about what life here was like and to pass the time. Passing by a clothes store I went back and inside. After a while, I exited the store with a bag in hand and clothes fit for this land. Walking into an alleyway I looked around me before opening a portal to put away the bag. Exiting the alleyway I walked in the direction of the beach. Finding a bench in the shade I sat down and watched the waves as they came and went.

・・・

Walking back to the hotel I saw the sun already to set. 'It's time.' I told myself as I looked around carefully. Seeing my team members I waved at them when we heard screams coming from somewhere around town. Taking out our weapons we began running towards the source of the noise hoping to make it in time.

 _Fox essence!_ Activating this transformation I jumped up on a building and ran when I was able to see a cloud of dust go up in the air. Arriving at the source first I saw an injured man clinging to pole trying his best not to touch the ground. Dispelling the jutsu I noticed this quickly and looked around noticing something moving under the sand. Sensing my team members approaching I took out three kunai and threw them in front of their path for them to stop.

"It's under the sand!" I screamed while tying separate wires to two kunai. Using one of the kunai I ran back to where the man was and threw it to the pole he was on. Quickly tying the wire to the building I hopped onto the pole that the man was on while the others tried to lure the creature from underneath to kill it. Walking down the pole I reached the man and tied the other wire to him, throwing the kunai up I grabbed the wire as it came back down and pulled the man up. Running up the pole with the wire on hand I jumped back to the building and pulled the man as well.

Pulling him up to the building I inspected his visible injuries seeing that they were mostly scrapes, lifting the bloody shirt I saw a slash underneath. Moving aside the shirt I started to clean the wound before starting to heal him. "It tried to eat me…" the man gasped shaking, "then i-its tail! That tail cut me." Hearing a yelp I looked over the building and saw the boy who called me creepy clutching his arm. He tipped to the side but stayed standing up, his teammate and Baki-san weren't paying him attention as they finally drew the creature out.

The girl was able to pin the tail down and as the giant snake hissed Baki-san drew out his sword and sliced it in half without even touching it with his blade. Remembering the injured man I quickly finished healing the wound to prevent bleeding before patching him up. Standing up to leave and see how the boy's injuries were I felt a hand stop me, "Thank you," the man said as he let go of my arm.

Jumping down to the already gasping boy I touched his hot forehead when he swayed and fell back gasping. 'Poison.' I concluded before quickly turning to inspect the upper half of the snake. Taking out one of the few kunai I had left I jabbed it into the snakes head looking for its poison sack. Climbing on top of the head I broke through the bone and reached inside for the poison sack inside the snout. Cutting out the poison sack I carried it back to the boy while I activated my eyes without paying attention to pull out a scroll to test the poison. Placing the two items beside the collapsed boy I unrolled the scroll and placed a couple of drops within the sealing circle. With my eyes still activated I pulled out a couple of antidotes, I had stored hoping one would work. Try after try each failed to show a reaction. Losing hope I tested the last one and saw it react, happily I measured the correct dose and forced it down the boy's throat. As he was coughing for air I took out a clean cloth from my pouch and poured saline on it to clean the wound in his arm. He hissed and glared at me as I began healing the wound caused by the snake.

Closing it I smiled and wiped my forehead forgetting the snake blood on my hands. "He will be fine," I said happily as I turned to the rest of the team. The girl scrunched up her nose as she looked at me and the cracked open head of the snake.

"...I will report the completion of the mission. The villagers can deal with the mess." Baki-san said looking at the snake remains before looking at me. "You look on the other hand clean up." Looking down at myself I saw my stained dress, arms, and legs.

"Okay." I nodded before he left. Glancing back at the boy who was groaning wiping his mouth with his sleeve I walked up to him and began to pick my stuff up when I remembered where I kept them stored. Looking back at the girl she seemed focused more on the boy than me so I used the moment to return all of the antidotes back in my storage space. Looking down at the poison sack beside me I glanced at the two genin talking to each other before slowly slipping it inside my storage space along with the scroll. 'For research.' I told myself as I stood up slowly and walked to where I threw my kunai. Placing them back in my kunai pouch I jumped on top of the building and grabbed the two I left there as well.

With the mission completed, we made our way back to the hotel. While they were packing up to leave I was in the bathroom cleaning off the blood. 'I can't wait to tell them!' I thought to myself excitedly as I finished scrubbing off the blood on my obi. Stopping for a moment as I was about to draw out the water I remembered that I couldn't tell them.

・


	23. Step forward

Chapter 23: Step forward

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

After finally returning back from the mission, I had to be present to announce its completion before I could head back to the manor. After a shower I dried myself before planting myself on the bed, placing my head on the pillow I immediately fell asleep.

 _Knock knock_

Lifting my head slowly from the pillow I noticed how cold the pillow had become as well as the part of the bed I was on. Quickly standing up I shook the sheets before walking up to the door and cracking it open. "Huh?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes to see who it was clearly.

"It's me." I heard Temari say, "Someone is at the door asking for you. He says he's from the mission."

"Okay," rubbing my eyes of the sleepiness I nodded, "Thank you…" I said as I passed her and walked downstairs. Yawning as I went down I walked down the hallway and reached the front door. Opening it, I was surprised to see the boy, "Oh. Hi!"

"Uh… hi…" He said in return he looked away rubbing his previously injured arm, "I just… came to say…" he mumbled the rest of the sentence and I couldn't hear.

"What?"

"T-thank you." He stuttered out as he looked away kind of embarrassed, "I mean you could've just left me to be healed by someone else but you actually tried to save my life…" He scratched his head and looked at me, "so… thank you." He said as we stood awkwardly standing there by the door since I didn't know what to say in return. "Oh, and here," he said suddenly as he took out a small pouch, "this is yours you should have it," he said handing over the familiar money pouch.

"I don't need the reward money that's why I gave it to you guys," I said pushing it back. He looked at it hesitantly and nodded with a sigh.

"Excuse me." I heard behind me as Temari pushed through, "going to be late."

"Sorry," I said as I moved to the side allowing her space to leave. As I turned back to the boy I saw that he was gone, 'He must've used the opportunity to leave.' Shrugging I went back inside knowing that we probably won't meet again and as such, I never bothered to learn his name.

Waiting for everyone to leave I took out the new outfit I bought in the town where my mission took place. Wearing a traditional Sunagakure outfit like everyone in the village I fixed the reddish brown shirt I had on and adjusted the beige colored poncho-like top first before I put on greyish shorts as well as my Konohagakure sandals.

* * *

Sunagakure Library

Standing in front of the library my midnight blue hair blew softly as I stood still deciding whether or not I should enter. 'Would she even remember me?' Taking in a deep breath I walked towards the door and pulled it open knowing that whatever occurred I could always adjust my plans. Walking into the still empty looking library I looked around from where I stood but I couldn't see her.

Taking a couple of steps inside I looked around once again and still couldn't see her so I went up to the stairs leading to the upper level. Passing by the bookcases the memories of when I came here came back to me as I remembered everything from a slightly lower angle. Stopping at one of the bookcases I skimmed the titles of the books and stopped at one in particular. Opening the book about the Uzumaki clan I began reading it page by page understanding some of the words I didn't understand before. Burrowing myself into the pages of the book I didn't notice a person walk up behind me. "Hey there!" Startled by the sudden sound close to me I jumped back and faced the person who gave me the loud greeting, realizing it was her, the librarian from long ago. "How may I…" She started off excitedly when her cheerful voice slowly slowed down to a stop. "Yukino-chan?" she asked uncertainly.

Smiling I looked up at her glad that she actually remembered me, "How did you guess?"

"You're back!" she clapped her hands excitedly, "You look the same aside from your hair… What happened to it? It seems uneven." She said looking at my hair curiously not noticing its new color.

Raising my hands to my hair I patted it slowly, "I cut it myself…" I admitted embarrassed. 'It's been like this for more than three weeks and no one has told me.'

"Want me to fix it while you tell me why you're here again?" She asked excitedly.

・・・

Accepting her request I let her cut my hair not worried about what she may say when it begins to melt. As her hand moved to the ends of my hair I could feel her hands near my neck. Trying to not focus on it I told her of the events that led me here, how I was associated with the Uchiha's and how after the massacre I was sent here for my safety. She stopped from time to time to wipe her eyes telling me how she had heard of the news two weeks ago when she left the library in search of new books in the land of fire. Hesitant for a while I told her of what my plan was, "I'm going to find him and ask why he did it." I told her adding my uncertainty about whether or not he was really the sole culprit. She expressed her concern telling me not to follow after someone who is so dangerous. I thought for a moment and decided to hide from her that I had a jutsu I could use to seal his chakra away for good, 'But what if I'm wrong?' I asked myself since the jutsu could not be reversed. "Uzushiogakure," I said suddenly as she was finishing up. She stopped for a moment and told me if I didn't remember what happened to them. "I remember. I remember that some nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure but what if somehow there are people who survived?" I asked her, she seemed to ponder for a bit before telling me to continue. "There are shrines belonging to the Uzumaki, they contain scrolls and jutsu. I just need someone to teach me the techniques properly." I told her waiting for her response.

"So how are you going to find them?" She asked, "done." I heard her say a moment later.

"You said you travel to collect new books." I hopped off the chair and walked to her, "So I was wondering if you could gather some information on your trips. Just anything you see or hear. You don't have to talk to them or actually meet them I will do it myself once I grow more to be able to travel on my own."

She placed her hand on her chin and stayed thoughtful for a moment. "You know what… sure! Who knows what I could learn!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh." She said as she walked up to her desk rummaging through it. Taking out a mirror she walked back to me and held it in front of me. "Look." Taking it slowly from her I looked at myself and noticed how it looked even from both sides unlike before. Moving my head to the side I saw how the back was shorter than the front. 'That explains the coolness.' I thought touching the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I had to cut it like that…" she walked into a small storage closet, "It's just that the hair in the back was shorter than the rest." She said as she exited with a broom and dustpan. She looked at the ground to pick up the hair when instead she saw small puddles of water. "Where's the hair?" She asked confused.

"Uh… it just does that." I told her going into the storage closet and taking out a mop instead. "I'm sorry I should've told you."

After cleaning up the water we began making plans as to which areas we should begin the search. After about an hour of discussing which locations to go to, we ended up deciding on the land of steam which was near the water edge close to where the land of whirlpools was. Michiko-san said that it would take some time for her to get permission to travel again so she told me that it would be best to do other things in the meantime.

* * *

Kazekage Manor

With all of us, just the kids, seated at the table in our usual spots we began eating in silence once more. "So…" I heard Temari break the silence after a while, surprised I looked at her and saw her staring at me, "I heard you went on a mission."

"Oh. You heard?" 'Of course, when he came he mentioned the mission,' I connected the events from earlier together.

"Yeah. Otou-san told us. How did it go?" She asked taking a bite out of her food. 'So she knew before this morning.'

"Someone got injured, but they are alive so it's good," I said unconsciously reaching for my necklace around my neck as I thought of the scar on my side. "With an injury like that, It's bound to leave a scar…" shaking my head slightly I looked at her. "This was my first mission, so I hope it went well," I said taking a bite out of my food as well.

Hearing the clinking of the plate I saw Kankurō place his spoon down already finished, "Hope that you did because any mistakes you made will be in the mission report." He stood up taking his plate.

"Mission report?" I asked feeling my heart start to race.

"Yeah, it lists what you did well and wrong. This information is used to see what kinds of missions you can take part in the future." Temari explained.

'My eyes… They will know about them. Unless… Baki-san didn't see them.' _Sigh_ "Thank you for explaining…" I told her trying to calm down my heart slightly.

* * *

Combing my hair undoing the knots from that day. I kept thinking of how my eyes could be in that report. Shaking my head I convinced myself that they wouldn't know about my eyes unless I told them what they can do. Slipping the comb underneath the pillow I did the summoning signs and summoned Kitaro once again needing that happy cheerful energy from his presence. _POOF!_ Jumping from the smoke the little fox waved its tail excitedly. "Ha!" It said as it jumped on the pillow pawing it.

"Kitaro," I said, drawing his attention away from the pillow.

"Yeah?" He asked sitting down facing me as a good question came to mind.

"What are your specialties?" I asked it since every fox I met so far from Inari mountain had their own specialty.

"I don't have one." He said happily and simply.

"Why not?"

"I'm still young so I can't perform transformations or genjutsu." He explained before lifting the pillow with his tiny paw. "Ohh…" I said as I believe it saw the comb I placed underneath. Burrowing its head under the pillow it pulled out the comb inspecting it, "It looks old!" He looked at the carvings carefully before handing it to me, "where did you buy it?"

"This guy I met gave this to me when I first came to this village years ago," I told him looking at the comb carefully before placing it on top of the dresser. "Hey, I'm bored do you know any games we could play?" I asked as the tiny fox eagerly began jumping up and down.

* * *

Journal Entry #5

 _I wonder what Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata are doing? I want to write to them but ever since the hawk delivered Yashamaru-san's last letter it never returned. I wonder where it went I asked Kitaro and he said that it probably went back to its original home. There are only two places I could think of, the shrine and Uzushiogakure since that is where the shrine came from. There's no point of wondering though since with my current abilities my eyes can't take me to different far off locations yet. Since that's the case I've been practicing exiting my room using my eyes. Most of the attempts failed since I kept ending up in that space. I should probably name it… okay, I found a name it is now mystic space. It is short so it will do. Either way, I found out that I have to really think of the place I want to go to in order to create a portal there. After many successful tries, I became tired and had to rest for a while, although now that I've done it like 15 times it doesn't feel as tiring as it did the first time. I will keep expanding my range once I feel more comfortable with it._

Journal Entry #6

 _Two weeks have passed and Michiko-san has been given permission to leave Suna. Before she left we've agreed that she wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. While she's away I'll keep practicing on my adamantine chains while Kitaro watches to make sure if I'm progressing. I asked Kitaro if he knew of any Uzumaki aside from me. He nodded and told me he has heard of two that once came from time to time to Inari mountain, however, that was years before he was even born._

Journal Entry #7

 _Today Kitaro and I will be practicing on my portals. It worked! I focused on the cliff surrounding the village and it worked! The concentration needed to create the adamantine chains helped improve my portals! The portal size was big enough for me to pass so that's a great sign. Soon I may be able to go back and forth between Suna and Konoha! That is if I practice enough… So with that, I'm going to start expanding on the range tomorrow by going to the opposite side of the village. I can't wait! I may also add in my teleportation training just in case I lose my sight and need to flee._

(Scratched out) _I wonder… will Shisui be proud? Of course, he will that's just who he is._

The page at the end was wet smudging some of the crossed out words, but not enough to make it unreadable.

* * *

 **Temari's POV**

Opening the fridge to make breakfast I noticed that Kankuro didn't go for the eggs yesterday. Sighing I closed it shaking my head, feeling as if I was being watched I turned around and saw a small fox staring at me from the kitchen island. "How did you get in?" I asked it lifting it with both arms.

"–kill–" I heard that all too familiar word from the hallway leading up to the rooms. 'Gaara…' With the small fox in my arms, I quickly made my way to the hallway to prevent something from happening as I wondered if Kankurō said something again. Spotting the familiar dark blue hair I was surprised since she always kept to herself, forgetting to intervene she spoke up.

"But if you do then I won't be able to make gizzards and salted tongue tonight." She calmly said but looking into her eyes I could see her daring him to try. Almost smiling at what she did I was surprised that she knew that we liked the food better when she made it. 'Wait how did she know what food he liked,'

Both of them kept their eyes on each other, not making a move away or towards the other. "Gaara remember what otou-san said. Her village left her in our care for the time being." I explained to Gaara hoping to calm him down. The fox yipped in approval at what I said making the dark haired girl turn around.

"Kitaro!" She said taking the small fox from my arms, "we agreed that you wouldn't wander…" she whispered while glancing at me. She turned back around and faced Gaara with a softer look than before, "I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said as she turned around and quickly left in the direction of the main door.

・・・

Looking at the paper sliced in two in my hand I sighed as I looked at the wooden pole before me. 'Wind style, what can I do with it?' I asked myself. Looking up I spotted someone else coming into the training grounds, the girl looked familiar as she was wearing an odd hat while fanning herself. Squinting my eyes I saw the hat move and realized it was the small fox from earlier on top of Aiko's head.

"Hi, Temari." Aiko waved at me with the fan, she seemed to blink in surprise as she pointed at my hand, "So your chakra nature it wind."

"Yeah, the teachers gave us this in class today."

"That's nice. My chakra nature is also wind as well as water." She opened the fan once again fanning the little fox on top of her head. "Something's bothering you?" She asked staring at me carefully with her azure blue eyes.

"What do you do with wind release?" I asked her unsure why I was asking her about this.

She closed her fan once again and handed it to me. "Try this." She pointed at the wooden pole with a small visible smile. Facing the pole I glanced back and saw her place her finger on her lips while looking up to the fox as if sharing a secret she knew. Looking down at the fan for anything odd I opened it and threw it like a shuriken. _GASP!_ Turning my head to look at her she looked at me confused, "Why did you do that?!"

"You said to try it," I told her unsure of what she wanted me to do.

"I meant swinging it using the wind it creates to attack," she explained passing me to pick up the fan. Walking up to me she placed it back in my hand. "There are jutsu that require a fan…" She said as she reached into a bag that I didn't notice before that was hanging from her other hand. Taking out a pencil and a paper she began to scribble on it before handing it to me. "Go to this library there should be more information as to how to do it." She explained placing the items back into her bag, "I need to do something see ya!" She said walking away quickly with her bag swaying beside her.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

With a fox on her head, the girl placed her finger on her lips making a mind link with the fox so they could continue talking. Entering the living room the girl spotted the eldest boy tinkering with something.

°Go closer, I want to see what it is!° the fox wagged its tail tapping the girls head with its paws. She, of course, complied wanting to see what it was as well.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked standing close to the boy.

"Mind your own business," the boy responded focused on the puppet in his hands. At this point, she suspected that he didn't like her so she shrugged off his response and placed her bag down on the table as the little fox jumped from her head onto the couch watching as she pulled out a small star cactus that she found around the outskirts of the village. Taking out a terracotta pot she placed it on top of the coffee table along with a small bag of soil from her garden. While the fox stayed to guard it she went to the bathroom to activate her eyes. Closing the door behind her she opened a small portal to her garden and pulled out a purple avens that she unearthed. Taking the plant back with her back to the living room she placed the plant inside and put in some dirt as well. The boy that was tinkering with a puppet stared at her in confusion as to where she got the plant but didn't say anything because he suspected that she would reply with the same response he did.

With the herb in its place, the girl picked the pot up gently and headed upstairs. Sensing that the man wasn't in his room she opened the door and placed the plant on a chair she found by a desk full of papers. Realizing that she forgot her note she opened another portal and left a note she had written beforehand.

 _Thank you for your kindness. In return, I am giving you this herb. I hope that it could be a good addition to your greenery here, if possible. Yukino_

・・・

Nightfall had fallen and everybody was asleep so the azure-eyed girl walked down quietly to the kitchen with a little fox who was wide awake. Arriving at the kitchen she began to create small portals gathering her own ingredients to create a small dish for her friend.

With the small plate of cooked chicken done she held it in one hand as well as a bowl of fruit. Turning around to place it down in front of her small friend she flinched seeing something in the shadows. Placing the plate and bowl down she noticed the auburn hair as she placed one hand on her chest calming her heart down from the little fright. As the small fox dove into the plate eating the food the girl watched him waiting for him to finish. Looking up she asked the boy something, "do you want to eat something?" She asked quietly which was loud enough in the night.

"Gizzards," he said walking up the table on the other side of the kitchen island.

"You won't like gizzards anymore if you eat it every time," she responded turning around creating small portals to get a new batch of ingredients. From his point of view, he couldn't see her eyes as she carefully angled herself so he wouldn't see them.

With a plate of six onigiris finished she brought it up to the table and placed it in front of him. "Have this instead." She said as she went back to the kitchen island and took the empty plate of her small friend. Glancing at the boy she smiled lightly as she saw the boy bite into the food.

Placing the plate back into one of her portals the girl called her small fox friend who jumped on her head. Walking up the boy she took one of the onigiris for herself before quickly creating some space. Both she and the small fox said their goodbyes in their own way and left as they headed to the roof to brush up on the ancient language they had to learn.

* * *

Journal entry #8

 _I noticed that after I talked to Gaara he began to watch us practice when we were at the roof. Because of that Kitaro can no longer practice audibly with me since he has to maintain its cover as a normal fox. At least I can still practice with my mind link. So that's a plus. Maybe I should attempt to talk with him more. No, maybe I shouldn't, seeing how he reacted with me accidentally bumping into him earlier._

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

From inside the room the little fox watched carefully the shape that the girl was forming with her water. "Uh… a butterfly!" The little fox jumped up guessing the shape. The girl nodded about to make another shape when the fox remembered something important, "I forgot! There is a festival for the elders today." The little fox said excitedly before poofing away.

The girl stared at where the fox was confused for a moment before smiling. "I hope he has fun," she whispered to herself. Opening her door she saw through one of the windows how the sky had begun to darken. So she turned around and went back inside the room, laying down on her bed she waited for sleep to come at the usual time but it didn't. 'Must be a full moon.' She thought to herself before jumping out of bed. Sitting on the slipper chair she fixed her white dress so it would cover her feet before opening a portal and taking out a couple of books to read.

The loud cry of a creature shook the walls as she immediately looked up from the book she was reading. Looking up at the clock she saw that three hours had passed making it midnight. Placing her books away quickly she exited her room running to the room at the end of her hall only to find it empty. Running to the rooms of the other two siblings she opened the first door and saw it empty so she looked under the bed hoping to find the older girl but didn't. Quickly leaving the room as the walls shook again she made it to the second door, "Kankurō!" She yelled above the roar and noise outside only to receive no response. Opening the door she gave a quick scan of the room before closing it.

Running down the stairs shoeless she looked around carefully before realizing that she was alone. An hour ago around the edge of the village, the boy was losing control of the creature inside him. Shinobi nearby were the first ones to help evacuate the civilians as the Kazekage who was working late spotted from his office what was occurring and rushed in to prevent further damage. Around forty-five minutes ago the two siblings woke up forgetting their guest as they left in a rush to guide the villagers to safety.

The young azure-eyed girl deciding it to be too dangerous to stay inside ran to the door and saw the creature responsible for the constant shaking. She stopped as the roars echoed in her mind remembering that this was not the first time she heard it. About to turn away and run she stopped recognizing the creatures chakra that was similar to someones. "Gaara?" She said quietly as she realized the massive chakra that belonged to the creature was the same one she sensed inside the young boy.

Going back inside she opened a portal to her library and jumped inside going to the empty shelves by the huge tree. Pumping some of her chakra into one of the bookcases hoping to get some idea as to what the creature was. Only a single book appeared it was old and worn as she took it into her hands carefully flipping the pages in a hurry. Seeing the vague form of the creature resembling a tanuki she quickly read the passage. "One tails, Shukaku," was what she first read as she found out more about the creature coming to the conclusion that water could slow it down. Placing the book in the other bookshelf to return it to its place she exited her library leaping through the portal with the thought that if something like this happened to Naruto she would help him.

Going back outside she saw that the creature had moved a considerable amount. Thinking carefully as to what she could do she shook her head at how it would be dangerous to head into the battle by using water that she could gather from the air. Placing her hand on her mouth to think she realized she could use her eyes to open a portal to a place with a lot of water and use it. She only needed to focus enough to create an opening on top of it she thought as she looked at the huge sand creature. From where she stood she took in a deep breath remembering the ocean she saw back in the seaside town. Opening her eyes she created a small portal big enough to let her pass through as water splashed out wetting her. Quickly closing it to reserve her chakra she made a beeline in the battle ahead. She wasn't going to fight it she was going to stand on the side and soak it to make the process of stopping it easier and faster. She knew that if she engaged it in battle she will most likely die so once she did what she decided on doing she would leave the area immediately and head to safety.

The closer she got the more rubble she had to avoid as she narrowly missed some. Most of the civilians were gone as some who had lagged behind were running past her paying her no mind. Climbing the closest building without much intervention since the shinobi present were mainly focused on stopping the one tails. She found a good spot on a roof and kneeled down to prevent herself from falling the next time the ground shook, focusing her chakra on the space above the one tails.

Slowly a portal the size of a grape began to expand but as it did water began passing through wetting the creature drawing its attention up. From where it stood looking up it could only see water coming out of thin air being knocked back by a wave of golden sand it was able to see the hole in the sky leading to a different location with water. Using its sand to cover it completely like a cacoon, it disconnected it from the rest of their body as he turned its focus to the shinobi before him. Inside the sand, however, the portal only kept expanding breaking down the sand with the waves slamming against it.

From the safety of the building, the girl was beginning to sweat as her breathing became labored trying to keep her concentration on the expanding portal. She could feel its size already bigger than the top of the Hokage residence, 'Just a little more…' she told herself. Placing her hands on her knees her body began to shake as she could feel her chakra reserves dwindling. Watching carefully she noticed the sand covering the portal begin to crack. The crack began to expand until the sand covering the portal fell down along with the ocean water as it poured on the tailed beast below.

"Yes," the girl quietly whispered. Seeing golden sand restrain the creature's movements she closed the portal relieved. As she was trying to catch her breath the creature began to try to rip the golden sand away with its own sand but was sluggish due to the water. The addition of the golden sand made it so much heavier as it angrily roared. Seeing it become angrier she shakily stood up and stumbled to the roof's exit since she was too tired to jump off the building and flee, walking at a turtle's pace down the stairs she gasped as she attempted to run down the stairs as quickly as she could.

Stumbling out of the building she didn't look back as she tried to leave the immediate area. Hearing the creature's final roar behind her she sighed relieved as she stumbled away not noticing she had entered in the area where the creature had passed through. Leaning on one of the broken buildings she breathlessly tried to regain some of her strength. "There you are!" She heard. Startled she looked up and saw Temari running in her direction. "You need to go to the shelter now." She pulled on the girl's arm as the girl nodded already regaining some of her stamina. "What happened to you?" The girl stopped noticing the dark-haired girl's shaking body.

From above a piece of the broken building began to separate itself as a couple of pieces fell down as a sign. The girl leaning against the building regained some of her strength to walk normally so she pushed herself off the building feeling calm enough to continue. A small piece hit her head as she brushed it off noticing a dark shadow growing from where she stood. Feeling her legs move a little, the girl saw the blonde haired girl pulling her away, moving her legs she tried running as noticed the shadow covering them becoming darker. Looking up she saw the huge piece of the building tipping in their direction if the thing fell on her she could come back but the girl in front of her couldn't so without a second thought she pushed the girl away with as much strength as she had in her arms.

The blonde haired girl fell to the ground scraping her knees. "Aiko!" She screamed seeing the chunk of the building a couple of inches away from her feet. "Aiko!" She ran to the chunk attempting to lift it. 'If only I remembered to get her out of the house.' The girl panicked hoping that she somehow survived. Feeling it shake slightly she looked down seeing it rise slightly. Getting down on her knees she looked underneath and saw the girl still alive being illuminated by a soft golden glow trying to move under such a tight space. One of her arms slowly reached out from underneath as she attempted to pull herself out biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming. Reaching down the blonde-haired girl attempted to pull her out when the girl let out a half cry as the huge piece was on one of her ankles. Breathing in hard the dark-haired girl focused on lifting the rubble on top of her slightly before the other girl was able to pull her out. As she did the girl coming out from underneath the building had golden chains dragging behind her as they emerged from her back. "Aiko, are you okay?" She asked the girl who nodded shakily while trying to stand up.

The girl wobbly stood up when the chains broke, her eyes rolled back as she fell to her knees at the same time the building piece fell as well since the only thing holding it up disappeared. As she fell the girl beside her broke her fall and held her up seeing that the azure-eyed girl was just unconscious. Relieved the blonde girl lifted her up shakily and placed the girl on her back in order to get her to the hospital.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

The faint feeling of something warm touching my neck woke me up as I grabbed the thing tightly. A yelp escaped from the owner of the hand as they tried pulling away, realizing it was someone I let go touching my neck to see what they were doing, "I just came here to change your bandages," the woman said, "as you can see you're currently in the hospital." She explained calmly.

Unable to see her, I realized that I must have overexerted myself. Reaching down my neck by custom I felt something was missing. "Where's my necklace?" I asked her.

"In the drawer by your bed." I heard her say, "now may I please change your bandages?"

Shaking my head I extended my hand in her direction, "I will change them myself. I feel more comfortable that way." I told her.

A moment of silence passed before I heard her sigh, "fine."

・・・

Doing the bandages on my neck I made sure I did it correctly before reaching down into the drawer feeling around for the necklace when my hand touched the cold stone. Pulling it out I put it back on when I heard the door slide open, turning my head in that direction I sensed only three people. "Hi there," I said placing my hands on my lap 'looking' straight ahead.

The steps coming closer stopped once it reached the bed, "How are you doing?" I heard Rasa-sama ask.

"I'm good," I responded.

"Are you sure?" I heard Temari-san ask.

I nodded when I remembered something, "How long have I been here?" I asked knowing that it could've been hours or days.

"It's been a week since you were brought here."

Surprised I nodded understanding, "…How long will I have to stay here?" I asked since the information of my condition was in the patient sheet that I couldn't read in my current state.

"Until your injuries have healed," Rasa-sama explained. Sighing I noticed for the first time the tight feeling around my arms, legs, and torso. Remembering what happened I sighed silently knowing I got lucky. "I want you to answer honestly." I heard him say.

"Sure." I said feeling the bandages on my arms to guess the extent of the injuries, 'there's so many…'

"Were you the one that intervened during Shukaku's rampage?"

"What makes you say it was me?" I asked him.

"Apart from water suddenly appearing in the desert there was someone who saw someone in your description."

"Is there going to be any punishment for the one who did?" Hearing silence in response I closed my eyes and sighed, 'I've never been severely punished… so this could be a first.' "Fine, I did it. I used a type of space-time technique to transport that sea water here." I admitted since there was someone who saw me. "So what's my punishment?" I asked.

"There is no punishment," I could hear him sigh as I heard him and his two oldest children leave the room.

Later that day the two older siblings returned to my room as I was inspecting one of my ankles who have been injured when that piece of rubble fell on me. Curious as to why they returned I turned my head in their direction ready to hear what they had to say. "We're sorry for leaving you behind," Temari said first before I heard silence followed by Kankurō's apology.

"Don't worry, it's fine," I waved my hand.

"It's not fine. Because of us, you're sitting on that hospital bed." Temari added as I could hear her guilt.

She obviously felt responsible for my state so I just shrugged, "I would've intervened either way once I found out who it was."

"Wait what do you mean by that? You don't mean–"

" _Yawn_ ~ I feel so tired… I'm sleeping," I interrupted pretending to be tired. Quickly turning away from them I moved to lay on my side accidentally jabbing my rib.

* * *

Time Skip brought to you by attempts to use chakra followed by pain.

* * *

With a week passing by I heard the door open once again, "It's been a week," I heard Rasa-sama say, "The doctors said that you will be leaving tomorrow." I heard as I heard him stop in front of the bed.

"That's good to hear." Turning to face the other chakra signatures next to him I nodded in their direction. "Hello Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. I assume you're all here for something else." _POOF!_ Jumping at the sudden sound in front of me I felt something heavy land on my lap. Extending my hand a bit I felt something furry rub against it, "Kitaro?" I asked receiving a small yip in response.

"A cake?" I heard Kankurō say.

Raising my eyebrows I connected to Kitaro's mind. °What's the cake for?°

°Your birthday of course!° I heard him say as could imagine him wag his tail happily.

"So today is my birthday." I said out loud, "Do you any of you have a knife?" I asked since most of the things I used could be retrieved through my portals but since my eyes haven't healed I couldn't retrieve one.

"Wait so today is your birthday?!" I heard Temari exclaim.

"Yes, I'm nine years old today," I said feeling something cold bump my hand. Hearing a gasp from Kankurō I felt the cold blade placed there by what I would assume to have been Kitaro. "Kitaro, please move away from the cake. At the moment I can't see." I felt his small weight move from my lap onto the dresser next to the bed as I heard his little claws make a sound when he touched the drawer.

"You can't see?" Rasa-sama asked.

"Yes," I responded feeling the shape of the cake by the plate it was on. 'A small circular plate,' Lifting the knife shoulder height I was about to stab into it to cut it up when someone pulled my hand back. "Ack!" I exclaimed feeling my arm being pulled back as I tightened my hold on the knife to prevent it from falling and injuring someone.

"Nurse!" I heard Rasa-sama yell where he was. Confused I reached for my other hand and felt sand-like substance grabbing my arm.

"Gaara, please let go of her," I heard Temari say as if attempting to calm down a wild cat.

"I'm not doing it." He responded as he looked at the sand surprised.

"Kitaro, take the cake away I still want to eat it," I said while the two siblings were talking to each other. Feeling Kitaro jump on my lap I heard a ' _POOF!'_ as the weight disappeared from my lap at the same time, the knife disappeared along with him. Focusing my chakra in my arm I closed my eyes before dispersing it causing the sand to spray everywhere.

At that moment I heard the door slide open as a nurse came in. Of course, the scene before her was a mess as a girl sitting on the bed was wiping away sand 'accidentally' throwing it to the brown-haired boy beside her. A girl with sandy-blonde hair was rubbing her eyes while an auburn-haired boy had a sand shield covering him. A man lowered his arm wiping away the sand on him as he looked at the nurse sharply ready to question her as to why the hospital staff hadn't noticed the girl's sight loss.

・


	24. Puppets

Chapter 24: Puppets

・

'Inner Thoughts'

 _Writing/Old tongue_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Postponing my birthday until I regained my sight I anxiously waited for someone to come into my hospital room since today was the last day here. Hearing the door open I jumped off the bed and put on my shoes. "Temari so you came to pick me up?" I asked her sensing that she was the only one that came.

"Yeah, are you ready?" She asked me from the door.

"Yes," I walked towards her, "Come on, let's leave," I said walking past her knowing which path to take that will lead me back down to the lobby.

"Did your sight return?" I heard her ask behind me.

"No," I replied remembering how after Kitaro left the doctors came in and started examining me and asking a bunch of questions about my wellbeing. As a result, I had to stay for a couple of days. Shivering at the thought of returning and being subjected to more tests and questions I was glad to finally leave. "But it will return soon," I told Temari, "hopefully," I whispered the last bit.

* * *

Time skip: "It returned!" An azure-eyed girl whispered excitedly when she woke up one night.

* * *

"Chiyo-sama is this correct?" I asked pointing to my worksheet on chakra points. Hearing no response I looked up and saw her sprawled on the floor. Sighing I stood up and walked up to her, "Why are you laying on the floor?"

"…"

"I know you're playing possum. I can still sense your chakra." I told her since this was her third attempt at tricking me since I was taken under her wing to be taught as a medic-nin. Thinking back I remember how after I regained my sight Rasa-sama took me to her and asked to teach me more about medical ninjutsu. I later found out that there were few medical-nin in Suna who go outside the hospital and into the battlefield. Placing my sheet beside her, I started to walk in the direction of the new poison she was making while I was studying.

Glancing back I saw her still laying on the ground still pretending to be dead. 'How long is she going to pretend?' Picking up the vail brought it up to my nose and inhaled it slightly realizing that it was a low-level poison. 'It's missing one ingredient thought,' I realized since the scent was slightly sweet. Glancing at her again I saw how she still insisted on playing possum so without wasting time, I left the room in look for her brother. 'Maybe she will stop if she gets a reaction.'

・・・

Looking over the medical book on a stand beside me and the frog in front of me I began making the incision that she instructed me to do. Carefully removing the organ she told me to remove I placed it on the metal tray. "Done," I said through my mask while holding my gloved hands up. Chiyo-sama came up to me and looked over carefully what I did and laughed. 'Did I mess up?'

"HaHa. You're pretty good." She said, "You remind me of myself in my youth." She continued laughing when she abruptly stopped and looked beside me, "Is that fox going to be by your side this entire time?"

"Yes," Looking beside me I saw Kitaro sleeping peacefully on a desk that was on the room. "Unless he chooses to leave."

・・・

Cleaning up the work station I looked behind me and saw Chiyo-sama asleep with Kitaro on her lap. Scrunching up my nose I sniffed my clothes and realized that the scent of the frog was still on it. Seeing as I didn't bring an extra set of clothes I didn't take it off and placed the rag on the table before wandering around her office.

Walking up a glass case filled with vails all of the same size. Reading the names of each I noticed that they were poisons. Next to that glass case was a working station with a clean mortar and pestle and above it were bowls and measuring cups of different sizes. Beside that was another case which I assumed to have been the antidotes to the poisons across the working station. Remembering that I hadn't replenished my supplies of antidotes from the last time I used them I made a mental note to make them once I returned to the manor.

Hearing rustling behind me I walked back to Chiyo-sama seeing that she was stirring awake. "Huh? You're still here?" She said groggily. Noticing the small fox on her lap she scratched him behind the ear. "Did you finish the book I gave you?" She asked noticing the book on the table.

"Yes. Anything else for me to study?"

"Hm? Did you finish it already? Then read the next volume." She told me.

"Okay." Walking up the bookshelves I looked around but couldn't find it. "It's not here."

"I must've left it in my workshop." She pointed towards the door, "Left hallway, last room." She said sleepily before closing her eyes.

Nodding I quickly left the room and headed to where she said. Opening the door I was greeted with a dark room with puppets and parts hanging from the walls and ceiling only leaving a space leading to the work table where there was unfinished work. Gathering some water from the air to create a small orb I held it in my palm and focused my chakra to my hand doing the mystical palm technique, the chakra from my hand moved to the orb of water making it glow brightly. 'Hikari-tama no jutsu.' Undoing the mystical palm technique I made the orb hover above my head to illuminate the desk. Grabbing the first book I saw I used the light to see the title. 'This is not it…' Placing the book down I grabbed the other book. Looking up I saw the eye of a puppet staring at me, curious I walked up to it looking closely at the joints and material. Drawing the orb back to my palm I split it up as small as I could and spread it back into the air before I left the room.

"Found it!" I said returning to the room that Chiyo-sama was in as she was waking her up with my talking. "Also I didn't know you were a puppet master," I said pointing out the puppets I saw. "I remember seeing someone use puppets during the chūnin exams a couple of years ago. It was amazing." I said as I walked towards the desk set up for me placing the book down to read.

"Are you interested in learning?" She asked with a wrinkly smile on her face.

"Sure!"

* * *

Kazekage manor

Grabbing the utensils to place on the table I saw Kankurō take them from me, "Don't worry, I will do it." I heard him say nicely. Confused I turned my head to Temari who was looking at him suspiciously. 'Something is up with him…' I thought glancing at Kitaro to see what his opinion was but I couldn't see him. 'He must have gone home.'

After eating I sat down in the middle of the couch with a book about anatomy that Chiyo-sama let me borrow. A moment later Gaara sat down on one end of the couch as I was already halfway through the book. Glancing at him I opened a small portal and took out a small slip of colored paper. Starting to fold it into a fox I smiled as I remembered that I used to do this frequently with otou-san. 'When I return home I wonder if we can do it again…' Feeling myself tilt slightly to the side I looked to my right and saw Kankurō, "That's cool what are you doing?" He asked taking the small fox I made from my hands.

"…Origami."

"Okay. Hey, I heard you were studying to become a medical-nin that is so amazing…" He continued talking when he moved to another until the topic wandered about him and his puppets. 'This is so strange…' I thought to myself slowly moving more to the left where Gaara was knowing that Kankurō feared him. Seeing Gaara stand up about to leave I took it as my chance to leave as well.

"I just remembered that I have to clean my frogs," I said mentally slapping my forehead. Grabbing my book I ran upstairs I slipped past Gaara using him as a barrier between me and the other boy the moment I reached the hallway. Holding the book tightly, I ran up quietly up the stairs and ran to my door closing it behind me. Sighing I sat down on the slipper chair and continued reading from where I left off.

 _Knock knock._

Looking at the door I slowly got off the slipper chair leaving the book on the seat. Cracking the door slightly open I saw no one aside from the small bunny toy standing up in front of my door. "Hi," I said hesitantly looking at it with suspicion.

"Hi! Wanna talk to me?" The bunny plush said as it tipped forward slightly and then back. Noticing a thin line of chakra coming from the bunny that led around the corner I stepped out of the room making the bunny step back as well.

"What do you want from me?" I asked looking into its empty beady eyes.

"Move." I heard Gaara say as I saw Kankurō come from around the corner letting the auburn-haired boy pass. But as he moved the bunny did as well falling into a slump. 'So its a puppet,' I thought looking carefully at the plush. Seeing Gaara walking towards his room I moved to pick it up the bunny when his sand grabbed it before I could. He walked past me with the bunny following. 'So it's his. He must like plushies,' I realized remembering the teddy bear he always carried, noting this down in my head for future reference I was about to return to my room when I bumped into the door.

"Oh, you're hurt let me help you." I heard Kankurō say as I felt him grab my arm and lead me to his room.

I was about to speak when he left immediately. Alone in the room, I rubbed my head where the door hit me as I noticed how one corner of his room was filled with parts and plans for puppets. Looking down at the floor I saw a bit of sawdust that was near perfectly sanded wood. Staying where I was I waited for a minute before deciding to leave. At that moment, however, Kankurō ran in with a med kit. "Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously taking a couple of steps back, "Usually you just ignore me."

"N-no reason." He said which I obviously could tell it was a lie. Teleporting behind him to make my way back to my room I heard him telling me to wait. "I heard you were being taught by Chiyo-baasama and I wanted to ask if you can put a good word in for me."

'Makes sense.' I thought before shaking my head, "I'll tell her about you… but you should be the one to ask her to train you." I told him since there really wasn't much I could tell Chiyo-sama apart from the fact that he just really likes puppets. Like really likes them, since I once saw him talking to them alone in his room which supported my reasoning why I should leave him to do his own things.

"You would do that?" I heard him, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mhm. But if you want I can teach you what she teaches me." I told him as his face brightened up and he smiled for the first time I was here.

* * *

Somewhere in Sunagakure

Watching carefully as the old woman was making one of her puppets move I decided that it would be the time to bring up Kankurō, "Chiyo-sama it's incredible that you made all of these puppets… You know it reminds me that Kankurō, one of the Kazekage's sons, he's really interested in this and seems to be making his own." I told her trying to casually give this information to her while admiring her puppets for extra effect.

She laughed and walked past me, "You need to concern yourself with your training first before focusing on others. Now, do as I told you." She said as she placed a simple doll in front of me. Smiling that she caught on to what I was doing I looked at the doll and started focusing on what she told me to do.

・・・

"So what did Chiyo-baasama teach you?" The boy asked the moment I came through the door.

"She just taught me the basics." I told him, "Hey, do you think you can teach me how to move the plush like you did the other day?"

"Yeah," He got off the couch and bent underneath trying to reach something. Curious I got off as well and saw yesterday's bunny plush underneath.

"Can't you use your chakra strings?" I told him.

"You're right." He said as I saw concentrated chakra strings coming out of his fingertips. Successfully able to pull out the plush I grabbed his hand and looked at it closely. The way the chakra was controlled made me understand slightly how to perform it. "What are you doing?" I heard him ask.

Letting go of his hand I answered his question, "Just seeing what you do to create the chakra strings." About to inspect the bunny I felt something tug on it as I saw sand pull it away once again. Following the sand with my eyes, I saw Gaara retrieve his plush as he left the living room. "…Hey, I could buy a plush so that we could use practice." I turned to the older boy who was looking at the younger one with a scowl. "You're going to have to come to choose one that would be good to move."

・・・

"So I have to move my fingers like this?" I asked copying his movements as I watched him manipulate the doll he chose because it looked like Temari.

"Exactly each finger controls a limb," he moved his index finger causing the doll to move its arm and point at me. "See?" I saw him move his fingers once again.

Having an idea I brought my knees up to my face and made sure my hair covered my eyes. "Kankurō do a trick," I told him, he didn't look my way and complied. Activating my eyes I focused on the activation of the Sharingan and analyzed his hand movements, seeing the way each muscle in his hand moved in order to create a simple movement. The result of all this was a flip over the table.

"Aiko, can you help me with the bags." I heard Temari say.

Without thinking I lifted my head and replied, "Going!" Turning my head to the boy I remembered my eyes and covered them before he could see.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Calming down I focused hard on returning my eyes to normal. Once I was sure enough, I stood up and left in the direction of the hallway to help with whatever Temari needed.

"Aiko, help me with dinner." I heard Temari again say again but behind me, 'Wait but it's not even dinner time.' I realized stopping in the hallway entrance, hearing muffled laughter behind me I turned around and saw Kankurō with his hand over his mouth as he was struggling not to laugh.

"Kankurō, did you mimic Temari's voice?" I asked surprised as I rushed to him planting myself on the couch next to him. "How?" I asked when he erupted into laughter. "H-hey do you think you can teach me?" I asked him as he leaned against the small coffee table laughing his head off.

* * *

Journal Entry # 8

 _Kankurō has been a huge help for the puppet technique I'm grateful for it. I want to practice with him more but I have missions to go to so I can't spend the time necessary on it. But the missions are simple all I have to do is help if anyone gets injured. I've been to 5 in the last month since I got my sight back._

Journal Entry #9

 _Michiko-san returned from the land of steam. She had no new information on any Uzumaki within the land of steam, however, she did hear about a red-haired woman in the land of grass. Being that red hair is a special characteristic of the clan she decided that the land of grass should be the next place for her to look._

Journal Entry#10

 _I didn't mention this before because I wasn't sure but now I am. Someone is spying on me ever since the day I got back my sight. I'm safe in my room because there are no windows but when I leave this room I can sense someone following me when I'm alone. I don't know what to do about it but I managed to sneak a message to Michiko-san through one of the books I borrowed. As a result, we have changed our conversations to 'Lands we would visit if we could' just in case the person watching us could hear us._

* * *

"Your progress so far had been incredible," Chiyo-sama told me as she watched me control the puppet she made for me to use for practice.

"Remember the boy I told you about?" I asked moving the puppet into a sitting position. "He helped me with my training," I told her turning my head to see her reaction.

"Then it seems that the boy has talent." She said as she laughed happily. "Aiko, I have a request for you." She said stopping her laughter. Disconnecting my strings from the puppet I turned my full attention to her. "You should make your own puppet."

Surprised I looked at her for a moment expecting her to laugh and just say it was a joke but she didn't, "Are you sure I just started doing this a month ago."

"Everyone has to start somewhere," she said walking towards the door. "If you need to you can borrow my workshop for as long as you need until you complete your puppet." Standing up, I followed after her as she guided me to her workshop. Looking inside I saw a chair in her desk that wasn't there before.

Sitting on the chair I looked back at Chiyo-baasama who waited for me to draw my plans. Looking down at the paper in front of me I thought carefully as to what kind of puppet I would make. One to kill and attack? One to restrain and capture? Tapping the pencil on the desk I realized my puppet didn't have to have any of that I just need to create a puppet that would be useful to me, one to fool, like the bunny plush that Kankurō moved before to get me out of my room.

Placing the tip of the pencil on the paper I began sketching a person's body. I was drawing the hands, face, and details that my puppet would have. My puppet would be different from any that Chiyo had in her possession essentially I was making a real-life looking doll that I could use for my journey.

* * *

 **Gaara's POV**

She was with him again, for the past month and a half Aiko has been talking to him mostly and something about that angered me. The way her face lit up happily as she talked to my brother about something she was making caused a tight feeling inside me as I remembered that she would smile like that mostly towards me when she stayed awake late. It was like that for a while until she started learning from that old woman who gave her a common interest that she could share with my brother. The dolls I took to draw her attention went ignored as she just retrieved it the next day when I was in the academy. Just like that, she would continue her practice with him until he felt tired and went to sleep or when the clock approached nine where she wouldn't come out during the night like she used to. There was something about her made me react this way that I didn't know about, something that I just couldn't place. The answer was right in front of me but I just couldn't place it.

"You should add knives here!" I heard my brother say as I looked over and saw him pointing to something she drew.

"No. I just want to make my puppet like a real-life doll remember?" I heard her say as she frowned slightly and started erasing.

"Then just add this instead, you will thank me later."

She sighed and nodded redrawing something he did, "Fine… just because you know more. Oh, great puppet master." She said laughing at the last part.

"Laugh now but I will show you one day when I do become the best puppet master Sunagakure knows!" He laughed in response.

"Are you two done?" I heard Temari say as she glared at the two who flinched.

"What time is it?" Aiko asked looking up at the clock. Her eyes widened as she quickly picked up all of her materials. "Sorry! I will go to sleep! Night!" She fumbled with all her stuff and kissed Kankurō on the cheek. She seemed to realize what she did and fell to the ground slamming her head on the floor. The other went into shock and just stared ahead before his mind processed what happened as it turned into different shades of red.

"What was that for~" Temari laughed at Aiko's embarrassment as the other girl was on the floor with her face all red.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I used to do that to my otou-san at home before I went to sleep…" She stood up and apologized to him. "I'm sorry Otou-san told me that kisses (on the cheek or forehead) towards boys I didn't consider family was forbidden." _Poof!_ Hearing this she turned around quickly with big eyes as the small fox tilted its head in confusion. "I-I-I'm going to sleep! Forget about it please!" She said loudly one last time as she grabbed her stuff and left without looking back. The small fox looked in the direction that she ran in and gave us a quizzical look before following after her with a small yip.

・・・

Staring at the blank ceiling of my room I turned to my side when I caught the whiff of something delicious. With the grumbling of my stomach, I sat up and opened the door as I did the smell of something recently baked became stronger. Walking down to the kitchen, I heard the oven being opened. Standing by the hallway wall I saw her taking out a cake with oven mitts as she placed on the kitchen island she looked up and flinched before placing a hand on her heart. 'Why does she always do that? Do I scare her that much?' "Hi!" She whispered while taking off the oven mitts. Seeing her calm face she seemed to have gotten over what happened earlier.

She turned around and had a decorating bag. Sitting on the dining room table I watched as she began decorating the cake she took out, "So… how have you've been?" She asked as she focused on what she was doing. Giving her silence as a response she glanced up before resuming. "Something happened. Didn't it?" She walked over to the sink and washed her hands when she suddenly pulled out a candle out of nowhere that she placed on the island beside the already decorated cake. 'How did she do that?' Doing a couple of hands signs she held the candle in front of her only half an arm's length away before blowing softly creating a small flame. Placing the lit candle on the cake she picked it up and placed it on the table in front of me. "Happy birthday, Gaara."

Shocked, I looked at the cake and then at her, 'When was the last time someone told me that?'

"Gaara? You need to make a wish before the candle completely melts." I heard her say as she was pointing to the candle.

'Wish?' Looking down at the small flame I closed my eyes and knew what I wished for. 'I wish for you to stop making me feel this way…' and with that, I blew out that single candle.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

(grief and sorrow)

The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains of Inari as two figures sat by each other only being separated by a wooden statue of a woman facing the sky. _"It's been a month since she left."_ the figure of a white-haired woman spoke looking at the setting sun with her sharp blue eyes.

" _It has."_ replied a woman with black hair streaming down her shoulders her eyes closed in thought.

" _Are you going to speak to her?"_

" _No. It is better for her to learn how to live on her own."_ the woman replied taking a deep breath.

" _How much time do you have?"_ The white-haired vixen asked her old friend after minutes of silence.

" _I have all eternity,"_ with a smile she opened her eyes and looked at her hand. _"But I assume you are asking how much I have here. In this place."_ Extending her hand she brushed her fingertips on the statue next to her and saw her fingers go through. _"As you can see I only have a couple of years before I return to my original state." 'I thought I had more time.'_ The black haired woman left out.

" _A spirit shackled between this world and the other."_ The woman beside her sighed with a smile. _"What are you going to do now that your selected male specimens have dropped to one?"_ The woman asked remembering a previous conversation they had.

" _Nothing."_ The woman replied simply placing her hands on her lap looking at the sun barely visible. _"For now I can only hope that she passes on her genes."_

" _And if she doesn't?"_

" _Then I guess I may never have another chance to save my clan."_ The woman told herself as she had already reflected on how harsh she had been to the young girl. 'But, I can't stop. This harshness is what is helping build the life she is living.'

" _Right… that was your oath back then…"_ She vixen smiled closing her eyes interrupting the woman's thoughts.

 _Flashback_

A young woman with straight black hair reaching up to her waist did the summoning signs for the first time and summoned a white fox. _"I am Kuzunoha of Mount Inari. What is your purpose for summoning me?"_

The young woman walked up to the fox and kneeled down. _"I am ––– and I summon you to be my partner."_ The young woman stood up and stared at the fox. _"In my time of need, you will be summoned to help and nothing more."_

" _For you to require aid you must be fighting something to protect. What is this thing that you are protecting that requires me to aid you?"_ The fox said staring down at the young woman, whose eyes were clear and bright as if she's been sheltered from the difficulties of life.

" _To protect my family and my clan."_ The woman said without hesitation.

" _That is the same answer everyone gives me."_ the white fox said shaking her head.

" _Wait!"_ the woman said knowing that the fox before her was about to leave. _"I am ––– and I'm giving that up because out of everyone I have the talent necessary to protect everyone in this village without fighting!"_ The young woman said on the verge of tears. _"I swore that as long as I have that blood running through my veins that I would protect this village even if it meant giving up my life!"_ The young woman outburst placing her hand over her heart her eyes were staring directly at the white fox her resolve strong and unbreakable. Surprised by this the white fox agreed, only to see if she would really keep her word and to her surprise she did.

 _Flashback End_

" _If I fade away like before… will you watch over her to ensure that my family doesn't die once again?"_ The woman asked barely visible to the fox woman before her.

" _That is my reason for helping you, remember?"_ The vixen asked looking at the woman with a smile who disappeared. _"Why do you always leave before answering me?"_ she asked no one in particular. Sitting by the cliff they were at she inhaled and called out the person behind the trees, "I know you are there, Kamen-san."

Emerging from the shadows of the trees a masked figure came out their head slightly down looking away. "Forgive me for eavesdropping."

"It's not a problem, after all, it involves your precious kit." She said tapping the seat beside her inviting him to sit down.

He saw this and approached her only standing by her side. "If she doesn't find someone will you force her to bear children?"

Shaking her head she placed her chin on her hand, "No. She has a likable air around her so I'm sure she won't have a problem finding someone. The problem is that that girl is destined for tragedy since the moment she was created. Do you understand what I mean?"

"You're worried about her sanity."

Nodding she looked at him with sharp eyes. "No matter what happens you need to make sure to be there for her when she can no longer take what life throws at her."

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

For the rest of those weeks, I spent most of my time at Chiyo-baasama's workshop listing the materials I would need to collect and buy for what I was going to do. Taking advantage of my missions I bought brushes and dyes that I needed after completing them.

Having everything I needed I spent most of my free time when I was not practicing to be a medical-nin like Chiyo-baasama, polishing and shaping the puppet the way I wanted. Having the body of the puppet ready an idea came to mind as I decided to add something else to it. Inside one of the arms of the puppet, I made a small compartment to hide stuff inside.

Grabbing the head I made sure the porcelain I added was smooth before deciding to decorate it. Holding the head still in my hands I carefully painted the lips a pale pink before moving on to the hollow eye sockets. Around them, I glued on carefully Kitaro's dyed shed fur that I spent hours cutting to the right size. Placing one eyelash on I leaned against my chair and sighed. Looking around me for Chiyo-baasama I walked up to the door and closed it. With a smile, I activated the Sharingan and continued to work taking advantage of the abilities the eyes gave me.

・・・

Finished with the head I deactivated my eyes relieved. Rubbing my eyes lightly I stood up and wobbled to the side, "Woah." I said seeing the room tilt slightly, 'I must've used them for a really long time…' Sitting back down I opened the drawer beside me and rummaged through it looking for eyes that I could use for my puppet. 'I need to make her look as ordinary as possible…' I thought finally landing on brown eyes.

Looking at the head's long black hair I brushed it carefully. 'Shadow clone jutsu,' Seeing my shadow clone I motioned for it to help keep the body stable while I popped the head in its place. Stepping back we both admired the creation we made, looking at each other we gave each other a high five before I undid the jutsu. Looking at my creation, she was five feet and four inches tall, the average height for a woman at least that's what I read. Her black hair was straight medium length, slightly passing her shoulders, and was it parted lightly on the right side. She was dressed in a simple dark blue dress that covered most of her body and joints. Grabbing her hand I extended her arm pulling the sleeve back to inspect it to see if the arm could move normally. 'The silicone is hiding the joints, that's good…' I thought as I placed the arm back, taking out a scroll that I made for it I sealed up the puppet and ran back to the manor saying goodbye to Chiyo-sama on my way out.

Peeking around the corner the living room was empty so I took out my scroll and set up my puppet making sure that it would surprise the siblings. Creating my chakra strings I made sure that they were well hidden when I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Hey– Who is that?" Kankurō asked coming to a stop as he saw the woman beside me.

"This?" I asked, "It's Rei." I said as if nothing.

"Wait… is that the puppet that you've been working on?" Cracking a smile I nodded in confirmation. He walked over with a smile and started looking it over, "Did you add the poison senbon?" Moving one of my fingers one of Rei's hands went up and moving another finger made a poison covered senbon come out from her palm. "So you did!" He exclaimed motioning for me to put it back which I did. He stared at the puppet once again and stayed silent.

"Is something wrong?" I asked leaning against my puppet making it place its hand on my head.

"I was just thinking that if you want to make it look more real you should make the breasts bigger… ack!" Stunned I saw Temari pulling his ear.

"Don't tell her to do weird stuff like that!" She said pulling him away from the puppet that I worked on, risking three days of sleep. 'Maybe I should tell him that…'

"Owowow. Fine I won't." Temari let go and he rubbed his ear.

Smiling I felt myself tilt forward and saw my eyes close. Opening them immediately I took out my scroll and sealed Rei up again before deciding it was time to sleep. "Night…" I yawned as I passed the siblings.

* * *

A couple of days later.

* * *

Gasping for breath I looked at the dead bandit in front of me. "T-thank you," I told the shinobi in front of me who just protected me.

He glanced at me and glared, "Go check if the merchants are fine." he said harshly.

Hearing this I nodded, "Are any of you injured?" I asked the merchants who we were supposed to protect. That was my mission and currently I seemed to be doing a bad job at it, I was able to sense another shinobi apart from the ones in my current team but I wasn't able to react on time to their attacks resulting in me needing someone else to protect me.

・・・

Thinking back on my mission from earlier I realized that I haven't spent enough time practicing my other jutsu, shaking my head I looked at the puppet I made. Brushing the hair slightly I drew my hand back and took out a scroll. "I'm sorry Rei," Sealing it up I placed it away in one of my portals. With a sigh, I went to the workshop where Chiyo-baasama was with my head lowered, "I'm sorry you wasted your time teaching me this. Learning this requires most of my time and focus and because of that I have neglected other aspects of my training." Lifting my head I saw her face of disappointment in me.

"Leave. I no longer have an interest in teaching you anymore." She said as I nodded understanding.

Leaving the room workshop I activated my eyes and opened a portal taking out quickly a small pouch as well as five gems from my jar, where I kept every gem I ever created stored. 'This should make up for the materials I used…' Deactivating my eyes I spotted Ebizō-sama walking in my direction.

"Oh, Aiko-chan have you seen my sister?" He asked as we ended up meeting halfway in the hallway.

"Yes, she's in her workshop," I told him holding the small pouch in my hands tightly.

"Thank you."

"Wait," I said before he could pass me. "Can you give this to Chiyo-baasama."

"Of course," He took the small pouch from my hands.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile, "Bye." Leaving the house with a sigh I decided to head back to the manor, 'This was the right decision,' I thought.

As I was halfway to the manor I decided to go to the library entering I saw that it was once again empty. Looking up at the second level I went up and just decided to go to the end and sit at the table to think quietly to myself about everything that has happened. Crossing my arms I put my head down and decided to just clear everything from my mind, not even after a minute of trying to think I heard a familiar voice call my name.

Lifting my head I saw Temari with a stack of books in her hands. "Hi," I said putting a smile on my face. Looking at the book titles I realized that she took the advice I gave her, "So it seems that you're reading about it," I pointed to her book.

"Right, I want to thank you for the advice you gave me." She said placing the book down and taking a seat across from me. "I also want to thank you for getting along with Kankurō, he doesn't like younger kids because of Gaara but the fact that he talks freely with you is relieving."

"That's good," I said realizing that he may no longer do that since I was no longer being taught by Chiyo-baasama. Sitting in the chair we both began talking about the differences in our village and I learned that the academy here was much harsher than the academy in Konoha. 'That's interesting… although it doesn't seem that different from the training I have to go through under the twins…' I thought almost missing the harshness of their training and their sadistic smiles when the did it.

"But that doesn't make sense I thought it would be tougher seeing how skilled you are." Temari complimented saying how in the majority of my missions she only heard good stuff about me.

"Thanks the thing is that I learned almost everything from my guardians," I admitted to her.

"That makes sense." I heard her say when she looked up and stood up, "It's almost dinnertime."

Looking up I saw the time and nodded, "I'll do it this time. You can rest." I told her. Helping her with the two of the five books she picked out we proceeded to go down the stairs when I saw Michiko-san at the front desk.

'Nonononono. Please, don't say my name,' I silently pleaded. As if time seemed to slow down I saw her look up from a book she was reading her eyes slowly turned to us and she waved with a big smile, "Yukino-chan!" With that time resumed and I stared shocked at her.

"Yukino?" Temari asked looking at me as I replaced the look of shock in my face with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that's my last name," I said loudly looking at Michiko-san hoping that she would understand. "Yukino, Aiko Yukino. Yep. That's my full name." I laughed lightly. "It's so weird that I just decided to tell you guys my first name."

I looked over at Michiko-san and she nodded, "Yes, I agree that her name is a bit weird… but in my opinion, Yukino seems to be such a pretty name that I just choose to call her by it instead." She said with one of her smiles, "Wow… it seems you're carrying a few books are you going to check it out?" Michiko-san asked skillfully changing the subject as if she's done this before. Which I found later on to be true since the people that come to her library are usually those with secrets to keep, people of high class, or secret lovers.

・・・

Arriving at the manor I quickly ran to the living room and put the books down on the coffee table. Shaking my arms to allow the blood to flow again I sighed relieved, hearing a thump on the table I saw Temari place her books down as well before she sat down on the couch. "Hey, Temari what's for dinner?" I heard Kankuro say as he came from upstairs.

"Don't know. Ask Aiko," She groaned.

Seeing him turn his head in my direction he waved. Sighing I decided to tell him the truth. "I'm no longer training under Chiyo-baasama… I quit…"

"What!" Temari exclaimed bolting up in her seat. "You were being taught Chiyo-baasama!" Nodding I lowered my head.

Without asking, he scratched his head and said, "Oh. Then will you still be able to help me? I still need help with drawing out my plans…"

Relieved that he wasn't disappointed I smiled and nodded. "Of course. What do you need help with?"

"Well–"

Temari cut him off before he could tell me what he needed help with, "Kankurō, remember that Aiko decided to make dinner tonight." With an awkward smile, I nodded remembering that I did agree to do that.

・

* * *

The next chapter may take longer to come out since I've been debating whether or not I should split it up into two parts. The decision ended up being one whole piece since it will be connected together.


	25. Deal

Chapter 25:

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

・

 **3rd POV**

Exiting her room with a small cactus in hand the dark-haired girl walked up to the last door and knocked. Hearing no response she opened it and placed the cactus on the auburn-haired boy's window. Smiling at the little gift she left the room as quickly as she could without causing noise. After picking up the cactus she realized that she didn't really have time to take care of it as she thought she did but seeing how someone she knew didn't do much she decided that they would be a good caretaker for the plant.

Walking down the stairs happily, the dark-haired girl stopped when she noticed a familiar face at the end of the hallway. "Aiko. I have a task for you." The Kazekage said when he saw her. Unknown to her the man before her was someone else who wanted her to do what they were requesting. 'This is of course how things should go.' The person thought thinking about what she's been told, hoping she doesn't mess up.

Without knowing this the curious the girl listened and followed after him, "What is it?" She asked after a while of following him to a building she didn't recognize.

"I need you to read through the files and remember them," He said stopping in front of the building and opened the door for her to enter. Going through various hallways and passing by many doors each separated a great distance from one another. They descended two floors and walked even more until they came up to two guards in front of the door guarding the archives. The disguised woman stood up straight trying to imitate the Kazekage's serious aura. "Let her pass I need her to do something for me." He crossed his arms standing in front of the guards unmoving.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama." One of the guards said moving to the side to let him through. The other glanced at the girl with a confused look but with one look from his partner, he hesitantly unlocked the door and moved to the side to let them both through.

Once the door closed behind them the man turned towards the small girl and told her what he wanted her to do. "These are the Sunagakure archives. All kinds of information are here ranging from information about shinobi, past, and present, to sensitive information. I want you to remember all of it starting with the oldest files towards the end." He pointed down the hall towards rows and rows of cabinets full of paper. The girl's eyes widened slightly at how much she will have to read. Hearing steps she turned around to see him near the door, "Don't disappoint." He said turning his head partially to glance at her.

The girl flinched at the last word and nodded looking away. Once the man left she looked ahead and did the multi shadow clone creating four clones. All four clones and herself ran to the end of the long hallway until they reached the wall. Looking back she gave a small 'wow' since she couldn't see the door anymore, instead she saw the darkness obscuring the many rows she just passed. "You two," she pointed to two of the clones, "take these four rows and you two take the rows opposite from them." The clones nodded and ran to their designated rows while she took the shelves beside those that her clones took. 'Hikari tama jutsu,' she thought as she positioned a glowing sphere above her head to read the files. As she turned to look back she saw her clones do the same.

After almost reaching towards the end of her first row she heard a clone make a suggestion. "You should probably make more to make this go faster." She heard a row behind her from Clone 1.

"No… Some of these files are so old that they are about to fall apart and the Getsugan is needed to make these files readable." She said focusing back on the report she was reading.

"Yeah," Clone 2 said. "You should see the condition of the ones I have, they are practically ancient. Some are barely readable too." After she said this a collective sigh could be heard as they each returned back to the pages that they were reading. After a while of silence, grunts could be heard from somewhere. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… It's just that I can't reach this file without–Ack!" A hard thump could be heard as Clone 3 fell hard on the ground luckily not poofing away.

The original placed the file back and walked a couple of rows back and helped her clone up. "You should make chibi clones to help," The clone in the row next to them suggested.

"That might actually be a good idea…" The original said out loud which surprised her first clone. _POOF!_ Standing in front of her were ten chibi looking clones about six inches tall. Each of them already understood what to do and split up into groups of two to help out the already working clones. Four stayed with them and she lifted two of the small clones up to grab the file that the clone was reaching for.

"Thank you." Clone 2 said accepting the file from the two chibi clones.

"Be careful." The girl said picking up her two chibi clones and taking them with her back to her row. With a tired sigh, the girl lifted up the two chibi clones. The files were interesting for her but some of them just upset her. Certain decisions the past kage took to avoid conflict troubled her. 'Do things like this happen in Konoha?' She wondered to herself unable to shake the thought from her head.

・・・

Three days have passed and no one took notice of the dark-haired girl's absence. The spiky blonde-haired girl took notice first but thought that she was off on another mission and shrugged it off. When her brown-haired brother asked she told him what she thought which he believed was the truth. Since neither had a clue as to the dark-haired girl's whereabouts they just accepted it until she asked her father on the third day when he came home to eat. "Otou-san what kind of mission is Aiko in this time?" This surprised the man as he asked her what made her think that.

"I haven't seen Aiko in the last couple of days." This seemed to settle in her head as she realized that the girl's absence was not normal at all. "Do you think something happened to her?" She asked standing up wondering how she didn't notice before.

Leaving their plates untouched the man left the manor and ran towards his office to gather a team to search for the girl. The spiky-haired girl and her brother quickly dressed up and ran outside asking people around the manor if someone had seen her. No one gave any useful information since what the siblings had was limited, they didn't know what she wore that day or where she went so they had no good starting point. Suddenly the girl had an idea and ran to the library and asked the librarian there but even she had no idea. 'Wait. Could it be that the person following her finally made a move.' The usual cheerful librarian thought already thinking of the worst that could have happened, unable to keep this information in she decided to tell the siblings what she knew.

While they were asking around their youngest sibling did the smart thing and looked in the girl's room to figure out what was missing. Seeing her white but slightly worn satchel and no shoes he guessed that she left to a place close by, probably expecting to return soon. Looking inside the satchel he saw a pouch full of money, 'So she didn't go out and buy something…' He guessed crossing out the possible places she could've gone. Walking up to the drawer he hesitantly reached for it before deciding to open it. Opening the bottom drawer he saw the very limited selection of clothes she had noticing that out of her three outfits only one was missing. Standing up he closed it quickly not wanting to caught doing this. Leaving the room he almost jumped when he heard an outburst directed towards him. "What are you doing in Aiko's room?!" Turning around he saw his brother glancing at him and the room he just exited with a look of disgust.

"Kankurō, don't speak to him like that." Temari intercepted standing in between both of them breaking their eye contact.

"She is wearing a reddish-brown shirt and gray shorts," The auburn-haired boy informed them.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

Nodding he pointed to the room behind him. "It's the only outfit missing."

"That's great," She said grabbing Kankurō's arm and pulling him with her. With this information, both siblings ran to their father's office and told him of the information they were able to gather. During that time in the archives, the girl had passed the halfway point when she raised her head to stretch it. 'How long have I been here?' She wondered feeling her neck stiff. "Hey do any of you know what day it is?"

"Uh… I think a day has passed?" Clone 2 replied somewhat uncertain.

"Yeah… I think so too," Clone 3 replied as well. "Do you think we should stay for another day? I don't see the harm in it."

"Yeah, one more day." All of them agreed, deciding to continue.

Outside the archives, the two guards from when she first came in stood outside bored when one asked an important question. "Why do you think Kazekage-sama wanted that girl to enter the archives?"

"I don't know," The guard responded. Hearing footsteps approaching They ignored it until the person stood in front of them, a stern man with two markings on his right part of his face. "Baki-san," The guard said seeing the stack in his hands. Unlocking the door they let the man through and said man, entered to put away the reports in their place. When he was turning to leave he looked back feeling something off, standing there for a while he turned around and left. With a click, the door was closed once again.

For twelve hours a group of shinobi was searching for the missing girl in old buildings, alleyways and the sewers with the information they had but they couldn't find her since no one assumed she would be at the archives and in between the times 9 pm and 12 pm the girl was asleep in the archives processing the information her clones gathered. When she woke up, she continued reading not minding the time since there was light or clock to tell her that.

* * *

"Do you think we should've told the guard after us about the girl that we let in? She could've gotten into trouble they didn't know." The guard asked his partner once their shift began.

"It's too early for me to be dealing with this…" the other guard groaned quietly to themselves. "I think they knew once she left." The guard said standing in their post with a tired look on his face. Standing there in silence he flinched when he heard the door handle moving. Moving back he looked at the door with wide eyes. 'Wait it couldn't…' then he heard knocking.

"You don't think…" His partner whispered pointing at the door.

 _Knock knock knock_

Keys in hand the guard put the key in and unlocked the door. _Click_. Stepping back he and his partner watched as the doorknob slowly turned, slowly the door was pulled open and a face appeared from within the shadows. The small figure of the girl came out with eyes squinted. "Ugh." She said rubbing her eyes as the light hit them.

* * *

Looking down on the damp floor the dark-haired girl looked at the floor wondering if she should even do a handstand. Shrugging, she thought 'Why not I have nothing else to do?' So she did it not liking the feeling of how the floor felt in her hands.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ With their baton, the guard hit the cell bars to grab her attention.

"What?" She asked still in a handstand.

"Stop doing that. It will be on me if you get hurt," the guard said waiting for her to stand up. Begrudgingly she lowered herself down and stood up, sitting in the jail cell with her arms crossed with a frown on her face. Looking away from the guard she thought back as to how she ended up in there. Not long after being let out of the room she was dragged away and questioned by one of the two guards as to how she ended up in the room. After telling them that she had been there the whole time they didn't believe her until a Baki-san came in to see what was going on when they realized she was the missing girl. Not long after that, it was reported to the Kazekage of her appearance which wasn't taken well mostly when he found out she had read through files of secret dealings, contracts, and confidential information.

Sighing she saw the guard leave, probably to the bathroom, waiting a minute she walked up the cell bars and squeezed herself through. 'I need to use this time wisely…' she thought to herself as she glanced at the door from time to time while she stretched her sore limbs. A month had passed with her in there and she learned that she wasn't able to use her chakra in the cell due to the tags placed around it. Noticing a pen on the desk she grabbed it and messed with one of the sealing tags making it useless. Hearing a click she quickly squeezed back into her cell and hid the pen under her thin mattress. 'Nine more tags to go.' The girl smiled laying down on the mattress.

・・・

"Let me in!" Hearing this the tired girl sat up and saw the guard stand up and head towards the doors once again to deal with Temari. Waiting for the sound of the door closing behind the guard the girl immediately squeezed herself through the bars to mess with a few of the tags. Glancing from time to time down towards the end of the hall where the bend leading to the exit was she heard, "Let her out!" Temari's scream a couple of cells down. For a couple of minutes, she did as many tags as she could when she heard that the conversation was dying down.

Squeezing herself back through the bars she saw the guard return to their desk. Glancing down the hall she guessed that Temari left in defeat as the guard didn't give her any information as to why she was in jail. That's what she thought at least since the next day Kankurō tagged along and tried to slip past the guard while Temari argued with him. He was almost successful but the guard saw him and pulled him out by the collar of his shirt. "Aiko! Scream if you're hurt!" The girl could hear the boy scream and was surprised that he would join Temari on this. "Kankurō?" The girl spoke loudly for the first time in a long while. The voice sounded broken as she said the first part of his name. Surprised she cleared her throat and quickly went back into her cell knowing that the guard may come and check up on her. 'Interesting… I wonder what they will do next.' Thinking about possible plans and attempts that they could do she started to laugh.

After that visit, she waited excitedly for their next attempts but she soon returned to her silent state feeling tired the more time went on. The daily patterns bored her as she could already guess when the sibling would come making the guard stand up and shoo away the two siblings while she dealt with the tags. In the night it was no different since she had to wake every hour between her three-hour sleep to prevent the frost that she created from spreading. She never understood why she did that but the white dress she would always wear to sleep seemed to keep it from spreading but since she was put in jail the day she came out of the archives she wasn't given time to change out of Sunagakure outfit. Due to that, she learned to force herself awake since the last time she slept fully she woke up to her cell frozen and cold. The bars were covered in a thin layer of ice that she had to wipe away before the guard woke up, but before she could do that she had to unstick herself from the mattress she ended up frozen onto.

・・・

Messing with the final tag she placed the pen back in the desk before returning to her cell to see if she can use her chakra once again. Creating a small portal with her eyes she smiled as she created a shadow clone. "Be careful." She whispered to her shadow clone as she pushed her through the portal leading to the Sunagakure library. "Read something interesting and if you see Michiko-san tell her what happened." She said relieved to finally have something else to do other than counting the cracks in the wall.

* * *

 **Shadow Clone POV**

After doing this process for a while now I went to the manor to pick something up when I heard talking coming from downstairs. Quietly going down the steps I peered from the corner and saw Rasa-sama and Baki-san talking to each other. 'I should return.' I thought to myself as was deciding whether or not to be nosy. "We have to talk about the girl she knows too much to allow her to return to her village," Baki-san said which caught my interest. 'Wait I need to hear this what if they plan to kill me? No the original?' Stopping I stayed by the stairs listening, 'I need to do this and warn her.'

"How much information she knows is still in question." I heard Rasa-sama whisper which brought some relief to me.

Unable to hear some of it I focused some of my chakra to my ears to hear better. "However, if she ends up knowing valuable information we have no other choice but to kill her." I heard Baki-san say. "We can deal about the situation with the Hokage after." Hearing this I tensed up and decided to go back upstairs and wait for them to leave.

"Aiko?" I heard a sick voice say which surprised me making me turn around abruptly, such action caused me to step wrong which led to me falling down on the last couple of steps. Rubbing my head I looked up and saw Temari going down the stairs in surprise. "Aiko! Are you okay?" Ignoring her question I turned my head and saw both of the men that were talking were now looking at me in surprise seeing no way out of this I undid the jutsu.

 _POOF!_

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Bolting up from the mattress I held my head and saw what my shadow clone just experienced. 'They saw me! What if they really kill me! Wait… if they do then I will just come back. No… I don't want to waste a life on something like this.' Looking at the desk I saw the guard was still there just reading a book. 'I need to escape but I need him to leave so it looks like I just snuck out when he wasn't looking…'

Feeling my heart speed up a bit I looked around and saw that I really had no other way to leave aside from the door. 'The walls are thick but breaking it would cause a lot of noise… there are also no windows.' Sighing I realized that I will have to wait until Rasa-sama enters which would distract the guard, giving me a window to slip away. Nodding at my own plan the sound of the door being slammed open snapped me out of my thoughts causing me to flinch in surprise.

Gulping I saw the guard bolt up from his seat. 'He's here…' I realized feeling cold all of a sudden. 'Stop.' I told myself calming myself down to the best of my ability. 'Maybe, I can just flee if it gets too bad.' I rationalized with myself sitting on the cell bed looking at the wall in front of me. Sitting on the bed I looked at the wall hearing steps coming when I heard the guard say, "She's been here the whole time." Lifting my head I took in a deep breath and headed to the bars of the cell to pretend to look surprised.

"Rasa-sama?" Seeing his face I flinched to see that he was glaring at me, looking to his side I saw Baki-san, "Baki-san?" I asked surprised trying to keep up the act. Looking at Baki-san I saw his eye wander to one of the tags that were on the inside of the cell next to me. "When am I leaving?" I asked trying to draw their attention from the tags. Seeing Baki-san whisper something in Rasa-sama's ear I realized that he saw the changes I made.

"Aiko. No, Yukino we need to talk." Rasa-sama said looking back at me with a stern gaze.

* * *

 **Temari's POV**

The day after seeing Aiko's clone vanish I went back to bed due to my fever. Waking up I dressed myself up and went down the stairs to look and see if she was back, which she was since I saw her sitting beside my father reading papers. Her eyes moved slightly back and forth reading the page quickly. Her eyes were slightly red and she had bags under her eyes. "Aiko?" She flinched and looked up, her mouth opened but she immediately closed it just waving back before returning to the paper in her hand.

・・・

The sound of something falling on the floor caught my attention, looking up from the book I was reading I saw Aiko picking up a shuriken from the floor. "Aiko? You have another mission?" I asked her seeing her kunai pouch on her side. She only nodded in response not looking at me before leaving the house. Compared to how she looked before she actually looked more alive and well, the bags were no longer there and her hair looked brushed and neat giving it the illusion that she had some golden strands mixed in. Now that it was actually brushed I could see that her hair had grown longer from when she first cut it, the front passed her shoulder while the back part covered her neck.

"Hey, where did Aiko go?" My brother asked a minute after they left. Looking up from the book I've been staring at I saw him with a scroll in his hands.

"She went on a mission," I told him returning back to my book.

"Recently she's been doing that a lot. Why do you think that is?" I heard him place down his scroll on the table.

"How should I know?" I told him placing down my book. 'But now that I think about it. Every time I see her she is always by my father's side…' Thinking about it I started to realize the things that have happened. Her being put in jail for more than a month and not knowing why. Her sudden release and something about the way she started acting was off, her silence was the most worrying including her sudden closeness to my father.

Keeping this to myself I started noticing some other patterns. When she came back from her mission my father also came back from his meeting with a daimyō. Shaking my head I decided to go visit my father in his office and ask him about this. Knocking on the door I heard him giving me permission to enter. Opening the door I saw him in his usual place but the newest addition to his office surprised me. Sitting to the side was Aiko reading a file. She looked up and we made eye contact. "Aiko?"

She opened her mouth but one glance at my father caused her to quickly close it, pressing her lips in a tight line as if she was biting something back. Looking up once she lowered her head and continued reading the paper she had in her hand.

"Do you need anything?" My father's voice asked drawing my attention to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I need practice with my wind style and I've been wondering if you'll allow Aiko to help me."

"If you need help with your wind style I will ask Baki to help you." He said returning back to his work, "If that was it then leave I'm especially busy today." Turning around I glanced back at Aiko who was looking at the paper she was reading with a frown. After this, I noticed that every time Aiko left the manor Baki-san was with her.

・・・

Lying on my bed, I woke up to the sound of moving water. Sitting up quietly I walked towards the door of my room. Silently and slowly opening the door just a bit I saw Aiko standing in the middle of the two hallways looking outside through the round window. The odd thing about it was how the moonlight streaming through it was reflecting off water that was twisting and surrounding her in small streams like ribbons. The white dress she was wearing gave her a more ethereal appearance since it seemed to glow with the light coming through. "The moon looks beautiful tonight." She said making me back away from the door. 'Did she see me?' Shaking my head I decided to just leave my room instead of pretending that I didn't see her. 'If she won't speak to me I will make her.'

Opening the door I stepped out and saw that the water was no longer around her and she was now just standing looking outside focused intently on something. 'Was that my imagination?' "Aiko?" I asked making her flinch.

"Temari?" She asked facing me for the first time in a while. In her arms, she was clutching a light blue smooth orb I didn't see before.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I… Just… looking outside…" She responded looking down at the orb in her hands.

"We haven't talked in a while. I'll make you some tea." I said suddenly dragging her by the arm behind me down to the kitchen. Sitting her down on the couch, I went to the kitchen to boil water for tea.

Returning to the living room with the tea I was surprised to actually see her still there. She was looking down on the orb she was holding with a sad smile. "The tea is ready," I said making her flinch as she looked up in surprise almost letting the orb slip from her grasp.

"Oh, thanks." She whispered taking a cup and taking a small sip.

"You haven't been talking to us lately are you feeling alright?" Saying this she began coughing, placing my cup down I saw that I was right. "Do you think you can tell me?" I asked her hoping that she will by her own will.

Wiping her mouth she shook her head and looked down, "I can't." She quietly said.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you." She sighed, suddenly she lifted her head as if realizing something. Placing her orb down she stood up and looked down into the hallways as if looking for something before walking back to me. Sitting down she pointed to her mouth and opened it sticking her tongue out. About to stand up and back away one of her hands pulled me down and kept me in place when I noticed the markings on her tongue.

Letting go she closed her mouth and drank from her cup. "Is that why you can't tell me?" I asked watching as she placed her cup down nodding in response. She smiled and her eyes lit up with an idea as she took out a small ceramic jar as well as a slip of paper that she placed in between us. 'Where did she get that?' Curious I looked at her and she looked back nodding towards the jar, from her actions I could guess she was wanting me to play with her. Grabbing the small slip of paper I read what appeared to be a mixture, reaching for the jar I took out the cork and tilted the jar slightly to look inside, seeing a purple liquid. "Paint?" She nodded and pointed up at the ceiling. 'What would she need–' Looking up I realized that she wasn't pointing at the ceiling but at the person that slept above us. "This is for Kankurō? Right?" She nodded with a smile doing a "looking for" motion, then a shrug, then a mixing motion. "So… Kankurō was looking for it and you helped." I guessed enjoying the small game she was playing.

With a small nod, she 'unzipped' her mouth. "Since I couldn't find it I made it." She pointed to the slip of paper. Crossing her arms with a smile she nodded, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. Suddenly her smile instantly vanished as she stood up with her cup. She waved goodbye with one hand and ran up the stairs forgetting her orb. Confused I heard the front door unlock a second after, 'Father…' putting the cork back in the jar I grabbed the slip of paper and turned to leave when the orb caught my eye. Grabbing it I noticed my teacup and hid it underneath the couch before running up the stairs with the items as silently as I could, reaching my room I slipped in and closed the door softly behind me.

Placing down the items on my dresser I noticed how the orb was emitting a soft glow. Grabbing it I looked at it closer noticing images and soon I was no longer in my room, I was on the roof looking up at the sky. Laying there confused as to how I got there I saw Gaara hovering over me looking down at me. "Hi," I heard Aiko's voice say realizing that it came from me. 'Is this some kind of genjutsu?'

"Hey, I wanted to show you something," Aiko said as I could see myself sitting up from her view. She placed her hands in front of her, keeping them apart. "I wanted to show you my ability since I already know your's." In between her hands' water started to appear like before, cupping her hands she looked up at him and looked him in the eyes. "Do you think you can teach me how you control your sand? It might help improve my control." She said looking back down at the water she was controlling now forming the shape of a small fox. 'She must really like them.' I smiled to myself seeing the pattern she's been showing. 'I haven't seen her little fox in a while. I wonder what happened?'

The scene in front of me changed as her eyes moved from her water back up to Gaara who was looking down at what she made. Extending her hand in his direction he looked at it confused before deciding to grab what she made only for it to break apart whenever one of his fingers almost touched the miniature water fox. I could hear her laughter as she stopped and she looked down making the miniature figure become solid. 'When did this happen?' "Here." She said grabbing his hand and placing the ice sculpture in his hand. The coolness of the ice and the warmth of his hand felt so real I thought that I was actually there for a second.

He looked at it with slight confusion on his face as he turned the little sculpture in his hand. "I think your abilities are fine." He said moving the melting ice to his other hand, shaking off the water that had begun to pool in the palm of his hand.

"You think so?" She asked as I felt myself tilt to the side. "Mmm… if you say so." She said laying down looking back at the sky. "The sky looks really pretty here is it always like this?" She asked turning her head slightly from the moonless sky to look at him.

"It changes depending on how much light there is." He answered placing down the already melted sculpture.

"I'll keep that in mind," Aiko whispered looking back up at the sky. Hearing shifting she looked to the side and saw Gaara sit down and look up as well. 'This is new. I've never seen him act like this. Not since she… who was she? The girl that came by a couple of years back…' I tried remembering but I couldn't when I heard a thought that wasn't mine.

'Gaara has changed a lot. Maybe since Yashamaru-san isn't here anymore.'

'Wait Aiko knew Yashamaru oji-san?' Surprised this caused something to come back to me about the girl, 'She was blind and came from Konohagakure like Aiko.'

"Hey, Gaara?" Aiko asked receiving a hum from him. "Do you think it's possible to go up into the sky where the stars are?" She asked before laughing. "Nevermind it's silly."

Blinking a couple of times the scene before me changed and I was now back in my room. Looking back down at the orb in my hands I held it away from me. 'Where those Aiko's memories?' I asked myself before realizing that Aiko would start looking for it once she realized she forgot it. Opening my door I looked outside seeing no one in the hall I walked out and softly knocked on Aiko's door. The door opened slightly and when she saw me she opened the door wider. "Here you forgot this," I whispered a little too quickly as I handed over the orb which she took back carefully.

"Thank you." She whispered holding it close, "goodnight." About to close the door she stopped her face slightly red. "Uhm… did you see anything?" She asked looking down at the orb making the light from it, illuminate her eyes.

"See what?"

"Uh, n-nothing. Goodnight." She said closing the door. Standing there the color of her eyes stuck with me, 'Something about them seems familiar.' Unable to put my finger on it I decided to just go to sleep and think about it and what I saw the next day.

* * *

 _Journal Entry #11_

 _So much has happened so quickly. It's just… I don't know where to begin. Who I thought was Rasa-sama turned out not to be. Which means that I spent about four days or so, from what I heard, reading old files for no reason. After that, I was put in a jail cell with a guard sitting by the cell the whole time. Aside from those times. When it seemed that I was this close to having some freedom it is all ruined because I was careless. Did you know that there is a whole building dedicated to interrogation in Sunagakure? I didn't not until I was dragged there. After answering all their questions, they knocked me out and put this seal in my mouth. "With this, you can't speak of our deal. You can't speak to anyone about what you read and you will also not be allowed to speak to my children about it." Rasa-sama said something along those lines when I woke up, but even with that, he puts Baki-san to keep an eye on me which means that I can't talk freely with Michiko-san like I used to. I want to remove this seal but I never tried removing a seal on myself. What if it goes wrong and I end up killing myself accidentally? Even if I die the seal will still be a part of me since my beast soul seals were still on me when I first died. Maybe when I return I can ask Haruko-sama to remove it she must know someone that is good at seals. I hope._

* * *

 **?'s POV**

'I can't believe what that man did to her…' I sighed wrapping my cloak closer to my body to hide. For the past weeks, I've been observing the dark-haired girl and from what I've seen she's had no other choice but to follow along with what he tells her to do. After being dragged out of the cell she was taken to a building I've never seen before where she was interrogated as to how much she knew. Seeing this I remembered something a friend told me and decided to tell the girl subconsciously to say the truth. Through this, she was tested about the contents that she read which she was able to remember clearly. At the end of the questioning, it was decided that she would stay by the Kazekage's side passing on information she knew without him having to leave the office and take out important information from the archives. Like his own personal archive. Knowing that it was not my place to interfere all I could do was stand to the side and watch as she sat in his office reading the files that were given to him, accompanying him on meetings where she would pass on information through her mind link. Something that she forced herself to do since she didn't want to speak up in a room full of people she didn't know. An idea which brought her close to tears.

Remembering all this I balled my hand into a fist and promised to get her out of this village somehow. 'It was my fault in the first place…' Standing up, I looked around and jumped to another building seeing more shadows to hide in. Seeing from the corner of my eye a white sheet blowing in the wind I turned around confused and saw the dark-haired girl I have been keeping an eye on standing on the edge of the roof letting the wind brush against her white dress. 'It's way past midnight what is she doing outside?'

From here I could feel something in the air as she kept looking towards the cliff surrounding the village. As she was turning around to leave I saw someone else come up to the roof, a boy with auburn hair and teal eyes seeing him she looked away. 'Is that Gaara-san?' I realized recognizing a similar tattoo on his forehead. Leaning forward I curiously waited to see what would happen between the two, they both stared at each other without saying a word when the young boy faced away from the girl. The girl saw this and hesitantly reached towards him placing a hand on him trying to speak but unable too. This simple action caused the boy to turn around suddenly as I saw the girl being jerked back harshly. Noticing this I looked for the cause and saw sand slowly wrapping around her. This caused her to stare at the sand surprised trying to shake herself free only for the sand to keep wrapping around her slowly reaching her head. 'Big mistake.' I thought to myself noticing how it was now reaching her neck. Seeing the sand reach her neck the girl stiffened for a second before realizing what was happening, preventing the sand from covering her completely she closed her eyes and the chains she worked on broke through the sand and wrapped around her chipping away the sand and creating enough space for her to slip through. Jumping away from the sand she looked at the boy in confusion and silently mouthed the word, "Why?!" her chest heaving as I could see guess her heart beating rapidly from the action.

Seeing this and feeling confused about the boy's actions I connected myself to his mind and could feel a mix of emotions swirling around in his head the main being betrayal and hurt. The feeling that she would one day hurt him was strong as the decision to end it himself before she could hurt him took over.

Disconnecting myself from all this I focused on what was currently happening. The young girl placed a hand to her heart instinctively to clutch the item that gave her some strength, realizing that it was now missing. She looked down at her empty hand and looked scanned the roof quickly before looking up at the sand instantly. Her eyes immediately landed on the sparkling gem and with her chains, she pierced through the sand chipping at the area where the small item was, jumping on one of her chains she dove towards it to retrieve it. Gripping the hardened sand she grabbed the gem and pulled as hard as she could breaking the silver chain. Jumping away, holding the item tightly in one of her hands she was about to run away to another building when the sand wrapped around one of her legs pulling her down to the ground. The impact caused her slam hard on the ground causing the roof to crack, losing her concentration the chains on her back to broke and disappeared. Holding one of her arms closely she looked up as the sand was about to crash down on her, seeing what was going to happen to her her eyes widened in surprise.

Seeing my opportunity to grab her I took out a bag of hot spring water with iron that I was saving for something else as well as a bag of blood and switched them out for the dark-haired girl who was staring ahead with tears in her eyes muttering quietly, "Gaara…" Her eyes were glowing with a light white to blue glow, probably activating from the adrenaline coursing through her as she was close to death once again. Looking away from her I looked to the other building as saw the sand crashing on the liquid I took out. Placing the bags where the liquid was stored I watched as the sand slowly lifted up revealing a dark puddle on the roof. Looking back down at the girl in shock I kneeled down and tapped her shoulder.

Flinching she looked up and blinked a couple of times processing what was happening. She wiped her eyes and noticed them glowing, confused she turned her head away immediately realizing that she had activated her eyes. 'I wonder how long she will continue like that…' I wondered remembering the young woman I know. "Thank you for helping me." I heard her say which brought my attention back to the 'present' time. Slowly she stood up and held one of her arms close.

Walking up to the edge of the roof about to leave I stopped her, "Remember me?" I asked quietly as she was about to shake her head when she remembered that I was the one who guided her back to the land of fire years ago. "Good, we need to leave again," I told her helping her up brushing the sand on her dress away.

"Wait." Looking up at her I saw her looking at me, "There are some things I need to leave…"

"Do it then," I said looking back seeing the boy staring at the puddle. "We only have a couple of minutes." The girl looked at where I was looking and nodded creating two shadow clones, one that she told to go to the manor and leave those things for the siblings and the other to the library. "Bring her stuff to the opening by the cliff," I added to the one going to the manor.

Picking her up I quickly took us to the office where the Kazekage was still dealing with the paperwork he still had to finish. Opening the door to the office without knocking I closed it behind me and placed the girl down softly. He looked up and sighed rubbing his head, "What is it?" he asked tiredly from dealing with problems this late at night.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to leave now," I told him.

He sighed and looked at me, "Who are you to ask me this?"

"She helped me return to my village years ago," the young girl added.

"I promise you that it won't affect the deal you have with the Hokage," I told him trying to get her to leave as quickly as possible without causing more problems. "Your youngest son made an attempt on her life just moments ago. I was able to fool him to believe he had actually succeeded but if he finds out it that she is still alive it could cause him to unleash the Shukaku if his emotions take control." I told him making sure to make her leaving was more important then he thought.

"Is that true?" He asked her which she lowered her head and nodded. "How do you plan on making sure my deal with the Hokage isn't broken?" He asked trying to look at my face underneath the hood.

"It is easy, the agreed time for you to return her to Konohagakure is at age 10," I said pulling my hood up to cover my face better. "Since her birthday is in October it would be better to bring her back to Konohagakure near the end of winter Chūnin exams instead of the summer one," I told him remembering how the exams are held twice in a year.

"How am I going to do that if she's not with me?" He asked. Looking outside I could feel how important getting her out of here was.

"I will meet up with you before I enter the village." I heard the dark-haired girl interject.

"Agreed there is a tea shop in the land of fire that is in a route between here and Konohagakure," I told him hoping that it was enough to convince him. Looking at him I counted the seconds and when it seemed too much I decided to do 'that' creating a connection to his mind I put in small suggestions and ideas that would benefit us to dismiss his concerns. As a puppeteer, I helped move him towards the decision that I wanted.

"I will keep the information I received secret as you said." The young girl spoke tapping her cheek with her index finger.

The man nodded remembering what was placed. "As long as you remember the meeting place I will let you go." He finally decided which relieved me to a great extent.

"Don't worry she will. I will make sure she leaves now so you both end up meeting again," I said taking hold of the girl's hand and leading her out of the office.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Reaching the roof of the Kazekage building I felt her lift me up and teleport us to where she told one of my clones to go. By now the one that left the library had poofed away sharing with me how it wrote a note for Michiko-san about my sudden departure, leaving the small note in the drawer where she would check first thing in the morning. The contents of the note told her once again that I will return someday.

Being put down on the cliff I saw my clone sitting by the edge holding my stuff closely. Noticing me she quickly helped put on my shoes while I took the satchel. Holding my gem tightly in my hand I was helped by clone as she placed the cloak on me. "Thanks," I said as it poofed away. When she did I could see how she placed the receipt for the custom fan that I ordered to be made along with its location for Temari, and the recipe for poison and antidote for Kankurō's future puppet. There was something else, a letter, that my clone wrote for the siblings but as it was about to leave it on top of the bed it decided to tuck it away in my satchel. A good decision, in my opinion, considering that at this point I was considered dead.

"Do you think that he will tell me why he acted like this someday?" I asked her looking back at the village I was leaving.

Hearing silence I turned around and saw her staring at me, "Even now you're considering forgiving him for almost killing you?" She asked puzzled as she lifted me up into her arms. "Look at the injuries he's caused and think carefully if you can."

Hearing this I looked at my leg and noticed that blood was soaking into the material of the shoe. 'I hadn't noticed.' Looking up at her I nodded, "There must be a reason." I told her as she lifted me up before running towards the edge, closing my eyes I felt myself being moved as the person holding onto me used the teleportation technique. Opening my eyes, I saw the desert in front of me as I was placed down. Doing a quick look around the area I saw that we were in the middle of the desert.

Feeling a hand on my head she messed my hair up and I could feel a smile in the shadows of her cloak. "The land of fire is that way." The cloaked woman said pointing in an area behind me. Looking up at her I held my satchel strap and stared at her waiting for her to give me more than just that. "You have the choice as to what you want to do." She said looking up at the starry sky right above us while holding her hood with one hand. "Use this free time to search for what you've been looking for." Looking back down she said, "Before that can you stay still?"

Listening to her I did as she walked around and stood behind me. "What are you–" Suddenly I felt her grab my shoulder and twisted as I felt her 'fixing' it back into place. Clutching my arm close she kneeled down next to me and began healing the damage that I had.

"I will only heal external injuries to prevent and infection. You will need to rest your arm for a couple of weeks for it to properly work like before. Which means that you can't put pressure of lift heavy things." She explained quickly to me as I saw her already move to my hand healing the cuts I created when I reached for the pendant. She noticed I was looking at it and made a suggestion. "Buy a platinum chain, it may be more expensive but at least it will be harder to break and corrode. Something you should consider if you plan to still be a shinobi." She finished moving on to my leg. Looking at my hand for the injuries I couldn't find it. 'No scarring then.' After a while, she blurted out, "Baki-san was that stalker you mentioned. The Kazekage put him to watch you after the incident with Shukaku." Thinking about it I nodded, 'That makes sense.'

When I felt my leg being placed back on the sand I looked around taking in a deep breath, 'So this is really happening.' I thought to myself looking down at my arm. Remembering something that I had been talking about with Michiko-san I decided that the first place I should head to was to the land of grass. 'But before that…' Facing the woman that healed me I said, "You're from the future, aren't you."

She nodded, teleporting away quickly without hearing what else I had to say. 'I knew it.' I thought to myself as I headed towards the land I knew and head out to the land of grass from there.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

By the time morning had arrived the Kazekage had gathered his children to tell them of the news or rather lie. "There is something I need to inform you regarding Aiko." He said to his still sleepy children.

"What about her?" His eldest child asked him confused since she had a couple of questions she wanted to ask her.

"A guard this morning found large amounts of blood on a nearby building when we looked into it we found this," he said taking out a silver chain with some dried blood stuck to it, "She wasn't in her room or in the office so we assume for now that the identity of the person is her." He told his children, two who looked at him shocked.

"It can't be!" His eldest son blurted out while his daughter left the room and ran up the stairs, "She can't be! S-s-she… she just can't!" He continued. "She's a shinobi there is no way she would be killed like that here–" Saying this he stopped as he began thinking. 'Wait, large amounts of blood…' Feeling acidic going up to his throat he left the room and ran to the bathroom where he emptied his stomach.

Suddenly from upstairs the sound of doors opening could be heard. Silence. Then the rapid sounds of footsteps coming towards them. "She left stuff for us she can't be dead!" But he had suspected that the girl might've done something like that so he had instructed for Baki to do something for him. Hearing someone clear their throat by the doorway all of them turned their heads to see who it was.

"I brought the results." He said handing them over to Rasa. "It seems that the blood matches with the one we got from her when she was admitted to the hospital." He informed him.

"I see… It seems I'm going to have to write an apology to the Hokage." The man lied standing up to leave. The children just stood there and watched him when the youngest decided to leave as well.

Coming into the room he pointed to the youngest, "I know you did it!"

"Kankurō! Why are you saying that!?" She asked not understanding. Not after she saw in that orb the night prior.

"Because it's true! Who else would kill without caring!?" He retorted sending an even harsher glare to his little brother.

"Calm down, let's check her room maybe we can find something that shows us otherwise." She tried calming him down.

Grabbing his arm she tried to pull him away from the younger boy but he pulled his arm away heading to the dining room. "Tell me what you find," he muttered walking away. Sighing she saw that her little brother had already left. Taking out the note she had in her pocket she put it back in and headed to the girl's room.

Taking in a deep breath she turned the knob and opened the door to the darkroom. Flicking on the light she gave a single glance around the room and saw it empty aside from the furniture that was already there. 'Where are her stuff?' She realized noticing the unmade made bed, the half-open drawers, and an open book. Opening one of the drawers she was surprised to see that there was nothing, 'If she's dead shouldn't her stuff still be here?' She told herself feeling some feeling a surge of hope come back I looked at the book and closed it opening it to the other side of the cover seeing the library stamp on it. 'So far the messages and her things missing pointed to her being gone. But why would otou-san cover it up?' Wondering this something in the corner of the room caught her eye, bending over she picked up the colorful origami frog. Unfolding the frog in hopes of a message she stared at the blank paper in disappointment, walking over to the door she dropped it in the trash bin thinking nothing of it.

・

* * *

I learned that frogs can also mean to return in Japanese(wordplay), which is why I chose to add it near the end here.


	26. Exam

Chapter 26: Exam

・

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

Yukino Age 10

Currently known techniques in order

Beast soul (animal transformations) Koi, Red fox, Black cat

Mind transmission jutsu (mind link for short)

Forbidden: [No name available]

Wind style: Gale Palm

Body Flickering Technique

Water manipulation

Mystical hand technique

Nullify Summon

Stun Barrier

Multi shadow clone technique

Memory marble

Sexy technique (male only)

Fire style: Great fireball jutsu (not used for combat)

Adamantine Chains (still in progress)

Puppet technique

Water manipulation + Mystical hand technique = Hikari-tama (light sphere)

[Redacted] + [Redacted]

* * *

6 Months Later

* * *

・

 **3rd POV**

Sitting in the teashop, was the Kazekage impatiently waiting for the child he was supposed to meet up with. 'We never agreed what time.' He realized after waiting for about ten minutes. The genin that were going to take the Chūnin exams sat a table away enjoying the small break of their trip when someone else came into the shop, a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She looked around and spotted the Kazekage, walking up to him she sat across from him and just greeted him, "Rasa-sama it's been a while… I'm running a bit late but I should arrive in two minutes or so." The puppet said.

"Hm." The man responded looking outside and just as he did that he saw a small figure tumble out of the bushes. The kid's hair was blonde with a red streak on their bangs, they were wearing a dark grey cloak and underneath it were clothes that looked like that of a civilian. Standing up the kid looked around confused when he noticed the man looking at him. Prancing up to the man the small boy stopped and bowed. "It's been a while Rasa-sama." The kid said lifting their head.

The Kazekage's eyes widened slightly when he realized that he confused the girl he was expecting for a boy. "What took you so long?" He asked seeing how she took out a scroll sealing up the woman in front of him. 'That must be the puppet she made…' he noted.

"Oh, I got stuck in between two rocks. So I sent Rei ahead to tell you that I would be arriving soon." She said smiling but as she did she looked back as if thinking back to something that happened long ago. Standing up the man motioned towards his shinobi signaling that it was time for them to keep moving.

・・・

Passing through the gates the girl split from the group motioning towards the booth on the side. Understanding the man let her and continued walking while the genin and their senseis went off to the hotel where they would be staying for the next couple of days. The girl looked around and a wave of sadness hit her, lowering her head she wiped her eyes in a single motion with her fingers. 'It's been so long…' She thought as she took in a deep breath. Walking up to the booth she waved at the two people there to catch their attention. Barely able to see them over the counter as she stood directly in front of it she gave her full name and mentioned the black book that was placed separately from everything else. Pulling herself up slightly she signed her name in the book writing down the recent injury she sustained leaving out everything else that had happened to her. After quickly signing she left and headed to the red building in front of the Hokage monument.

・・・

Standing in front of the door the girl knocked and waited. Hearing the old man's voice to enter she grabbed the handle when the memories of why she left came back to her, her eyes began to sting as she remembered that she wasn't able to say goodbye to the woman who looked after her. All because the man on the other side of the door saw it necessary to send her away. Her hand began to shake as a thought came to her head. 'You had time to solve the mess between you and the Uchiha. But what did you do? You did nothing and sat there making things worse…' Taking in a deep breath she unclenched her hand and stood up straight removing as much emotion on her face as she could. In the time that she was alone, she had time to think about her situation and what led to it, harnessing a strong dislike towards the old man in power. With this thought present in her mind without any distractions, her mind wandered to scenarios where things could've been different where no one had to die that night. But the thing that those scenarios brought her to was the question of "why?". Even though the Hokage's indecision led to the Uchiha's hate to grow she still couldn't comprehend why Itachi would do what he did. 'He wanted to become Hokage so why?' She wondered over and over. Steeling herself up, she opened the door and entered the room with the two kage who were patiently waiting for her. "I'm sorry for taking so long." She said closing the door behind herself.

"You weren't late. The Kazekage has just informed me of what you have been doing the last couple of months." The older man said, making the girl turn around and face the man that had aged more since the last time she's seen him.

"I have," The Kazekage spoke turning his head slightly in her direction. "I told him about the missions you have taken and about your request for a break to focus on your studies." The man said telling her about exactly what they were talking about.

"Seeing the number of successful missions you have completed we decided that it would be best for you to take part in the Chūnin exams to see what level you currently stand-in." The old man said taking the pipe up to his lips. An exhale later he added, "I suggested that you take the test alone seeing how you have performed in the missions you've taken. In the end, however, it will be your choice whether or not you will take part." The man said taking out a slip of paper and placing it on his desk.

Standing there the girl looked at the two men in front of her before looking at the paper. "I will do it." She said looking ahead. The only thought running through her head when she said that was just going back to her old home and sleeping.

"That's great news. Make sure to bring this with you to the exam room in two days." The old man said grabbing the paper from his desk.

"I'll be taking my leave then." The Kazekage said saying his goodbyes and leaving the room.

Seeing him go the girl grabbed the paper and was about to leave as well when the man spoke up stopping her. "Wait. It has been a while, why don't you tell me what you went through while you were away?" The old man said with a smile on his face.

The girl turned around and blankly stared at him. "Like Rasa-sama said I've been allowed to go on missions and thanks to him, I got the opportunity to study under the great medical-nin Chiyo." She said turning around thinking back on what happened. "After a while however I decided to take a break from all that and focus on my studies. It was hard to decline Chiyo-baasama's offer but I noticed that I was behind academically." She lied looking around the office to see how much it changed her eyes then fell on a paper with the symbol of the land of Earth. 'I wonder how he is doing?' She thought as she looked out the window with a distant stare.

"I can see you are tired. Why don't you head home?"

She nodded and left the room without another word. Passing by many stores and shops she walked by each of them without glancing around, one place was on her mind and that was the home she left.

Reaching the front of the house she walked up to the pond and bent over lifting one of the rocks by the edge. Picking up the small object she wiped off the dirt to see the rusted key, glancing around carefully before activating her eyes she reversed time on the key returning it to its original appearance. Deactivating her eyes by just blinking she blew off the remaining dirt and walked up to the door.

"I'm home." She said once she walked through the door. Realizing she did it out of habit she began laughing quietly at herself.

 _Creak…_

Reaching into one of her pockets she took out a kunai and held it at her side as she heard the sound of footsteps above her.

Standing where she was she followed the footsteps as it went from directly above her towards the stairs. Step by step she saw as the apron-wearing figure went down each step until they stopped. "Yukino, welcome home." The brown-haired man said with a soft smile as he lowered his bandanna covered head over the railing. Holding a duster he waved at the stunned girl.

Dropping the kunai the girl ran towards the man and hugged him tightly. "Otou-san, I missed you." Her muffled voice said through his clothing as she clung tightly to him.

"I missed you too." He said passing his hand through her hair. Waiting for her to let go he took a step back and looked at her. "My… look how much you've grown…" He said placing his hand on her head, glancing at the kitchen entrance for the faint lines with a reminiscent smile. "I dusted off your room and placed on your dresser the outfit she left you… I think that it should fit you now." He said remembering why he was there in the first place.

She looked up at him with a smile and walked past him quickly to the second floor. Reaching her room she opened the door and saw it the same way she left it. Dropping her cloak and bag on the floor she dropped herself on the bed missing the softness of the mattress. Laying her head on the pillow she inhaled the familiar scent feeling once again safe after six months of being on guard wherever she went. Feeling sleep begin to overtake her she pulled herself away from the comfort that the bed brought her and saw the box on her dresser.

Walking up to it she gently lifted the cover knowing what was inside. The gift Mikoto left for her that she discovered the day after her unfortunate demise. Taking out the kimono blouse she held it close to her body and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes no longer had that same brightness it once had when she was five. They might look the same in color but what she'd seen had slowly broken her old self. Staring now at the new her she smiled and twirled around once. 'Mikoto-san… I love your gift. Although it would have been more befitting the old me.' She thought sadly to herself the tiredness starting to take over. Suddenly a small spark lit up in her, her eyes lit up momentarily showing a spark of her five-year-old naive self. Placing the kimono blouse down she picked up her cloak and satchel and hung them on the hanger.

With a smile on her lips, she made her way to the bathroom that was across her room to take a very needed bath. Pouring the water in she dumped her clothes in the clothes bin before sitting inside it letting the warmth of the water soak into her skin. With a sigh, she slid into the tub and submerged herself with her eyes closed.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Hearing this she opened her eyes to see her father by the edge of the tub signaling for her to come up. Doing what he said she pulled herself out of the water. "Yukino I've told you not to do that. You could drown." He said with a worried look. Looking at her eyes his face changed from worry to happiness. Standing up, he went to the mirror and opened it revealing different vails and essences. Looking over the labels carefully, he took out a small vail, closing the cabinet he went back to the bathtub and poured some of the vail's contents.

"What's that?" The girl asked noticing the nice smell.

"Lavender, to help you sleep better." He explained closing the vail placing it on the floor. "Also, I came to tell you that dinner will be done in an hour." The man said picking up the vail, using one hand he placed it on the edge of the tub for support as he stood up.

"Wait." The girl said holding his hand. "Your hand is injured." She said noticing the band-aid wrapped around his finger. Healing the injury though the band-aid the man removed it and inspected his hand.

"You've improved." He said looking at his hand where the cut was. "Maybe I should come to you when I hurt myself. My little medic." He said pouring a bit more lavender into the water.

The girl laughed at this and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want Misa-san?" She said covering her smile with one hand happy that the two people she liked most liked each other.

Stiffening the brown-haired man looked around and wondered how she knew that. "D-did Kitaro-chan tell you?" He whispered kneeling next to the tub.

"Nope." The girl said grabbing the washbowl pail pouring some water on herself. "I saw it when I healed you." She said though her wet strands of hair.

"You can do that?" He asked taking the washbowl from her and pouring the water on her correctly. "Since when?"

Covering her face when he poured the water she said. "I'll tell you at dinner if you tell me about you and Misa-san."

The sound of someone opening the door downstairs surprised both of them, silent they both listened carefully to see who it was."Oh, right," Kamen said standing up placing the washbowl pail back in the water. "I forgot that there was going to be another guest tonight."

"Really? Who?" She asked as he grabbed the clothes bin.

"Someone you know." He answered the obvious as he headed towards the door. "I'll be washing your other clothes as well." She heard him from her room. Watching him go she continued soaking in the warmth of the water until she started to doze off.

 _Splash!_

A wave of water hit her as she sat up straight to wipe away the water that ended up entering her eyes when she opened them to see who entered. Rubbing her eyes she was finally able to see the blurry figure of a boy her age. "Ta-dah!" The closed eye boy said with his hands' up waving them. "What do you think of my transformation?" He said in his usual cheerful tone.

Through the tears caused by the irritation, she was able to guess who the mysterious boy was, "Kitaro?"

"Exactly, thanks to Kamen-sensei I was able to grow more powerful since the last time. Due to his training, you can see me sitting before you like this!" He said posing dramatically before sitting down due to a breeze that hit him.

Moving to his side of the bathtub she turned on the faucet and washed her eyes. Turning to look at him she saw his red-orange hair becoming white towards the ends, his ears were out and they were black towards the tips, his tail was wet and submerged in the water the white end blurring with the bathtub. A jingle caught her attention as she looked up and saw that the bell was still around his neck. "Blegh!" She wiped her mouth as he poured shampoo on her hair. "W-wait!" She said feeling his nails scratching her head as his hand rubbed the shampoo on her hair.

"Kamen-sensei asked me to help wash your hair!" The boy said proudly as he splashed water on her.

・・・

To his best capability, he thoroughly washed her hair, feeling like she was being pampered too much she returned the favor and washed his hair, ears, and tail for him.

Dressing up in the warm and clean clothes that Kamen left for her she ran downstairs in her white dress with Kitaro following close behind her. Under his red haori, he wore a white yukata with a black obi holding it together. His sandals and bell could be heard as they both reached the first floor.

Entering the kitchen they both closed the curtains and took a seat on the table, cheering as the brown-haired man brought bowls of yakisoba. "Thank you for the meal!" they said in unison as they began to dig in. "So how did you and Misa-san end up together?" The girl asked excitedly as she took a bite of the food. When she opened her mouth the seal that was there was gone. After all, it had been removed a week after she left Sunagakure.

"Woah! You and the sage's adviser decided to be mates?!" The young boy exclaimed almost dropping his food.

"N-no. I mean y-yes. I mean you two are too young for this." He sighed trying to keep his composure but his face betrayed him as it kept increasing by several shades of red.

"How did it happen? Did you see the red string?" She asked believing in the tale he once told her.

"I-I. hm. It just happened one day." He said looking down with a smile at his food moving a noddle around with his chopsticks. "She just came up to me and asked me." He said with a small blush.

"You mean you heard her voice?!" Kitaro exclaimed choking on his food. "You mean after decades of not speaking you were the one to hear it?!" He asked extremely interested, like a fanboy meeting his idol. "How was her voice? Do you know why she doesn't speak? What else did she do?" He asked bombarding him with questions. Suddenly he went silent. "Wait isn't she way older than you? Like I heard she was around during the time of the Divine Tree." He questioned returning to his food.

"Divine Tree? You mean the one from the stories of the Rabbit Goddess?" The girl asked remembering it from one of the scrolls that she read from the Uzumaki temple.

"Yes, from the Rabbit Goddess time and no she was born decades after that– Wait how do you know about that?" He asked turning to the young girl curiously since he never mentioned it to her and if someone else did she would come and tell him about it.

"A scroll in the Uzumaki temple mentioned it. That is also where I learned my new technique. I don't have a name for it but it's for the better." She answered taking a bite from her food. The technique she was talking about was a combination of her mind link technique as well as the mystical palm technique. By combining the two she is able to read or see memories and thoughts of a person by passing her own chakra into someone and circling it from their brain and back to her. "Did you know that the temple mixed in fake information to trick whoever broke in? I found out after I was already halfway through a scroll. Oh, also most techniques are nameless, I believe that when a technique is described and there is no name it could be assumed to be just a rumor." The girl talked going through almost six months of things she learned about. "I should've mentioned this before but I was going to the land of grass but I got lost and ended up in the outskirts of Iwagakure. Luckily this man was kind enough to help me find my way back. His name was Roshi and he was just like Naruto he had a tailed beast in him I could feel it by the chakra and–" Looking down she saw that her plate was empty and the culprit was sitting beside her eating her food as he was engrossed in the amount of information she was dumping. "Hey. Anyways as I was going back I took a wrong turn and ended up in the rain village. But I had an umbrella so I didn't get sick." She added making sure it was clear so she didn't get in trouble. "This kind woman gave it to me she was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. She looked really pretty, too." The girl finished telling her story. "I'll promise to return the umbrella if I see her again." Activating her eyes she created a portal and took out the umbrella she mentioned. "See I still have it." She said returning it into her storage space. "That's it…" She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"I'll clean the dishes. Go wash your teeth and go to sleep you can tell me everything calmly when you wake up." Her father said taking the plates from the two young kids.

"You still didn't answer my questions." The young fox said, "So you have to tell me tomorrow or you're going to have to buy us candy." He yawned already following the girl upstairs.

"If you brush your teeth!" He stressed making sure they heard. Hearing a sure from both of them in response he hummed as he knew he would have to go and buy sweets tomorrow.

* * *

Two days later:

"How long is she going to sleep?" Kitaro asked watching from the doorway along with Kamen. "Is this normal?" He asked worriedly.

"It's fine…" He said walking into the room to fix the covers on her. "She's just tired." He said turning around to leave when he saw a paper on her desk. "What is this?" He asked picking it up and reading it. "Wait, this is today." Seeing the signature at the end he walked out of the room and looked at the clock. Looking down at the paper for the time he ran back into the girl's room and started shaking her. "Wake up! You're going to be late for your exam!"

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Barely making it to the exam building I gave in my signed sheet and ran to the designated room. Currently, I was wearing the dark grey cloak that I came in along with the fox mask that the Hokage gave me a long time ago. It wasn't something I wanted to wear but I needed something to hide my identity while I was here, if I learned something about the scrolls that my clan left it was that secrecy can protect you from unwanted attention. Under my cloak, however, I wore the clothes that Mikoto-san left me. The beige kimono blouse with black embroidery, with the black obi holding it together. The skirt and stockings were too big for me so I left them and wore a short that I had. Stopping in front of the door I opened a small portal to get my forehead protector when I stopped. 'Which one should I wear?' I asked myself. Shaking my head I took out the leaf headband. 'I was born here, this has to be the one I should wear.' I thought to myself bitterly. Both villages gave me something that I hold dear. I was given an opportunity and a chance to grow in Sunagakure but here is where my family is. Tying the headband loosely from my obi I walked forwards pushing the doors open.

The room went silent for a moment as everybody turned and looked at me as I stood in the doorway. Seeing how I was the only one to arrive much later than everyone else would have been fine since the proctor hadn't arrived yet but the fact that I entered alone painted a target on me. Turning away from the stares I walked to the side to stand by one of the corners until the proctor arrived. 'Calm yourself, just wait. You should have reminded yourself about this. I just got too comfortable coming back. It was nice though for otou-san to wake me up.' I thought to myself laughing lightly when I remembered how he scrambled to wake me up and pack my pouches with enough weapons and explosive tags while I ran around trying to put on my clothes as Kitaro sat on the bed repainting the mask calmly.

"The exam hasn't even started and you're already breaking." A voice said sapping me from my happy memory. Turning my head slightly I saw a boy much older than me, his hair was ash-grey that was tied up in a ponytail and sitting on his nose were round glasses. His appearance wasn't what caught my attention though, it was that smile he had on as well as how he just said what he said. It was the same way I acted when I was putting up a facade. "Can't speak?" He asked with the same smile on his face.

"I can speak fine," I said watching him carefully through the holes in my mask. "What I'm wondering is if this isn't your first time here. You seem rather comfy." I said making my suspicion clear.

"It's that obvious? You're right, it is my second time." He said extending his hand. "My name is Kabuto nice to meet you." Looking down at it I didn't want to shake his hand so I nodded. "What's your name?" He asked when the door opened. 'Oh thank you!' I thought as I saw the proctor enter.

"Take your designated seats!" He yelled as he made his way to the front of the room. Watching everyone else I saw how they went to the people dressed in grey outfits that were seated on the sides of the room. Leaving the guy I found my seat and unfortunately ended up next to him. 'WHY?!' The fact that he put up that nice font was unnerving to me. 'He wants me to lower my guard to take advantage!' I realized as I glanced at him through my mask. 'We may be from the same village but I know what you're up to. Don't think that I will fall for it!'

"I'm sure you all understand the rules start!" The proctor said but as he said this I fixed my mask and adjusted my hood so it hid my hair properly. Grabbing the pencil placed in front of me I looked down at the question sheet.'Hm, the questions aren't so bad…' I thought as I twirled the pencil in my hand. Glancing to my side I could see him struggling, focusing back on my test I continued when I finally I noticed how with each question the difficulty increased. 'Wait. They don't even teach some of these things in the academy.' Glancing around I could see how others were using different ways to cheat. 'So that is the main objective of this test.' Understanding I returned to my test and did what I could before resorting to checking the answers of someone else.

 **・・・**

Waiting for the results of the test I found myself having the third-highest score that the village has had, a few points below Itachi's. 'I will have to beat his record in the next test.' I realized grasping the necklace underneath my kimono blouse. 'Five hours and thirty-seven minutes.'

* * *

Forest of Death

Staring at the gates surrounding the huge forest in front of me I saw people go in line to sign the release form and get their scroll. Sighing I joined the line and thought of how I plan out getting to the middle. 'I could set up a trap in the river. At one point someone will get thirsty and go there.' I noted seeing a map of the forest by the gates. 'It goes all the way to the center too.' arriving at the front of the line I signed the form and got a heaven scroll. Holding the scroll I put it inside my cloak for now. "You're gate will be gate 12." The person told me. "Next!"

Exiting the tent I went to sit under a tree and wait until the proctors told us to go to our gate. "You're taking part in this?" I heard that same voice again.

Turning around I saw the same boy with that same fake smile. "You aren't?" I asked standing up.

"No… I don't think I'm ready." He laughed.

"Oh…" Standing there that was all I could say.

"I never got your name." He said.

Taking in a deep breath I decided to just be forward. "Listen, I don't know you that well and I just came here for the exams not to make friends." Shaking my head I turned away. "Either way I doubt we'll meet again." Hearing the proctors call everyone to go to their designated gates I walked away and headed towards the next challenge.

・・・

'I can't believe it out of every gate I ended up in the middle of the most densely forested area.' Hearing the horn the gates opened and I ran through the gates and ran towards the center to think about what to do next.

・・・

Within the span of more than an hour, I made it to the center by running there with a couple of breaks to rest. Looking around I could see the river so I made my way there and went downstream to set up my trap. Finding a good location where the water was deep I sat down beneath a tree and took out my scroll. Performing the signs necessary I sealed the scroll in my arm. Creating three mini clones I instructed them to hide in the trees near the river to be on the lookout while I took off my cloak to store it in one of my portals. Walking into the water I shivered slightly, doing a thumbs up to let my clones see me, I walked deeper into the water and sat down with the water reaching my collar bone. 'Koi Form,' I thought while doing the signs. My hair changed from blonde and white to pure white. My hands became webbed and my top half changed to an outfit that always appeared on me when I transformed into this form. A cool blue top covered my upper half and my arms with long sleeves. Reaching up I could feel the gills on my neck, looking down I saw that my legs were replaced by a long Koi tail that was light blue and white. Slipping deeper into the water I swam to a deeper part and hid in the shadows to wait for anyone to that would come.

After an hour or so I watched as shinobi came and went quickly, never staying longer than three minutes by the river. Bored of watching the fish come and buy one of my clones disappeared and with it what it saw, three shinobi from Kumogakure.

They had set up camp near the river where I was since the sun would set within a couple of hours but because it was the forest, darkness would come much sooner. It was perfect since one of them was here fishing alone. The downside was that they probably didn't have the scroll. 'Why have the one with the scroll alone?' I thought dejectedly when I also realized that I was probably at a disadvantage since Kumogakure nin specialized in lightning style. Looking up I saw the fishing line and thought of something. 'Two is better than three,'

Swimming up to it I tugged on the hook and felt the person tugging back, tugging harder I waited for them to pull hard enough to ambush them. Tugging a couple of times I held on the line tightly using my water manipulation until finally, the person pulled with all their strength which was my cue to send myself up using the water to shoot me up. Emerging from the water I looked down at the shocked face of the shinobi who pulled me out.

As I was in the air I extended my arms in a carefree manner to keep their attention up while I controlled the water into tendrils that would wrap around them. Nearing the ground I hugged myself making the tendrils in position wrap themselves around my confused prey.

Falling to the ground I focused on the boy before me and dragged myself towards him while the water wrapped itself around his mouth to prevent his screaming. He twisted and squirmed trying to get away, his hands tried to move together but I moved the tendrils to move his hands to the side of his body.

Reaching him I moved the water to bring him to my height. His eyes widened as he saw me extend a droopy sleeve in his direction. Pulling him towards me I held him still and applied pressure on his neck, knocking him out. Returning to my original form searched his body in case he had the scroll. No luck so I tied him up and hid him in a small space in between two rocks nearby. Transforming into him I grabbed the fishing pole and motioned for one of my clones to go see where his friends were, taking his place by the river I waited.

It didn't take long for his comrades to return from their little wood search. My second mini clone poofed away as soon as one of them headed my way. "I think that should be enough fish." The guy next to me said as he picked up the fish. "Still with the silent treatment." He sighed taking the fish. My third clone disappearing showing me how he was about to hit me behind the head with a stick he picked up.

Turning my body immediately to block him he swung with more force than anticipated knocking my mask off my face. From the corner of my eye, I could see how it had rolled a couple of feet away from me. Returning my focus to the person in front of me I kept my head down using my hair to cover my face. "Where is my friend?" He asked as I heard him unscathed a tanto from his back.

"Tch." I felt his friend approaching as he saw what was happening.

"Give up your scroll and we won't hurt you." The newcomer taunted unsheathing their tanto. Without a word, to each other, they dove towards me making me back up. Trying to avoid their barrage of slashes my foot slipped as my eyes met one of their blades. Holding back a hiss I grabbed my mask and used one of the trees behind me to pull myself up, covering my eye with one of my hands put my mask back on and I glared at them with my one eye. Standing on one of the branches I took out my shuriken and threw it in there direction. 'Gale Palm.' I thought as I thrust my hand forward increasing the speed of the shuriken.

Three landed and struck the two of them as the rest lodged themselves into the ground around them, creating an area of spikes at their feet. Weaving the water on the ground from earlier I shaped it into a net pattern under their feet connecting each shuriken together. 'I hope it works.'

Jumping off the tree and onto the water, I took out two kunai and readied myself freezing the water underneath my shoes just enough so they wouldn't notice. They both walked towards the river and stopped near the edge with their tanto sparking with electricity they stabbed the ground it. But as they did they ended up electrocuted instead, the shuriken that I threw created an electrical field around them since mine are made out of iron, a good electrical conductor. Waiting I saw their shocked expressions as the fell back hurting themselves more on the shuriken below them. Moving the water netting I placed I took out the shuriken and piled them together. Jumping back onto the riverside safely I healed my two opponents of their injuries before healing mine.

Blowing softly on the hot shuriken I spread them out to cool off while I searched the Kumogakure nin's belongings for their scroll. Finding it in the pocket of their clothing I put it away in my clothes. Opening a portal I took out my cloak and put it back on. Looking back at them I sighed and dragged out their third companion from where I hid him. Tying all three of them together I placed a Kunai within their reach. Feeling the need to leave I turned back and wondered what else I could do. 'What if another one of those huge bears come here?' With a sigh, I reluctantly cut some branches and used it to cover them.

Walking away from them I made my way back to the tower, around halfway there I stopped. Hiding within the shadows of the trees I waited for nighttime to arrive. Holding the Earth scroll with a smile on my face I sealed it in my arm. Climbing up to the top of the tree I removed my mask and looked up and saw the moon, twirling my white strand of hair I removed the bandage around my eye and faced the sky. Seeing my sight return to my eye I took out a kunai and saw my reflection on it. My eye had returned to what it looked like before, the blade only hit my eye and not the skin around it which meant no scars. "Thank you," I said to no one in particular as I continued walking towards the tower within my sight.

* * *

Nine hours and forty minutes, that is how long it took me to complete the second part of the exam. By the time I made it into the tower, there were already two teams waiting there. Alone and apart from everyone else I passed the next couple of days watching from the windows waiting for the remaining teams to arrive.

The Kumogakure team that I met never entered the tower. It should have brought me relief since it means that I wouldn't have to face opponents that knew how I fought but there was also the thought that they were probably hurt or killed trying to get both scrolls. After all that waiting we were allowed two weeks to rest and train. But I wouldn't be using those two weeks for that.

* * *

Konohagakure

After washing and making myself presentable I made my way to the Hyūga manor. But before I could do that I was stopped by my father who was holding a jar on his hands. "Here," He handed me the empty jar. "I know that as you get older there will be times that you will be lonely and that I may not be there. If you ever feel that way or you're just bored fill this jar with paper stars. I already taught you how to make them." He said taking out a colored paper from his pockets as well as a note. "Once you use up the paper read the note." He said before walking back into the house. Putting the paper in the jar I put it in a portal and ran the manor.

Tying my hair up I knocked on the manor doors I have come to be familiar with since I was a child. A minute or so of waiting someone opened the door, they gave me a single glance recognizing me even though I haven't been here for a year. "Are you here to see Hinata-sama perhaps?" The person that opened the door asked recognizing me.

"I am. Is she free?"

"She is free at the moment but she will begin her training in a couple of minutes. You can go inside if you still wish." The person said holding the door open slightly wider.

"Thank you," I said as I walked into the huge residence.

"I will guide you to Hinata-sama's room." Following close behind him looked around remembering the things that have changed. The tree branches have grown longer and the flowers have been replaced with different ones. The atmosphere around the house changed as well it wasn't warm like it used to now it felt slightly chilly, but that could also be to it being near winter. "Hinata-sama, you have a guest." My guide's voice said knocking on the door before leaving me.

The door opened and I saw my dear friend in her training clothes standing in front of me. "I'm back Hinata." I sang in a cheerful voice.

"Yukino-chan," she said grabbing my hands with a smile before wrapping me in a warm hug. "How have you been?" She asked letting go.

"I will tell you everything on our way to the training room," I said wrapping an arm around hers.

As we walked there I told her of everything that has happened, the man in Iwagakure, the kind woman of Amegakure, and what happened while I was in Sunagakure. I gave her a brief version of all of that but she still understood.

"That's awful," she said after she heard me tell my adventures. "How are you still smiling after all that?" She asked me quietly.

When she asked that I saw what had happened to her, she had changed as well while I was gone she seemed quieter than when I first met her. "Hinata what happened while I was gone?" I asked her.

"W-well Sasuke-kun is always alone and Naruto-kun well he is still the same as–"

"No, I mean what did you do?" I asked her.

"Oh, I-I have just been training… Tou-sama has begun training Hanabi now that she is old enough." She said with a sad face.

Sighing I remembered once seeing Hiashi-sama and Hinata train. It was much different than how I've been trained which shocked me when I first saw it. It was harsh the way Hinata would be pushed to the point where she could no longer stand without shaking. My training was similar except for the fact that we would stop when I felt too tired or when they decided to stop even when I didn't want to. Hinata was different and I could see that she wanted to stop at times but she couldn't say so, so she pushed herself until she could no longer handle it.

"I will wait outside," I told her seeing that we were standing right outside the room.

"But what if you get sick–"

"It's fine. I made you wait so now I will wait here for you. Anyways I'm used to the cold." I told her sitting down on the veranda's edge. After interrupting one of the training sessions years ago I was no longer allowed to enter without Hiashi-sama's permission. Facing the garden I heard the door slide open as well as Hinata's receding footsteps. Thinking of the jar that my father gave me, I took out the jar from one of my portals without worry and started folding the paper into little stars. As I did this I dropped every finished star into the jar passing the time quickly. Running out of the paper I saw the only one left, the note I was told to open.

 _There is a story I heard from someone in Inari mountain, they heard in a land far away that the number of stars you collect can mean certain things if you give it to someone. For you, I will give you the task of making 1314 stars, give it to the person that you end up falling for which will be the person that you know you will eternally love. Don't be rash and quick about it. Take your time and think about it before deciding. You still have time to enjoy life the way you want it. Whatever makes you happy I will support you._

 _PS. I'm not dying. This topic is just one I can't properly say in words._

Reading the sweet and awkward letter I was reminded of the story he told me about the thousand cranes. Seeing that the small letter was the right size I folded it into a crane. "Now I have two tasks," I whispered holding the crane in my two hands. I didn't know what I would use the cranes for but for now, I would make a room where I would keep them. 'Maybe one day I will need to use them to make a wish.' I smiled imagining an empty wooden room with tatami mats. Opening my eyes there was a small opening before me, reaching in with my hand I extended my hand and dropped the crane in. Holding onto the portal I moved it closer to me and placed the jar on the tatami flooring. Closing it, I closed my eyes and after a while, I leaned back and opened them to see lavender eyes that weren't Hinata's. "Oh, you're Neji-san Hinata's cousin… How long were you there?" I asked wondering if he saw me use my eyes, even if he did though he doesn't seem like the type to tell everyone in Konoha about it.

He remained silent and sat down on the veranda a few feet away from me as if waiting for something. Looking around I saw no one, so it couldn't be anyone. Looking from the corner of my eyes I saw the bandages covering his forehead which made me remember something I read. That night when Itachi helped me transfer the scrolls from the shrine to my replica in the mystic space. He was the one that found the scroll, he didn't read from it and neither did I and it remained like that until I got curious and read it a couple of weeks ago. The contents were about a deal made between the Hyūga and Uzumaki. In exchange for taking in a Hyūga without permission, the Uzumaki made a deal to avoid conflict, a seal, that the branch family is forced to bear. Even though I wasn't the one who gave the Hyūga the seal I still felt guilty as if I did. The scroll explained what the seal looked like as well as what it could do.

"Hey–" Turning away immediately I shook my head. 'What am I going to say? 'Hey, my clan was the one that made that seal on your forehead centuries ago.' No that is dumb and terrible. But Hinata cares for him so I should be friends with him at least.' The sound of the door sliding open surprised me as I turned around with a smile immediately like a toddler whose name has been called. But as soon as I saw who came out my smile dropped.

Hiashi looked down and saw me sitting awkwardly, quickly standing up I nodded. "Hiashi-sama, I see training has ended. I came back from my leave to ask you permission to allow Hinata to come and see me in the Chūnin exams." I spoke not realizing what I said until a second after. "B-but you don't have to, you know." I waved quickly as if it would erase what I said before. 'Dummy! Hinata will not like it, it's too violent for her!'

"You are taking the Chūnin exams?" He asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I've made it to the third exam. I was recommended to take it when I returned." I told him, "If it isn't a bother do you think I can train with Hinata in the week leading up to the final exam?" I added using it as an excuse to spend time with her.

"Of course."

He turned around and left waiting for him to round the corner I went into the room and saw Hinata sitting by the side of the room drinking water. "Hinata?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Can I heal you?" I asked seeing the areas where the gentle fist hit her. With a nod, she closed her eyes as I grabbed her arm as gently as I could to heal it.

 **・・・**

After healing her we left the manor and she guided me to one of the training grounds. "I think Naruto-kun should be here." She said softly as she led me around. Stopping she hid behind a tree and watched from the shadows. "He's there." She said with a small blush.

Looking in the direction that she was looking at I saw the familiar blond boy throwing rocks at a target. "Why are you hiding? Let's talk to him I whispered enthusiastically but she shook her head. "Okay, you can wait here. I'm going to surprise him."

"Wait–" She said but I was already gone.

Teleporting in front of him he dropped his rocks in surprise. "I'm back!" I said with a big smile.

"That's great, but who are you?" He asked.

"That's funny Naruto," I said laughing but I stopped when I saw how he wasn't laughing along. Creating am mind link I sifted through his mind but I ran into a wall preventing me from going further. 'He wasn't lying.' His memories of me were somehow locked away in a deep part of his mind. "Sorry I must've mistaken you… I'm sorry." I apologized before running back into the shadows of the trees. Sitting in the shadow's I watched his confused expression before he resumed to what he was doing.

"I was going to tell you that after you left Naruto-kun changed slightly," Hinata whispered sitting next to me. " …The way he acted seemed similar to Sasuke-kun." She said watching as well.

"You're right. He doesn't remember me just like Sasuke."

"Is there no other way for him to remember?" She asked trying to cheer me up.

"Two. But it isn't something we can do." I told her dropping my gaze to the dirt on my sandals. "But at least I still have you and that makes me happy." I smiled. "I will wait until their memories return," I whispered looking up hopefully. "When they do… I will throw a huge feast and then you will have to talk to Naruto." I said expanding my hands wide.

* * *

Walking Hinata back to her home, I headed to the Yamanaka flower shop and bought some bluebells and a white chrysanthemum. Making my way to the graveyard I carefully looked over all the names until I found one in particular.

"I'm back," I said guiltily to the dirty grave before me. Placing the flowers down gently I began cleaning up the headstone. "I'm sorry for not being present on the day of the funeral. I should have fought to stay but I didn't. I forgot why I didn't… I just hope you aren't disappointed in me…" I said cleaning the last corner. "Since I wasn't here to give you a flower I brought one today…" I added grabbing the white chrysanthemum and placing it in the flower holder. "I-I also brought these." I sniffed wiping my eyes and placing the bluebells in with the chrysanthemum. "Gah… I was planning on coming here and leaving a report on what's been happening… So I'll come by next time and tell you. But for now, I want to say thank you. Thank you, for teaching me so much and giving me the chance to meet your family. You were my second home."

Standing to leave I flinched when I recognized a familiar chakra signature behind me. Slowly turning around I saw Sasuke holding flowers and a box of incense in his hands. "I-I'm sorry. I'll be leaving now." I said lowering my head slightly to hide my puffy eyes.

"Wait." He said as I was planning to walk past him and leave. "Did you know her?" He asked.

"I did," I said still keeping my head slightly down.

He walked passed me and said quietly mumbled a thank you. Looking at him I saw him place down the flowers and incense. Smiling I walked away.

* * *

Two weeks later

I had to lose. I just had to. After watching my opponent during their matches I saw that I would need to use jutsu with long ranges or just with a wide range to deal some damage. That wasn't the issue was that I didn't want to use the jutsu that could've helped me. My adamantine chains? That was a nope, it was a clan specific technique so that was out. Gale palm? No, it could increase the speed of shuriken and kunai but that would still not cause enough damage to make my opponent give up. Water manipulation? Sure the only downside was that there wasn't enough water that I could use to completely subdue him. Which left me with only a couple of options. Close combat.

A couple of minutes earlier…

"Ready? Match… begin!" The referee said jumping away. I had gone through all my options for this specific match and I was not happy with the result. Jumping away from my opponent I created five clones to help me. Each of us did spread out halfway towards the wall surrounding the arena and did the sign for the stun barrier.

Focusing a good amount of chakra into the seal I touched the ground but I didn't see the circle appear. Looking up I saw one of the clones get sucked into the ground and disappear. Making eye contact with each of my clones we focused water around each of us to make us float above the ground slightly. Knees slightly bent we hovered back to the center and watched the area around us when we were enveloped in a huge mud wave. Silence surrounded the arena as it looked like I was swallowed up when in reality I had used my eyes to open a portal that led into the shadows of one of the trees. Waiting quietly in the tree we waited for the Iwagakure user to come out from under the ground. With the ref coming back the user came out as well. "Well, it seems that–"

Focusing as the majority of my chakra to my legs I pushed myself off the tree along with another clone as we soared to the Iwagakure nin that came out the other two clones stayed behind as they accelerated our movement with gale palm. Halfway there as I was losing speed my clone transformed into a rock and I used it to bounce myself up into the air. From above I handed a kick hard enough to hear a crack. Realizing what happened I quickly jumped away. Where I had kicked was now a substitution made out of stone.

Looking around I sighed. I could sense my opponent had returned below ground but there was no way I could reach him. Raising my hand, I said the following words. "I lose."

Hearing a few boos from the crowd I ignored them as the ref cleared his throat and announced the results. "Yukino forfeits and as such victory goes to -!" Walking back to the center, I met up with my opponent and shook hands. 'At least I made it to the semi-finals. That's something.'

* * *

 **Tsukiyomi's POV**

Weeks after the exams had ended I had been patiently watching as the Hokage called young genin to his office to tell them of their promotion to Chūnin. They all smiled or cried with joy when given the news. But when she came to the office and received the same news she looked down at the Chūnin jacket with watery eyes. Not of the occasion but of what she remembered. She had achieved the same status at the same age as the person she was aiming to surpass. "Thank you," she said with a bow before leaving with the Konoha jacket she was never going to wear.

Following her, she entered the hospital where she gave a note to an injured Sunagakure nin. "Give this Rasa-sama on my behalf." She said placing the note by the bed. What was in the contents of that letter? I don't know, but I knew what I had to do.

Appearing in a swirl of snow I stood before the Hokage in his office. "It has been a long time," I said staring at him as he put his pipe down. "There is something I need from you."

With a sigh, he looked at me unfazed. "I knew you would say that–"

Cutting him off I held up a finger, "You acted without my permission when you sent her off to another village and for that, I should have gotten rid of someone important to make it even but I did no such thing. Since we both seem to have different views on who has power over her I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?" The man asked looking at me in confusion.

"I will get to that. But there is also something I want to remind you of. That girl has the capability to destroy you, give her time to learn and grow and maybe she will. It would become troublesome if she decides that she doesn't want to be another shinobi following your orders. You have seen it, have you not you? The hatred in her eyes whenever she looks at you." I said pointing out the obvious. 'She still blames him for the Uchiha downfall. But that can work in both of our favors.' I told myself thinking how this would benefit her.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked after thinking about it carefully.

"An S-rank mission."

"An S-rank mission?"

"Yes, her mission will be to capture or kill 50 shinobi from the bingo book. With this, you can be assured that at one point she will come to you for aid or she will die. It works for both of us, if she survives we can bet that she will become stronger. If she dies then that's that."

"I feel like there is more to it than what you just mentioned," The man said bringing the pipe back to his mouth.

"There is, you must add that when she reaches the age of seventeen she is given the choice to stay or leave the village. The decision will be hers and it will reveal where her loyalties lie. Whoever she chooses gets to keep her." I said brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"What if she chooses neither before that time?" He asked.

"Easy you have Sasuke and Naruto. Two people, she cares about dearly. If you see her defecting before she turns seventeen then use them to convince her to stay until she reaches that age." I told him looking him in the eyes. "I know it will work since you have their memories of her sealed up," I added seeing how he almost let his pipe slip.

Coughing he cleared his throat and asked a question that has been on his mind for a while now. "The problem with what you are asking is that she can't be assigned an S-rank mission she has just been promoted to Chūnin. How do you plan to bend the rules?"

"The same way that scarred man has been bending the rules behind your back," I added knowing what has been going on. "This can be between the both of us and no one will have to know about it until years later when no one will care." I lowered my voice.

I could see him visibly sigh as he took out a blank paper that he began writing on. In the end he wrote down his signature, handing it to me I read over the page carefully before writing down the name I've been called the last couple of years. "Tsukiyomi." Handing it back to him, he began writing on another blank paper where he included the second part of the deal. He included his name and a line. "You should write another line. For the Hokage that will be taking your place when you become too old." I added seeing him draw another blank line. Grabbing both papers he stapled it together and took out a picture of her that he stuck to the first page. "Well then, see you in seven years," I told him before leaving his office the same way I came in.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

By the time night had fallen in a small house hidden by the branches of a tall tree, a young girl just came from the hospital from her check-up came home to find a note on the fridge with an apology. Looking behind her she saw the udon noodles on the kitchen island, grabbing the bowl and her chopsticks she took the bowl with her and went to the veranda at the back of the house. With a sigh, she sat down and looked up at the moon through the branches above her.

Comfortable and safe in the shadows of her home she felt a light shiver crawl up her spine. Looking around she saw no one. Looking behind her immediately she still saw no one. Feeling her heart start to speed up she stood up and took her bowl with her as she quickly ran back into the house, making sure to lock the glass door behind her. With a sigh, she ran deeper into the house and placed her bowl in the kitchen before running to her room.

Making it to the room she dove under the bed and stayed there only hearing the sound of her rapid heartbeats. The sound of material dragging on the ground caught her attention as she noticed she hasn't moved. The cold feeling of hand suddenly grabbing her leg caused her to scream as she was pulled from under the bed.

" _What are you screaming about?"_ The soothing voice of the woman who had created her said as she saw the screaming girl on the floor.

Stopping mid shrill scream the girl opened her eyes, "Tsukiyomi-san? I thought you were a ghost." She whispered seeing the illuminated figure standing before her. "It's been a long time since I saw you…"

" _I know and I apologize for how I acted."_ She admitted looking at the small kid in front of her, _"For that reason, I came to tell you about something that may benefit you."_ The dark-haired woman added turning away from her inspecting the small items on the girl's desk.

Carefully explaining everything without leaving out a detail she told the small girl about the deal that was made. After listening to what was told to her the girl sat down on her bed and thought in silence about the deal that was made without her say on the matter.

After a while, she finally spoke her opinion on it. "Why?" She asked she knew what benefits she could get out of this what she couldn't understand was why the woman in front of her was giving her a mission that could very well kill her.

 _"Consider this my apology and a gift when you start passing through the doors of adulthood."_

"I know that but why?" The girl asked again

 _" …I've been aware of your emotions towards the Hokage since that incident."_ She said placing down the frame she picked up. _"What would be the point in living in a place you do not like?"_

"Okay. So when do I have to start this mission?" The young girl asked.

" _Whenever you feel that you are ready. For now, just wait and train yourself in the skills you think are important."_ She said walking towards the door. _"In the end, it will be your choice._ "

Standing there watching as the woman left the girl sat down on her bed and looked down at her feet. Confusion on her face as she thought about what the woman said both in the past and now. She still trusted her since her main plan for her was to grow stronger and smarter, something she has decided to follow and accomplish. Leaning back she closed her eyes and remembered about a book she read explaining the different units within the village. "Maybe I should join that unit…" She yawned falling asleep within a couple of minutes.

・・・

Waiting patiently for morning to arrive the girl made her way to the Hokage's office knowing what she had to do. "I have been informed as to the deal that was made so before I leave, I have a request."

"What would that be?" The Hokage asked putting in place files that he wasn't able to put away properly the night before.

"May I join the torture and interrogation unit?" She said without skipping a beat. "Just for six months, I believe the tactics that they could teach me would be beneficial."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked turning around to see her face. She nodded and took out a slip of paper that she handed over to him. Opening it one sentence was written over it.

 _This is my choice._

・

* * *

Sorry, I will be on hiatus until September 14 or so maybe earlier. I don't know. The reason being is that I will need the next couple of weeks to study for my SAT's on the 24th.


	27. Days Past

Chapter 27: Days Past

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the forest as a young girl around the age of eleven, ran with everything that she had while carrying an older girl on her back. The short hair reaching her ears bounced with every leap she took. "Shijima-sama hold on…" _Huff… Huff…_ "We are nearing the lake… You'll be home soon…" She gasped tripping over and dropping the girl. 'My portal only took me so far…' She groaned as she lifted the unconscious girl back onto her back.

Without rest, the girl ran carrying the other until they made it to the lake without encountering their pursuers. 'They must still be chasing the others.' She thought as she was able to carry the girl with the thick glasses to the lake with a waterfall that hid a shrine a couple of meters deep inside.

Going to the hidden shrine she placed the girl down and closed her eyes, quickly going through every scroll about transportation she read. Sensing chakra signatures she didn't recognize above, the girl used one of her nails to draw blood.

Drawing the symbols quickly she rushed to the girl, fixing her glasses before pulling her up. Placing her in the middle of the seal she used her blood to write on the girl's arm a message before running to the edge of the seal where she slammed her hands on the ground. The symbols glowed brightly to the point where she had to cover her eyes and when it subsided enough she saw that the girl was gone. 'I hope I put the right location.' She sighed, standing up she kicked dirt to cover the symbols she drew.

The transportation technique could transport more people but with her current amount of chakra, it would only be enough to transport one. 'I shouldn't have used that much chakra for the escape…' She thought as her body trembled, clasping her hand over her arm to stop the blood she looked up as the chakra signatures were closer. Not wanting to be captured again she took a chance and opened a portal to who knows where hoping for the best.

* * *

Yukino: Age 12

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

 _Thump!_

Bolting up from the floor I yelled before realizing where I was. Looking around me I saw the office I had been in since last night. With confusion, I looked behind me and saw the twenty-six-year-old kunoichi looking at me from the doorway. "Yukino you should take a break." She said helping me back up to my feet. Looking down groggily I saw the messy desk I must've fallen asleep on.

"It's…" _yawn_ "fine… I just stayed up late. By the way, Yugito-san have you heard anything from Nekobaa?" I asked while stretching to wake up properly.

"No. Why? Were you expecting something from her?"

"Yes…" _Sigh_ "I guess I will have to leave to pick it up." looking down at my desk I looked in one of the drawers taking out a sheet of paper. "Here," I said handing her the report on the plant I was assigned to days ago. "You were sent to pick it up weren't you?"

"No, I happened to be on my way here first." She smiled taking the paper. "After finding you in that condition. I need to make sure you are fine." She said referring to her finding me not long ago on the outskirts of Kumogakure. After making a portal in a last attempt to escape I ended up by random in the land of lightning, I was lucky to have ended up near Yugito-san who recognized me. To think that going with Nekobaa to collect the two tail's paw print would lead to me being saved that day.

"It happened more than a month ago it won't happen again…" I waved trying to dismiss the topic. "By the way, do you know where B-san lives?" I pointed to one of the corners of the room where there was a box filled with confetti and a fog machine. "He asked me to get a few things but he hasn't come to pick them up," I said walking up to the box.

"It must be for another one of his parties." She smiled, "I think I remember where it is."

・・・

True to her word Yugito-san remembered and as we were walking back I saw how some kids that I once saw were now wearing the village's forehead protector. "Was the genin exam today?"

"It is." She looked at where I was looking, reminding me that my friends back home had most likely already taken the test and passed it. At least that's what I could hope for. Seeing where I was I stopped. "I'll see you in a week."

"Be careful." Yugito-san waved as she left.

Looking up at the cloudy sky I closed my eyes for a second before feeling as if I was dozing off. Opening my eyes I continued walking towards the apartment I was living in. Entering the empty apartment I shut the door behind me and saw a note on the floor. Picking it up I shook off the dust on it and opened it to find a letter.

 _Reminder to pick up the new custom kunai from Nekobaa. Burn when done._

Reading the small note I remembered that I left it for myself. 'Where has my mind been lately…' I sighed taking the note to the kitchen. Turning on the stove I lit it and dumped the paper into the sink, watching as it slowly burned away. The story about Nekobaa was a lie I made up a while ago to have an excuse to leave the village for a while. Turning on the faucet to put off any embers I closed it and walked towards the empty room that had a bag under the bed. Picking up my bag I adjusted it on my shoulders.

Looking to the side I saw the closet and walked to it. Opening the doors revealed what I had been working on without anyone's notice. The closet had a map taped to the wall, on it were various notes and scribbles each dismissing rumors and marking towns that had been thoroughly searched. Closing the closet doors behind me I removed each note carefully and stashed it away in my library. The results of my search gave no results, which meant that I needed to leave and search elsewhere soon.

Packing away the few things I had I gave the room a quick sweep making sure to not leave anything behind. Leaving it the way when I first came here I left and headed towards the gate.

* * *

Konohagakure

Away from sight, I opened a portal leading to a hot spring town in the land of hot water **.** Staying there for the night I checked out before the sun rose and made another portal to Sora-ku.

Picking up my kunai from Nekobaa I put them away and created another portal to the shrine in Konohagakure. 'I'm back.' I thought taking in a deep breath of the air around me. Exhaling I looked around and saw the morning sun rising behind the trees. Guessing that I had some time to waste I placed my bag down and walked up the shrine to reverse some of the damages it might've suffered while I was gone.

Placing my hand on one of the support beams I sighed closing my eyes, wondering how it might've looked when it was well kept and clean. 'The many things that were hidden in plain sight,' I nearly squealed at the thought. 'In plain sight… The place where no one would expect it…' As if being hit with cold water I stumbled back and shook my head. 'How come I never thought of this before!' Hugging the beam tightly I thanked it, letting go, stepping back I looked at the shrine. It was still tilted and broken but I knew it was now strong enough to not collapse anytime soon. "Wait for me to get older and I'll fix you one day," I told the shrine before opening a new portal and going through to Konoha.

Exiting the portal I stepped foot on the roof of the academy not wanting to walk all the way here from the gate. Going up to the edge I looked around remembering the layout of the school clearly as if I hadn't left. Jumping up on the railing I gathered some water around me before jumping all the way down. As I was reaching the ground I used that water to slow me down enough so the landing wouldn't hurt me. The moment I touched the ground I stood up and ran to the tree I remembered being the closest to the window in Iruka-sensei's classroom.

Finding said tree I found a spot that would hide me while giving me a good view of the classroom. Opening a small portal I took out a polaroid camera and suppressed my chakra. With a smile, I looked through the little hole and looked around for anything interesting. Hinata sat in the room playing nervously with her fingers. _Snap._ Taking the picture I placed it down flat, careful to not touch the black area while I kept my eye on the lens.

Hearing the loud sound of the doors being slammed opened I quickly moved the camera towards both doors. In the back doors, I saw two girls enter pushing against each other as they seemed to be arguing. 'Is that Ino and Sakura?' _Snap._ Taking another picture I returned to the scene as they both ran down the stairs, stopping halfway. Their angry faces changed immediately as they reached a desk. Moving the focus away from them I saw Sasuke at the edge with his hands under his chin. _Snap._ 'Only Sasuke would be the source of this type of commotion.'

Hearing shouting I focused the camera back into the classroom to see Naruto crouching in front of Sasuke glaring at him. 'Interesting…' I thought as I took the picture the moment the boy behind Naruto bumped into him, forcing him to kiss Sasuke. Removing the camera from my eye I looked into the classroom as both boys moved away from each other. 'Did that happen?'

Looking down at my pictures. I grabbed the most recent one and shook it as the new image started to appear. Both boys were kissing, their expressions filled with shock. 'I'm definitely keeping this one for the album. The first kiss is important after all…' I chuckled focusing my camera once again in the classroom. 'Poor Naruto…' I sighed seeing the girls gang upon him. _Snap._

* * *

Training field

Waiting at the other end of the field for Team 8 to finish I waved enthusiastically from the shadows of the tree as I saw the team going in their own separate ways. "Hinata!" I yelled waving her over.

"Yukino-chan?" She asked recognizing my voice. "You came back." She said reaching the shadows of the trees.

"Yep, and guess what," I said as I opened a portal taking out the pile of pictures I took throughout the day. "If you find any you like tell me so I can make a copy." I handed her the pictures.

"Oh," She grabbed the pictures looking at the most recent one which was her with team 8. Flipping the picture she saw little notes on the back. "Did you write notes behind each one?" She asked looking at the next ones.

"Of course, the next time I forget I will have these notes and pictures to help me." I pointed to the little notes on the pictures she handed back.

"But if you forget then how will you be able to access your pictures…" She asked referring to my garden and library.

"You're right," I sighed looking at the pictures still in her hand. "But I'm sure you will help me remember if I ever lose my memory." I smiled before pointing at the picture she was currently at. "By the way, is that Ino and Sakura?" I pointed to the picture of both of them sitting a row apart but glaring at each other.

"It is,"

"Really? I wasn't sure since they didn't act like that towards each other." I said taking out a small pencil and writing on the other side of it their names.

"I don't know much either but I heard that they had an argument… I think it happened around the time that you left the village," Hinata added looking quietly at the picture of both of them. "I wonder if they will be friends again someday."

"Maybe, who knows… people change sometimes," I added shivering lightly from the memory of the sand wrapping around me. 'They change in unexpected ways…' Sitting next to one of the trees I leaned against, 'It has been a while since I sat under a tree…' I yawned before closing my eyes.

* * *

Opening my eyes I saw trees and the forest around me. 'Where am I?' I thought unable to move my head to look around properly. Closing my eyes again I opened them again to see a young boy with long black hair sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fever…" was all I could say before I closed my heavy eyes again. Opening them again I saw that I was in a different place. The trees above my head were shaped differently, feeling that I could move again I sat up slowly as I could feel the aching in my body. 'How long was I out?' I asked myself as I could only remember snippets of what happened while I was out.

"You're awake." A voice asked behind me. Turning my head slowly to avoid dizziness I blinked a few times to see the same young boy I saw now with a basket full of herbs.

"How long was I out?" I asked knowing it could've been a week since he found me.

"About a day." He said placing the basket down. "Has this happened before?" He asked.

"Yes… but it has been a while since the last time." I said trying to stand up. "I'm sorry for bothering you." I tried standing up but failing as my legs decided to give up on me halfway. Placing his basket down he lifted me by my arm and helped lean me against a rock. Sitting there I turned my head slightly to the side, seeing him arrange the small herbs he collected into different piles. "By the way, did you happen to see anything weird while I was out?" I asked noticing the simple clothes I was wearing. 'Did he change my clothes?' I asked myself looking with my eyes for my bag.

"Yes. It was surprising the first time." He said with a small smile. "It seems we have that in common."

'Common?' I thought. "Haku how long are we going to wait?" A deep voice asked behind me. Turning my head I held in my breath once I saw who spoke. 'Zabuza Momochi of the mist…' I thought internally as I remembered seeing him in both the Konohagakure and Kumogakure bingo books.

"Just one day." The boy replied as he was putting away the herbs.

"You don't have too-" Choking on my saliva I covered my mouth as I started coughing uncontrollably. When I stopped coughing, tears had gathered in my eyes. Wiping them away I continued my sentence in a more hoarse voice. "Watch over me."

"Your temperature went down not long ago, you should rest." He said as he walked over to me and placed a wet cloth on my forehead.

Sighing I reached over to take off the cloth, "My bag… there should be a blank scroll as well as graphite." I said as my eyes started to become heavy. Being handed my bag I took out the items and started sketching something before I slowly slipped to the side and fell over.

* * *

"Yukino-chan?" Hinata's voice called out to me. Opening my eyes I saw her looking at me worried. "You were talking in your sleep… Something about a mask." She said guessing what I would ask.

Nodding I remembered what I made to pay them back for helping me. A mask like that of the hunter-nin of Kirigakure and an outfit that will help keep up that disguise. Making that while they were distracted, which they weren't, I later found out that the ice I created in my sleep is what caught their attention. 'Haku… He seemed nice I wonder why he was with him…' I thought to myself before answering Hinata's question. "I had to make one not long ago." I sat up moving away from the tree. Turning slightly I looked for signs of frost seeing none.

"I've been meaning to say this but your new hairstyle looks pretty," Hinata said with a smile.

Touching the edges of my hair I nodded remembering how that boy with glasses had the nerve to play with me like that. "Hm. Now we both have short hair." I laughed moving my head slightly to the side showing off my short hair. 'I miss my long hair…' Opening a portal I took out my camera again. "But enough about that I still have to take one more picture." I stood up and sat down next to her. Leaning against her I held the camera away from us. _Snap!_

* * *

One month later

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Twirling her red streak of hair Yukino glanced at the silent Anbu with a mask resembling a cat's that was next to her. 'I'm guessing that he got caught up with something,' she thought crossing her arms. The sound of the doorknob being turned caught her attention as she turned around and saw the man they were both waiting for. "Good, you are both here." The Hokage said walking towards his desk. "Tenzō let me introduce you to the new member of the Anbu, Fuyumi." He said motioning to the surprised girl in front of him, glancing at the man with the mask she gave the old man a questioning look since she didn't know about this. "Fuyumi will be your code name while you are in the Anbu."

"Wait-" she spoke up but was cut off.

"You will be part of Tenzō's team as of today. When he asks for you you will go on missions."

'He's grown bolder,' With a sigh, she motioned up and down at the man next to her, "Will I have to wear the uniform and get the tattoo?"

"You can get a temporary tattoo but the uniform is mandatory. Any more questions?"

Shaking her head she turned to the man who was silent the whole time, "I'm guessing I will be in your care." After he left she was informed of another person she was supposed to meet. Sitting in the office she sat down and waited, and waited until at one point she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Drip…Drip…Drip…_ Laying on the ground of a stony cell a girl with short blonde hair reaching her ears lay on her side on the ground staring at the steel door across from her. The sounds of the droplets counted the seconds that passed, with a sigh she sat up and walked to the edge of her cell making sure to not trip on the chain that was locked on her left leg partially hiding the seals on her ankle. "How long have you been here?" She asked the person on the cell that had a heavy-looking door.

Hearing no response she sighed once again and hugged the bars slightly. "The person that always visits you is called Kimimaro right?" She asked waiting for a response. "He seems nice. Nicer than Kabuto but still nice." Resting her face between the two bars she glanced down the hallway listening for anyone approaching. "Why are you here? Because I just was just dragged here because of my hair." She said twirling around the red streak on her hair that had become more noticeable over the years.

"Jugo-san?" She asked. Hearing no response she pushed herself away from the cell bars and walked over to the back of the cell where the water was dripping on top of a flower that had grown from her failed attempts. Using one of her nails she made a little cut on her finger.

Looking at the ceiling she timed the drops before flinging her blood on a falling water drop. Falling and falling the moment it hit the floor instead of making a dripping sound it made a small clink. Falling at her feet she picked up the small ruby she made.

Standing up quickly at the sound of footsteps approaching she held the ruby close, walking to one of the walls she removed a stone on the wall and put inside the ruby along with other rubies she had made and collected. Placing the stone back she quietly walked back to the flowers and kneeled before it facing the ceiling. "It's time for your check-up," a taunting voice said. Turning her head she saw the smug grin on the grey-haired medic's face.

"Kabuto," she growled.

* * *

Bolting up from her sleep she shivered and hugged herself. They had taken her because of her possible heritage but they forgot all about it the moment they noticed the oddities in her genes. Artificial humans were their conclusion. The fact that they were able to accurately guess it frightened her. Simple blood tests led to fights where she had to fight for her life all to see if stress could lead to changes.

'Maybe I should just let them kill me…' she thought one day as she was being led to the arena but as she was being led there she saw a girl she could never forget. The resemblance was unmistakable and the moment she said the name the girl reacted immediately.

A lump formed in her throat as she remembered that it was partially her fault why the girl was in this situation. With guilt weighing on her heart she sucked it up and kept going. 'If she lasted years here… I can make it too,' she resolved within herself as a plan to get out was running through her mind. Shijima will not be the only thing she will steal to annoy the boy she decided to take the jutsu he had developed and made it her own. Along with freeing a handful of his experiments.

A cough snapped her out of her memories as the man spoke up with worry. "You should return to Konoha sometime soon. Your position as a spy in Kumogakure seems to be taking a toll on you."

"I've been bringing back useful information and I haven't had suspicion thrown on me yet. But I will make up something and return within a few months." She shrugged trying to push away her memories to the side. Looking around she faced the old man. "Anyways who is this second person?"

・・・

Sitting in the training field with his legs crossed the blond boy stood up immediately once he spotted the man he was waiting for. "Kakashi-sensei! Do you know how long we've been waiting!" He yelled pointing at his teacher with a shaking hand.

"I have to agree today you're actually more late than usual." A pink-haired girl pointed out trying to hide her anger for waiting for hours.

"Don't be angry. Life had me stumble upon an old friend." He said giving a one eye smile.

"And that's supposed to make up for your tardiness?" A raven-haired boy shook his head.

"It should because they're around your age and a member of the Anbu." He said as a short fox masked figure walked up from behind him to see the three members of team 7. "I hoped that they would be able to teach you a few tricks…" he sighed. "I guess they came all this way for nothing.

"What?!" She whisper yelled fixing her new fox mask.

"It's been a long time. I'm sure you want to see how much Sasuke has grown." He whispered back. 'Clever…' she thought as she noted how this could also give him information about her. Her battle style and techniques as well as her skill level. "A lot has happened since I last saw you." He whispered remembering the few times they came across each other in the Uchiha district.

"Wait! Really?" Naruto asked running up to both of them.

With a sigh, she nodded seeing that bright grin on his face. Mentally she clutched her heart as she could feel the cuteness overwhelm her. 'He hasn't changed…' She thought tearfully. Clearing her throat she looked at the other two teammates. "I will need to know if your friends will be joining as well. So we can make a small bet." She said as a smile twisted on her lips.

"What kind of bet?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"If your team win's then Kakashi-senpai will have to treat all of us to barbecue. But if I lose then I will treat all of you."

"Why are you including me in it?" Kakashi said pulling out a book.

"A sensei's teachings reflect on his students, Kakashi-senpai," Yukino said shaking her head. Stopping she turned her head slightly and saw the title of the book he was reading, 'Icha, Icha Paradise.' Having never read that book before she was curious about it. "What's that book about?" She asked loudly.

"That?" Naruto sighed. "It's a pervy book Kakashi-sensei likes reading. Now can we begin the fight!"

"Only if Kakashi-senpai agrees on sacrificing his wallet."

"Hm?" He asked engrossed in his book. "Sure, sure." He said throwing his wallet.

Hiding her smile she opened the wallet to see that it was not the fake wallet she put in but a different one. 'Good thing I swiped his real wallet.' Closing it she nodded taking out her own. Doing the summoning jutsu she summoned Kitaro who was currently transformed as a ten-year-old boy. "Watch over this, please." She said handing over both wallets. "When I win we will eat barbecue." She whispered.

"I can't wait." He laughed.

Waving to her friend she turned around and faced the two team members who had been talking to each other assessing her. "Will both of you be joining?" She asked loudly.

"Hmph. Whatever." Sasuke said turning his head away pretending not to care.

"Hm… Well if Sasuke is not interested then I think I won't join either." She said but in her mind, she really wanted to.

Sighing Yukino shook her head mentally. 'He hasn't changed that attitude since the academy.' "Naruto since you're the only one then I guess this bet will be between us." Turning towards the trees she waved at the boisterous boy to follow intending to transport them both to her dimension and say it's genjutsu.

"Hm?" He looked between her and his teammates. "Why can't we do it here?" He asked as Kitaro skipped over with both wallets.

"Easy you seem to be only one to want to learn so you will be the only one to see whatever I show you." She said making sure it was loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hehe. Then let's go!" The boy said putting his hands behind his head.

 _Cough._ Hearing this small cough she turned around and saw the raven-haired boy scratching his cheek. "I change my mind, I don't want to be behind that loser." He said as the tip of his ears showed a bright red. 'Cute.'

"T-then I do too!" The young kunoichi said glad to be able to join. "I don't want to fall behind, either."

"Fine. Follow me." Yukino said motioning for the team to follow behind her as she led them away from the training ground and their sensei. At one point she stopped and with one swift motion Yukino made a small portal and took out a naginata that she dove into the ground surprising the young genin. "This here will mark my base." Putting a hand into her pouch she made another portal and took out a cooking timer. "You will have precisely thirty minutes to take out this naginata from the ground. At one point I will grab one of you and bring you to base. To win you will have to pull this naginata out of this ground."

"Wait what happens to those that are captured?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked as Naruto nodded.

"The one captured can either wait for his friends to save them or they can escape and take the Naginata," Yukino added as Kitaro found a rock by the tree line to sit on so he could watch the field clearly.

"This just seems like a simple game of cops and robbers," Sasuke said disappointed as if expecting something more.

"That may seem true but when you go on missions there may come a point where one of you may be taken captive by the enemy. When that happens you start to wonder if you wait for your teammates to save you, expect them to complete the mission, or you complete the mission even though you are in an unfortunate situation." She said with a shrug. "I will clarify this by the end." Twisting the timer to thirty-one minutes, she sang. "You have a minute to think."

The moment the minute had passed she teleported away to a tree nearby. Standing there she watched the naginata while sensing where everyone was. Locating a certain boy she went back to the center to wait which didn't take long as she was attacked by multiple kunai. Taking out one of her own she deflected the ones that would hit her. Only allowing one to hit her side to give them confidence.

"Hyah!" She heard multiple voices say. Looking up she saw the shadow clones jump down towards her. Pretending to fall down on her knees she swiped the kunai from the ground and threw them at the clones aiming for areas that wouldn't be fatal. _Poof! Poof! Poof!_ Taking advantage of the smoke she did the signs for the stun barrier and quickly placed them around the naginata except for one.

Laying face down on the ground she waited for the smoke to disperse. "Yes, we did it!" She heard Sakura yell from the direction where the kunai came from. _Thump!_ With that, she ran in her direction. The moment she got close she sat up and pinned the girl down just as her raven-haired teammate yelled, "It's a trap!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran to help her from her predicament. Standing up the girl pulled the girl up and shoved her away. "Huh?" He stopped mid-run. "Wait. What's going on?" he asked genuinely confused

"I have my mindset on someone else," She said throwing a kunai towards a tree. Before the kunai could hit the bark it sliced the raven-haired boy's arm. "And that someone is you."

Walking back to the center she sat down and wiped the dirt from her shirt on purpose. Her wound that was there was now healed without her using the mystical hand technique on herself. "What the heck is she?!" Sakura yelled while dragging her teammate for a retreat.

Waiting there for a couple of minutes she sighed as no one had attempted to grab the naginata. 'They must be thinking of something good.' She thought with a smile as she had also used the time to prepare.

When they emerged from the trees she blocked both attacks from the boys leaving her open. Seeing the small opening Sakura threw kunai with wires to ensnare the blonde girl. Foreseeing this the moment she heard the wires she used the water she had gathered underneath the ground to block the incoming kunai. Using this small moment of surprise for the genin she grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him away knowing that he could use his shadow clones to recover.

Placing her hand down on the ground the seal formed surrounding the naginata. Standing up she turned around to see the raven-haired boy standing still within the seal. Walking up to him she took out a thin rope from her pouch and tied his arms and legs together behind his back. Removing the seal she smiled underneath her mask as she saw him squirm. "You're captured." She said raising her hand as it gathered water before piercing the ground with an icicle that she made as it got closer to the ground. _Poof!_

Turning away from the boy she took out the icicle and started forming it into small roses that she stabbed into the ground forming a circle around the boy. Left with one rose she twirled it around her fingers.

"Hey isn't that like Haku's ability?" She heard the loud boy say.

Curious she asked, "By Haku do you mean of a boy with long black hair and eyes?"

"You know him?" The boy behind her asked making her turn and face him.

"Yes, he helped me a while back. Where did you see him?" She asked before turning around and throwing the flower at the shadow clone running towards her.

"The land of waves. He's dead."

"Oh," she said as the roses that were closest to her became thornier. _Sigh_. "Well… at least now I know." She said as the thorns stopped growing. "Is that all you guys got?" She taunted the remaining members wanting them to mess up.

Which seemed to work as they abandoned strategy, wasting chakra and their tools. Every five minutes or so she would throw them away giving her time to check on the raven-haired boy's bindings. Until suddenly with two minutes remaining they did everything they could to keep her focus away from the boy behind her who was using the tools that his teammates threw to free himself. Seeing this the girl didn't do anything and kept entertaining them.

 _Ring Ring Ring._ The timer rung loudly as the boy was an inch away from the Naginata. "Time's up." She sang as she gave a thumbs up to her friend that had been watching the fight.

Gathering everyone she sat them down on the ground while she stood on the naginata. "Now for the point of this activity." She said raising the timer. "I don't have teammates." She started which brought a look of surprise to the genin. "Because of that, it's up to me and only me to complete my missions. Any mistakes are my own that I have to correct or it means death to me." She explained before jumping off the naginata and pulling it out of the ground. "There was one time though that I was captured and that resulted in months of torture. I was alone so there was no one to help me. However, I saw my chance to escape and I took it." While she talked she thought back to that moment and the boy with white hair that helped her escape. 'The small tip she received from his conversation with her cell neighbor.' "That is all." She said turning away and walking towards her friend. "Now time for the barbeque!"

At one point she remembered to heal them and apologized for being too rough on them.

* * *

Konoha-Yakiniku Q

With everybody seated down the winner sat by the wall with her old acquaintance sitting across from her. Next to her was her mischievous friend who was having a lively conversation with the blonde boy. Next to Kakashi sat Sasuke and next to him sat Sakura.

"It's been a while since I ate here," The girl sang as she rocked slightly where she sat.

"Hm. Ramen would be better." The boy grumbled to the red-haired boy next to him.

"But meat is good too," Kitaro informed him as his stomach started to grumble. "See?" he said. "It's here!" He exclaimed seeing the server come with a plate of meat. Before the plate could arrive he looked at his friend next to him with sparkling eyes.

Nodding she waited for the right moment. Once the plate was placed down Yukino grabbed one of the tongs and was the first to dive in, grabbing the top pieces and placing them quickly on the grill. Arm up she activated the Sharingan by accident and eyed the meat carefully as she could see her friend tapping the table in anticipation. With one swift motion, she flipped the meat before realizing her eyes were activated when she saw the red glow reflecting on the tongs. Turning away she made sure to return her eyes to normal before returning to the meat. Taking it off the grill she placed the meat on her friend's plate that was extended within her reach. "Thank you!" he said as he had begun setting up her plate in exchange.

Sweating she lifted her mask slightly and added vegetables along with meat. "Woah!" She heard Naruto yell which caught her attention as she turned her head to see what made him exclaim. "You're a girl!"

 _Sigh._ "I've been told," She said as she flipped the items. 'Why do people keep assuming I'm a boy? It's caused too many fights in the hot springs already…' she sighed once again remembering her experiences.

"Yeah but you're cute or wait… are you actually a guy?" He asked remembering the last time he made that same mistake.

Her ears went red as she accepted the compliment, placing the mask on the table she waved for his plate. "I'm a girl," she laughed slightly. "People make that mistake often." She said placing the cooked ingredients into his plate.

"Mhm." Kitaro held up his plate. "We think she may be a late bloomer." Receiving his share he turned to the others and asked, "What do you think?"

Turning all of their heads to the party they had ignored, they froze as they thought of the question. "Uh…" the pink-haired girl started looking between the smiling red-haired boy and the girl next to him. "I think she's pretty." She said which made the blonde-haired girl's face increase a shade of red, 'Now Ino can't say I'm flat as a board, cha!' She thought happily hoping the other would come in and see for herself.

"…" Staying silent Sasuke chose to drink some water.

"Well, I think you're a beautiful girl," Kakashi said seeing how the boy next to him wouldn't answer.

"I'm too young for you." She blurted out which made the boy next to him choke on his water. "But thanks either way." She added hiding her laugher as her face increased shades of red.

"Pfft. Your face is as red as your hair." Naruto laughed. Imagining it in her head she grabbed her mask and put it on to hide her face as she laughed.

・・・

"Kakashi-senpai your wallet," Yukino said as there was no more meat. Looking up she saw that there was a dummy where he was. "I had a feeling he would do that." She said with a smile as she turned to her friend beside her. "How much is in it?"

With a smile, he dug into his pocket and took out the wallet. "Enough to fill us."

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked the table as Naruto and Kitaro were the only ones that said yes. Calling over the waiter she asked for another order of meat. "Eat up. Kakashi-senpai's treat." She said with a smile.

* * *

Full she somehow ended up wandering into the forest. Seeing the familiar routes she started to daydream of the past, her eyes becoming slightly blurry as she remembered each path that she was following. With her mind elsewhere she was unaware of a raven-haired genin following close behind with his other two teammates following after him.

Emerging from the trees she took out a broom from one of her portals with a swift motion of her hand. Walking slowly to the shrine she inspected the wood looking for anything needing to be fixed. Finding it in good condition she went back to the front and started to sweep away the leaves and branches that had fallen. Once done clearing the path leading to the front of the shrine she walked towards the shrine and rung the bell three times before silently praying.

 _Snap._

Jumping lightly she put on her mask that was tied to her side and looked towards the trees. Now that she was no longer drowning in the memories of the past she could sense three familiar auras. One was on the ground and two were above the trees. 'When did they get here?' She asked herself. Placing the broom on the floor she entered the shrine and the moment she did she sensed him run towards her. Creating a shadow clone she ordered it to hide somewhere.

Increasing her own speed she went to the tatami mat with the hidden entrance and entered. Hidden in a corner she saw as the raven-haired boy ran in, standing in the center. Closing the entrance she felt her shadow clone poof away as she saw that it put the tatami mat back in place.

Stepping out of the shadows he immediately turned around and asked. "How do you know about this place?"

"Shisui told me." She answered while walking up to the tablet in front of the room.

"You knew Shisui?" He asked more curious than angry.

"Your friends entered the shrine…" She said facing upwards. Looking back at him she took off her mask, "Do you recognize me?" She asked not knowing what compelled her to want to talk to him.

"Yes, that day at the cemetery… You were there."

"Hm." She said tying her mask to her side. "My clan has a shrine too, you know. It is broken and falling apart. It also has a secret room like this one except that it contains jutsu." She waved her hand around. "But the only thing this room has is that." She turned around pointing at the tablet.

"So you came here to poke around?" He scoffed.

"And you followed me all the way here." She shrugged. "But you've been like that since we were younger so, hm." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. We met at the academy like everyone else." She said looking up. "I'm leaving there is nothing for me to see here." Walking past him she stopped halfway up the stairs. "See you." Walking the rest of the way up she exited and created a portal away from the entrance. Seeing her room through the other side she slipped through quickly in case he realized she never answered his question.


	28. Truth

Chapter 28: Truth

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

°telepathy°

* * *

・

 **3rd POV**

The day of the chūnin exams was approaching and with that numerous shinobi from many lands have come and gathered together to test out their strength. At least that was mostly everybody's thoughts except for a few and a short-haired girl.

Watching the fight that had been avoided the sand siblings walked away from the leaf genin. Unknown to them a surprise would be waiting for them from around the corner. Seeing her target the girl jumped in front of the auburn-haired boy grabbing his face and landing a kiss on his cheek. "Oops. Wrong person." She said running off as quickly as she appeared.

Running off she headed to the forest towards the secret watering hole and stopped seeing two twins waiting on top of a flat rock. "Did it," she announced. _Poof!_ The transformation wore off as Kitaro stood before them. "Are you sure this will fix their friendship?" He asked.

"Of course, since he was about to kill her the last time… kissing would be a non-threatening sign to show him she means no harm." Hina said standing up and brushing her skirt.

"It should be the best option since talking didn't help," Haru added standing up as well. "If it works I'm sure Yukino won't mind." He shrugged.

Thinking of their words the young fox nodded and held their hands. "Okay, but when she finds out you two will explain." He swung himself happily. "Now about you two teaching me genjutsu…"

* * *

"I will ask you again, do you know where the concert is being held!" The loud voice in front of the short-haired girl asked.

Yukino shook her head saying, "No, Raikage-sama. I heard rumors but never received an invitation." She put up and timid but tired look which wasn't that far off from what she was feeling. Rumors of the concert had been circulating and eventually reached the botanist wing. Some in the department were invited and were talking too loudly about it for it to be a secret anymore. Which brought her to the current interrogation.

"One of you will cough it up!" The Raikage boomed. "Tell the next one to come in." Bowing she quickly left the room, passing by his assistant as she called the next person in.

・・・

Returning to her apartment after one of the more timid botanists coughed up the date and location of the party she decided that it was time to leave this village. 'It was nice.' Taking out a blank page she wrote something down before leaving the room through one of her portals leading to the land of hot springs.

 _I know this may come as a surprise but I had to leave suddenly. My dear aunt has become ill and I have to leave immediately to attend to her. If it turns for the worse I'm afraid I won't be returning._

 _With all regrets, Yukino_

* * *

One month later...

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Staying at an inn on my way back to the village from my mission. I felt as if my shoulder had been pierced and was being fried with lighting. Biting my lip I closed my eyes tightly cursing whoever did this. 'This only happened once…' I remembered while falling to my knees as the memory of that day came back. Trying to stand up, I felt that my chakra was being transferred to the only person left that I put my marking on. 'It must be trying to heal him…'

From inside my room, I could feel him somewhere around Konoha. Wanting to go and prevent him from dying as he did I stopped as I remembered what he did to me. The kind, innocent person that I gave the mark too was no longer the same as the one in danger. Thinking this the marking disappeared as my chakra was no longer being transferred.

Sitting down I sighed thinking of what I should do. 'The chūnin exams are taking place today,' I remembered, deciding that the injury was from a fight I laid down thinking on what to do before deciding that it was fine to not go to the village and check.

* * *

Konohagakure

The moment I returned to the village I saw the chaos that had occurred, from the gates I could see that the people were rebuilding and cleaning up the mess that was left behind. The gatekeepers gave me a report of what happened while I was away. The sound and sand. The moment I heard that I was relieved that I didn't come back during the attack or he might've tried to take me back. But anger also bubbled in me. 'Didn't he receive my message of Orochimaru being dangerous?!' I huffed wondering what would happen now that he did something to ruin his relationship with Konoha.

Signing the small book I walked towards the red building to report my mission when I overheard someone say, "I can't believe lord third is dead," Looking up at the cloudy sky I realized that this would be my only chance to check out those places.

* * *

While every one of importance and the shinobi attended the funeral only a few were missing. Creeping into the root Anbu hideout, courtesy of Tsukiyomi who investigated this place for safety years ago. I managed to sneak in and creep into their courtyard.

Looking down at the information to see if this was the right place I activated my eyes, "Revelation." Going back years to the time 10 days before the moonlit night like I was told I assumed that this would involve Danzo just from the time and location.

A light blue circle formed on the ground radiating a light glow that spread and formed a bubble enveloping everything inside with that same glow. Going years back to the moment I watched as the scarred man stood in waiting until someone I recognized came in. Stopping the moment Itachi entered I sat down and continued making sure to be close enough to hear the exchange between them.

Silently listening I heard him talking about the old man and scoffed as I heard him say that the third would have to take action if the coup did in fact happen. 'Of course, only then would he actually do something,' I shook my head at this. Listening I watched as the man kept talking saying that the Uchiha would be destroyed the moment they decided to go against the village. Nodding, I agreed, 'The difference in number is something,' I thought remembering how the first Uchiha I ever saw fight died against three.

"Including your little brother, who knows nothing of all this. But if it's before the coup, there is a way to save your brother, at least."[2] Danzo said as I could see what was happening. Watching I saw how he was purposefully laying the bait while saying the truth. With that came the question he had wanted to ask.

"Will you side with the Uchihas, carry out the coup, and be destroyed with your clan? Or will you side with us in Konoha, and obliterate the Uchihas before the coup, leaving only your brother alive?" Hearing this I realized the decision he was going to make was to either die with his clan or make himself the one to stop all of it leaving Sasuke alive. The man kept talking informing me what Shisui told me long ago was true, 'So he was a double agent.' Seeing this, I felt bad for the 13-year-old I knew who was deciding whether or not to take it, knowing what his choice will be in the end. The man asked one last time but before he could receive an answer Itachi stood up and left.

Undoing the scene before me, I covered my eyes for some recovery before opening a portal to my library. Closing the portal behind me I walked to the table and pulled out the single chair to sit on. Leaning against it I clutched my head, shaking it from side to side. "They were planning the coup that day… That's why everyone was roaming around…" I said to myself wiping my eyes. 'What else could he have done?' I asked myself thinking of possible scenarios finding none. 'Fugaku-san wouldn't stop… neither would the clan… but killing?! Was it really the only option?' Taking off my necklace I looked at the stone between my fingers unable to form my thoughts correctly. "Sasuke…" I whispered, "he really cared for you…" With my blurry vision, I sighed and clutched the stone close. 'Sasuke believes in what the village told him… who knows what he would do if he found out it wasn't true.' Wiping my eyes I put the necklace back on and stared at the ceiling above me, the gray clouds covered the sky reflecting my current emotions. 'I can't tell him this… so, for now, I will keep this to myself.' grabbing a blank scroll piece of paper from the table I began writing down the events that I saw hoping to put down any more information I come across together for when the time came when I would have to expose the truth if that day ever came. Finished I left my work there and with a sigh, I pushed myself off the chair and started to walk around the library looking for something to distract me. Going up to one of the shelves by the tree I placed my hand on it hoping that this library could give me some recommendations.

 _Poof! Poof! Poof!_ Three books popped up on the shelf. Grabbing each one I read the titles. _"The tale of the bamboo cutter… Parenting 101… and How to say Goodbye."_ Placing the books on the other shelf by the tree I thought about what they had in common and saw that origin was the thing in common. Knowing of only one place that could give me such answers I opened a portal to the old man's office.

Stepping through I looked around the office. Going up to the desk one of the wooden planks caught my attention. Moving the desk I lifted the plank to find a box inside. Curious I opened it to find files… files about me. Looking through everything it consisted mostly of reports, from the academy days to the missions I've taken. Going through the files one caught my interest. A report of the day I was found.

 _October 10, after the nine tails was sealed away a woman appeared before us. After doing the impossible she created a child before our eyes and left her with strict instructions. To raise her or she would make the village vulnerable to attacks. Agreeing we took in the girl named "Yukino Uzumaki" Cautious of the girl she was put in the hospital to keep a close eye on her. Nothing new was discovered about how she was made, however, one thing was certain she couldn't see so she was placed in her own room. This was a mistake as it led to a conflict between her and a nurse who was fired when the incident was reported. Not long after this, she disappeared one night from the hospital at the age of 3. At the age of 4, she appeared again somehow acquiring the ability to see. What occurred between that single year is unknown but since her appearance, it has become obvious that any information that she comes across even once she will remember._

Reading this I placed it back in and read the other things including a note left to the next Hokage about the deal. Remembering that my time was limited I placed everything back and fixed the desk to make sure it covered the plank correctly. 'My birth… or rather creation happened the day Naruto was born…' I thought, remembering what he told me before how the old man never told him much about his parents except that they died the day when the nine tails attacked.

Knowing where to go next I opened a portal and went to Konoha's archive library remembering it from the time here with the torture and investigation unit. Landing outside I looked below to see the entrance. There was one guard stationed there which was perfect. 'If I can get inside just once then I can enter whenever.' Backing away from the edge I created a mini shadow clone. Holding it in my hand I walked back to the edge and saw a small window in the side of the entrance. "You know what to do," I whispered connecting my chakra strings to it and sending it down. Measuring the distance I placed it by the opening before detaching myself from it. Once done I quickly walked away from the area.

* * *

Emerging into the back of the library I was surprised that it wasn't guarded. Carefully walking around the edges of the library I looked around for the list of shinobi that died the night of the attack. If this didn't work then I'd have to search for the civilian records.

Finding the record I sat in a corner and skimmed through the list looking for anyone with the last name of Uzumaki. 'Kushina Uzumaki (24)…' I read, noting it down before skimming through the rest to find that she was the only Uzumaki to have died that night. 'If the data is true then she is one of the four that Tsukiyomi used to create me… which also means that she's possibly Naruto's mother as well.' Closing the book I carefully placed it back in its place the way I remembered it before opening another portal to the park.

Exiting I sat down on a nearby bench and sighed feeling lightheaded. Leaning my head back I clutched my head and thought over the information I gathered so far. 'Only one Uzumaki died that night, at least from the shinobi list. Which means that she wasn't married or she was single. But, the second one can be removed since Naruto always said parents.' Groaning I clutched my head and laid down on the bench. 'Finding information would mean breaking into the secret document storage unit and find the registration file among many… But if I do that then I may run into the Anbu… Wait, but I'm an Anbu….' Sitting up I laughed unaware of the curious person that had walked up.

"Yukino-san?" They asked making me jump.

Looking to where the voice came from I saw the man with the scar on his nose."Iruka-sensei?"

"It is you," he laughed. "Ah, it's been years since I last saw you." He sat on the bench beside me. "How have you been?"

"Mostly fine. I just got back from my mission." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, then I guess you just found out." He said looking ahead at the visible mess.

"Yeah…" the mood darkened. "Hey remember that time you wet your pants in front of the class?" I asked smiling.

"Ah… yes, I don't know how Naruto did it." He laughed as he thought back to it.

"Naruto was telling the truth when he said he didn't do it," I added trying to suppress my laughter.

"He wasn't?" He asked with surprise. "Then who was it?"

"It was me." I burst into laughter as I saw his eyes go wide. "I told Naruto about it before I did it though." I wiped my eyes.

"I should've guessed. You used to help Naruto with some of his pranks." He shook his head. "Do you two still get along?" He asked curious.

"No… He hit his head and forgot." _Sigh._ "It has been a while now and he still hasn't remembered."

"That Naruto. I'm sure he will remember you again," he smiled. "You two were really close back then. Something like that can't be forgotten that easily." He stood up. "I need to get going but next time we meet I'll treat you to ramen."

Hearing Iruka I decided to keep it a secret until I found more information. Smiling I waved at my old teacher as he walked away. A light tap on my shoulder made me jump, turning around I saw Misa-san holding a scroll. Her face was stoic but her eyes contained sadness °Misa-san… it's been a while…°

°It has, you've grown a lot since I last saw you.° She smiled.

°Where you sent here to deliver me something?° I asked her, once again being drawn to the scroll in her hand.

°Yes, but… it is not something you would enjoy...° she said handing me the scroll. °Kuzunoha-sama ordered me to give this to you once she heard that you were looking for the truth.° She said pulling her arm away when I tried reaching for the scroll. °Please… I ask you to not read what is inside…° She pleaded.

Reaching for her hands I held them for a moment before taking the scroll into mine. °This must be important. I need to know, I'm sorry.° I said cutting off our mind link. She looked at me and nodded keeping her eyes fixed on mine. With a stroke of my hair, she nodded and walked away.

* * *

Following the map to the exact location, I looked up to see two huge statues staring at me. Shrugging I stood exactly where the map told me to and activated my eyes rewinding to the time it specified.

Standing there I watched as Danzo stood in front of my old friend. Stopping myself from reaching out I stood still and listened to the events that were happening. With interest, I listened as the scarred man knew about the many things Shisui thought were kept secret. 'So Shisui was going to attack Fugaku?' I thought since he never told me the actual plan. Listening more to what the man was saying I guessed that it involved Shisui's visual genjutsu. 'I wonder just how powerful can it be?'

"The head can always be replaced." [1] Hearing him say that I could feel multiple meanings behind it. Not just referencing Fugaku in the conversation. But those words caused an emotion she never saw in her friend, anger. He objected to what the scarred man when said when the other said something that brought a chill to my spine. "That Mangekyo sharingan. I would be able to use it more effectively."

Not liking the direction this was going I looked at Shisui as he was still in the same spot his eyes reflecting his wish to jump away from the man in front of him. The man went on to explain the characteristics of a mosquito bite and the poison of a scorpion and spider when it clicked. The pain I was feeling that day. As I was thinking this another person came into the picture, a man with a tiger mask. 'Sugaru Aburame.' I made sure to remember the name of the man who poisoned my friend. But as I did I saw Danzo smiling as he was now slowly taking my friend's eye out. Holding my hands together I watched the scene before me trying to not cover my own eyes. Holding one eye in his hand he reached for the other one only to grab empty space. Shisui escaped and with it his other eye. The order was given to give chase as Subaru went after him.

"Kill him. Make sure you kill him." Were the last words I heard as the scene dissolved into nothing. With that, the image before me faded as things fell into place.

Rubbing my eyes the things I didn't understand before now made sense. The man in the woods that I met that sealed away the Uchiha's eyes, was done to prevent a man like Danzo from having their hands on it. Why Tsukiyomi pays special attention to my eyes and why she made me. Finally, why Shisui gave Itachi his other eye.

* * *

Outskirts of Konohagakure

Going back to that cliff. I stood by the edge now understanding what happened that night, and why he killed himself. 'He was going to die… All because that man wanted the power his eyes held… that's why you gave Itachi your eye…' I sighed looking down at the crashing water below. 'You jumped making sure they could never find your body so the discord between the village and clan wouldn't worsen…' Remembering his flashing smile I smiled as well looking up at the sky. The brightness of the sky contrasted with the bloody urge for revenge that chewed at my heart. Placing my hands over my heart as if to mentally stop it from spreading I exhaled knowing that with this knowledge my future was set. 'This village is corrupt.' I choked up looking down the cliff to the water below. 'I'm sorry Shisui but I won't live here and I won't protect it either.' I silently confessed.

Exhaling I used the small amount of chakra I had left I made a portal, taking out porcelain clay. Sitting by the edge I molded the clay to the shape I desired, a mask resembling a fox that would cover half my face. Shaping and smoothing it out I sat by that cliff for hours until someone came and sat down beside me. "Yuki-chan, what are you doing?" The young fox asked looking at my clay-covered hands.

"A new identity."

"Hm… For what?" he asked pensively. Putting a hand under his chin.

"To move around easier," I said using his questions to form my new self.

"Are you going to be the same after this?" He asked.

Stopping I shook my head. "No, I will change," I said continuing as my sight started to become blurry. "I have to grow up. I only have less than five years until the deal is completed." I told him not wanting to look into his eyes. He stayed by my side silent as a question slipped from my own lips. "Do you think he will be disappointed with my decision?"

"I don't know who you are talking about but… It will depend on what you do as this new person right?" He asked making my tears fall. Looking down at my lap I separated each gem creating small piles, ice, pearls, sapphires, and diamonds. Looking at each sapphire I chose the one most symmetrical and placed it in the center of the mask in between the eyebrows. The dirt shifted as Kitaro stood up and leaned against me placing his head on my back. "I hope you don't change a lot. I like you like this." He said poking my back before he stood up and ran off, probably to report what he knew.

Looking at the mask in my hands I opened a small portal and left it to dry. Standing up I stretched my arms as the things running through my head mixed together making me wish to go find some cave and seal myself in it like a hermit. Backing away from the cliff I rolled a pearl in my fingers before throwing it into the water below. "Goodbye," I said to the waters below.

・・・

Not having the mood to cook anything I went to Ichiraku's seeing Iruka there once more. "Miso Ramen please…" I sighed turning to Iruka. "Hi again…" _Sigh._

"Are you okay?" He asked. Putting down his sake bottle.

"Well… a lot of things happened after I saw you, you know secret Anbu stuff." I said being as vague as possible. "Can I have a sip?" I asked staring at the little cup on his hand.

"Oh, sure–" He stopped himself, remembering my age. "You're the same age as Naruto." He sighed moving his sake away from me.

"I was kidding." I laughed seeing his face. Stopping I looked at the menu behind him before glancing outside for anyone. "Either way… things seem to be pointing in one direction at the moment." I sighed looking over the counter at the ramen being made.

"I know what you mean," He sighed. "With what's happening. It seems the village will be in disorder until the new Hokage takes over." Iruka sighed taking a sip from his cup.

"If I may add something," Teuchi-san spoke up. "I think that if it's about your personal life it would be best to step back and focus on something else in the meantime. Once you are ready to deal with the problem in your life you will be able to tackle it without regret later on." Teuchi said placing the bowl in front of me. "Here it is, enjoy."

"Thank you, for the advice and bowl," I said before digging into the bowl. Eating in silence I finished before I knew it. Taking out my frog wallet to pay for the food Iruka spoke up, "Hey, Naruto has one like that." Iruka pointed out with a small laugh. "Also, I remember saying that I would treat you next time we met."

"Yeah, I bought it when it was two for the price of one. I still had it when I met Naruto so I gave it to him since I haven't used it." I said taking out more than what I was supposed to pay. "The extra is my treat for the next time Naruto and Sasuke come by and eat since I won't be here," I told Teuchi and Iruka-sansei, hopping off my seat. "Oh, also don't tell them. It'll be kinda embarrassing when they try to pay me back." I said putting away the frog wallet. "Bye!" I said running out of the shop towards my home.

Entering through the door the feelings that I left in the Ramen shop caught up to me as the dread set in. With a heavy sigh, I washed and changed into my white dress which truth be told still fit me. Tired of everything I did that day I jumped on the bed. 'Why…' I thought unable to form the rest before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

Opening my eyes I looked around and saw that I was no longer in my bed at home. I could see myself seeing through someone else's view. 'It's been a long time since this happened.' I thought as I noticed the sound of the crashing waves behind me. The person moved their head allowing me to get a view of the water below crashing against the cliff. The person without a single worry turned back to the cliff and chiseled off a fossil of a seashell. Placing it on the basket tied to his back. Lowering themselves more the person found a small hole on the side of the cliff finding small traces of jasper. The person started to hum as the quickly started chiseling off the rock surrounding the stone and placing them in their basket.

"Hoshi!" A woman's voice from above yelled. The person backed away from the cliff and looked up the silhouette of the woman at the top of the cliff waving at them to come up. As they did I caught sight of their red hair as it was brushed to the side by the wind. The person brushing the hair from their eyes squinted up at the person giving them a thumbs up, taking a bit of the stone before pulling themselves up.

Before the person reached the top I was dragged to another memory seeing a jasper being put into a stone lantern. "Done. Now I have to wait," the person told themselves as they looked at the sundial. Sitting there they carefully watched the sundial when a shrine priest came up.

"Ouji-sama, your sister has asked me to take your place for the barrier seal." He said respectfully.

"No thanks, I want to do this on my own. I want to contribute something to this island before I take my father's place." He looked over at the lantern with a sigh. "Nee-san can be overprotective sometimes…" He laughed, "Either way we have to do this so we won't have to be so worried about our safety." He said noticing the sundial. "It's time."

Time speed up as I could see the process happening step by step. As the procedure was happening the person kept shaking their head feeling something out of place but not able to figure out what.

By the time the barrier was put up, he turned to the priest who looked at him with excitement before his face turned to one of shock. "Ouji-sama! Your hair!" he said. The confused man Looked up and saw the red of his hair becoming white like the clouds above his head.

Time fast-forwarded once again as it was revealed that the seal aside from providing protection took something that the casters didn't like from themselves in order to be set up. From my side, I could feel how the person's hair turning white arose from his desire to be seen as normal by others. Slowly being dragged back I heard something before I woke up, "So the barrier around Uzushiogakure is done right?"

* * *

Bolting up from my sleep I looked out my window to see that it was early morning, around five or four of the morning. With a sigh, I dropped back my bed and looked at the ceiling. A strand of hair covered my eye pulling it I saw the red strand. 'I wonder why he disliked it.' I thought. 'I love mine.' I smiled as I knew now what would be my distraction.

* * *

Next Day

Signing out of the village under the pretense of going on vacation. I leaped from branch to branch doing tricks as I was heading towards my destination. Knowing that I would be approaching a town soon I leaped towards the ground seeing too late the tall man below. Making eye contact, the man was about to draw out the thing from his back before I focused a small amount of water to push me to the side.

Crashing on the ground I anticipated the areas that I would be injured and healed myself before standing up. "I'm sorry for frightening you out of nowhere." I apologized to the man with blue skin and shark-like features that looked eerily familiar. The cloak he wore tugged something in my head but before I could pinpoint it he spoke.

"My, and why were you in such a rush?" He asked still having his hand on the handle of the thing of his back, guessing it was a sword.

"I'm going to see my relatives," I said which wasn't technically a lie. Brushing the dirt off my cloak I put the hood on again noticing the crossed-out village symbol on his forehead. 'This is bad.'

"Hm. Well, that means you know the area." He said letting go of his sword. Putting his hand into his black cloak with red clouds he took out a map. "Do you know this town." He asked pointing to the map he held up.

Squinting I nodded. "Yes, it should be a couple of minutes that way." I pointed when suddenly I heard a voice from behind me that made me jump.

"I'm sorry for taking so long."

Turning my head I saw the one person I hadn't seen in years. My heart began to speed up as I saw his face. 'It hasn't changed.' Many emotions ran through me as I couldn't decide which one to choose. Ranging from happiness to anger. Remembering the situation. I put my arms close to my chest covering the necklace and looked between the two men. They were skilled shinobi and since I made the mistake of not controlling my own heart I had to think quickly. "Y-you aren't going to rob me are you?" I asked purposefully making my voice tremble while keeping my heart rate up.

"Hahaha no." The man with the sword said as I remembered where I saw his face. "Thank you for the directions," he said as he began walking away.

Moving to the side I stood still as Itachi walked past. 'This is my chance!' I told myself before glancing at the person he was with. 'We'll meet again…' I held back turning to head in the opposite direction not knowing at the time how he took slight interest in me since I reminded him of the person who died that night. Unaware to him at the moment that that person was alive and forging their own road one that would cross paths with his later on.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Going to a fishing village she remembered from her travels, she stopped and looked at the boats. Going up to every person that owned a boat she asked them if they could take her to an island near her actual destination. Every single person waved her off saying that the waters were too dangerous for them to take her.

After checking with every single person she went tried with the last person only to fail. Knowing that she would run into this type of situation she took out a pouch as big as her hand and placed it in front of the man. "Will this be enough to buy the boat?" She asked.

The man looking at her and the pouch opened it, his hands trembling. "B-but-"

"Yes or no," she interrupted wanting to head out before the sunset.

"More than enough." the man said.

"Good." Turning around she headed towards the boat. "Tell no one of this."

・・・

'I was too hasty!' She thought as she struggled to turn the boat, she was getting the hang of it but she was still a novice, 'What was I thinking going towards whirlpool areas!' She struggled as she tried keeping the sail in the right direction while moving the water underneath away from the whirlpool a distance away. The winds picked up as she was grateful for it helping her steer away, as well as the short hair that didn't cover her sight. Suddenly the sky became bright for a moment before it rumbled. "Great!" She yelled as she ran to the sail trying to tie it back up but the winds became stronger as she was almost blown off.

Managing somehow to tie the sail the downpour came. "What else could go wrong!" She yelled to the skies as another flash of light illuminated everything around her showing her the giant whirlpool she was heading towards. 'I just had to say it…' She thought as she placed both hands on the ship holding on to it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the water around her trying to steer herself away like before but the currents were too strong as she was getting pulled towards the center.

'Well. I bought this for nothing.' She thought as another flash in the sky showed her how she was already halfway towards the center. Standing up she ran and jumped off the boat transforming into her koi form. She had never used this in the ocean but it was her only choice.

The moment she was encased by the water she immediately regretted it, she felt as if the water inside of her was escaping and she was drying up like a raisin. 'I'll find a saltwater fish next time…' she thought as she undid the transformation, by then however she was already too deep to pull herself away and too close to the center causing her to get pulled by the currents. As she was looking around to find a way to possibly escape her chance was taken by the form of a ship part hitting her with full force.

* * *

?

"You're alive!" She heard a voice yell as she started to cough up saltwater. "Woah there!" The person said helping her to her side. Coughing up the water that had filled her lungs she looked up to see the person that had found her being obscured by the sun behind them. "Are you okay? Do you remember who you are?" He asked.

Nodding she looked around trying to figure out where she was. "Where am I?" She asked unsure, wobbling to a stand she got a clear view of the person that found her. He was a young man with bluish skin and shark-like features. 'No…' she groaned. "I'm in Kirigakure…" she said in a low voice.

"Actually you're not." The young man said standing up as well. "I don't remember the name of this place but I do know someone who does."

・

* * *

Midnight novel

Danzo and Shisui page 100

Danzo and Itachi. Page 150


	29. Visit

Chapter 29: Visit

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Being helped by this mysterious stranger he guided me from the beach towards his town. As we were walking, I noticed the sand that stuck to me along with the many scratches on my skin. But that wasn't important, looking down and around me, I saw how the sand was white in coloring. 'Where am I?' I asked myself thinking of all the shores I've seen but none matched this one. Then again I haven't been to many beaches.

As I was thinking of this I tripped over a hard stone. Looking at my foot I saw the scratch it left. Healing it I looked at the stone I tripped on to see what looked like a piece of rubble. Wiping the sand around it to see it better the guy that was guiding me stopped. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked a couple of steps ahead.

Looking at the stone I stood up and walked towards him. 'Might just be an unfinished project or something.' I sighed catching up with him with much more effort than expected.

"Nami!" Someone yelled looking around there was a man similar to him walking in our direction. "Where have you been? You know I need to-" He cut himself off as he saw a person he never saw before, me. "Who is that?" He asked confused.

"I found her by the shore." The one who I assume to be Nami said.

"Hello." I bowed slightly. "I'm Yukino."

"So the tide brought in someone else." He mumbled as if that was a daily occurrence.

"Someone else?" I asked.

"Yes, the tides tend to wash up people who are escaping or looking for a new beginning… at least that's what everyone else believes." He explained placing a hand on his hip. "So what were you doing at sea before you fell in?" He asked so casually like someone would say, what brings you here?

"I was going to visit an island," I said being vague.

Narrowing his eye by a milimeter he asked, "Where are you from?"

"Uh… Konoha," I said hesitantly when he reached for my head and rubbed my hair with two fingers.

"Are you from any clan?" He asked with a tired look as if there was something else he needed to do.

"Uh…" I hesitated unsure of whether or not I should really answer. "Where am I?" I asked stepping back.

"Uzushiogakure. At least that is how it was called." He answered waving his hand in the air. "Nami, take her to the village I have to prepare to meet with the others." He said walking past us and going to the beach.

"Don't worry about him, Kaito-san only acts stiff but he's nice. Today is just not a regular day that's all," Nami said guiding me towards the village ahead of us.

* * *

'Uzushio… So I'm here.' I thought to myself while scanning everything I could. The buildings were small like that of a fishing village and the people consisted of a few members of what I could assume to be of the Hoshigaki clan, and of random people I couldn't place to any specific clan. From where I stood that made the population of forty or so. The fact that there were people here made me more energetic hoping that somewhere on this island the people I was looking for were still alive. "Hey!" The young man called from ahead as I had begun to fall behind.

"Huh?" I asked in a moment of confusion before running to his side. "I have a question. Is there by any chance a shrine that has been here from the last people who lived here?" I asked getting to the point.

"Yes, but first we have to wait for Kaito-san to return." He said opening the door to a house. "In you go."

* * *

Stepping into the room the door closed lightly behind me. The room was furnished so it couldn't be a cell, seeing the table I grabbed a chair and sat on it. Staring at the ceiling I waited for a couple of minutes when my eyes began to slowly close. "Do you want water?"

Jolting awake I turned my head towards the doorway to another room seeing a woman with long black braided hair reaching her back standing by the doorway holding a ceramic jar.

Touching my throat I nodded "Please," Being given a cup I gulped everything down and saw the woman grab a chair and drag it to be next to me.

"My name is Shimizu. Don't bother with honorifics." She said staring into the depths of my eyes. "I'm sure you met my brother already." She took out a knife and began polishing it.

"Kaito-san?" I guessed feeling myself shrink the moment her eyes returned their focus on me.

"No, Nami." She corrected bringing me some relief. "I was going to question you since Kaito had to attend to something but just now I overheard you talking about a shrine." She said looking down at her knife following her gaze I saw her eyes staring at me through the reflection. "What is your purpose for coming here? Because I know you didn't come here by accident."

Staring at her reflection I nodded. 'Who is this woman?' I asked myself deciding to tell her a small portion of the truth, "Uh… I came here to find out more about my clan. That's all." I told her as her eyes criticized every single movement she did.

"Shimizu, there's no need to question her further," Kaito said as he stood by the door which made me jump as I realized that the woman had purposefully drawn my attention away from him. "However I do have one question." He added making sure his body covered the entirety of the doorway. "Do you have any experience as a shinobi?"

'A question of trust…' I realized. "Yes, I do," I confessed. 'Just who are they?' I asked myself seeing their posture and confidence.

Both of them looked at each other and kept staring as if they were having a silent argument together. With Shimizu's shoulders dropping slightly she nodded closing her eyes. "Nami will guide you to the shrine tomorrow morning," Kaito said.

"You can stay with us for the night," Shimizu said standing up. "But you first need to wash that sand off you."

* * *

Next Day

By morning Nami led me to the forest saying that he would take me to the shrine. Seeing rocks I hopped over them to not trip when I noticed that my guide had disappeared. "Nami-san?" I called out until I heard a groan. Walking towards the sound I saw a hole in the ground being partially covered by roots and vines. Peeking inside I saw him stuck in the crevice, "Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Yes…" He said standing up, trying to pull himself out but unable to. "Can you help?"

"Sure." Grabbing a couple of vines I tied them together and hung it over the side. Pulling him out I stuck my head in the opening and activated my eyes to see how wide the crevice was. From side to side the crevice stretched far enough for me to not see where it ended and it was wide enough for one to fall in even if they jumped with a running start. Deactivating them I pulled my head out and told him about what I saw.

"We should go around then…" He said but shook his head. "That would take too long," Sighing he looked up at the trees. "You can jump up there right?"

"Yes, and you?"

"No, I was never really trained for it, but nee-san has." He sighed. 'So his sister has experience as a shinobi? If that's the case then that wouldn't make sense.' Collecting water I stood on it and extended my hand. "Thanks…" He said hopping on the floating platform I made. Hovering to the other side we both hopped off, using that same water I used it to slice the vines hiding the crevice to reveal signs of a bridge once being there along with the skeletons of a few unlucky animals to have fallen in. "We must be near," Nami-san shivered looking down.

・・・

Walking for about an hour we passed by a couple of boars, deers and a fox and anything else that preferred to avoid us. Stopping for a rest Nami left to look for a stream alone. Wanting to warn him I stopped and just sat against a tree thinking that he would be fine. 'Nothing has really attacked us so it should be fine.' I sighed crossing my arms. 'Should I really be here? I feel that I just uncovered something that I didn't expect.' I questioned myself when I noticed odd rectangular stones covered in dirt. Going to it I wiped the dirt away to see it forming patterns. As I kept brushing away for dirt I saw how it extended further. "What is it?" I heard Nami say as he came back holding his filled container.

"It couldn't be…" I whispered following the stones not realizing I had begun to run. Past the trees and small streams, I stopped once again as I reached the top of a hill. Looking from above it, I covered my mouth as my guess was true.

"What is it?" Nami repeated catching up to me out of breath.

Looking at the valley I made a mental image using the small gaps between the trees, "It's a huge sealing circle." I stated as I could see the top of a shrine to the side of the seal. Without waiting for Nami to ask more about it I ran towards the shrine hoping that it would have an archive like the others. 'The answers I need have to be there!'

Sliding to a stop at the bottom of the steps my heart raced as I couldn't contain my excitement. Going up one step at a time led to me going up two steps until I reached the top breathless, lifting my head with a smile I saw the shrine in a better state than the ones I've seen. Falling to my knees I began to cough struggling to normalize my breathing. The sudden coolness at the base of my neck brought some relief before I realized it was from a blade.

"Who are you?" A woman's voice asked, glancing to the side I saw the brown-haired young woman in a Miko uniform holding a naginata to my neck.

"WAIT!" A breathless yell could be heard from halfway down the steps as Nami managed to catch up. "Wait," Huffs could be heard as he reached the top trying to calm down the armed woman. "She's… She's from your clan." He finished before falling to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Hearing this the woman lowered her weapon while I just stared in confusion at Nami. 'She what?!' I asked myself in disbelief. 'This is something he should've mentioned before we arrived,'

"Oh, really! Sorry. My name's Kichi." She laughed clinging onto her naginata. "The duty of a priestess comes first," Kichi said extending her hand.

"Uh… by clan does he mean Uzumaki?" I asked taking her hand.

"Yes," she smiled. "I need to inform Nori-kun about this." She ran off towards the side of the shrine without waiting.

Turning to Nami-san who had regained his breath I asked, "When Kaito-san touched my hair," I pointed to the red streak on my bangs. "What was it for?"

"Oh its because they set up a request to send them any person we find with red hair." He informed pointing to the shrine. "It's the least we could do after they helped us." He took in a deep breath trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. "So far you're the only one we've seen."

"Oh…" I said, 'So the chance is still really low.' Walking up to the shrine I peeked inside. "Tsukiyomi…" I whispered. 'Didn't she make me because everyone else was gone?' I asked myself. "Tsukiyomi…"

"Look there she is!" I heard the priestess's voice say making me jump. Turning immediately I saw a man around his early twenties by her side.

His short dark hair contrasted with his sharp purple eyes as looked my way. "Yes, you are right I can sense it in her chakra…" the man trailed off as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But… she seems to have some mixed heritage… some I can't identify." He said rubbing his eyes.

"That doesn't matter, she is still one of us." The priestess said.

"Wait how can you tell?" I asked curious about this.

"Members of a clan have similarities in their chakra knowing those similarities can help us identify where you fit in." The man said before turning his attention to Nami. "Thank you for bringing her here. The woods get darker quicker so you can stay the night with us."

"Thank you." Nami accepted with a smile.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The two that they met collected their stuff and waved goodbye to the other four at the shrine that hid from sight. Down the side of the hill where the shrine stood and around the back. There lay a small settlement away from the shrine to keep its natural surroundings. However, it was placed not too far away so it could no longer be seen.

The walk down the trail to the settlement was short. With every step, Yukino looked around with a sparkle in eyes as she held her tongue not wanting to scare off the people that held answers. However, the moment she saw the settlement her sparkle disappeared as she saw the small population of about twenty. Scanning her eyes over the population she saw no one that looked older than their thirties or forties, anyone that could be old enough to remember life at the island before the attack. "How old is the oldest person here?" She asked hoping that she just missed them.

Kichi turned around and pointed ahead to the guy. "Believe it or not but Nori-kun is 32." She whispered. Both Nami and Yukino looked around her and eyed the man in disbelief. 'He doesn't look 32.' They both thought with doubt.

"He looks younger than that," Nami said to the priestess that was waiting for one of them to say it.

Smugly Kichi put a hand under her chin. "Fufufu. It's a plus of our genes." She said with a whip of her hair. "I'm 29 myself." She said with such pride that it was believable. 'I thought women lied about that kind of stuff.' Yukino thought deciding to keep it to herself. 'It seems I was wrong.' She nodded to herself.

Ahead of the group some of the people had noticed the two guests and some of the more nosiest ones asked Nori about it. "We have a new member," Nori informed them before lowering his voice. "Have the other's arrived?" He asked.

"Yes, they're waiting." Someone motioned to the horses grazing behind them. Turning back to the group he waved to catch Kichi's attention before heading into one of the houses where the meeting would take place.

"Well, it seems I'm now in charge," Kichi said noticing the curious glances of the people. Grabbing both of them by the arms she pulled them as she led them around introducing them to the others.

・・・

Stopping at the last area which was a small clearing with stones for sitting. The small trio laughed as Kichi told jokes she heard. To the side, in a building, Nori walked out with Kaito, an older looking man with dark eyes and hair, and a woman with black hair. Hearing the laughter they turned their heads to see what it was. "She's the one isn't she." The woman said pressing her lips into a line. "What a conundrum." She sighed crossing her arms.

"I wasn't sure at first but now I am," Nori said looking at the new arrival.

"You said she was mixed right?" Kaito spoke up grabbing their attention. "Depending on which traits she shows she should go to that specific clan. But for now, she should stay here. It would be troublesome to travel to the mountains now."

"You have a point." The lady said grabbing her horse. "I will wait patiently in my village when you guys come for the report. Until next month." She hopped on her horse before galloping away towards her village in the mountains.

"The young nowadays can be quite energetic." The older man sighed going to a horse. "I will return ahead of you Kaito-san to make sure they haven't destroyed anything." He sighed hoping on his horse.

"Are you having problems with your side?" Nori asked looking at the older man with worry.

"My village is fine, but the people are restless. They remember their lives before the island and want to have festivals but with the lack of people to protect them is an issue and it can't be done." He sighed rubbing his head. "Anyways I will deal with it somehow. Make sure you take care of my people and train them well." The old man looked in the direction of the shrine before turning his horse and going to his village located on the west south side of the island.

Watching him leave both men turned to each other. "It seems that's that," Kaito said grabbing his own horse. "I'll come for Nami tomorrow, later." He said heading west north.

* * *

With the sun setting behind the horizon everyone returned to their homes. The lantern lighter walked around lighting the stone lanterns around the small settlement humming a tune that scared the children back into the homes. Nori and Kichi sat by the side of the village watching the shadows for anything dangerous. "Did you guide her to the guest house?" Nori asked.

"I thought you did?" Both of them looked at each other and stood up looking around not seeing the new arrival. Looking at each other they nodded and split up each taking their weapon. Not wanting to alert anyone they walked in the shadows before running the moment they were out of sight. Kichi headed to the shrines while he looked around the surrounding area. There were two possible things that could have happened. A) she came here to steal information for her nation or B) they both got lost and would be eaten by wild animals. Either situation would be bad news that they would want to avoid.

 _Thump!_ Turning his head immediately he saw the young man from the Hoshigaki clan trying to place something he bumped into. "Ah! I'm sorry." He said seeing the man.

"It's fine. Where is the girl?"

"Oh? She mentioned wanting to see the sky clearly."

"Thank you." Nori turned before remembering something. "It's late, make sure to go to the guest house. It's the one with an acorn painted on it." He told him before running into the surrounding woods.

"78…79…80…" The quiet mumblings caught his attention as he quietly followed it. Sitting in a clearing he saw the girl that he was looking for as she carefully folded small stars that she dumped into a jar that lay open next to her.

'So there was no need to worry,' He sighed deciding to head back but stopping. Walking up to her he tapped the ground next to her with his weapon. "You shouldn't wander off, this area has bears." He said seeing how she took her jar and closed it.

"Okay." She nodded looking up at the starry sky above. "Is the sky always like this?" She asked.

Thinking of her question he shook his head. "…I think so. I never paid much attention to it." He spoke interested in where this was going.

She remained silent as she looked over the sky as if deciding on what to say before nodding, "The night sky here is definitely prettier than that of any nation I've been to…" Standing up she tapped her jar. "I was told many times of where my ancestors came from and actually seeing it made me happy." She turned with a smile.

"You mentioned other nations do you think you can tell me about them?" He asked as he guided her back to the safety that was the village before they could run into any trouble.

・・・

Being brought into the guest house she was placed in one of the empty rooms. Yukino closed her eyes realizing how the buildings were basic one-floor houses. Sitting up she saw how the furniture was simple and made of wood, thinking back to the village she was in before she remembered how the plates or cups were made of clay. The state in which these people lived was simple. Which made sense. 'If no ships can pass here then they need to make their own food and make their own stuff.' From the craftsmanship of the furniture, she guessed that there was a lack of skilled carpenters around. 'I wonder how it looked before its destruction.' With this thought in mind, she lay on the hard floor and went to sleep.

* * *

By morning Kichi waited around Nori's house. The moment he opened his door and was about to exit Kichi pushed Nori back into his house, shutting the door behind them. "People speak on this island." Nori groaned reminding the young woman as he was pushed to his room.

"Kamisama has given us news for the first time in years." She whispered telling him of the news she heard from those at the shrine.

"What was it?" Nori asked interested, sitting on the tatami floor.

"Kamisama has delivered a gift to our shores one that's full of surprises." She said sitting across from him and placing her weapon down.

"Why don't they send us something helpful instead." He sighed.

"That's the thing. Kamisama said the gift will help guide us to a brighter future." She said going silent as someone passed by. "The others and I agree that it might be the newcomer."

"Kichi you can't be serious. She's like what 10?" He asked not believing it.

"12 almost 13." She corrected. "I know it may be hard to believe but what else came here to these shores aside from debris?" She asked wanting him to consider. "Let's just keep an eye out for anything weird." She asked before standing up.

・・・

The next day Yukino was dragged to the shrine by Nori and Kichi to help. Not even a minute passed when she remembered the conversation she had with Nori that night. "So!" She prepared herself to spill details to someone else other than her family, "Sunagakure has something called sand dumplings they are delicious…" she started before going into detail into various other things.

At first, Nori tried to focus on sharpening the other's naginata before he was drawn into the conversation. "That sounds nice," Nori said as he handed her a broom to help clear up the leaves. "Speaking of Suna I remember jiji telling me the story of a city called Rōran. Have you heard of it?" He asked. Shaking her head he smiled and started recounting the story he remembered but as he did the others at the shrine took interest and stopped their duties or training to listen. Each of them seeing the city he described in vivid detail.

"Woah… I never heard of it." Yukino whispered to herself once he finished. "A city rising within days… how amazing would that be."

・・・

"Hey! I told you not to wander off its dangerous." Nori yelled when he caught up to the girl.

"I needed to check something," she mumbled as she wiped off the dirt on the stone patterns on the ground. "What do you think could be sealed here?" She asked while drawing down the pattern on a piece of paper.

Looking at the ground he tapped the ground. "I don't know." He sighed. "All I know is that jiji came here for this. He never said what it was though." He mumbled before remembering what he came to do. "Now stop wandering around and help out."

・・・

Helping make medicine with the other priestesses she stood up to get more ingredients. Seeing that the drawer for a specific plant was missing she told them she was going to look for it. "Hey! Yukino can you come here for a moment." Nori yelled waving her over from the shrine entrance.

"What is it?" She asked running over.

"There was something I wanted to ask you." He started but stopped wondering how he should put it. "Can I check your chakra for a moment?" He asked.

With a nod from her, he went around her and placed a hand firmly on her back. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before she felt him infusing some of his chakra into her. "Weird your chakra reserves are abnormally large."

"Really? Isn't that normal." She asked while standing there looking at the statue of a woman in the shrine.

"In your case no." He said taking his hand off her back and staring at it with a frown. "Aren't their doctors in Konoha that could've told you this?"

"..."

"Hey," He said facing her and squatting slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I might have skipped out on going to a few of my appointments…" She avoided his eyes, "So I guess that's how I never found out?"

"Seriously." He sighed shaking his head, "Well, from what I could tell at least is that your chakra reserve is filling up a space that might've been once empty." He said realizing something else. "But for that to happen there would have had to be something there in the first place…" He mumbled to himself. "Anyways, it seems to be at full capacity."

"Is it really bad?"

"Too much of anything is bad." He said, "You will either have to empty that reserve or you will have to create a new one to redirect the extra chakra." He said thinking of something. "Think of it as a dam. You being young have a delicate dam that let's water through from time to time when the main storage starts running dry." he poked where her heart would be. "But it seems that the rains don't know when to stop and so your dam is being overflooded and craking as it tries to hold everything in. So your body is working to reinforce the dam to prevent it from cracking but at the same time that you use your main storage it is working on keeping you rested." He put both of his hands in front of him like a balance. "Should your body help you rest or should it work on adapting? Both things are happening and your body begins to struggle."

"Wait but wouldn't that also be the case for young children?" She asked getting the metaphor but not why it's happening to her.

"It's rare but this has actually happened before. I forgot the actual name of the disease though," he stood up straight seeing Kichi. "Hey, Kichi! Gather information about that disease we read about." He told her as she nodded not knowing which one he was talking about but deciding to get it anyways. Turning to her he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, for now, let's work on creating another reserve." Letting go he walked out of the shrine and into the warmth of the sun.

"So that's why it's happening…" Seeing him walk away she looked at the reflective surface of a katana placed on a stand. It was barely visible but the bags under her eyes were there. Rubbing her eyes she now knew why she kept becoming tired more frequently. 'My body is trying to adjust.' She placed a hand on her chest. 'How troublesome.' She thought before remembering about the herbs she was supposed to get.

・・・

Learning the basic idea on how to create a reserve a week passed but she had yet to create one. Standing at the top of the shrine steps she looked down in thought. "Yukino-chan, the others said that you could go to the village and help out there," Kichi said as she came with the news.

"Kichi-san, I'll be leaving. Thank you for letting me stay, when I return, I'll make sure to bring some souvenirs." She said turning to face her.

The other instead of being shocked, laughed, "Don't be silly. There is no way you could leave this island. The whirlpools would drag you back." She laughed waving away what the girl said.

The laughter had caught the attention of those nearby as they stopped and peaked at what it was before returning to their work thinking that nothing interesting was happening. "I won't be leaving by boat." She smiled as her eyes glowed a pale silver.

"Huh?" The priestess looked at her with a dumbfounded look as a portal opened leading to the woods. 'Wait…Those eyes!'

"I'll come back as soon as I can!" She said going through to the other side, closing the portal behind her. Finding the huge seal and the news of her health she knew she couldn't stay. The information she needed would lie elsewhere.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Feeling hungry I saw a tea shop ahead and headed towards it. Entering the shop my heart dropped as I saw people I recognized. The sand siblings were eating together with Baki next to them. The silent man saw me and stared at me for a moment before standing up and exiting the shop. Internally groaning I knew what this meant. 'How did he even recognize me? I dyed my hair a different color back then.' Sighing I went to the back of the shop and ordered my food before going outside to see what was up.

Going to the side of the shop I saw the grown man with his arms crossed deep in thought. "Baki-san?" I asked sensing the area around me for anyone else that may eavesdrop.

"Yukino-san," he trailed off wondering whether or not he should say it. "You will one of the few to hear this first but the Kazekage is dead."

Shaking my head I sighed. "I sent a warning about that man." I hissed keeping my voice low. "When I sent Shijima-sama I told you guys everything he did and you still decided to team up and for what?!" I asked remembering the details I was given.

"We know, we found out too late when the Kazekage was found to be dead for weeks."

Sighing I started running through the things I've done. 'I need to return to the sand and dispose of the reports I sent him…' "You wouldn't tell me this if there was something you needed," I whispered.

"Orochimaru took numerous files from the archives and you are the one who currently knows every single file by memory. You still remember them, don't you?" he asked.

Nodding in response I leaned against the shop. "I'll need to go to Suna and check what's missing. However, any information from when I left will remain missing." I pointed out. "Do you still want me to do it?" I asked still hoping he would say yes.

"I will talk to the council about this but what matters most is getting that information back." He walked past me and back to the shop but before he did he stopped. "I'll be back in Suna in a week. Be there by then."

Fixing a loose strand of hair I sensed him back with the group. Sensing another signiture I turned to the forest to see Kitaro running towards me. "Yuki-chan!" He called me over. Curious I walked over and he shoved a note in my hand before running back to the forest. Confused I opened the note carefully.

 _I'm so so so sorry! Haru and Hina told me to transform into you and kiss Gaara-kun, you know the one that tried to kill you years ago. But don't worry it was only on the cheek._

 _Million apologies, Kitaro_

 _Ps. It happened during the first couple of days of the chūnin exams._

 _Pss. Hina and Haru lied they didn't know genjutsu._

Looking over the note I sighed knowing that I should have just ignored my stomach and continued walking. 'Well… I had to talk to him again one of these days.' I shook my head knowing that I now had to go back inside and apologize since they saw me.

Going back to the shop I entered and saw the group still there eating. Walking towards the group I saw Baki sending a silent message through his eyes telling me to stop and turn around but I didn't. Stopping in front of the auburn-haired boy I tapped the table in front of him. "Excuse me but can I talk to you?" I asked pointing to another table, thankfully saying that without my voice shaking. The boy looked slightly confused and did as asked moving across the room to hear what I had to say.

I started to stumble on my words while the boy just stared at me silently. His two siblings exchanged looks of confusion as they tried to decipher what I was saying. "Can you repeat that?" He asked.

 _Sigh._ "You see… during the chūnin exams, I kissed you and… I want to apologize." I was able to say. I might have not been the one to do it but apologizing for it made me feel like I did. "I'm sorry."

"That was you?" He asked somewhat remembering as his hand went to his cheek.

"Your food is done," the lady waved me over.

"Oh, coming," I replied standing up quicker than what I wanted to, waving goodbye to the boy. Paying I grabbed my dango and tea seeing on the pots reflection how the boy had returned to his group. Holding my breath as I passed them I sat down on the table furthest from them. Sitting by my lonesome self I ate my food feeling the stares burning the back of my head. Hands trembling I went for my tea when I saw the reflection of both older siblings walking over. 'No…' I silently cried as they sat on either side cutting off my escape.

"So we heard what happened," Temari said with a smirk. "And we want to know the name of the guy that likes our little brother."

"Wait, what?" Kankuro said as if not getting what coming here was about. 'His face looks weird painted. Though that shade of purple fits him better than the one I made.' I thought the moment I saw his face.

It took a while to register what Temari said as my mind processed the words. 'Guy…' I gave an empty smile hiding the fact that they thought I was a boy even without my mask on. 'You know what? That can actually work in my favor one of these days.' I cheered myself up. "My name is Yukino," I said quietly.

"Yukio?" Kankuro said hearing only part of my name.

"Yukio?" Temari repeated interested. "Come sit with us then Yukio." She said standing up. Trying to say no but being cut off before I could even utter the words I found myself on their table beside Baki staring at my food in front of me.

"I didn't see this happening." I quickly whispered as I raised my cup for a sip.

"So, Yukio. How far do you plan on going with our little brother?" Temari asked making me choke on my tea. 'Why does this remind me of a plot for a BL manga?' I asked myself as my face went red remembering the things that transpired within those books.

"You misunderstand," I said clearing my throat. "It was by mistake," I stood up. "This is too much. I'm leaving." I grabbed my last dango before jumping out of my seat and running out of the shop.

* * *

With that embarrassing event, I headed into the nearby town's closest brothel. Entering one of the girls recognized me and told me that the one I would most likely looking for was out that day. 'Who will I tell my embarrassing moment to now?' I sighed surprised that the brothels on the nearby towns knew who I was. 'Do I really come by that often?' I asked myself knowing that seduction was something I have been trying to learn from them. It is a powerful skill allowing them to draw in men making them give up their money and secrets voluntarily, a skill that they developed over the years. Such a skill drew me in one day as I saw it happen. 'Maybe I really do come by that often…' I reflected on what brought me here.

"Hey Yuki-chan," the cook called me over. "Here send this bill to this man." He said handing me a picture of an old man with white hair. "He forgot to pay his last order of drinks when he left." Nodding I took both the picture and bill.

"Okay," Exiting the brothel I saw that there was a broken stand right across from the entrance. "Excuse me, have you seen this man?" I asked the stand owner who was picking up the broken pieces.

"Yes, he bought all of my ballons." He said.

"Did you see where he went?" I asked.

"He went that way." He pointed down the street.

"I see. Thank you." I sighed looking up at the setting sky. 'With all those water balloons he must be headed towards the outskirts or a park.'

・・・

Passing through the woods a familiar yelling sound caught my attention. 'Wait… is that Naruto?' I asked myself. Following the voices, I reached a clearing and saw Naruto and the guy I was looking for together. 'Why is Naruto with him?' I thought suspiciously hiding in the shadows. Interested in their conversation I stayed in my place when I heard the man saying that he was returning to town for his research. Standing up, I followed the man.

"Well, for you to wait so patiently for me to be alone you must really want something from me." He said turning around with a laugh.

"You're right." I took out the bill from my pocket. "The brothel you went to earlier sends this." I handed him the bill. He looked surprised for a moment as if expecting something else entirely. With a sigh, I shook my head, "I really spent my day chasing after an old man who left without paying." Looking up at the sky I turned around. "Bye." I left the man not wanting to know what his research was.


	30. Leave

Chapter 30: Leave

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing/sounds_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Sitting in the waiting room I looked around and saw other patients. Mostly those waiting for check-ups or because they were sick. Looking down at my hands I tapped my fingers together feeling jittery.

"Yukino Uzu-" I cut the receptionist off as I stood up immediately. Knowing where to go I walked down the familiar halls.

Knocking on the door three times the doctor's familiar voice said, "Come in." Taking in a deep breath I opened the door and slithered in. "It was about time you showed up." She said clicking her pen in an irritated manner.

"Hi…" I said sitting on one of the chairs.

Rotating her chair to face me she clicked on her pen once more and tapped her clipboard. "Something must have happened for you to finally come here. So what is the problem?" She asked.

"Um… so when I was traveling around… you know for my vacation. I bumped into this man who said that I looked ill, ill enough to say that I probably had this disease."

"Hm." She wrote it down in her clipboard. "You shouldn't believe what that person said unless they were a doctor and knew what they were talking about." She looked up from the clipboard and sighed. "If you want I will perform tests to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Really? Thank you!" I put my hands together happy that she was going to look into it.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Performing a variety of tests starting with the ones which could get her an immediate report Dr. Satomi Hyuga frowned slightly when she looked over the results. Making her way to her patient she called her name in the waiting room. "Yukino-san," She called for her in her usual professional voice, the girl who was playing with her hands in the waiting room looked up. "Come with me for a second." She waved her over. The other hearing the small urgent tone in her voice stood up and followed dreading what will come.

"Its bad isn't it." She whispered as she followed the woman to a different room.

"It may be an error but I just want to see for myself." She stood away from the girl. Taking in a deep breath she did the hand signs necessary. "Byakugan!"

"Do you see anything?"

Deactivating her eyes the woman rubbed them and nodded. "The results seem to be correct, and it seems your chakra natures are wind and water." Crossing her arms she closed her eyes silently thinking on what to do. "I'll give you your results. In the meantime, I will look more into this." She left the room going back to her office.

・・・

Going back home with her results in a small sealed packet, Yukino sighed heavily the moment she entered her home. No one was there to greet her which brought some relief as she would have time to think on her own. 'When did the symptoms start appearing?' She asked herself as she went up the stairs to her room. 'Oh… how could I forget it started when I went to Kumogakure.' She thought, thinking back on her time in Kumogakure when she stopped participating in missions. Sitting on her bed she opened the packet and looked over the results. 'Mm… this isn't so bad. If I produce excess chakra when I'm not using it then I just have to find a way to use it.' Laying on her bed she looked at the ceiling. Extending her hands towards it she remembered her transformation seals. 'They use up a little bit of chakra to keep it sealed…' sitting up she looked through her bag for anything useful that she could seal up.

 _Ring… Ring…_

The ringing of the door caught her attention, standing up she ran downstairs knowing who it was. Opening a small portal and taking out her Anbu mask she put it on before opening the door.1

On the other side stood her captain. "Tenzō-san" She greeted the man standing in uniform.

"Fuyumi-san," he nodded, "I came to inform you that you will be placed on leave until further notice."

"W-wait why?"

"We've been updated on your health and your doctor has determined that it would be best for you to take it easy."

"Oh… I see." She nodded. "I will take it easy I guess." Saying that he teleported away without a goodbye. 'Anbu are boring people.' She told herself as she awkwardly closed the door. Going back to her room she opened a portal and rummaged through the clothes she had, realizing that the clothes that she did have, no longer fit her except for the four same outfits she bought that looked like civilian clothing. 'I really don't have clothing for missions.' Sighing she looked at the drawer of clothes she had. Picking up a small dress she had when she was like seven she folded it up and tucked it away in some corner of her storage space. 'It still looks wearable… I'll keep it for someone else.' She hummed as she stored everything else.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Walking through the shopping district I saw Hinata, a boy with long hair, and a younger girl. "Hina-" before I could finish the boy saw me and led Hinata in a different direction. The younger girl, Hanabi, saw me and was about to point it out when the boy placed a finger in front of his lips. 'He did not just do that.' I scoffed internally. About to go and intercept their path I stopped. 'Maybe there having a family outing or something.' I crossed my arms. 'Maybe I shouldn't bother them.' I sighed deciding to do the shopping on my own.

After many twists and I arrived at the store I was looking for. It was special, you see, the clothing was slightly pricey but it was worth it for the quality and durability.

Walking into the quiet store I began walking around looking at the outfits. 'Maybe I should dress up as ordinary as possible.' I told myself looking through the pants and shirts. 'But I would also like to wear a dress again… No!' I shook my head. 'I need to keep up the appearance of a common villager.' I thought as my eyes caught the sight of a red-brown kimono blouse. 'But I can make a small exception…'

Asking for the fitting room I took the blouse with me and put it on. The sleeves were slightly long and fit me slightly big. 'I'm still growing… so I will grow into it.' I thought looking at myself in the mirror swinging my arms.

Deciding to buy it I left the fitting room looking for some black pants I saw. "Yukino-chan?" Turning around I saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" I extended my arms hugging her. "Hi!" I let go.

"You're back." She smiled noticing the blouse in my arm. "You came back for supplies?" She asked.

"Oh, this?" I held it up. "I'm currently on leave. So I decided to do some shopping." I began walking over to the pants I saw. "I saw you with your cousin and sister. You guys looked so happy that I didn't want to bother, you know?" I shrugged. "Where are they anyway?"

"Oh, Hanabi was looking at some outfits for Neji nee-san." She laughed quietly.

"That's nice," I said remembering something. "You two seem to be getting along better."

"Ah…we are.."

"That's great then! Introduce me to him." I nudged her playfully.

・・・

"So Neji really did that." I smiled, glancing back at Hanabi who was distracting Neji. "That's so sweet." I beamed. "To go through something so dangerous so you can see the fireworks." I squealed internally. "That's something so pure and brave!" I clutched my hand to my heart. 'He must've avoided me to spend more time with them.'

"If I had known it was that dangerous I would've stopped him and asked you." She said. "Maybe you would have had the herb in your garden."

"I don't think I have it." I closed my eyes going through the mental map of the garden. "I do remember hearing about it but I've never seen it. I should add it to my garden but from you said I don't think I would be able to." I sighed.

"Maybe someday," Hinata said.

"Yeah, someday…" I stopped. "Well, get back home safe. Bye Hinata." I ran to the path leading away from where she lived. "Bye Neji and Hanabi-chan!" I called turning around for a moment before running home.

* * *

Going to my first home for the first time in a long while. I sat down started clearing the entrance. I had taken everything with me when I moved out leaving only the ceramic cups. The space was small, leaving me with a small space for me to move freely inside. 'Wow. I was really small back then.' I sighed sitting there looking around. Standing up I touched the small scratch on the ceiling. Passing my hand over the wood I knew now that my home had been carved into and it didn't just spring out of the ground as I thought for so long. 'Ah, I should've thought she did that to trick a young kid into trusting her.' I sighed remembering how I trusted her so easily back then and even now.

Crawling out of the tree I wiped away the dirt and climbed the tree to the small hidden spot where I could talk to her. "Tsukiyomi," I said her name not really knowing how to catch her attention. After all, she always appeared when I needed her.

"I have been waiting," I heard her say behind in a low voice.

Turning around to face her I saw the woman who hadn't aged a day since I met her, "Hm. I'm guessing you knew what I would do once I learned the truth." I sighed and closed my eyes remembering. "When I visited the island I was informed of something… I'm guessing one of the four had the disease that they passed on to me." I told her watching her carefully.

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Indeed, it was really problematic having to deal with it at times but eventually they found a way to live with it." She looked me in the eyes tilted her head to the side slightly, "Training you since you were young worked out in both of our favor." Her lips thinned as she formed a smile.

"How did the other person deal with it?"

"As they kept growing they found a way to divert the extra chakra and just got used to it at one point." She said while fixing herself to be more in the shadows. "There was no trick to get better, they just found a way to incorporate it in their lives." She looked to the side slightly as I could tell there was more to be said. 'I guess she wants me to find out on my own.'

"Hm, okay. I have something else that I need to ask." I changed my seating position. "Why didn't you tell me there were still people in Uzushiogakure?"

"Would you have explored this world if I had?"

"Then I guess you making me was for something else then?"

"No… it is still the same reason." She gave a closed-eyed smile, which seemed different than what I was used to. "The things you have learned are for you to share."

"Do you want me to help them?" I asked knowing that somewhere in her vagueness she was telling me to.

"You tell me. It is your choice."

Going back home, I was greeted by Kitaro looking outside from the kitchen window. "Did you two make up?" Kitaro smiled awkwardly referring to my encounter with the siblings at the tea shop, his lips twitching slightly as he tried to keep the smile on his face.

"No." I sighed plopping down on the couch. "But at least it's one step to reconciliation." I patted the space next to me. "I've been wondering for a while do you guys come here every day?"

Taking the seat next to me his smile became real as he rocked himself happily. "No. There's a tag by the entrances to the village that tells us when you come in," he hummed.

"Huh, interesting… do you think I could have some of those tags?"

Nodding he stopped and raised a finger. "You need to ask Misa-san. She holds them." He jumped up from the seat. "I'll go get some." He said about to run out but stopping. "What will you use them for?"

"Well obviously to have an alibi," I told him as he ran out.

* * *

A couple of days later

* * *

Traveling to Suna by the time the week was up I popped in to see that they would be delayed for quite a while. Stepping into the sandstorm I covered my ears and looked around me unable to see properly. Making my way as quickly as I could to the Kazekage building by memory, I pulled open the door and squeezed myself in.

Looking around I was glad to have gotten the right place. Sighing I began to pat away the sand right there in the lobby. Going up to reception I looked for the secretary seeing the empty desk. 'They must be home.' I concluded.

Going up to the small area with a sofa and plant I sat down and opened a small portal taking out a book. Flipping through the pages of the familiar novel I sighed in boredom. Walking to the reception desk I looked around finding a novel I've never read. _Love among the Camellias_. The title read as the back had the number 18 with a circle and line across it. Without knowing any better I picked it up and brought it with me.

Sitting down on the sofa I read the blurb first. _Forbidden love of enemies, rivals, and two men from different lands. Love among the Camellias dives into the love of a Samurai and Shinobi. Loyalties or love? Which will they pursue?_

Interested by what I read I opened it to the first page and read from there. With every page, my sense of time became distorted as it held me in place. Finishing the fifth chapter I closed the book needing a break. My face was red and steaming from what I read. 'Wow.' Was all I could think as I could imagine the scenario happening. 'What will he choose?!' Squealing internally I placed the book on my lap to calm down. 'What if he chooses the wrong choice! He probably will, there are still too many pages left.'

Looking up at the clock I gasped at how much time had passed. Standing up I decided to leave and come back tomorrow when the door opened. "Come on Temari, that boy couldn't have the hots for Gaara." Kankurō's voice stopped me looking around quickly I hid beside the sofa I was sitting on.

'Don't tell me they are still talking about that.' I thought as I sat in between the sofa and the plant. "I couldn't have been an accident. How many boys are there that look like Gaara?" Temari asked as I hid a meter away. 'They really think I'm a guy.' I thought while blanking out my surroundings as the conversation went somewhere I didn't want to think about. "They're gone now," Baki-san said snapping me out of the spell. With a sigh of relief, I stood up.

"Good. They can be a bit too much, you know?" I asked him knowing that he understood. "So… do I return tomorrow or…" I waved a hand around.

"I will gather the council." He said. "Wait here." He went towards the stairs going up. 'Well then… more waiting for me.' I sat down opening the book from where I left off.

・・・

Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the stairs I closed the book and placed it back on the secretary's desk. Standing straight I looked at the old council members and Baki. "Majority has agreed to allow you access to the archives," Baki announced clearly so those that disagreed heard.

"You better not disappoint us, boy." One of the guys said going towards the door, slamming it shut behind him.

'Boy?' I asked myself before it clicked in. Kneeling down I lowered my head. "I will do everything to the best of my ability to restore the lost files," I deepened my voice slightly.

Looking through my bangs I looked up to see them nod in smug satisfaction. 'Ah, I forgot how much I hated them.' Closing my eyes I waited for all of them to leave except for Baki. Wiping the dust off my pants I said, "Let me guess. I'm a boy in Sunagakure since they wouldn't want to rely on a girl to help them?" A small sigh escaped him as he nodded. "Good thing I look like one." I shrugged. "I will start tomorrow since I wasted most of my day waiting." I stretched. "See you!" I headed towards the door.

"Where will you be staying?" He asked.

"Some hotel, whichever one has a good price." I lied already at the door.

* * *

After looking through a portion of the archives I mentally noted which files were missing. But as I did that I found traces of burnt paper leading to the discovery that recovering the files from Orochimaru would be impossible. 'That snake burnt them.' I sighed, sending the information to the council.

Feeling pain in my back I left a couple of clones to look through the rest of the archive while I went to remove the pain. 'Sand bath…' I nodded heading to the place.

Finding a spot and being buried I shifted slightly. The softness and heat of the sand enveloped me as I was cocooned. It's softness contrasting my past experience of being encased in sand. Shoving the memory to the side I tried thinking happy thoughts. 'Hot springs… ramen… tea…' The warmth of the area almost caused me to fall asleep if it weren't for the man beside me. "What are you doing here?" Baki asked.

"You're here to." I sighed. "I need to get my thoughts in order to accurately write down the information," I told him as I lay there absorbing the warmth. "Just give me thirty minutes and I'll start with the most recent files." I sighed shifting slightly underneath the sand.

・・・

'Ah, the botany' Stepping into familiar territory no matter where I went I saw a clumsy guy being handed a plant. "Be careful with its leaves. They're poisonous." I walked towards the guy.

"O-oh," the guy held the plant away from himself the moment I said it. "Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, do you know where I can find this person?" I pointed to the name on the file.

"Third floor there should be a plaque." He said giving a small nod before heading to the greenery. 'Step one complete.' I told myself feeling my pocket heat up. 'It seems I have a visitor.' I told myself exiting the building to find a place to open a portal back home without anyone noticing.

・・・

In Sunagakure no matter where I went I always seemed to almost cross paths with the siblings. Today was one of those rare moments where I didn't see them at all. Walking along the edge of the village looking for a place to practice my new technique I saw what seemed to be a person hitting one of the rocks set up around the village. Quietly walking over I sat down and watched the person. 'Must be practicing their taijutsu… speaking of which I also need to practice on that.' Looking behind me for anyone I continued walking, not wanting to stay in one place too long.

* * *

A month or so later…

* * *

'That mission went smoothly.' I praised myself as I headed back to Konohagakure on foot. Looking up I saw a huge flock of birds flying away. 'Woah,' deciding to go in the direction of where they came just in case there was a fire I was met with something far worse.

Stepping into a clearing I backed away immediately seeing the huge spikes protruding from the ground at an astounding speed. Running I jumped up on a tree, as the spikes kept coming.

Holding onto the top of the tree a spike pierced through the tree leaving me an inch away from being impaled. Realizing I had been holding my breath I exhaled and gathered some water to make a platform. Slowly going to the top I saw two boys hovering above the spikes on sand.

Closing my eyes I sensed the surrounding area sensing them and one beneath the Earth coming back up. 'Wait this chakra feels familiar.' Realizing who it was I opened my eyes to see the Kimimaro about to pierce Gaara right through his head, expecting to see blood it never came as he stopped.

Slowly the sand platform moved away revealing Kimimaro. 'Is he dead?' I asked myself, 'He was moving a second ago.' Creating a shadow clone I sent it in the direction of the two boys just in case. Waiting for both boys to leave the area I hovered to Kimimaro to see what happened for myself.

* * *

 **Shadow Clone's POV**

Running over to the two boys one of them lay against the tree looking at the spike while the other sat squatted near another doing the same. "What happened?" I asked while running towards them noticing Gaara in a completely different outfit. 'It actually fits him.'

"Yukio? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to be on another mission." I walked over to the boy with the bowl haircut noticng his injuries first. "If possible can you not include me in the mission report? I'm supposed to be heading back to my village at the moment. If I may?" I asked the boy with the bowl hair cut.

"Go right ahead!" He winked giving a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. 'How did he do that sparkle?' I asked myself hovering my hands over the boy sensing for any major internal injuries. "What happened to your legs?" I asked out loud before shaking my head. "Nevermind." Putting my hands in my pouch I lowered my head hiding my eyes as I used them to create a portal. 'He's weakened and came out of surgery recently… I can't heal him. If I do it will take some of his stamina. The most I can do it prevent infection.' I sighed taking out ointment. "I'm sorry but the outfit has to go," I said meaning to keep it in my head.

"You can't cut it!" He put his hands in between. "It's one piece just like Guy-sensei's!" He said which caught my interest, 'Guy-sensei… where have I heard that name before…'

Looking at his outfit more carefully I realized he was telling the truth. "Fine, then just use this." I handed him the ointment. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked turning my attention to Gaara.

"I'm not injured." He said. "Rock Lee needs the help most."

"Okay then." I nodded wondering what else to do. Looking over I saw Lee put on the ointment with a look of amazement.

"Neji! He was with the others, I need to bring this to them!" Lee stood up immediately surprising me.

'Neji! He's in his team!' Placing my hand on his shoulder I pulled him down with a firm grip. "A recovering patient will do no such thing…" I said wanting to ask why they were here in the first place fighting sound shinobi. 'If there are more they need medical attention. I will need to focus on that first and foremost.' I shook my head for thinking of something unimportant at the moment. "Can you tell me the path that your friends took?"

"Yes!" He said handing me back my ointment. 'I'm so glad I experimented with these.' I thought looking at his closing wounds.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

After collecting the blood sample and being told where the injured could possibly be I headed towards the direction of the village looking for any signs of a fight. Making more clones I headed towards the weakest signature that I sensed.

Knowing very few genin of the village I hoped that the one I was heading towards wasn't someone I knew. But as luck would have it the one with the weakest signature was Neji.

Running to the boy on the ground I kneeled in front of him. Looking for a pulse I was grateful for finding one. 'Good. He's still alive.' Moving his long hair from the wounds. I opened a small portal and took out gloves. Lifting his shirt to see the wound I hissed as I saw that it went through him. "Neji… please don't die." I placed my hands on his chest giving him some of my chakra. Gathering some water I held him in place as I attempted to clean the wound going through him. Watching the water redden I tried focusing on the small broken veins inside of him, using that same water I tried creating veins with the water to connect the broken ones in the meantime.

"Hgn…" Opening his eyes he looked up as he began to regain consciousness. "Yukino…?" He asked with obvious confusion.

"Hey, Neji… please don't move I'm trying to stop the bleeding." I said returning my focus to the wound as my water bubble held the blood into clot the wound. "It's just temporary. Just until the real medical-nin come, okay?" I asked as he slowly nodded. "Hey, hey," I shook him slightly as his eyes started to slowly close. "You fought well so please hang on," I told him trying to keep his mind active.

・・・

The moment the medical-nin were near I let go and left heading back to the village. 'I will just be in the way.' I told myself when I left.

Signing myself back into the village I headed to report my mission. I had done everything I could do for Neji and his companion from the Akimichi clan, but even then I knew that their condition would remain serious. 'I hope they recover…' I walked towards the building opening a portal and taking my mask out with shaking hands. I put it on and leaned against a nearby wall. 'I need to go report the mission…' I pushed myself off continuing the rest of the way.

・・・

 **"** We decided to put you on leave once again." I was given the news right there as I gave my mission report. My clear shaking from exhaustion and dirty appearance from the rain were the main factors that decided my unfitness to return. Sighing I nodded 'So it seems I have more time on my hands…'

Exiting the building I walked back home taking my mask off on the way when no one was looking. Stopping to rest momentarily I considered going to the hospital and visit but the distance was greater than my house. 'They are working on them at the moment… so going there will be pointless.' I sighed, standing up and continuing. A sudden gust of wind tickled the back of my neck causing me to cover it and turn around. 'No one.' Is what I thought at first but I knew better. A message had arrived for me. Not having the energy to run all the way back home I jogged the rest of the way. Going to the pond I lifted the second biggest rock finding a note under it.

 _In the land of Iron, there is another shrine that's different from the rest. In it there should be a stone with a seal that the royal family used to mark those of the main branch. Retrieve it. In exchange, I will answer any questions you have about your blood._

Not needing to know the name of the sender I knew who it was from. The writing was in one that I knew after all. 'I'll go tomorrow.' I told myself walking into the house.

・


	31. Land of Iron

Chapter 31: Land of Iron

'Thoughts'

 _Writing/Sound_

* * *

Age 13

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Shivering I opened my eyes seeing white snow around me. 'Where am I?' I asked myself trying to lift my head but unable to. The sound of crunching snow got closer but as I tried to speak only small whispers came out. Trying to keep my eyes open I caught a glimpse of armor before everything went black.

・・・

Opening my eyes I sat up slowly seeing myself in what would seem to be an infirmary. Looking down at myself I saw my bandaged arms and torn clothes. Feeling something odd on my head I patted it slowly feeling bandages. 'What happened.' I closed my eyes, seeing flashes of me running, trying to reach the exit that was glowing white.

Hopping off the infirmary bed I walked towards the door, but before I could open it two people opened it suddenly making me stumble and fall back. Wincing at the pain my behind had experienced I stood back up shakily with the help of an extended hand. "Thank you." I groaned.

"Good, you are awake." The man older man said with bandages wrapped around his head. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Yukio… I think." I answered. 'Why do I feel like that's wrong?'

"Where are you from?" Asked the man with a tattoo on his face behind the older man.

"Where am I from? I'm from… my home is…" I closed my eyes trying to remember where I'm from. "My home… I should know where it is…" I kept repeating unaware that he already left.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"No, no. I should know this… but…" I put my hands in my pockets looking for anything. Taking out from one pocket there was a smooth stone with the word home on it and another smooth circular white stone with a circle and spiral in the center engraved on it. Thinking nothing off it I put them back in and looked out the window seeing the snow being blown violently.

The creaking of wood caused me to flinch and cover my head with my arms. Feeling nothing I looked up and saw that the man had just taken one step. "If you don't remember you can stay here." The man said.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "I will leave once I remember I promise mister…"

"Mifune," he said with a slight nod.

"Mifune-san…" I tested out the name and nodded. "I will make sure to remember it," I said as there was a knock at the door. In came in a man with a white lab coat and another dressed in dark baggy clothes.

"Listen to the doctor's directions, after that follow the young man to your room." The man said heading to the door.

"Thank you!" I said once again before he left.

・・・

Doing what the doctor asked he took my measurements before asking me questions which led nowhere. "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked exasperated to which I shook my head. "Well let me replace the bandages and you can leave." He said standing up with a tired look in his eyes.

Replacing the bandages he tapped my shoulder. "Take off your shirt." He said. Looking over at the dark-haired boy that's been standing by the door silently he looked away when our eyes met turning around completely and facing the door. Shrugging I took off my shirt and held it in a ball. Jumping I backed away from the doctor the moment I felt something cold touch my back. "It's just a stethoscope." He said placing it on his palm. "See? It's harmless. I just need to hear your breathing to know if there's anything wrong with your lungs." Inching back I sat down while he moved the thing around my back before doing the same at the front. "Alright, nothing seems wrong. Put your shirt back on and leave." He waved me away.

Hopping off the examination table I ran to the door while putting on my shirt. Standing in the long hallway I inched towards the windows trying to look outside but unable to due to the snow. "Good thing we found you before the storm picked up." Said the boy that's been silent the whole time. "Sorry about that, my name is Takeo. I'm fifteen and like to eat green tea ice cream." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well you heard already…" I stopped and sighed. "Um… my name's Yukio. I'm possibly thirteen or fourteen and I don't know what I like." I referred to the doctor's prediction.

"Nice to meet you Yukio," he said with a small nod making his black hair bounce slightly. "I'll show you around." He said walking ahead of me. 'His teal eyes really contrast with his black hair…' I thought, following after him.

・・・

Following him with few questions to almost every room in the building I started to piece what this place was. 'Training rooms, equipment storage, library, cafeteria, baths, and rooms.' The answer was obvious. "Is this some type if school?" I asked.

"No, not really," he laughed. "Wait!" He turned around with wide eyes. "You remember something?"

"Not really… some of the rooms feel familiar. Like I've been to those types of places before. But that's all." I shrugged

"Oh," he looked saddened by that. "Look," he jogged to a door and opened it. "This will be your room, roommate." He moved to the side extending his hand to show off the room. There were two beds separated from each other against opposite walls. Next to each bed was a desk facing the windows. The right bed had dark green sheets and a light blue pillow which contrasted the plain left side that had a bag on it.

"The left bed is yours and so is the bag." He added going to the closet by the door taking out a blanket. "Here." he placed it by the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," I said pulling out the chair by the desk and placing the bag on my lap. Opening it, I took out every item inside it and placed it neatly on the desk. On the desk lay three jars filled with herbs, one vail filled with a questionable liquid, one ointment, and a cloak. Grabbing the vail, I shook it slightly to stir the contents before opening it. Sniffing it lightly it smelled sweet so I dipped my finger in and licked it. Nothing. Closing it I placed it back on the table. "Is this everything?" I asked Takeo who was sitting on his side watching.

"Oh! No, there was also this." He ran to his closet. "I forgot to take it out when I came back." He said as he was rummaging through the pockets. "Here it is. I found it near you," he took out a teardrop-shaped necklace. Placing them on my hands I looked at the stone carefully, moving the stone between my fingers. Something about it caused my heart to clench. "I will get you some food I will be back," Takeo spoke up leaving me on my own. Clutching the bag I felt something else in it. Putting on the necklace I found a book stitched in a hidden pocket of the bag. 'What is this?' I asked myself as one of my pockets grew warm.

* * *

Next Day

Struggling to open my eyes first thing in the morning I rubbed my eyes noticing my wet pillow. Touching my face I wiped away the wet trail. Hearing soft snoring I looked over to Takeo's side, a leg was dangling from the side as he had a hand under the pillow. The relaxed way he slept brought a sense of peacefulness and the faint light coming through the snow-covered window only enhanced it. Looking at the floor there was a worn bunny plushie. Wanting to get out of bed and pick it up I stopped. On the desk, the time was just a couple of minutes till six. "Sorry…" I whispered to the bunny deciding to curl up under the covers instead.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!_ Poking my head out I saw Takeo jump up from his bed and dress up in just a couple of seconds. "Oh, you're awake!" He said happily for someone waking up at six am. "Since we don't know your size you can use my clothes for now." He placed a pair of shirts and pants on the desk before running out of the room screaming for others to wake up which was followed by people groaning, telling him to shut up, or to wait for five more minutes.

Laughing I grabbed the clothes and put them on glad to be wearing something clean. Aside from the cold floor, everything else went smoothly. With the morning flying by quickly I became Takeo's second shadow. During breakfast, I couldn't keep my eyes down since everyone seemed so interesting. Some curious stares were thrown my way from by the time their training began. Watching them practice judo and kendo from the sidelines I watched in amazement when someone was pinned down. _Creak!_ Snapping my head towards the sound I saw the equipment room door open just a crack. Standing up to close it I stopped seeing something shinning inside. Stepping in I saw a beautiful naginata propped up on the wall.

"Yukio?" Takeo said coming into the room.

"It's called a naginata right?" I asked still mesmerized by the beautiful weapon.

"It is." He walked towards it taking it off the wall. "Do you want to hold it?"

Nodding slowly he placed it on my hands gently. Lifting it above my head I turned the blade ever so slightly to reflect the sunlight coming from a small window. Something about the way I fit on my hands felt familiar as if I held this type of weapon before. _Urg!_ Clutching my head with one hand a flash of two people dressed in shrine uniforms popped into my head momentarily followed by a memory of me holding a naginata up in what appeared to be a library. Ending it I saw my hands covered in dried blood.

"Are you okay?" Takeo said removing the weapon from my hand and helping me into a seating position.

"Yeah… Yeah, I just remembered something." I closed my eyes. "But these memories… are so different." I stared at the weapon trying to understand what it meant.

"Don't force yourself to remember." He stood up placing the weapon back. "Let's go back outside." He held the door open, waiting for me to leave.

・・・

Sitting in the cafeteria I looked around feeling out of place. Everyone had trained hard that day and were now eating happily with their friends. "Hey, do you think I can train?" I asked Takeo who had been near me since I left the infirmary.

"I'll have to ask."

"That's fine." I showed him my bandages. "My injuries are mostly healed." Leaning close I whispered. "That ointment in my bag works really well."

"Okay, okay. Just don't complain when training becomes too hard." He laughed. Someone called him over to a table and without wasting a beat he said, "Let's go."

Once again I became his shadow. I wasn't complaining. It felt nice having someone to guide me. It felt nice, closing my eyes momentarily I felt a small bloom of warmth grow from inside. Sitting in the table he introduced me to his friends. Some being, the same ones I heard that early morning. Mentioning it some laughed and agreed. Dinner went too fast for my liking and before I knew it I was back in my room.

With Takeo sitting in his desk writing in his journal. I sat on the bed reading the book I found yesterday. 'Getsugan… What is this?' I asked myself not understanding anything in it.

"I just noticed but that's a nice tattoo you have," Takeo said. Looking up from the book I saw him pointing at my leg. Pulling up my pant sleeve I saw three vine-like coils around my ankle. 'How did I not notice this?'

"I wonder when I got it?" I asked stretching my leg to see it better with the light. Just as I did that a small flower petal landed on my foot.

"What the heck?" Takeo said looking up at the ceiling to see a hole leading to a garden full of flowers right above our heads. The world was inverted with the ground above our heads showing off its flowers in full bloom. Looking up with wide eyes at the falling flower petals I stretched out my hands without knowing. Slowly I stood on the bed reaching for the garden above. Closer and closer. I stretched my arms towards the bright world. 'Just a little more…' But before I could even reach it I was harshly pulled down. Landing on my back on the bed I gasped as it closed leaving only the petals. "What were you doing?!" Takeo asked.

"I was going to go in," I said staring at the ceiling blankly. "That place… I know it. I'm sure of it."

 _Click!_ Looking to the side we both looked at a young thin boy his age staring at both of us. "O-oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you two were busy." He said about to close the door but before he could someone kicked the door open.

"Takeo I didn't think you would be that type. We'll leave the two of you alone~" The second person by the door smirked and shut the door doing it on purpose.

"Wait! You're taking it out of context!" Takeo jumped up and ran out just as the ones outside began to run away.

Laying there on my bed I sat up and began gathering the flower petals that fell through, staring at the ceiling every now and again. Hoping that it would open up again. Taking the petals I placed them on the table and began arranging them to form the flowers that they must've come from. "I can use this one for tea," I told myself. "And I can use this for poison!" I said in the same tone.

Covering my mouth. I grabbed the poisonous ones and dumped them in the trash bin. 'How do I know that?' I asked myself as I tried to remember where the washroom was so I could clean my hands.

* * *

Weeks later

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Getting used to the daily routine she finally understood the life of these training samurai. "Thanks for the food Yukio," One of the guys said as they passed by her. Having prepared the food that day she was glad for receiving compliments. As she was about to sit down she heard a loud rumble that was felt throughout the cafeteria. Without a moment to waste everyone left their trays and headed to investigate.

Arriving at the location she overhead someone say, "Some idiot got carried away and destroyed the wall." Weaving through the crowd a cold breeze blew in. Shivering from the cold she looked at the huge hole. 'The cuts look clean it must've been from chakra training.'

・・・

After training, she sat in the water comfortably enjoying the warmth of the indoor hot spring made to look like an outdoor hot spring with all of the stones. Sitting behind a small waterfall in the shadows she had a small white rock on her shoulder as she closed her eyes in peaceful silence.

The silence, however, was short. Hearing quiet laughter she recognized the sound and wanted to surprise the two boys. Submerging into the water she exited her hole, going around one of the rocks she was about to jump out but she was not prepared for what she saw. The two guys she saw on the second day of her arrival, were kissing with the skinnier guy, Hitoshi-kun, pressed against the rock.

"This is like Love among the Camelias." She whispered meaning to keep it as a thought.

Both guys jumped and stood where they were. "Yukio!" Hitoshi-kun said all too loudly. "Naozumi here was showing me his chakra manipulation. For his chakra blade."

"Oh, really?" She played dumb. "That reminds me. Naozumi-kun did I thank you for training?" She asked.

"I think so." He thought for a second.

"Okay. Good. See you guys tomorrow." She lowered herself in the water swimming away like she usually did. Knowing she had wandered into something private she tried getting out knowing that she just ruined their couple moment. 'Idiot!' She told herself while wrapping the towel around her waist. Creeping to the door she opened it and closed it immediately. Shivering she shook her head. 'How different can this be from normal training?' She sucked it up and went through. Putting her clothes on quicker than she ever did she wanted to stay in the hot springs but decided against it.

Heading to her room she saw that the situation was even worse. The rooms were cold and the electricity seemed to have gone down in just their side. Grabbing her blanket she lay on the cold bed in between the cold sheets. 'It's so cold…' she shivered curling up as much as she could while still being able to breathe. _Slam!_ Barging into the room Takeo came in like a whirlwind taking blankets and pillows with him. Curious she jumped off the bed taking her blanket and followed after him. "Takeo what are you doing?" She asked helping him with the load.

"Since Mifune-sama is not here and the whole wing is freezing." He grunted as he adjusted the items in his arms, "I thought, why not have a sleepover with everyone?" He said opening the doors to the training room.

In there a huge portion of her wingmates were setting up pillows and blankets some even came in dragging in their mattresses. "Do I help with anything?" She asked him with a silly grin.

"Yeah," he threw the items in the air causing those nearby to either take it for their makeshift hill or lay down underneath to let it fall on them. "Can you look for some lights? I think I remember seeing some in the cafeteria."

"Okay." She nodded throwing her blanket towards the side before running out without hesitation. Opening the door to the cafeteria she ran to the kitchen and opened every cabinet, finding lanterns and flashlights.

・・・

With the thirty or so people of their wing setting up their beds the teens laughed throwing pillows at each other. "Guys!" Takeo yelled clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Have any of you seen Yukio or Hitoshi?"

Everyone looked to their side and shrugged looking for the two scrawny boys. "They're not here!" Someone yelled back after checking the mound.

Pounding at the door caused everyone to flinch. 'Did Okisuke-sama come back?' They all asked themselves as they held their breath. Turning their heads to Takeo they watched him as he walked up the door. Opening the door just a crack he relaxed making everyone sigh in relief. "We brought snacks!" They heard Yukio yell as he came in pushing the cart along with Hitoshi.

With the food and light issue solved all that was left was to settle in and so they did. Seeing the pillow fight erupt again. Yukio ran in between her wingmates keeping low to the floor before hiding in a pile of blankets. Snuggly hidden she watched happily from the safety of her pile, laughing when someone was hit. "Found him!" Naozumi yelled pulling her out from the pile. Holding her above his head she lay exposed as those around her threw pillows in her direction. Squirming like a cat she freed herself and used Naozumi as a shield. Grabbing a pillow she hit Naozumi before running away.

Laughing she tripped, falling on Hitoshi who was hiding as well. "Sorry-" _Ploof!_ Being hit in the head she bent down and grabbed the pillow throwing it at the guiltiest looking person. Turning around she saw the tear in his shirt. "I'm sorry." She said unbuttoning her pajama shirt. "Here," she handed her shirt leaving her in a sleeveless pajama shirt. "Wait here for a bit." She said running through the fight in search of a sewing kit.

Coming back Hitoshi was wearing her shirt as he had his on his lap. Taking the ripped shirt she began sewing it. "Your hair grew longer," Hitoshi pointed out as she had her head bent down slightly to look at her stitching.

"It has." She nodded as she continued. "Mm…" she hesitated. "Are you and Naozumi-kun a couple," she asked looking at him through her peripheral vision.

"So you did see us," he responded with as his face flushed. "To answer your question yes. But can you please keep quiet about it. The other guys get too excited when someone dates." He whispered sighing with wisdom that she wanted.

"Finished." She handed back his shirt. Leaning in close she whispered. "Do you think you can tell me what it's like? Being in love?"

His face lit up as his inner romanticist emerged. "I can recommend you some books." He whispered back blocking a pillow in the process. "Oh! I recommend this…" Nodding she took a mental note of the titles while avoiding the stray pillows.

・・・

With the lights turned off every one dropped one by one into slumber bringing the soft sound of snoring. Wiggling in her sheets she could not sleep leaving her staring into the dark.

"Can't sleep?" Takeo asked right next to her.

"No…" She whispered looking at the ceiling patterns. "I've been meaning to ask but… how long have you been here?" She turned her head to the side to look at him.

Staying silent for a while he closed his eyes in thought "I've been here since I was a kid." He said with a faint smile.

"That makes sense." She turned to the side to get comfortable.

"Really? How?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know the place really well and you seem to get along with the adults." She stated in a matter of fact voice.

He laughed and stayed silent for a while without saying anything. "Are you still awake?" He asked suddenly making her jump slightly.

"Yes." She tried to hide the fact that she was falling asleep.

"I have a question for you." He waited for her approval. "Is there anything you remember?"

"Not really and I don't think I want to remember." She whispered the last bit.

"Well, if that's the case then I wouldn't mind having you as a roommate for a few more years." He said making purposefully avoiding the last bit she said.

"Thank you. What do you think Hitoshi-kun?" She turned and asked the older boy who was laying next to her.

"I think he likes you." He whispered quietly for only her to hear.

"Shh! Takeo if you're going to confess do it properly!" Naozumi whisper yelled causing the few that were still awake to respond in agreement.

"It's not like that!" His voice wavered causing some to laugh. "I'll make you miss breakfast!." He threw the pillow towards Naozumi but missing landing on Hitoshi's face instead. "I'll make you miss breakfast," Takeo whispered not noticing that he got the wrong person.

"As if you'd ever do that." Naozumi grabbed the pillow throwing it back.

* * *

Weeks later

* * *

 **Yukio's POV**

Proudly walking back from my first mission with my friends I said loudly for them to hear. "That was really easy."

"It was just guarding some merchants," Naozumi said which was followed by Hitoshi elbowing him harshly. "Fine, I guess for your first mission it was sort of difficult."

Smiling at the couple I looked towards the woods noticing a small bundle of white and black. "That fox is injured." I tugged lightly on Takeo's sleeve.

"It won't survive long like that." He pitted the fox.

"It won't?" Looking at the fox and him I took off my helmet and armor leaving me in thin clothing. Shivering lightly I walked towards the fox. "Hey there. Come here I'll help you." I extended my hand for it to sniff. Slowly taking off my bag I placed it by my side. Keeping my eyes on the small fox I put my hand in the bag looking for the ointment. "Hitoshi, look for some leaves and sticks," I called to the young boy.

"Here." He whispered placing the things I asked for on the snow.

"Thank you," I whispered back. "Hey, come here." I patted my lap. Slowly the small fox limped over sitting in front of me. Using the sticks and leaves I made a makeshift brace. Using the ointment to make it stick I saw for a small moment my hand glow faintly. Blinking a few times I didn't see it so I shrugged it off as a trick of the light. "There." I walked away slowly. "Don't move around too much and it will fall off on its own," I told the fox as if it would understand me.

Walking back to the group with a smile Noazumi gestured behind me. "Look, fox whisperer." He pointed to the fox that returned.

The fox walking closer dropped something on the dirt pawing at it. "Wait don't!" Hitoshi stopped me. "Its a camelia." He said holding onto my sleeve.

"What's wrong with a camelia doesn't it mean love or something?" I asked him.

He nodded but immediately shook his head. "For us it means death. It's a bad omen." He said shivering.

Looking back at the fox it shook it's head bitting down on the camelia and ripping out a leaf. Taking the single leaf it placed it down pawing it. "A leaf can't be harmful." I removed Hitoshi's hand walking over to the fox. "Thank you," I said taking it. It just stared at me and shook its head before walking towards the bushes.

Twirling the leaf I walked back to the group. "Let's stop here," Takeo pointed to the town small ahead. "After Yukio puts the armor back on."

Doing as he asked we all split up and went our own ways. Being a small town I wandered around trying to familiarise myself with it.

 _Clink! Clink! Clink!_ The faint sound of something hitting metal caught my attention as it led towards the outskirts of town towards the surrounding woods.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked towards the sound finding a house with smoke coming out of it. Next to the opening, was a sign for a blacksmith. Trudging towards the entrance I peeked inside to see an older looking man hammering a piece of red hot metal. Watching in silence I stared how the metal was pounded over and over before they placed it back in the huge furnace.

"Do you need something, miss?" He said turning his eye in my direction.

"I was just curious," I said from my spot.

"Well don't be shy. You can come in." The older man waved his hand for me to enter.

"Is it really okay for me to watch?" I stepped out from my spot lingering near the entrance.

"Of course, you can even ask."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's better to speak up and get answers than to keep it bottled up eating at you." Accepting the invitation I stepped in. Sitting down a small distance from the man I watched as he repeated the process over and over. No matter how many times he pounded on the metal it was still amazing seeing the metal flatten slightly.

Seeing the metal go back into the furnace I looked outside and saw that the shadows have gotten longer. "I'm sorry I lost track of time! I need to go back to my friends." I immediately stood up.

"Go, go," the man waved me away, "time is precious for the young."

"Bye! I'll try to come to visit again!" I ran out of the building heading back to town. 'I hope I'm not the only one they are waiting for!'

・・・

As promised I returned to the small town on my next day off. But instead of stopping for a snack at a nearby shop I made a beeline towards the blacksmith's home.

Stepping through the opening of the home I saw him already working on the sword "What's the metal?" I asked after announcing my arrival.

"It's from a meteorite that fell." He got up walking over to a barrel filled with rocks. Taking out the ones on top revealed a secret compartment where he took out the white meteorite.

"Wow… Did the metal turn black because of the heat?" I guessed and he nodded. "Can you really make a sword from that?" I asked rocking in on my stool.

"Well, I'm going to try." He said as the flames turned purple. "Can you take it out for me?" He asked putting the meteorite back in its place.

Quickly putting on the gloves I went in there and took it out placing it where he would hammer it. Sitting a good distance away I watched as he folded the metal and began hammering the impurities out. "Wow…" Seeing the effort put into making it I looked at my own sword. 'I need to take care of it better.'

* * *

Some random day

Practicing taking out the sword from the scabbard. My mind kept wandering to the blacksmith. "Your stance is wrong," flinching I saw Takeo who had possibly been watching me for a while. Walking over he adjusted my arms and feet. "There."

"Thank you," I returned to what I was doing. Sighing I put the sword back in. "Takeo why is it important how I draw and sheath my sword?" I asked wanting to know what he thought.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hm… I wanted to know what you think."

"Well, how should I put this? In a fight, it is important to finish as quickly as possible. The longer the fight goes on the more likely it is that the sword will break." He took out my sword pointing to the blade and hilt. "So drawing your sword first increases the chances of ending the fight quicker. Also," creating some distance he did a small flicking motion with the sword before sheathing it smoothly, "doing this will clean your sword of any blood on it making it cleaner and easier to draw next time you use it if you are still fighting." He gave it back.

Trying to do the flicking motion I asked: "Hey, our day off is coming soon right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go to the nearby town together," I told him.

"Sure." He smiled as he usually does. "I'll wait for that day." He said it with a small giddy laugh.

・・・

With Takeo in tow, we made out way to the town. "I know a good store that sells sweets," Takeo asked the moment we stepped foot into town. His face was pink from the cold as he said it.

"Oh, sure. But right after we go to the place." I let him take me to the place he had in mind.

Staring at the delicious treat in front of me I eyed it carefully. The dango looked round and colorful making my mouth water. I the dango in front of me I took a bite out of it. "Mm…" I closed my eyes seeing flashes of my past. Two boys popped up, both with black hair and eyes. Both happy and gentle, both bringing heartache. "It's really good!" I put on a smile eating the rest.

Waiting for Takeo to finish I stood up immediately. "By now it should be done. Come on I want you to see it." I rushed to the door anxious to see the end result.

With the snow crunching beneath our feet, we were approaching the house and to my surprise, there was no smoke coming out of it. "It must be finished…" I walked even faster.

Entering the same room I've been in I looked around seeing no one. 'Weird he is always here.'

"Are you a relative?" Turning my head I turned to the entrance. A young man stood there looking around as well.

"No. Do you know where he is?"

"Uh… how should I say this he has been dead for a while now." He said making my heart drop from my chest. 'Wait have I been talking to a ghost?' I kept my lips tight as I stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've seen you come by a couple of times and just stare off into this old house."

'I what?'

"Well… I just wanted to tell you. Goodbye." He left walking towards the town.

"Wait… Have I've been talking to a ghost!" I shivered at the thought. "No!" I stomped on the ground. "It couldn't have been."

"Yukio. Maybe you just imagined it." Takeo said looking at the holes in the ceiling.

Touching the furnace I felt nothing. Touching the tools for any warmth gave me the same answer. "I know I didn't imagine it." Takeo stood to the side watching me as I went touching everything in the room. Stopping I looked at the only place I didn't look. The barrel. Removing the rocks I lifted the fake cover to see a beautiful white sword, the white meteorite, and a yellowing paper. "Knew it!" I took out the note.

 _I know this may seem absurd. But if the young lady that visited me on my last project finds this I want her to keep the sword she helped create. It would be useless for me since I won't be needing it where I'm going. She will put it to use unlike me._

 _The sword's name is Nagareboshi. I'm sure if she reads this she will know why._

'Falling star…' Folding the paper I tucked it into my clothing. "I was right," I said taking out the sword to show Takeo.

Looking down at the meteorite I picked up the fake cover and put it back on. 'He only said to keep the sword.' I told myself as I placed the rocks back on top. Looking back at Nagareboshi I marveled at the blade's night sky blade contrasting with the snowy white hilt and scabbard.

* * *

Standing in line for the full physical examination. I waited for my turn patiently. Zoning out as one by one people were being called in. I reached the front before I knew it. "Next!" Entering I closed the door. "Okay undress and step on the scale." He said without looking. Doing what I was told I stood in boxers on the scale. Seeing how my weight had increased slightly since I got here. 'I mean I was pretty scrawny.' "Get off." He said. Stepping off I saw him jot down the number on the scale before he looked at me dropping his pencil in the process. "Yukio. Uh," he cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly. "Uh, I have a question. Do you have male genitalia." He said quickly as one with experience would draw a sword.

"No, why?"

Dropping his clipboard he turned away. "Put on your clothes." Waiting for a while he turned around before walking out of the office dragging me behind him. "Everyone go to your rooms and do whatever!" He yelled as he passed by the long line.

Being dragged along he stopped in front of Mifune and his aid. "Yukio is a girl." He stated.

It took a moment but they soon processed what they heard. "Yukio did you know this?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew." I looked at them with interest.

"In the baths didn't anyone see your lack of," the doctor motioned to my lower half.

"I put the towel around my waist like in all of my memories. Also, I always entered after everyone and no one bothered me in the bath." I explained.

"How much do you remember?"

"Not much. I see a few people. But that's it." I explained taking out the white rock. "I did see a shrine in my memory with this symbol. But it seemed abandoned. So I thought nothing of it." I held it up for them to see.

"A clan symbol…" the doctor said somewhat recognizing it. "Where did you get it?" He asked me before realizing how pointless it was. "Forget it. I remember seeing this somewhere." He ran off with my rock in hand.

Chasing after him I clung onto him "Wait! I can't be far from it!" I yelled at the doctor. "I don't know why but I know that I just can't! Something bad will happen to me if it does."

"Fine, just let me draw it first." He gave it back. Taking a pen out from his coat he drew the symbol on the palm of his hand. Once finished he left running towards the library.

"Yukio, we need to talk about your stay here," Mifune said, something about the tone told me that my stay was no longer accepted here. Oh, how I hated being wrong.

・・・

Stuffing my things into the bag I cleared out my side of the room before tying the sword to my side. 'Everyone must be eating by now.' I told myself, hearing nothing but my footsteps as I walked through the empty wing. Stopping at the edge of the stairs I bit my lip. 'I should at least see them…' Shaking my head I ran downstairs. The orders were clear. Leave no trace, as if the wind just came and swept me away. I was a girl in an all-male base, my stay was no longer welcome nor permitted.

Avoiding people that I knew as I went down was easy it took some waiting but eventually, I made it to the front. The entrance was clear except for two people, Mifune-san and the doctor.

"Here." The doctor said handing me a map and a slip of paper. "I wrote down places where you could possibly come from and a note explaining what the symbol means."

"Thank you." I sighed holding onto it to look at later.

"Do you need someone to guide you?" Mifune-san asked as a last favor.

"I should leave no trace of myself right?" I said avoiding eye contact. Shaking my head at my childlike behavior I looked at his eyes. "Sorry. Thank you for letting me stay here," I said before looking back down. "I'll send a note when I find my home."

Stepping towards the doors I pushed it open and stepped out. Looking towards the snowy hills my pocket grew warm once again. "Bye!" I yelled walking in the direction of the nearest town.

Once I was far enough I stopped to look at the map. Right away I saw that only a few places were marked down. 'The land of fire… and this is Konohagakure.' I traced over the marked area with my finger. Unfolding the map completely I groaned seeing how there was a lot of land I had to go through. The other location was even further and written next to it was a simple sentence. _Look at the slip._

Doing as told I read it. _The symbol seems to be from the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. It's best not to go there since it was destroyed more than a decade ago. However, they were allied with Konohagakure so that's a place you should start._

Flipping the note I saw nothing else written on it. _Crunch. CrunchCrunch!_ Looking down at myself I saw that the snow crunching didn't come from me. 'Then who is!?' I asked myself turning my head swiftly.

"Yukio!" Takeo yelled. Running towards me in his training clothes.

"Takeo?! What are you doing?! You're going to get frostbite!"

"I heard what happened." He stopped at arm's length away. "And I wanted to say that… we will all miss you and that we would like it if you came to visit us someday." He said biting his lips as if there was more that he didn't want to say.

"I will try."

"T-that's great. Great!" He said rubbing the back of his neck. A gust of wind blew over making him shiver slightly. "Don't be a stranger!" He said with a small chatter before running back to the base.

"Bye!" I yelled seeing him leave. Turning away from the base I looked back down at the map deciding to take the fastest route. My life with them ended that day as I walked towards the unknown unaware of the changes that lay ahead. Maybe it was for the best. Living that quiet life as another.

* * *

Yukino: Too bad I had to return to my old life so soon.

?: I mean it couldn't have been too bad right?

Yukino: There were some good things, like talking to you more, but there were also some bad things.

* * *

Hi! The next chapter may be delayed by a week or so. Being a senior I have projects due next week and I have to be working on them. Sorry.


	32. Ally

Chapter 32: Ally

'Thoughts'

 _Tsukiyomi/Sound_

°telepathy°

* * *

 **?'s POV**

Sitting by the edge of the river I waited for a fish to bite the rod. 'Maybe today will be different.' I thought but sighed knowing that my life would remain the same as long as I lived here. _Tug._ Pulling the rod back I felt like a big fish had nagged onto my line. 'This must be my lucky day!' I grinned pulling it even harder. 'Just one more.' I steadied myself before pulling again.

Expecting a big fish I stared in horror as I pulled towards the shore a body. The girl I had pulled was covered in scratches and bruises from what I could tell at first glance. Inching closer I noticed the bundle in her arms. Immediately opening the bundle I was relieved to see that it wasn't a kid. Instead, I saw a bag and a sword. Hesitantly I hovered over her mouth and heard faint breathing. 'She's alive!' Picking her up I placed her on my back and shivered as her cold body touched my back with the feeling of ice too real. Not wasting time I picked up her belongings and took her with me back to the village ignoring the rules.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Opening my eyes I looked around once again not knowing where I was. The only difference being that this time I knew who I was and where I had to go. 'How am I still alive?' I asked thinking back on everything I've been through. Taking off the blanket the cool air hit me. Hugging myself I looked down and saw my ribcage bound in bandages. My shirt was gone but my pants remained, looking more worn than I remembered.

Looking around the room I saw a couple of cots. Getting off mine I looked under finding my bag with everything inside except for my beautiful new sword. "Good, you're awake." Flinching I turned my head to the voice. By the doorway, a woman with a hood stood holding a hand to her arm. Focused on what she hid I didn't notice the red hair underneath her hood until she was within arms reach.

"Did you patch me up?" I asked her.

"Yes… and we need to know. How did you get that mark on your back?"

"You have red hair," I sat back on the cot. She frowned and took it off revealing her full head of red hair. "Hm. It just appeared on my back about a month ago." I told her the truth remembering how the butterfly mark, that covered the majority of my back, appeared during my stay with the samurai but I never paid any mind to it just like the seal on my ankle. 'Why did it appear?'

"Hm." She crossed her arms revealing a bite mark she was hiding. Two particular indents seemed oddly familiar. Opening my mouth I touched my canines looking at my fingers I saw a small amount of blood on it. "In order for you to heal I had to make you bite me." She said already at the doorway leaving.

'Bite her?!' Hopping off the cot I immediately picked up my stuff. Opening a small portal to my storage space I dove my hand in. Yelping my hand twisted with pain. Hugging my hand close I placed my hand on the portal as touched what appeared to be a barrier preventing me from entering. Gathering water on my palm I used it to fish for an empty scroll I had tucked in there. Using my free hand I moved the portal like one would do to a mirror to look for it better. This somehow worked. 'I'm not staying.' I told myself in disbelief of how many weird things I had been through in the past two months since getting the stone. Yes. The stone it all started when I got it.

・

 _Flashback:_

Taking advantage of the fact that I wasn't allowed to take any Anbu missions but was still allowed to take part in normal missions I took it upon myself to protect some merchants heading to the land of Iron. It was a simple C-rank mission giving me enough time to head to my real destination.

With coordinates in hand, I found a small cave entrance leading to a shrine inside. Walking towards it the wind picked up causing the wood to creak dangerously as I stepped on it. "Okay," I let a small exhale. Taking another step the ground suddenly glowed as I had activated a barrier of sorts. _Snap!_ The wood under me broke. While falling my chin hit the floorboard causing me to bite on my tongue. Holding on to the floorboards I pulled myself up. 'This is not safe.' I looked at the hole feeling a breeze coming through it. Touching the floor I activated my eyes to reverse the damage.

Expecting to hear the creaks of time reversing I looked around seeing that nothing had changed. Doing the next best thing I tried gathering water on my palm but nothing happened. 'The barrier.' Standing back up I walked slowly towards the center with a stand and a finely carved emerald on top of it held only by the dent in it. Reaching for it I stopped. 'Wait… this seems too easy.' Looking closer at it I saw through it what appeared to be a switch. "Ah, clever…" I backed away. Looking around I saw near the corner near the floor a whitish round stone barely visible. Carefully making my way to it. I grabbed the stone seeing Uzumaki symbol on it. _Whew._ 'Hope this is it.' I walked slowly back towards the entrance.

 _Snap!_ My body almost fell into the new hole dropping the rock elsewhere. Pulling myself up I stared at the cliff edge right underneath the floorboards. _Crack!_ Looking behind me I stood up and grabbed the stone that broke the emerald. The shrine shook causing the floorboards to break. Running towards the exit as the shrine began to fall apart. _Bam!_ A board fell hitting me behind the head. Trying to stand up I placed the rock in my pocket and tried to escape but before I could the ceiling collapsed adding more weight to the already breaking floor. With that, I fell and rolled down the snowy mountainside.

 _Flashback end:_

 **・**

Jumping out of a window I hid behind a bush and saw the village, looking for any paths leading out of the village seeing none. Sitting in the bush I crossed my arms. 'Should I leave? She was weird but her red hair…' Groaning I scratched my head. Peaking over the bush I saw some kids running by.

"Are you lost, miss?" Jumping slightly I turned around to see a red-haired girl, years younger than me staring at me with curious amber eyes.

"Uh, I lost my sword. You wouldn't happen to see it right?" I asked her hoping that she would be those types of kids that spill the truth without care.

Her eyes glowed as she nodded furiously. "Uhhuh, I saw one of the elders take it in there." She pointed to a building where an old woman sat peacefully using a weaving loom.

"Thank you." I stared at the old woman with fading red hair. It was the first time seeing someone old. Taking in a deep breath I walked towards the building hiding as best as I could with my injuries.

"Stop hiding dear and help me with this." The old woman said. Coming out of my hiding spot I saw her reaching for some colored string. Grabbing a stool I stepped on it and reached for the one she wanted.

"Baa-chan I got the things you asked–" A boy with short messy red hair came in holding a bin of cacoons. "You're better." He said staring at an area below my face looking down I covered the scar and he looked up. "Sorry."

"Thank you Ryota-chan." The old woman said taking the cacoons away to someplace else.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to see a sword lying around?" I asked in hopes of leaving as soon as I could to inform Nori-san about what I found.

"Yes," he ran to a drawer and opened it. "It's this one right? It was right next to you when I found you."

"You found me?"

"Yes, I'm glad you're fine now." He took out my sword Nagareboshi and handed it to me. Taking it in my hands I tied it to my side for now.

"Thank you for helping me. Also, you wouldn't happen to know anyone that would tell where I am right?" I asked and he took me back to the woman I met that morning.

"Mom. She wants to leave." The boy asked the red-haired woman. Looking between them I could see the similarities. Same red hair and red-pink eyes. Soft facial features and narrow roundish eyes.

"Ryota, stop bothering mom she's tired from healing." A much older boy came in looking completely different than the two. Taller and more built than the two before me. Backing slightly to the wall I stood there and watched.

"Yori I'm fine." She said as the boy passed by bumping into Ryota. Both whispering insults to each other. "Ignore my sons and follow me." She walked out of the house and led me to the edge of the forest. Stopping she extended her hand and started making gestures telling me where to go. "You should reach the border of the land of grass."

With her directions, I left the village. Walking hesitantly away I shifted my bag in discomfort. They healed me and I left nothing in return. Glancing back I could see more old people talking to Ryota and his mother.

・・・

Stopping I turned around, deciding to face the boy that had been following me for the past few hours. "I know you're there!"

Coming out from behind a tree Ryota held his hands up. "I want you to teach me what you know." He said dropping his hands to his sides. About to open my mouth he cut in first. "You're probably going to ask why I think this. Well, my mom has special chakra and well when she saw you she could see just how much chakra you had. More than she even has and well that must mean that you're a shinobi or something. With the sword and scar and all." He rambled dragging what he really meant. "Please let me your apprentice or something." The older boy asked.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen why?"

"I'm thirteen," I told him keeping a serious expressing. 'This is great! He can tell me more about his village if I keep him close!' Crossing my arms I lowered my head to hide my smile. "That would make me your kohai and sensei." I put on my poker face and pointed at myself.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked away. "Please teach me."

* * *

Making it to a teashop we ran in for cover against the rain. "Order anything," I told him while I took out my map to see where we were. 'So I'm going to have to pass through there.' I noticed Amegakure in the route. Putting away the map I saw the older boy asking the person for a description of everything in detail.

"Sorry." I moved the boy to the side. "I'll order," I told the person with a laugh before ordering a couple of the things on the menu.

・・・

Making an umbrella of ice big enough to cover me and the boy I sighed after a while. 'It's been days now. I thought he would've left by now.' I thought intrigued. Anyone would feel gloomy by the never-ending rain of this land.

"There's someone above us." The boy whispered.

Looking up through the umbrella I saw a beautiful woman flying above us. Her face was stoic as stone looking down at us. Fluttering with the wind her black cloak with red clouds caught my eye, reminding me that a certain someone wore a cloak like that. Lowering my head I activated my eyes. In my cloak, I opened a thin portal and used the nearby water to look for the item I was holding onto for so long. °If something happens run° I sent the little thought to the boy beside me.

Deactivating my eyes I held out the umbrella to the woman I recognized. "You gave this to me years ago right!" I yelled above the noise of the rain.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she eyed the umbrella with suspicion. "Hold on to this," I whispered handing the ice umbrella to the boy who frozen in place. Making a cane of ice I dove it into the soft ground and placed the umbrella against it. "Thank you!" I smiled as innocent as I could waving goodbye to the woman hoping to leave. 'Two S-rank criminals wearing the same clothes as she is. If she fights us then we could both die.' I glanced at the boy. I might've not asked him to come but now he was under my care now as weird as it sounded. 'We need to go around Amegakure. She must be a guard.' I guessed as I heard a thump on the ground. From the corner of my eye, Ryota tensed up, holding in his breath.

For about 10 minutes or more of walking without talking or looking back, Ryota fell to his knees catching me by surprise. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing him taking in big gulps of air.

"That woman… she was strong her chakra it was too… too overwhelming." He shivered.

"Get up. We will still have a long way until we reach the land of fire." I told him in a low voice as I pulled him up.

・・・

The land of fire. Making it to a town I knew and was comfortable with I headed to an inn where the owner knew me. Asking for a room and one bed resulted in her judging me and my choice. She eyed Ryota glaring at him and every movement he made."I expect you both to behave." She whispered.

Cocking my head to the side I said, "What else would I do? Anyways it's just for him for a week." Giving that explanation her mood did a one-eighty and she beamed with pride. "Oh, I should've known you wouldn't do stuff like that. Do you want meals to go along with that?"

"Yes, I'll pay you in advance," I told her while adding a few more things. Finishing things we went to the room and I gave him some pocket money. "This will be your room. I need to take care of something but I will return by the end of the week. DON'T leave the town." I warned him. "Any questions ask the owner she will help you," I said goodbye and ran out of the building to prepare for the next part.

Writing a note to my friends up north. I summoned a fox and sent them off with the note and a treat. Creating three shadow clones I sighed knowing that there was no preparing for what I was about to do. "You know what to do." I lay a kunai and two sticks in front of me. Nodding and without hesitation, they each took a single item. "Don't overdo it." I covered my face.

* * *

Konohagakure

With a cast and a few bandages, I headed back home happy that believed my story. She gave me an earful and demanded that I stay in the village for a month with check-ups every week. But as if I would stay in the village. 'I still need to catch up on my projects..'

Stepping into the house I froze. 'You're being watched.' A little voice in the back of my head told me. Shaking it away I went up to my room, placing everything down. Passing by the mirror I jumped seeing the state I was in. My face was cut and bruised and my hair looked like a nest. Untangling my hair I angled my head slightly to undo a knot when I caught the faintest glint in the corner of my room. Looking at the mirror I edged closer pretending to inspect my mismatched colored eyelashes while trying to see what the thing in the corner of my room was. _Glint!_ The small round black shiny object was unmistakably a camera lens. 'Did the Anbu set it up?' I leaned away from the mirror. 'More importantly where else did they place it.' I kept my face straight.

Opening the drawer I took out a towel. Having shared a communal bath with strangers this wouldn't be any different. Barging into the bathroom I undressed and filled the tub. With the water running I leaned over putting my hand in to feel the temperature. With my hair covering my eyes I did a sweep of the room looking for anything off. The ceiling was clear as well as the corners. The tiles of the bathroom had nothing off about them and the bathroom tub and handles were clear. Walking to the mirror for anything to add into the water I spotted a small round shadow below my sink. Knocking something over purposely I bent down to pick it spotting a small listening device underneath. 'Hm… it's not safe to talk here anymore. I'll need to memorize where every single bug is.'

・・・

Clearing the first floor I left and headed towards the woods to get some answers. If not, then I could get an answer as to why this stone is so important. _"They came and put up the surveillance about a few weeks ago."_ Tsukiyomi shrugged simply when asked. _"When we saw it we stopped going there."_

"Oh," I expected her answer to be more cryptic or mysterious. "So about the stone." I took it out of my pocket.

 _"Yes, do not under any circumstance lose it."_ She warned motioning for me to put it away. _"You must bring it to the shrine Uzushiogakure if you want to get rid of it."_

"I had a feeling." I sighed. "Now for my answer tell me about one of my bloodlines and I don't mean about the ones that died the day of the Kyuubi attack."

She paused and nodded. _"Fine, there is only one I can tell you about. The other one seems to be a mystery still."_ She started by moving her bangs showing her hidden silver eye. _"Hoshi Uzumaki. That was his name. A bright young man when it came to Fūinjutsu. But through bad life choices, he died at an early age."_

"Wait, Hoshi as in the leader of Uzushio or Hoshi as in the one who had a contract with the kitsune of Inari mountain?"

 _"They were both the same you can find more information in Uzushio's library."_

Deciding this is how far she would talk on this matter I asked something else. "There is something that's been bothering me… that night when you made me how did you exactly make me? I mean don't get me wrong. You are talented in many ways I don't know. But to convince the Hokage into taking in a stranger must have been quite difficult."

" _I assume that you never used your eyes on a person before right?"_ she asked moving closer to the shade. _"I thought so. All I had to do was have an incubator and the blood I needed. Mix it with a simple substitution jutsu and you have something that would seem to be impossible before you if done correctly."_ she explained while making a baby out of snow and substituting it for a log. _"No matter how strong you are if you come face to face with something inexplicable you would feel fear."_ She threw the log to the side. _"Also I rendered the sensory shinobi on duty unconscious. Though I believe I did it at a wrong time they seemed to be tracking someone."_

'She what?' I shook my head deciding to see how much I could get out of her. "Another thing. My friend the one I had here." I tapped my head. "Can you explain that?"

" _Your friend… Gaara was it? You have seen what isolation can do to a person. In order to make sure that you grew up mentally sane I had to make sure you had someone to interact with while in that hospital."_ She shook her head in a regal manner. _"The third Hokage was strong shinobi that can't be argued with. But when it came to the well being of children he made many errors."_ she shrugged. _"You have become weak recently and that should worry you if you want the answers you seek."_

Those were the words I was looking for. Taking that as my invitation to leave I did and headed to the training grounds. 'Another thing for the list.' I sighed heading to training grounds three. Looking up I saw Neji all healthy and alive. "Neji!"

"Yukino?" his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you at the hospital. Did your friends make a full recovery as well?" I asked curious about their states.

"They did. It's partially thanks to you."

I put on hand on my chest in relief. "I'm glad. Hey, if you don't mind can we spar? I need to work on my taijutsu."

"You're injured." He looked at the cast.

"Well don't aim for the broken arm." I stupidly said activating my eyes to speed up the healing process of my broken arm.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Falling on the ground Yukino lay on the ground unconscious. Neji hadn't landed a hit but looking at him was enough for her to collapse. She hadn't seen him activate his eyes and looking his way even for just a split second while she deactivated hers made her freeze and faint. Surprised the boy stood nearby hoping she was fine.

After a minute she groaned sitting up. "It happened again…" She shook her head and looked up at him having a feeling of a question he wanted to ask. "Hinata knows about my eyes but not completely. So please tell her about this. I don't want to worry her." She reached for his hand holding it between her hands. "Also…" she tried opening her eyes but it hurt just trying to see. "I won't be able to see for a while–"

"Neji! Today will be the day I beat you!" A confident but cheerful voice yelled startling her. 'Why does it sound familiar…' she asked herself.

"Lee you say that every time…" a girl's voice sighed.

Being helped up she turned her head to the side and tried opening her eyes to see if she was right. "Ah!" She jumped back almost falling again.

"Guy-sensei, it is rude to invade someone's personal space like that," Neji told his sensei as he pulled the girl back from their sensei's face who was inches away from hers.

"You surprised me that's all. I will go now." She tried walking away but was held back by Lee.

"Guy-sensei! Yukio here hel-" covering his mouth she hissed: "You promised not to tell!"

"What was that Lee?" The girl asked as she let go.

"Yukio wanted help in taijutsu," Neji cut in. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the all too familiar suspicious gaze on her.

"But I'm not feeling well at the moment," Yukino said making her way to Neji wrapping her non-cast covered arm on his. "But I still want to know all of you." She asked resulting in everyone giving their own personalized introductions. "Ah… so you guys must train a lot then?" She asked prompting two of the team members to give a demonstration. Standing in their hands they ran off with incredible speeds.

"Wait, come back! She didn't ask for a demonstration!" Tenten ran off after them.

Standing there in the training field she turned to Neji and asked: "Do you know how team 7 is doing?"

"Sakura is training with Lady Tsunade and Naruto went away with Jiraiya." He told her following the path the others took.

Not knowing who the last one was she just nodded trusting him. "Oh that's good I guess, what about Sasuke?"

Stopping he asked, "You don't know?" Shaking her head he answered. "Sasuke betrayed us and left for Orochimaru."

"That idiot. It's obvious that he's going to be used." She shook her head and sighed. "Changing the topic how far is your team going to go?"

"Probably around the village and back."

"Oh, I bet not a day goes by without fun." She laughed as she could hear the joyous sounds of hard work ahead.

* * *

 **Ryota's POV**

Like promised she came back but this time with a cast. "We're going to Uzushio." She came into the room through a window.

"Uzushio?" I asked feeling like I heard that name somewhere.

Scribbling on a piece of paper she handed it to me. "Here. Don't lose it." She said before she pushed me. Landing on my behind I opened my eyes seeing that I was no longer in the inn.

"So, you're Yukino's apprentice." Jumping I turned my head to see a woman leaning over my shoulder reading the note in my hand. "Hello, Ryota!" She walked around me and helped me up. "Since she will come by sometime this week I might as well show you around." She walked towards the exit. "Leave your stuff here you won't need it."

Placing my bag by the entrance we exited what seemed to be a shrine. "We need to be careful with this." I heard a man's voice say. Looking to the side of the shrine there were blocks of stone, some blank ones and some already engraved with weird symbols. But a majority of them were being worked on.

"Hey, come on!" The woman yelled as she now had a spear-like weapon tied to her back. Down the stairs and a couple of minutes of walking, we reached the city covered with trees. Looking up I could see how there were trees hanging dangerously off some buildings. An eerie thing to note was that every building was windowless, doorless and empty. The only thing making this less weird was how she pointed out every obvious thing visible. "This is the center where we will reestablish the village." She showed where the four major roads met in a large flat area. "It will be a lot of work but I think we can do it once we find a way to open that," she sighed.

"Open what?"

"Nothing of concern." She shrugged. "You wouldn't happen to have the gift right?" She asked staring at my eyes with her own piercing ones.

"I don't know what you mean but my chakra is like my moms if that's what you mean." I took a step back.

"Hm." She sighed. "Sorry. But it would really be helpful if you had her eyes." She continued walking leaving me with questions I didn't have.

* * *

2 days later

* * *

"I'm back…" Yukino sounded exhausted. "But first I need to go to the shrine." She ran past everyone with a small burst of energy and placed a rock she had in her pocket inside of the shrine. With extended arms, she fell back and disappeared falling into one of her worlds. 'The heck?!' Not a second passed before she popped back up again with a goofy smile. "I'm free…" she rolled out.

"Why do you have the main family's stone?" Nori asked inspecting the stone but not touching it. Motioning to Kichi-san who threw him her weapon. Catching it in mid-air he scooped up the stone in a swift motion. "I'll put this somewhere for now." He walked inside the shrine. Ignoring completely that Yukino disappeared from this world and came back.

・・・

Following them through the empty city we arrived at the center that Kichi-san showed me before. Entering the building we walked through many hallways and stairs ending up at the top floor. With there being just one room we entered. "Ready?" She asked before placing her hand on the empty wall.

The wall moved to reveal a door and a compartment going directly down. "Let's go," Yukino said gathering water and placing it in the hole. Stepping on it we all stood close to each other happy that the hole was wide enough for four people.

Slowly going down I looked at the walls as for who knows how long before we stopped. "Are we here?" I asked looking around and seeing the darkness of the stone.

"Yeah," Yukino said kneeling down and landing somewhere. "Come down I'll help you." She offered from below us in the small cage. Jumping down into it we passed through the open doors and entered a wide chamber with a building in its center. "So this is the layline?" She asked as her voice echoed through the underground chamber.

"We found it once the city was unsealed. But it seems we won't be able to use it." Nori-said walking ahead of us. Stopping at the entrance of the small structure he gestured inside. The walls were full of simple engravings that met and led to all four small pyramids near the center of the room. Inside of the square that the pyramids formed was a dip with something inside sending chills down my body. "Only someone from the main family can open it."

"Well, it's time to see if she was telling the truth." Yukino walked over without hesitation. Reaching the little dip she stopped and rubbed the back of her neck. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Perform the signs in the passage." Kichi-san took out a book from inside her clothes and slid the book towards her. "Safety reasons." She shrugged.

Grabbing the book Yukino flipped through the pages stopping at one. Placing it down she performed some signs and placed her hands on the ground. Stepping a bit closer I saw what seemed to be an eye looking thing open and when it did purple chakra seeped from the middle spreading out and following the engravings.

"Where is all the chakra going?" Following the engravings, I looked behind us seeing the entrance where we came in. No longer dark because it glowed faintly.

Walking ahead of me they all entered the small cage. Kichi-san being the most curious one pushed a button making the cage close. "Oh…" She said and pressed another causing it to open. Not wanting to be left alone down here I hesitantly entered the cage with everyone. Pressing another button the cage doors closed and the cage moved going up. For a minute no one spoke a peep until we reached the top and the cage opened again.

"We were elevated back up…" Nori said the moment we all stepped out. Going to the windows of the room I looked out and saw lights in the streets. 'Those weren't there before.'

"It seems the chakra is going back to its old purposes," Kichi-san said next to me looking down at the lights below. "This is one of them." She sighed crossing her arms.

* * *

Weeks later

* * *

Somewhere in the land of Fire

"I'm sorry dear she hasn't been here since the last time." The lady at the brothel patted my back in sympathy. "Also we can't teach you without her here." She shooed me away.

Walking with no destination in mind I kept my eyes down. 'It's been two days since I last saw her. Could she be hurt?' Blinking rapidly, the thought of someone else came to mind. 'No they're different.' I kicked a rock. Bumping into something I stumbled back. "What the?!" Looking up I saw a weird guy dressed in black with purple face paint.

"Hey watch where you are going."

"Kankurō you weren't watching where you were going either." An older girl said in an accusing voice.

"I'm sorry for–" I was about to apologize when I froze seeing the auburn-haired boy they were with. At first glance, he looked normal but seeing deeper I felt engulfed by the smell of death near his core. "Disgusting." I backed away from them and ran back to the inn.

・・・

Running into the room I shut the door behind and inhaled deeply the smell of the inn. "Hi, Ryota," Flinching I turned to the shadow clone.

Sitting crossed legged she waved. "Wait you're real." I pointed looking for the shadow clone that she left me with.

"I am." She stood up and placed her bag on the floor. "You've been studying well since I left. Let's talk later I'm going to the onsen." She ran off once again.

Glancing at the bag I walked to it to hang it up but stopped. 'What is she doing? Why do they want me to keep a close eye on her?' Giving the door a quick look I returned my gaze to the bag. There was something inside by the weight of it. Something big. Holding my breath I unclicked the lock but stopped. Exhaling I groaned locking it back up. 'This is not me. I might as well go to the onsen too.' I sighed and placed the bag up on a hook.

In the changing room, the thought of what I was going to do kept taunting me. 'Who knows what she had… it could be something that she will never speak to you about?' Shaking my head I sighed. 'Yeah, why would she? I've just known her for a few weeks.'

"Is it even real?" I heard one man say as they got out to change. "Yes, there is even a big bounty for whoever catches the thief." Another said as I approached the door. "They always leave behind ice roses once the deed is done." I heard once I closed the door behind me.

'What?' Holding my breath I shook my head. 'No…' Washing, I wondered if the thief could be her. She does after all sometimes leave for a few days. But there were two times in particular when it's for different reasons. Some days she would put on a blue shinobi blouse and leave without saying a word often disappearing for a few hours. Other days she would braid her hair to make it look shorter and wear loose clothes and leave, returning with the smell of sand attached to her clothes. In her returns, she would always come back tired, so tired that she would just curl up on the floor and go to sleep. In those days I would have to wake her up within an hour as she told me to do.

Turning on the cold water to wash away my wild imagination I shivered and entered the warm water of the hot springs. Finding a good thinking rock I leaned against the rock as my brain did a "recap" on my wild ideas. "I was thinking that we should move to more advanced techniques for your training." I could hear her voice ask clearly as if she was right next to me. "Ryota?" It was definitely clear and close. A cold hand touched my back sending shivers up my spine. Turning around like an owl would I saw her hiding her laughter behind her hand. "You're here." I backed away using the towel I had to cover myself. "Why are you here?" I asked realizing that she was on the men's side. 'Don't tell me she's some kind of pervert?' I thought in disgust.

"Relax… it's mixed for this time." Crossing her arms she shook her head.

"Didn't you have a sword?" I asked without thinking.

Arching her eyebrow she reached towards her stomach and drew out her sword from a seal. 'So that's where she kept it.' Staring at her stomach I saw once again the huge scar on her left side. "Did it hurt?" Realizing what I said I covered my mouth. "No, no. I'm sorry you don't have to answer."

"It's fine." She put her sword back in the seal. "Yes, it did hurt getting this. It's an ugly reminder of what happened." She trailed the huge scar. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did."

Wracking my brain I snapped my fingers. "Oh! Why are you in a mixed bath?"

Looking up confused she tilted her head to the side. "Funny story but in short people think I look like a guy."

"You really don't," I told her as I could see and kept my eyes above her collarbone.

Snorting she covered her mouth and shook her head. "Well, most would think otherwise."

"Then they have bad eyes." I shrugged.

"Yukio?" Said a familiar voice.

Jumping at the sound. I saw her head whip towards the sound like a hawk. Through the steam of the springs, I saw a brown-haired boy around my age waving at Yukino.

"Do you know him?" I whispered.

"Yes," her smile dropped. With a heavy sigh, she added. "He's someone with bad eyes." Standing up she wrapped her towel around her waist and walked towards the boy.

"It's a surprise seeing you here." He said looking down due to Yukino's short stature, 'Like I have anything to say to it. I'm just slightly taller even though I'm older.' I sighed. "Hey, you're the one that bumped into me!" He yelled making me realize why it sounded familiar.

"You look really different without the face paint."

"You guys met before?" Yukino asked making us turn our attention to her. About to explain what happened the loud sound of feminine laughter caught our attention. Looking to the side I saw the partition where the sounds were coming from. "I thought it was something interesting." She said with her head turned and from my angle, I could see her bored lavender eyes. 'Lavender?' Turning her head back her eyes were blue once again. 'I must've imagined it.' I rubbed my eyes.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" The boy asked Yukino with wiggling eyebrows.

"Yes, and I'm not participating." She told him with a dead tone.

"Suit yourself. What about you?" He asked me which I put down immediately. Making his way to the partition I looked on with disgust as the boy my age tried to peek at the women. Looking over at Yukino she sighed shaking her head. Seeing a washbin float by I looked back up seeing how he was barely balanced. Grabbing it I handed it to Yukino and whispered my idea. With a smile, she aimed and threw the washbin hitting him perfectly on the head. "Woah!" He flailed around. Throwing one myself it missed and passed right by his head. Missing but successful in surprising him he fell down to the women's side. Staring quietly for a moment we heard screams as he was noticed by the other side.

"He said he wanted to see girls." I placed my hands on my hips and smiled at Yukino who was in the water laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Serves him right but I think you need to improve your aim…" she was able to say quickly in between gasps of air.

"Yukio?" Looking to who spoke I saw the boy who smelled of death. The laughter stopped as she stared at the huge scar on his shoulder. Looking deeper her chakra seemed to become murkier and cool. Regret. A feeling I've seen before but not from her.

"I'll head back it's getting hot." I broke through the silence and passed in between both of them.

"Uh, sure. I'll catch up." She kept her eyes on him and asked. "How did you get that scar?"

"Chūnin exams." He replied as I was leaving. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left her with him…' I told myself covering my mouth at the thought of his chakra. 'I just hope I don't run into him again.'

* * *

Somehow after she returned she showed me around and we stopped at a restaurant. "It's been a while since I ate meat." She whispered and pulled me inside. Getting seats in the crowded restaurant we, unfortunately, sat with the boys from the onsen. Sitting together on one side we sat across the siblings, with the auburn-haired boy sitting directly in front of her. The topic of the incident went unmentioned as I could see why. His sister was sitting right next to him and in a good killing distance. Watching amused as they talked I didn't mind spectating. Looking over at Yukino I saw her take out her own chopsticks. 'Now she's going to take out a vail,' and on cue, she took it out. A couple of drops on her food and she ate it. 'She always does that, why?'

"So what's your specialty, Ryota?" The girl, Temari, asked me, catching me by surprise.

"My specialty? Uh… I don't know." I glanced at Yukino for some help.

"The sword. It definitely has to be the sword." she nodded placing down her chopsticks. "Although I have to say it's also that." She smirked trying to hide it.

"Ah, that," I covered my face knowing that to them I probably looked like a bright tomato to them. 'Those seduction classes.' " Am I really that good?" I asked her and she laughed nodding.

"You remind me of Aiko…" The blonde girl said making Gaara freeze which seemed like an odd reaction.

"Aiko?" I asked fanning my face to cool down.

"Oh!" Her brother seemed to remember. "Yeah, I remember that she…" his smile dropped and looked down at his food. While he seemed to sadden the expression of Gaara seemed to harden. 'Wait…'

"Aiko? There was someone I met by that name. But that was three years ago." I looked at Yukino as her eyes looked from side to side and she giggled nervously.

"Do you remember how she looked?" Kankurō asked making me look carefully at the younger sibling.

"I think she had black hair and blue eyes. I also remember vividly this realistic puppet she had with her." She looked down and started playing with her fingers under the table.

"Are you sure?" Both siblings asked making the younger sibling look up in surprise.

"Yeah. She had this fox she talked to it was so cute. We talked and she left and before I realized it she forgot a letter." She said quickly until the end. "I haven't seen her since and I still have the letter," she looked down and opened her bag. Her eyes glowed momentarily as she took out an old wrinkly letter. "Yeah, this is it." She tried hiding the shaking in her voice but couldn't hide her trembling outstretched hand.

Taking it first. Temari's eyes scanned through the words with her brother looking over her shoulder. "It really is from her. Where did you see her?" she shook the letter as if it held the information.

"The land of Earth but that was years ago." She shook her head. Glancing up momentarily her eyes glistened as she saw the exit.

"Did she say–"

"AHHH!" I screamed bolting to a stand startling everyone nearby. "WE'RE LATE FOR THE MEETING!" I grabbed her bag and ran to the exit. Barging through the door to the outside I stopped and almost fell forwards as Yukino bumped into me. "Sorry," I told her knowing that we just left them to pay for what we ate.

"No, thank you." She wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "After all it's my fault. I'll tell you what that was about." She scratched her head and grabbed her bag. "But before that, we need to leave this town." She turned in the direction of the inn and walked before stopping and extending a hand. "Let's go."

・


	33. Ally part 2

Chapter 33: Ally part 2

・

 _Writing_

'Inner thoughts'

°Telepathic Communication°

* * *

Age: 14

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Back in Sunagakure deep in the botanist wing of the research center, someone finished their new tree. "What are you still doing here?" Baki asked since she had long ago finished retrieving the information.

"Working on something." She replied while removing a bandage around a branch. "Also I'm glad that the plants I bred are working." She closed a book about grafting before turning her chair to face him. "But I think that you didn't come looking for me to talk about the decorative plants. So what is it?"

"The council is deciding on who to name Kazekage." He took a seat across from her.

"Oh, about time." She grabbed her little sapling and cradled it. "Let me guess it's between Gaara and Kankurō."

With a nod, she spun her chair. "May I be honest to the point of offense?" She asked waiting for that one sigh. "Kankurō may be liked by the village more than Gaara but do you really think that the other village leaders will see him as someone strong and worth respecting?" She waited a second before continuing. "Gaara, on the other hand, has quite a reputation in the other villages for his strength. If he became Kazekage then I doubt the other villages will try to attempt anything even though he's young." She clicked her tongue and sighed. "But that's just my opinion don't tell the council," she whispered taking a good look around before laughing.

"I won't tell them," Baki said standing up to leave.

"Wait you didn't tell me what your thoughts were!" she bolted from her seat.

"You already sorted through my thoughts."

* * *

Uzushiogakure

Having received a message on her telescroll. _A scroll with a transportation technique capable of sending messages to another similar scroll as long as the marking of the other scroll is drawn on it. Invented by Kichi who had messed around with a couple of jutsu. The scroll looks like any other scroll with the exception of it having a compartment for an ink brush and ink._ She stepped back on the island with her sapling on hand. Standing at the steps of the shrine she could see the city already taking shape. Surprised by how things have changed so quickly she walked towards the city admiring it as she grew closer to it. Walking along the tree-lined streets she put a hop into her step as she looked around. The once-vacant buildings now sheltered new people within. Sparkling glass and doors was a sure sign of someone living within she noted as most of the city still remained hollow. By just crossing into another street she heard the echoes of her footsteps on the gravel ground. Stopping she looked up and stared at the tall buildings feeling small and insignificant. Smiling she just did a small spin before running to another street.

"Oh, Yukino!" Kichi yelled running to her after watching her spin alone in the empty street.

"Kichi-san!" She flinched almost dropping the sapling. "I got your message. Is something wrong?" She said trying to hide her flushed face with the branches of the sapling.

"No. But we found something I think you will love. Nori-kun and Ryota are already there." She grabbed her hand and led her towards a part of the island she's never been to.

* * *

Reaching the location she stared in confusion at the forest clearly separated from the rest of the surrounding trees. Not to mention the thick fog within the forest prevented sight beyond the first few trees. "What is this?"

"The cursed forest or so it's called. The books mentioned a library in its center." She said ominously while staring at the dense fog. "Well, let's go in be careful and don't lose sight of me." She held her hand out.

Taking her hand she was led into the forest. Making sure to track their steps she notes, three right turns and a minute worths walk for each and the moment the fourth right turn was taken she stopped. "Kichi we're going in a square."

"It feels like that but that's what this fog is meant to do." She explained before walking again. "Funny story but I got lost for three days trying to figure out the puzzle." She laughed as the fog became lighter and they both emerged in a clearing with a tower in its center. "We are here." She let go, jogging to the entrance and entering first.

After a moment of staring at the huge tower-like building, she decided to enter. Stepping into the building she stared at the glass roof and the multi-layer open floors. "Nori found information on something and left. Something about finding a way to rebuild the other cities…" She could hear Ryota's voice a couple of shelves down.

Looking up a scroll caught her eye as it sparkled similarly to a scroll she had. Curious she created chakra chains wrapping them around her waist. Balancing herself she made sure to put the edges of the chains on the gaps of the floor tiles to prevent damaging the old building. Ready she began to rise fairly quickly making it to the higher floors, stopping at the floor she saw the scroll she leaned forward. Tipping to the side suddenly she flailed around for a moment spilling some dirt on the floors below but soon regained balance. Looking down she saw the curious woman using her to climb up as well. Creating another chain she extended it down for the woman and brought her up to her level.

"I didn't know you could use this technique." Kichi awed taking a good look at the library from above.

"You know about it?" Yukino tilted her head to the side moving her face away from the branches of the sapling.

"Yes, from the scrolls you gave us from the shrine in Konoha but it's the first time I've actually seen it." She said noticing the scroll the other was after. "Let me get that for you." She stretched a bit and grabbed the scroll.

"Thank you." Opening it she skimmed through it realizing that it was the missing flight scroll she read about. 'Duh, swirling waters means Uzushio.' She rolled it up and put it in her library. Looking down at her sapling she put it in there as well knowing that it would be safer there for now.

 _SLAM!_ Both flinching at the sound echoing through the library they both looked down seeing Nori breathing in heavily and sweating. "We can set up the barrier!" His body shook as he leaned against the entrance for support. Both girls looked at each other surprised and went down as quickly as possible.

・・・

Briefed on what they had to do Yukino looked at the four-sided prisms with pyramids on both ends. Opening a portal she made water tendrils and dragged in all eight prisms. "So I have to set them exactly in these points?" she asked once again before she went out to sea and dropped them in.

"Exactly on those points. One for each direction north, south and so on." He repeated taking Yukino's arm he added a seal on his wrist that disappeared.

"What is that for?" Kichi asked seeing it for the first time.

"It will allow her to enter and leave the island." He explained. "Now make sure to do these signs once you come back inside." He turned to Yukino and handed her a slip of paper. "First activate the barrier and then the genjutsu it will already be part of the barrier all you have to do is activate it."

"Genjutsu what is that for?" Ryota asked as he had remained silent for a while.

"You'll see," Nori answered taking out a board with what seemed to be a replica of the island. Tapping his head he nodded giving Yukino her cue to leave.

Entering into her mystical space Yukino went north first and opened a portal above the ocean. Waiting she heard a Nori's small voice in her head. °Go forward a bit.° Doing as told she moved her portal until she heard him say °There.° Dropping the first prism into the ocean she watched as it went down making sure that that the water didn't move it. No longer seeing it she returned to her portal and left for the next location.

Repeating the process seven more times she returned to the island and did the signs. Silently watching she saw the barrier surrounding the island before it became invisible. Doing the final hand signs she looked around seeing nothing different. Having never done a genjutsu before she looked around uncertain expecting to see something different.

Not wanting to do the signs again and ruin it she returned to the shrine where Nori told her. "The genjutsu can only be seen from outside."

"That's good I thought I did something wrong." She sighed relieved.

"Good, now that that's done we can leave." Kichi clapped her hands together and smiled.

"What?!" Both Ryota and Yukino asked surprised.

"We want to see what the mainland is like," Nori said agreeing with Kichi.

"Oh…" Both Ryota and Yukino said in unison.

"Will you take us with you?" They both asked with sparkling eyes.

* * *

 **Ryota's POV**

"Bye!" Yukino yelled as Nori and Kichi went together on a separate path. "Make sure to come to this town!" She yelled pointing to the road we were going down.

"We will," Kichi yelled back before sprinting further down the road forcing Nori to run after her.

"Do you think they will be fine?" I asked Yukino as we both turned to the path we were on.

"Yeah, I talked to Nori as to how things work so they should be fine." She sighed scratching her head. "The money I gave them should be enough I hope." She muttered quietly.

Thinking of something to say I stayed silent for a while before it came to mind. "As long as both of them are together they should be fine." Looking to the side I saw Yukino with a book out reading. 'When did she?' Staring at the clean and fresh pages I asked. "That book is new when did you buy it?"

"Remember Jiraiya?" She asked looking up and turning the book to show me the cover.

"The old guy we met at one of the brothels?"

"Yeah, that one. He gave me this book signed apparently he's the author." She returned to it reading it with a frown.

"Is it good?"

"Mmm… I don't know I just started but Kakashi-senpai seemed to like it a lot."

"Who?"

"Someone from Konoha." she waved her hand to dismiss the topic.

・・・

Reaching town within a few minutes Yukino had put away the book long ago and was now staring at the ground with a blank stare. Looking around for something I spotted the familiar sight of a festival. "Hey, look its a festival!" I shook her arm slightly.

"Hm." She gave one nod and continued walking with a blank stare. 'Is she tired?' I wondered. 'Did the book remind her of something?'

Stopping her she blinked a couple of times and looked at me with arched eyebrows. "You need to take a break or you're going to end up in a coma one day." Lowering my voice I glanced at the sides before continuing. "Being a botanist in Suna. An Anbu in Konoha. A developer in Uzushio and a 'Thief' to put it lightly throws a lot of responsibilities on your shoulders mostly if those lives aren't aware of each other." Sighing I returned to my normal volume level. "Have some fun just for today. The stress just makes the nights colder."

"Wait. Does it really?" She asked me surprised and worried.

"It does. Even if you cover yourself the cold still seeps through." I finally admitted. "In the summer it was fine but now that winter is approaching well the cold is not as refreshing."

"Sorry." She played with her fingers before looking around for something. "There!" She exclaimed dragging me along to a shop I've never entered before.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Wearing a light blue yukata I took off my obi to make it look like Ryota's. Looking at myself on the store's window I smugly admired myself. 'I knew I looked good in a yukata.'

Looking to my side I saw Ryota do the same. Flipping his ponytail over his shoulder he fixed his bangs and smiled at his own reflection. "I knew I looked hot." He smugly said striking a pose and winking. "Now I'm acting like my brother." He sighed curling up.

"Hey, I'm sure you're different from your brother. I mean I just met him once but still you two are worlds apart." I tried cheering him up. 'I wonder if this is what having a sibling is like.' I sighed.

"Hm… yeah. He's more stuck-up than I am." He laughed and took my obi. "Let me help you with that." He said folding it and tucking it into my sleeve. "Now let's go hime-chan." He held out a hand. Shaking my head I bumped into him purposefully and he laughed walking towards the festival. The moment we entered the area I spotted things I haven't seen in years.

 _Gasp!_ Worriedly looking at Ryota I saw his eyes sparkle. "Food! Go play I'll buy the food." He said before dashing in the direction of the food stalls.

Laughing, I walked to the games looking at the prizes for anything that I may like. 'Did I look that down?' I wondered staring at the things I passed. 'The book just made me wonder what love was like.' I smiled sighing that something like that would make him try to cheer me up. Stopping in front of one stall I stared at the fox plushies. 'Oh, It looks just like Kitaro!' I looked at the other prizes spotting a pure white fox plush resembling Kuzunoha-san. 'I haven't seen her in a while I should visit her when Christmas comes.' Smiling at the thought I vowed internally to clear things for that day when it arrives.

Turning my head to look for Ryota and the food I saw someone else just as important. Standing by the same stall Gaara stood wearing a dark red yukata. Following his eyes I saw him staring at the same plush I was staring at just moments ago. "Gaara?" I asked just to be sure.

Looking up with a hint of surprise he nodded. "Yukio It's been a while since the last time."

"Yes, it has…" I smiled before flashes of what happened last time flashed quickly in front of my eyes. "About last time. I–"

"Did you make it in time for the meeting?" He asked.

"Huh? Yes, we did." His question caught me by surprise that I just pointed at the stand. "Hey, let's compete for the prize," I said quickly at the top of my head without thinking. "If you want to of course." 'You shouldn't have said that.' I told myself once my brain processed what I said.

"What will it be about?" He asked making me almost take a step back.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, yeah. The dart game. Whoever wins a prize." I said obviously as that was what the game was meant to do.

"And if you lose?" He asked.

Crossing my arms I looked around. "Hm… I don't know. Maybe the loser will pay the winner 10,000 Ryo or something." I shrugged. "So do you want to play?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said with a smile. Blinking I shrugged it off. 'Nah… it must be the light.'

"Well then let's play." I bought each of us three throws. Adjusting my grip on it it felt weird, it wasn't like holding a kunai or needle. Readying my hand I threw it landing perfectly in the middle. "Yes!" I hopped excitedly.

Glancing to the side I saw Gaara already on his second dart. Readying my second dart I threw it making it land right next to the one I threw. Looking to the side I jumped seeing that Gaara had already won and was watching my progress. Grabbing the final dart I inhaled deeply and prepared to throw it. 'Gaara must really want the plushy.' a little thought popped up along with the memory of his room full of stuffed toys. 'There is no way he still has it.' Looking at him again I saw him looking at the prizes. With an aching heart, I threw the dart and purposefully missed by a little. 'Gah, I can come back later and win more.' I scratched my head.

"Ah, you won." Putting on a smile I clapped for him seeing him already choosing the fox plush that looked like Kitaro. 'He doesn't waste a second.' I sighed closing my eyes realizing how different he was from before. 'I wonder whatever happened to that doll?' I thought back remembering the one I used to use to practice the puppet technique. Opening my eyes I flinched seeing the plush right near my face. "Uh, Gaara?"

"You should have this." He placed it on my hands.

Blinking rapidly I cocked my head to the side and asked, "Wait but you won so it's yours," I pushed the plush back to him. "You should have it."

Looking down at the plush he pushed it back. "I really don't like stuffed toys."

Hiding my smile I sighed and decided to accept it. 'Liar. I bet you still have somewhere.' Holding the plush in my hands the smile I was trying to hide escaped as a warm feeling bloomed within my heart. "Thank you. I promise to cherish it."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, Gaara." I tsked and waved a finger. "Any gift from a friend is something to cherish." I played with the stone around my neck. Stopping I held out the stuffed toy. "This is no different." I put it close to my face. "Its cute which means I will cherish it more." I smiled smugly.

Sighing he began clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you would like to–"

"Yukino! I bought some food!" Ryota called out to me while eating some squid and carrying takoyaki. "Oh, you won something?" He asked not surprised. His smile was there but his eyes seemed to be focused elsewhere.

"No, Gaara won and gave it to me," I told him as he handed me the takoyaki. 'Mmm…'

"Oh him…" He said with suspicion as he eyed Gaara his eyes changing as he glared at the boy behind me.

°Ryota.° I placed my hand on his arm. °Let it go. Like I already did.°

Seeing his mouth gap open to argue he closed it and nodded. "Fine. Just be careful around him." He whispered surprising me. "He's always looking at you when you zone out. Which you do often." He glanced behind me and nodded. "He's doing it again."

Turning my head around quickly I caught him and he looked away. °That means nothing.° I reached to eat the takoyaki dropping a ball of it into my yukata.

"I'll hold this for you while you." Ryota's face reddened taking my plush and food before looking up at the sky. "What are you looking at!" He got in between Gaara and me. Red-faced, I reached to take it out but it just went deeper.

 _Gasp!_ Turning heads we saw Temari drop her balloon yoyo. Not allowing me to say anything she dragged me away. "How long have you been a girl?" She asked me when she finally pulled me away from the crowd.

"Since always." I shrugged but before she can ask more I held a finger up. "YOU guys were the ones that assumed I was a guy."

Expecting her to argue she just smiled and clapped her hands together. "This is great! Now I have someone to talk to!" Before I could ask more Temari pulled my hair and undid the braids I had. "Stay still we need to give you a more appropriate look!" She laughed as she played around with my hair.

"What do you mean by that?! I asked as she found the obi Ryota had stashed into my sleeve.

"Don't worry you're going to love this!" She said giving me a full makeover right there in the woods. Somehow that reminded me of the time she braided my hair and I went along with it.

* * *

 **Ryota's POV**

Knowing what Temari was going to do I pulled out the obi I had stuffed in Yukino's sleeve slightly for her to find. Glaring at the dumbfounded boys who were looking questioningly at the woods. I snapped my fingers. "Secrets out stop staring," I told them before taking another bite out of my squid.

"What secret?" Kankurō asked.

"Yukino is a girl what else?"

"What do you mean by a girl?" Gaara asked before his brother could.

"Well obviously. Girl. Female. You know like your sister." I explained in the simplest way possible. Taking one final bite I noted his flushing face. "I knew it. You liked her, even before you knew." I pointed the sharp tip at Gaara's face.

"Wait…" Kankurō said looking between me and him. "What about you you're close to Yukio." He finally got it and sided with his brother's defense.

"It's YU-KI-NO and I'm with her for personal reasons." I waved the stick around. 'Now that I think about it I haven't been back home since I left.' Sighing I shook my head. "I don't like her romantically if that is what you're assuming. I'm her friend and I have a right to be worried about the kind of people that may try to seduce her." I held up the fox plush as an example.

・

 _Flashback:_

"Yukino! I did my first jutsu!" I yelled barging into the room. Freezing by the doorway I saw her leaning against a very attractive man reading a book.

"That's good Ryota." She said standing up from the couch. "This is my father. Otou-san this is Ryota the one I'm training."

"Hello, I'm Ryota." I introduced myself.

"I'm going to buy snacks. I'll be right back." She ran out leaving us alone in the room.

Staring at the attractive man it all made sense now. 'She was raised around hotness so of course, she's immune to it.' I shook my head feeling bad for whatever unlucky guy that would fall for her. "Ryota have you met or heard anyone by the name of Gaara?" The man spoke suddenly making me jump. Looking at his soft eyes I nodded. "Good, what do you think of him. I want your honest opinion."

"Honestly I don't like him." I shrugged. "He gives me this weird feeling."

"Hm." He nodded and placed a hand under his chin. "Keep him away from Yukino he tried killing her once in the past and I don't want to see her hurt again because of him."

"He what?!" I sat down next to him and he began explaining the events from not long ago. Passing me something important I made up my mind that day. I would make sure he never crossed the line of friends especially with the thing he gave me. My gut feeling was right for a reason and I wasn't going to ignore it again.

 _Flashback end_

・

"We're back!" I heard Temari yell before I could hear his answer. Turning around I saw the mess she had done. Makeup was heavily applied on her face and the hair mas tied messily not even resembling a hairstyle. "Yukino…" I ran to her. "I trusted you Temari!" I pulled the Yukino away from her with the one free hand I had.

The parts that weren't covered in makeup flushed in embarrassment which were few. "Is it really that bad?" She whispered. "I tried stopping her but she said she wanted to do–"

"It looks horrible but I will fix it!" Using a napkin I wiped away everything Temari had thrown on her. Taking out a faint pint lip tint I had in my sleeve pocket I dabbed it on her lips.

"You still have it?" She asked looking at the lip tint with a smile.

"No," I turned it around for her to see, "the other one ran out and I bought a new one like it." I smiled back happy that she remembered the first lip tint she bought for my seduction classes. "Comb." I held out my hand and she placed an old broken comb with fading flower patterns. Undoing the hair I brushed it and tied her hair up in a bun and fixed her bangs. "Flower clip." I placed my hands on either side of her eyes and she took one out from her sleeve. "Thank you." I took it and placed it on her head. "This is how you do it, Temari." I moved to the side.

"You look like a doll." She ran up to Yukino and lifted her off the ground which seemed extremely easy.

"It was easy," I added. "What do you guys think?" I asked on the surface but what I really meant was. 'Tell me how much you like her.'

"Really cute!" Kankurō said as expected. 'He's dumb like my brother he may just like her like any other girl.'

"What about you Gaara?" I asked making everyone turn their attention to the boy.

"It looks well on you." He said with a faint smile. Gasping silently I glanced at Yukino as she smiled in return.

"Ryota let's spend the rest of the day with them. It'll be fun." She tugged on my sleeve. Using my own words I reluctantly agreed and tagged along. Drifting away from her side I watched as she and Temari remained stuck together for the rest of the day while I was forced to stay with her brothers.

・・・

Sighing happily I looked up from my firework and saw Yukino half running with a lit sparkler in hand. Following her laughter, Kankurō tagged along running after her with a lit sparkler as well. 'Their so childish.' Glancing at the other three plushies she won I grabbed the white one, the material was soft and the material inside seemed to be like that as well. 'She must really like foxes.' I laughed quietly before picking up the rest. Throwing away my burnt-out sparkler I walked up to Gaara and took a seat next to him. "I still don't like you," I told him as we both watched Kankurō and Yukino run after Temari with their sparklers.

"I know." He said.

"You never answered my question from earlier."

"I don't have one."

"Hm. Don't change your answer later on. I made a promise to her father." Slipping the money we owed from last time into his sleeve I stood up and headed towards Yukino as her sparkler died out.

Handing back the plushies she looked up at the moon and sighed. "My, the moon looks beautiful tonight." She hugged the plushies close. Looking at the others I saw Temari looking at Yukino with wide eyes.

Not liking that look I leaned next to Yukino and whispered so the others couldn't hear. "Yukino. It's getting close to that time. We should go."

"Oh right!" She turned to the siblings and gave each of them a tight hug. "Thank you for today. Bye!" She ran surprisingly fast with the Yukata. "Race you, Ryota!" She ran ahead dropping a fox plush on the ground.

"Bye!" I picked up the plush before running after her.

Catching up to her she stopped and handed her the plush she dropped. "Ryota, you've improved so much since we first met." She nodded in approval. "But to know how much you've progress I will need to let you tag along on one of my missions." She added as we entered the inn and we headed towards the room.

"Really?" I asked her knowing that ever since my eyes became like hers she had more time to train me. After that accident, near the shrine and that weird dream of the black-haired woman, activating those eyes had been worth it.

"Yes. There's no denying it." She sighed. "Also were you able to enter my space without me around?" Her voice wavered slightly of embarrassment? Shaking my head mentally at the image I knew that couldn't be it.

"Only those that you let me into," I told her truthfully remembering only being able to enter the garden and library.

"Oh okay. Then make sure to study the books I recommended." She smiled entering the room first. Activating her eyes I saw a storage space I've never seen before. Putting her plushies inside it she immediately closed it. "Also there's something that's been bothering you and it's not Gaara."

Shaking my head knowing that I would be going against what I told her before. "There's been this group that's been kidnapping young boys and girls. I know I told you to take it easy but can we rescue them? I know it's not what you do but I don't feel right ignoring it." I whispered, even though we were in our own room.

Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded with a smile. "Sure, let's do it first thing in the morning." Sighing with relief I saw her take out her scroll and I felt my telescroll heat up as well. Looking over it I read the news Nori has sent. "Kichi-san has been kidnapped." I heard her say.

"It's the same group I was telling you about." I looked up and saw her short frame shaking. I could hear the sound of pottery cracking loud and clear but none of us had dropped anything.

"Then let's get them." She took off her yukata and put on her shinobi clothes. Turning around I did the same while she was already packing her weapons. "Let's free everyone."

Following the information, Nori had sent we traveled through Yukino's portal to reach him waiting near a waterfall. "Yukino! Ryota!" He yelled running to us. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a red mark on the side of his face. His weapon was missing and his clothes seemed to be torn.

Walking up to him she placed her hand on his cheek and asked. "Where is she?" As her hand started to glow green.

"Ten minutes from here. Heading south there should be a palace-like building." He responded as quickly and clearly as possible. Holding in the tears that started to build up he added. "They attacked us when we were leaving town."

"We'll be back." She let go. "Please wait here there will be others and not just Kichi coming back." With glowing eyes, she took out a spear and handed it to him. "We'll be back I promise."

Running past me I patted Nori's shoulder and said the only thing I could. "Yukino will get her back," I told him before following after her.

・・・

Catching up to Yukino she set herself up on a tree and was staring at the palace through binoculars. Her stance was rigid and her eyes stared ahead unmoving. Never had I seen that look of rage from her even with the months of being by her side.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Flinching I turned around and saw the sand siblings no longer in their yukata. "We should be asking that." I pointed at their outfits clearly meant for battle. "So you tell us first."

"This group kidnapped the daughter of a daimyo," Temari answered first.

Jumping down from the tree Yukino said before I could "They took our friend." She hissed with so much venom that I wouldn't be lying or exaggerating. "Since our goals seem to align lets team up to recover them." Yukino proposed staring at them while keeping her mind elsewhere.

"Sure. Let's team up then." Temari held out her hand. "Do you have a plan?"

"Infiltration followed by chaos from the inside." Yukino crossed her arms and sat down. "A female will infiltrate the palace and then cause a distraction within exposing the guards for the rest to take out." She suggested sending me a glance.

Understanding I backed away from the group and took out the disguises from my storage. Taking out a patterned red kimono I quickly put it on. Adjusting it I untied my hair and let it flow behind me. Taking out the makeup I outlined my eyes with eyeliner and tinted my lips pink.

"Meet my friend who will do the infiltration." I heard Yukino say as my cue to appear came up.

Stepping in front of the group I hugged myself causing the kimono to expose my shoulder. "Hi everyone," I said in my most feminine voice.

"She looks cute who is she?"

"That's Ryota," Yukino said with a mix of envy and pride. Knowing this I sent her a playful air kiss puckering up my pink-tinted lips. Appearance-wise I nailed it better than Yukino could at least that's what they said at the brothels. The only thing I could be beaten in was the voice that Yukino nailed during practice.

"So how would this work?" Temari asked questioning my talents.

"It's fun having people wrapped around my finger," I said seductively as I twirled my long red hair. "Being this cute shouldn't even be possible," I sighed fanning myself with a fan I had in my sleeve. Glancing over at Yukino I saw a smile that was peaking through her anger. 'I'm glad she's enjoying this.' Pointing my fan at them I told them the plan I was sure to pull off easily. "I'll just play the damsel in distress." I hid the butterflies within me with a smile. 'My first ever mission.'

"When he infiltrates he will investigate and then cause chaos which will be our cue to enter," Yukino explained without giving too much away.

"So we have someone for infiltration," Temari said thinking more on it. "But first we need to find those with the group that would take him inside."

"Correct you do that and I will equip Ryota for infiltration," Yukino said guiding me away from the siblings. "Ryota I know you don't like having seals on you but we're going to need this if the plan is going to work." Her eyes glowed as she took out a naginata from a portal. Holding my breath I nodded and she sealed it on my kimono. Blending in with the patterns I made sure to memorize its location. Taking out a tantō she sealed it on my sleeve. "Be careful."

* * *

Finding the group I 'stumbled' onto their path pretending to be the daughter of some rich merchant who got separated from her guards after they fought some bandits. Pretending to be grateful and stupid the whole way they led me to the back entrance of the palace saying that the front entrance was under repair.

"What is this place?" I asked looking into the darkroom before being grabbed from behind and thrown into a cell. "What is this?!" I yelled keeping up my facade.

Sensing them already walking away I heard a voice behind me say. "Don't tire yourself out." One voice of the many here said. Recognizing one in particular I squinted and looked around spotting her.

Her shrine uniform seemed to have been torn by the sleeves and her face was strong as she talked about escape methods with some interested girls. "Kichi-san?" I asked surprised.

Looking up with a smile she saw me and stared. "Ryota-chan?" Nodding happily she ran up and cupped my face. "You look so different! What are you doing here?"

"Infiltrating to rescue you and the others." I happily hugged her. "Oh, Yukino sends you something." I patted my kimono.

"Oh, that clever girl!" Kichi-san did one sign and tapped the seals.

Holding the naginata with confidence she ordered the others to back away from the cell bars. With one clean swipe, a section of the cell bars fell towards the floor. Throwing myself towards them I grabbed the heavy metal bars and placed them carefully on the floor to avoid making too much noise.

"Let's get the others." She motioned to the others to follow her.

Attaching the tantō to my clothes I looked around sensing a couple of rooms down with more people. "What is this place anyway?" I asked without thinking.

"It should be obvious. They work for collectors." A girl said with a shaky voice while holding up a thin girl with long black hair. "They hunt down people with unique traits and sell them to some lord."

"Some guys were captured as well, I remember seeing a couple few when I was first brought here." A girl with teal-colored hair said hugging herself. "The next bid should happen in a few nights. Right now there are only a few guards here." As she said that I felt a little tingle in the back of my head.

"We will make them pay for what they did then." Kichi-said holding her naginata at the ready.

"Kichi-san. They said that there were others here, right?" I asked uncertainty reaching for her. "I'm going to alert Yukino and I'll catch up to you." I hesitantly looked back and ran out to find a way to cause chaos without endangering Kichi and the others.

Spotting a torch I cut it down and headed to a shed close by. Breaking open the door I looked for anyone inside. With no secret passages or a soul within I considered it safe to set it ablaze. Without a moment too soon I saw Yukino's figure blur above my head towards the main building before I saw the siblings following close by.

Going back to the main building to look for Kichi-san I found Yukino instead. Standing by the entrance to a red splattered room Yukino stood in the center of the room. By her feet lay silent bodies gurgling for help while a fan covered in ice dripped blood as well as the tantō I saw her with earlier. Frozen I saw as she raised her fan and sliced someone approaching her from behind without blinking.

"Ryota!" I heard her yell my name as she threw her bloodied tanto in my direction. Flinching I put my hands in front of my face when I heard a heavy thump behind me. Turning my head slowly my I stared horrified at the sight of this stranger drowning in their own blood. Lodged right in the middle of his throat was Yukino's tantō she had thrown with deadly precision. "Ryota–" Slapping her hand away before she could touch me I froze realizing what I did.

"No, wait I didn't–"

"Ryota. Go and assist Kichi-san you aren't prepared to see this." She smiled sadly before taking back her tantō and running to another room as the steps of more guards approaching could be heard. Turning my head away from the room I ran back to Kichi-san.

Finding her I saw her exit a room and nod to the group of boys and girls. "Is that everyone?" She asked to which she received a nod. "Ryota? You look pale are you feeling okay?" She asked making me flinch.

"Y-Yes, if there's no one missing we should leave." I reached for the door Kichi-san just exited.

"Ryota let's try another door. That one… leads to a hallway." She smiled softly leading me to the room she suggested. With everyone crammed into a storage room, I opened a portal to an open area nearby.

Wanting to stay behind Kichi-san pulled me through before I could protest. Standing in the field I felt that same tingle in my head. "Hey everybody. I have something to ask." Kichi-san spoke up before I could question it. "Who wants to return to their homes and who wants to return back with us to our village?" She asked surprising me.

Looking at each other uncertainly they whispered among themselves. "Kichi-san we should return to Nori before anything," I whispered as the others talked among themselves.

"I know," she whispered quietly. "I want to make sure he's fine but these people need help first."

"We want to go with you," a small group stepped up. Glancing at them I sighed and opened a portal to Nori's location.

"Ryota, take everyone to Nori-kun and we will organize them there." Sighing I motioned for everyone to go in again. Closing it I sighed and Kichi-san looked behind us. "She's back."

"Excuse me…" a weak voice whispered from somewhere. Looking around I spotted the thin girl from earlier sitting on a rock shaking.

"I'm sorry." I ran to her and helped her up as Kichi-san walked up to Yukino whose clothes was stained with dark spots.

"I'll talk to the siblings about us returning the others back to their homes." I heard her tell Kichi-san once she was briefed.

"I'm sorry for making you help me…" The girl said catching me by surprise.

"No. It's not you, I'm just dealing with something else at the moment," I put on a smile to cheer her up which didn't seem to have an effect.

"Aiko wait!" I heard Temari call out for Yukino.

"Yes?" Freezing I looked back at Yukino frozen with wide eyes as she realized what she said. Temari was after all the smartest of the siblings.

"I'm sorry," I told the girl I was helping and picked her up bridal style and ran away from there. Knowing that Yukino would run off as well in a different direction to avoid capture. Not looking back I knew that she and Kichi-san were together on the run. 'I'll have to apologize later.' I told myself feeling some relief.

Reaching the waterfall I saw Nori organizing everyone by lands and towns. "They told me what Kichi-san said." He said without a glance. "Where is she?"

"She's with Yukino at the moment. They're avoiding the siblings." I told him before placing the girl down.

"At least she's safe." He sighed. "Ryota, make a portal to Yukino's garden it will be safer there than out here." Doing as told I once again led everyone in. Once in the garden, I sighed taking a seat under the nearest trees and closed my eyes. They burned as never before and I felt like curling up. "Ryota, wake up you just need to open two portals and that will be it."

Sighing I stood up opening two portals to the places Nori told me to. As he guided those through I noticed how his hand touched each of their heads and when they stepped foot outside they looked around in confusion. Closing the portals I looked at Nori as he put his finger on his lips to not ask.

Nodding I knew that if I did any more portals I would lose my sight so laying down on a nearby patch of moss I closed my eyes. "I need to rest my eyes. Please tell me when Yukino returns…" I yawned feeling my eyes becoming heavier with each second.

・

* * *

Happy holidays for those celebrating!


	34. Recruitment

Chapter 34: Recruitment

' _Writing_

'Inner thoughts'

°Telepathic Communication°

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

After a while of running, I stopped giving Kichi her cue to get off my back literally. "You know its not healthy keeping secrets." She lectured me once she touched the ground.

"I know…" I tried catching my breath after running without stop while trying to get Temari off my trail. "I'll explain everything when we return home so we can avoid future awkwardness."

"It's fine you don't have to do it. Do you think the others will find their way back home?" Kichi asked looking in the direction of the island even though we were no way near it.

"Ryota is with them and Nori knows the seal." I reminded her.

"That's good. Then I guess we can do this." She took my hand and led me to the town she went to earlier.

Reaching the town she continued walking and I pulled her back. "You can show me after I change." I tugged on my bloodstained clothing. Going behind a bush I changed into a civilian looking outfit I had. Smelling iron I sniffed my clothes only to realize that isn't where the blood scent was coming from. 'It was never easy to wipe out that smell…' Opening a small portal I peeked in on my hunt seeing the shinobi still passed out in the empty library. 'Good. Once I finish here I can bring them in. Soon… soon I will be free of Konoha just a couple of more shinobi in three years that should be more than enough.' Closing the portal I walked back to Kichi as she led me to the place she wanted to show me.

"Here it is." Looking around I saw the building by the edge of town and without waiting for me to ask Kichi walked in yelling. "I'm back!" Hearing excited screams she was surrounded by ten or so children in a matter of seconds.

Staring at the children running around Kichi while screaming happily I became increasingly more tired as my time was fast approaching. 'It will be nine in less than an hour.' I yawned.

"This here is my friend Yukino. Wake her up while I talk to your big sis." Kichi pointed in my direction.

Jolting awake at that I stared at her and she motioned to the woman that had been observing patiently this whole time. °Kichi… what are you doing?°

°I want to take all of them back to Uzushio.° Just as she said that the kids surrounded me and stared up at me unblinking. "Miss you're very pretty like a blum blossom." a little girl said making my heart squeeze.

"Your hairs like a daffodil!" Another said making me realize that Kichi told them to do it. But even so, they were so cute. °Curse you Kichi for making me weak! How could I say no to this? Go. Go and do whatever.° I waved her away.

°Yes!° Kichi ran to the kitchen dragging the woman along. "What's this?" A little kid asked pointing to the tantō I kept tied to my lower back.

"That's a tantō. It's very dangerous." I told the kid.

"Why do you have it then?" A kid around five asked me. "I was trained to wield it!" I exclaimed exaggeratedly to entertain them.

"Woah!" All of them said at once before one yelled, "Show us!"

Pressing my lips together I remembered that I didn't clean it properly and if I drew it out they would see blood still on it. "Haha! Sure!" I lied through my teeth.

"Good news kids were going to someplace else." The lady said saving me from having to display something so tainted to kids.

"Can we take everything?" A little boy asked.

"I'm sorry but you can only take important things with you so choose–"

"Take everything you want. Yukino nee-san will carry it all!" Kichi cut her off.

Turning their small little kid heads to me I smiled and nodded. "Yes! I will carry it all no problem!"

"Yay!" They yelled and scattered with surprising speed.

"I'm sorry for making you work like this." the caretaker sighed.

"No, no it's fine. You should go and collect your stuff as well." With Kichi agreeing she followed her and helped her with her stuff.

・・・

After gathering their stuff they all gathered near the entrance. "Were not leaving through there." I smiled, closing the door to their bedroom. With my eyes closed, I activated my eyes and opened a portal on the other side of the door. "We're leaving through here!"

Hearing gasps of amazement I kept my smile as they ran to the portal leading to my garden. "There are people here!" a kid screamed. Waiting for everyone to pass I stopped Kichi and the caretaker, "You guys go ahead. I need to cover our tracks here. Oh also." I opened my eyes and opened another portal leading to the city back in Uzushio. "Ryota must be tired so it will be easier for him to close."

"Thank you." the caretaker shook my hand before walking into the garden to keep the kids together.

"Be quick," Kichi said before running in looking for Nori. Creating water tendrils I quickly scooped everything in the pile and pushed it into my garden. Closing the portal I sighed seeing the almost vacant building they left behind. 'How am I going to explain the caretaker and children missing?' I hummed by myself as the image of Orochimaru popped into my head. 'I would like to pin the blame on him but I've never seen how he takes children.' Never in my life had I ever thought that something like that would cross my mind. Looking around the only choice was to make it look like they just got up and left. Tying my hair up I put on a bandana and began cleaning.

・・・

 _Yawn!_ 'Done finally!' Turning off the lights to the bedrooms I froze. Standing in the doorway two men stood wearing the same cloaks as Itachi did. Grabbing a broom I knew my only choice left. Fake it and live.

Hopefully.

"Did you come for the children?" I closed the door behind me and switched on the lights.

"No, we came for you." The one with white hair said pointing his scythe at me. 'Hidan…' I remembered him from the bingo book. Glancing over at his partner I recognized him as well. 'Kakuzu.'

"Do tell why do you want me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Don't know." He said taking a step forward. 'What does their organization do exactly? Do I even want to find out?'

"Hidan." His partner spoke in an indifferent tone. "Don't kill her that's the mission."

'Am I going to be experimented on again?' Throwing the broom at the window I ran to it and jumped out. Before I could even land I did the signs for the stunning barrier. Taking out kunai I placed the seals on each one and rolled on the glass shard covered grass. Standing up I looked up and saw Kakuzu walk out of the building without a worry. Throwing my kunai on the ground but two I threw them up in the air and they collided landing opposite of each other surrounding the man. Activating the barrier he froze unable to move. 'Great now escape will be possible.'

Turning to the forest I saw blood splatter on the ground around me and with it, a familiar warmth streamed from my chest. Looking down I froze as I saw my own blood coming out of my chest. 'When did?!' By the window, Hidan stood looking different than he did while holding a shard of bloodied glass.

"Too bad." He said before piercing himself on his side. On the same side, a wound opened up as more of my blood seeped out. Clutching my wounds I fell to my knees and hunched forward making sure to heal my wounds out of their sight. Seeing the amount of blood spilling out the memories of that moonlit night came back to taunt me. 'No, this time is different. I'm not dying as I did then.' Looking up I saw Hidan knock away some of the kunai using the scythe. 'I can't run away and leave a trail of blood.'

"One task and you couldn't do it."

"I didn't see you do anything!" He retorted. 'Yes… keep arguing my wounds will be closed by then. If they want me they will have to kill me first.' Realizing my words I stopped healing myself and took out my bloodied tantō aiming it at my neck but before it could even pierce my skin, my arms were pulled to the side along with the rest of my body. _Crack!_ My body forcefully collided into a tree and the splinters of the shattering tree were the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

?

Opening my eyes I was greeted to a new sight. In front of my eyes, there was a wall of ice. 'No that's wrong. I'm the one encased in ice.' I realized as I tried moving my legs. Slowly turning the ice to water I broke free and pulled myself out. Clearly seeing my own breath I looked behind me seeing the huge ice shards protruding from the corner of the room along with the huge chunk of ice that I emerged from.

Remembering what happened before I passed out patted my sides seeing that my weapons were gone. Again. On a more important detail, I lifted my shirt up seeing some black string sewn to my skin to keep shut the injuries that were once there. 'How-' Looking at the ice I sensed my own chakra mixed into it. 'Did I heal myself while I was out?' Looking down at the black string I took off my own shirt put it to the side.

Focusing my chakra on my index finger I used it as a scalpel and began cutting the string. Pulling it out slowly and carefully I blinked away the pain as I repeated the process over and over until I took all of it out. Finishing I hunched over the ground wiping away the sweat. Inspecting my injury I looked internally glad to see that my organs weren't damaged from the wounds.

Putting the shirt back on I began to look around since I had no clue as to where I was. There were no windows and there was only one door. The only light source in the entire room came from a small light in the ceiling. 'Well, I'm leaving.' I told myself about to activate my Getsugan when I heard a click. Jumping away from the door. I saw the woman from the time I was passing by Amegakure with Ryota. Shrinking away from her to appear vulnerable I asked. "What do you guys want with me?"

Walking closer she stopped halfway and spoke in a soft tone. "We know you are a medic-nin. Since the last time we met, there have been rumors of a girl who heals anyone as if their injuries never existed. She matched your descriptions."

Going through my memories on anyone important who could've started the rumor I couldn't find anyone. 'All the people I've healed have just been injured, lonely travelers or children. I made sure they weren't that important before I healed them but it seemed that I was mistaken.' Holding in my sigh I looked up at her stoic face. "So you want me to heal someone you know or…" I asked wanting her to explain.

"The Akatsuki's goal is to build a brighter future. For that, we recruit powerful shinobi who go off into danger but we lack a healer to heal their wounds. Will you help by lending your healing abilities?"

'Seeing how most of the members I've seen were really high in the bingo book I knew she was lying but oh well what other choice did I have. "Really?! I didn't know. Yes! I will help in any way I can!" I put on my meek personality before her one I hadn't really seen in a while.

"Then follow me." She held out her hand.

Taking it a burst of wind enveloped us as the cell broke apart into millions of small paper pieces. Covering my eyes and waiting for it to stop I looked around and saw that I was in a training arena. 'I was never in a cell and I was about to use my eyes…' I stared at the flashlight on the ground. Realizing this my heart sank as I knew that I could've exposed my abilities so easily.

"We are here." I heard her say.

"Oh, really I zoned out." I turned my head to her and smiled. Looking at the room I kept the smile on as the horror set deep into my heart. In the lounge-like room stood and sat four very wanted shinobi from the bingo book along with a plant-like being. 'Hm… Itachi is here and this is perfect to get some answers from him but… my body is urgently telling me to get out of here.' I screamed internally as I knew now what I was getting into.

"Look she's trembling." The plant thing said laughing.

"There are so many guys," I whispered to cover myself unable to control the shaking in my voice. "I've never been around so many guys…"

"See she's alive." I heard a familiar voice say. "You bitch you gave me frostbite!" That same voice yelled making me jump.

Turning my head I saw the two that came for me at the orphanage. "You!" I pointed feeling the fear move to the side and leave as the anger started to crawl out. "You threw me against a tree!" I yelled making sure to point at the man with the mask covering his mouth. Touching the back of my head I felt the bump. "You did! You could've cracked my skull open!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you came with us." He walked past me and set up a briefcase on the table.

"That's Kakuzu…" the woman said pointing at him and then to his partner. One by one she introduced everyone and the plant thing called Zetsu. "My name is Konan. If you have any problems or complaints bring them to me." She gestured to herself.

"Oh, I'm…" I wondered what to say seeing that Itachi was in the room. "Call me Yuki it's a nickname but still, I like it better."

"Welcome Yuki, I will show you to the infirmary and your room." The woman walked away towards another part of this base.

That night the door froze shut and I cried myself to sleep dreading the situation I was now in. 'If I rejected the offer what would've have happened?' I kept asking myself. 'Well, there's no going back now.'

* * *

Timeskip brought to you by Yukino realizing that the shinobi she captured were still there. Sealing away their memories of her she sent them to Konohagakure with a note about her absence hoping that it would work.

* * *

Week 2 of being in this base. Life has become possible within these walls. A pattern has been set for me to work and soon that pattern will set in within their minds. I will be able to return to Konoha and Uzushio once it happens. Between 8 and 10 I sit in the infirmary with nothing to do. From 10:30 to 12 I return to my room and read. In the beginning, the plant thing would pop into my room to see what I was doing but now that week two has arrived the visits have decreased. From 12 to 5 I make food and return to the infirmary where I sit in silence. By 6 I sit on the lounge or return to the room and stay there. From time to time I may receive the job to heal someone. The most I've seen at the moment has been a severed leg from Hidan that Kakuzu didn't want to sew back but nothing more. At least I can practice surgery and my medical ninjutsu so that's a plus.

Finishing the mental update I also finished making myself eggs and white rice. Putting some poison on the food I placed the plate on the kitchen island and went to the fridge for some juice. 'Man… I can't believe its been three weeks since I was captured. I still need to talk to Ryota about that night. Ryota… I wonder what he's doing is he still training or did he stop? Maybe he doesn't want to anymore after he saw what I did. I could see what that must've looked like to him.'

Pushing the thought away I returned to my plate only to see that a huge chunk of it gone. "Did someone eat my food?" I asked the shinobi in the lounge which consisted of just Sasori and Deidara.

"..." Looking at each of their faces, I saw that the blond one had some rice on his shirt. 'Wow…'

"No one?" I asked once more with no response. Keeping the poison a secret I took the plate with me so they couldn't find the antidote. Soon the guilty one would have to come to me looking for help.

* * *

 **Ryota's POV**

Having spent the last couple of days helping everyone that came into the island settle in I didn't notice the absence of a certain girl until one of the orphans brought her up. "You want to give her this?" I asked looking at the drawing of a flower as the little kid nodded with a toothy grin.

"I don't know where she is at the moment. You know what I'll go ask Kichi-san please hold onto it." I returned the drawing before running to the shrine.

・・・

Finding Kichi-san and Nori they wore smiles over their worry as they had the same thoughts I did. 'Where was she?' They both seemed to wonder.

"Maybe she isn't appearing because of what I did." I realized. "It's my fault."

"I doubt it. Maybe she ran into some trouble," Kichi-san said adding to the worries we already had. "That would explain why she hasn't sent a single message since that event."

"We should send her a message then, but what if we are just overreacting?" I asked them but the silence was enough to tell me that wasn't an option.

"If she really is in trouble, sending her a message could just worsen things for her," Nori said stabbing his blade into the ground. "That scroll is special and letting it fall into enemy hands could prove even deadlier. They could torture her for information." Shaking his head he sighed. "Now I'm sounding like her."

"Also Ryota we would go back if we could but we don't even know where she is." Kichi-san squeezed my shoulder. "All we can do is wait for her word."

'If she's fine then she must be furious with me…' Sighing I crossed my arms wondering what to do when an idea popped into my head. 'I can do that. Then she won't be so angry when I apologize.' I ran back to the city knowing what I was about to do would require a lot of planning to complete.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Taking a seat on the spinning chair in the infirmary I sighed sensing the familiar chakra behind one of the curtains covering one of the three beds. Rolling up to the bed I pulled the curtains open slightly. "May I help you?" I asked making sure to put on a smile.

"..." Seeing Itachi lying on the bed with his eyes closed I sighed knowing that he was pretending to sleep. With a shrug, I pulled the curtains to close it. Jumping at the feeling of his hand on my arm I heard him ask. "Who are you?" His eyes stared at me before momentarily glancing at my necklace.

Pulling my wrist away I held it up for him to see better. "Like it? I received it as a gift from two people very dear to me. Unfortunately one left and the other no longer remembers me." I sighed shaking my head. "They left me so suddenly maybe they hated me. Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something you need help with?" I asked putting on my smile hoping he would somehow remember. 'Don't be like Sasuke. Please realize it's me.' I kept thinking when I heard a thud by the doorway.

"I'm fine." He stood up from the bed and moved the curtains allowing me to see Deidara clutching his stomach by the doorway.

"Heal me." He said through a pained groan as he threw himself to the now-empty bed. Hearing another groan from Deidara I turned away unable to hide the smile creeping up. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' Grabbing a doctor's mask I put it on to hide the smile as I rolled to Deidara. "So what seems to be bothering you?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Just heal me!" He groaned.

"Sure tell me how much pain you are feeling on a scale of 1-10," I asked rolling to my desk where my food from earlier was. Taking out my vail I made sure he could see it before adding a couple of more drops than usual to my food.

"Six. What is that?" He asked staring at the vail in my hand.

"Oh, this?" I held it up. "It's poison? Why?" I asked innocently.

"Why the hell would you poison your own food?!" He yelled.

"Why I'm a healer and I need to be resistant to anything and everything. I can't be taken out by something that's on my food." I took a big bite out of it to show him. Putting the mask back I took out some gloves and put them on before rolling back to him. "Fun fact the poison I'm using currently is extremely strong. I may have some resistance but for those that don't, they will die within minutes. The first sign of death approaching is the sudden increase in the heart rate. The heart will continue to speed up until it goes so fast that it suddenly stops." I explained while checking his mouth and then his heart rate. "Oh, your heart seems to be going really fast that's odd." Scaring him enough from that one incident he never dared eat my food again. Which was perfect for me.

* * *

A couple of days later

Finding a small window where most of the Akatsuki members were out I made a portal to Uzushio.

Landing by the city entrance I looked around noticing that it was oddly quiet. Looking ahead I could see a crowd gathered around the center. Relieved it was nothing horrible I made my way there.

Reaching the center I stared in curiosity at the string, rocks, dirt and the many people walking around carrying plants. Entering the nearest abandoned building I climbed to a higher floor and looked down seeing what seemed to be a plan for a garden or plaza center. Square shaped with four gaps on each side and in the middle, there was a large circle of stones filled with dirt. Surprised with this I just stared for a moment before deciding to go down and help for the short amount of time I had.

Looking around for the organizer I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly. Turning my head I saw Ryota rubbing his neck. "Hey…" he waved.

"Ryota…" I forced a smile.

"You've gotten better with the fake smile." He laughed quietly.

"Well, I have no choice." I sighed. "But before that about last time–"

"There's no need to say it. I should've expected it. You are a shinobi after all. Death is something you face as part of your job and I'm sorry for not understanding that part when I followed you." he sighed. "I guess I will now have to apologize to Gaara…"

My vision became blurry hearing this. 'Dumb eye gunk.' I rubbed my eyes. "I should've warned you. You come from a place that isn't exposed to these kinds of things. I should've been more considerate to you." I blinked rapidly feeling the guilt and tears build up. "I understand if you don't want to participate in missions anymore.

"Nah, I should've known…" He waved his hand around. "Even with what I saw I still want to go on missions with you I just don't want to kill anyone."

"I promise but if it ever comes to it I will do it for you. Now please tell me what this is." I waved my hand at the center. Deciding to leave out the fact that the guards were probably still fine since I didn't aim anywhere vital.

"Oh, I wanted to redesign the plaza since it was so bare." He ran to the center circle and stood still pointing around. "I was thinking of setting up benches around here and plant trees and flowers in those smaller areas and in the center I was planning on planting that tree you kept in the library." He stopped. "If you wanted to of course."

"You're right it will look better here." I opened a portal and took out the sapling while Ryota grabbed a shovel.

Walking to the center I took out the sapling from its pot while Ryota dug the hole for it. Setting it down I activated my eyes and began to speed up the tree's growth so it would take root within the soil.

Watching as its branches slowly expanded and thickened I kept holding my ground as the tree grew and grew until it was taller than me. Suddenly my vision doubled and I stopped. "Woah…" I heard people say. Looking up the tree kept growing before it slowed down and stopped already big like the trees in the forest by the edge of town.

"Ryota. I won't be able to return here for a while." I told him as everyone stared at the huge tree.

"Wait what do you mean by that? Is this related to why you haven't sent a message?"

"Yes." Taking out the scroll from a seal on my arm I placed it on his hands. "I don't want them to find it so please hold on to it."

"Who's they?"

"Akatsuki. That's what they call themselves. Remember the woman with the black cloak and red clouds?" With a nod, I continued. "They've been keeping a close eye on me and I don't want them to know of this place so its better if I don't return here. Please tell Kichi and Nori this." I held his hands my dirt-covered ones.

"Wait so you won't be coming back?"

"I will. Just not in a while. I will still leave study materials in the library I just won't be able to see your progress." I smiled letting go. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you weren't coming because you hated me." He laughed. "When will you come back?"

"In six months let's meet up in that tea shop you liked by then I'm sure I will have more freedom." Hugging him we held our grip for a minute before letting go.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to keep up my training. Don't slack off." He laughed while I opened and entered my portal. "Please be careful." I heard him say as I was closing it.

・・・

Returning back to the base I took in a deep breath to calm down before pretending as if I was here the whole time. 'Six months.' I told myself as I headed to the infirmary to wash my hands.

Washing and drying them I did a quick supply check. 'The herbs for the ointment are low.' I hummed. Grabbing a post-it I wrote _Gone to restock. Be back soon!_

Sticking it on the door I walked to my room and took out a cloak and bag to put my herbs in. Ready and prepared I left the base through one of the exits that I knew.

Passing through the maze with little difficulty I reached the exit. Looking around I saw the building that the maze exit led me to and I made my way to the doors as I heard the sound of heavy rain becoming louder. Sighing I pulled up the hood and stepped outside into the metal city.

・・・

Buying everything I needed I walked around as if lost and found a playground. Walking to it I lifted the rain and created a bubble around the playground. Sitting on the top of the now dry slide I placed the bag down and just laid down looking at the rain falling becoming part of the water bubble.

"Yuki let the water down." Bolting up I turned my head seeing Konan standing within the playground. Surprised I let go of the water without thinking.

Realizing what I did time seemed to slow down as I watched in horror as the water came crashing down. Being pushed down by that same water I banged my head against the playset waiting for it to all comedown.

Shivering to the bone I stood up feeling exposed as my hair stuck to my face and the clothes clung to my body heavily. "Konan-san… I'm going back." My teeth chattered as I said it. Picking the bag up I waddled back to the base.

* * *

Next Day

Feeling my eyes all heavy I pulled myself out of bed knowing what I caught from yesterday's splash. Making my way to the infirmary I wrote _Sick. To avoid infecting anyone I will not be in here until it's gone_ on a post-it note and stuck it to the door before going back to my room. With a sigh, I curled up under the covers and closed my eyes feeling sleep overtake me.

"Yukino, wake up," A soft voice told me. That same person brushed the hair from my face as I caught the faintest scent of pine trees.

"Mmm… I'll get the book later. Too tired, sick… My garden… need flowers," I yawned turning away. Feeling the weight shift on my bed I was pulled up and leaned against something warm. Cuddling against it for warmth I yawned once again as my stomach grumbled loudly. A light tap on my lips and I opened my mouth allowing food to enter. Chewing happily I slowly began to sob with each spoonful of soup as it reminded me of the same soup otou-san made for me the last time I was sick. "Belladonna soup…"

* * *

Authors note: Belladonna is poisonous don't even try it.

* * *

Bolting awake I stared ahead feeling something missing, placing my hand on my chest I realized that my necklace was gone. Jumping out of bed I shook the blankets and threw them on the floor before doing the same to the pillows. Lifting the mattress I looked under to no avail. My necklace was gone. Placing everything back in place I sat down on the bed and noticed a white slip of paper that wasn't there before I fell asleep.

Turning around the blank paper I looked at it in confusion. But what if. Doing the fireball jutsu signs I held the paper away before letting out the small fireball. _Cough!_ C _ough!_ Stopping I rubbed my throat feeling as if the inside of my throat had been peeled off. Looking at the note I saw the message on it. _I saw you die that night._

'So he didn't forget about me.' Smiling I ripped the paper into pieces and ate it so no one would find it. 'He remembered…' Was the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep again.

 _Gasp!_ Opening my eyes I looked around seeing nothing different. 'Was that a dream?' Touching my neck I felt that the small stone was gone. Getting off the bed I put on my normal clothes and left the room for the lounge only to see that my door had tape across it.

Removing the tape I bunched it into a ball and threw it allowing me to exit. Walking to the lounge I could hear the sound of something on the television. Peeking in I only saw Deidara sitting on the couch eating popcorn. Thinking him harmless enough I walked in and sat on the couch. "How long was I out?" I asked him.

Shifting a bit to the side he cleared his throat and said: "Couple of days, hm."

"Oh, ok. Do you know where everybody is?"

"Missions." He responded simply making sure to keep his eyes on the television.

"Thanks." Crossing my legs I closed my eyes focusing on my chakra reserves. 'Now that I have time I can work on it…' Focusing on my second reserve where I was gathering my chakra for healing I expanded it to be greater than the ones I had. 'After today I won't touch it. Only in dire situations.' I opened my eyes wiping the sweat from my forehead. 'Done with that.'

Looking up at the television I saw the end credits of the movie that had been on tv. 'How long did I take?!' Surprised I uncrossed my legs feeling a small prickling feeling in my legs. 'They fell a sleep.' I sighed poking them to get some feeling back. "Hey, Deidara?" I tried initiating conversation in the meantime.

"Hm?" He said while switching through channels.

"While I was sick did I do anything weird?" I asked making him drop the remote.

Clearing his throat his face began to redden as he picked up the remote. "What do you mean by weird?"

"Say weird things do weird things, you know?" My heart began to speed up knowing that I did by the way he was acting.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." I shook my head fearing what happened.

His face increased by several shades of red. "You… might have jumped everyone."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I hoped he would end it at that but as my luck would have it there was more.

"You basically straddled Hidan and me saying we were warm. When Konan pulled you away you clung on to her as she carried you back to your room. On another occasion, you closed yourself in the infirmary turning it into an icy fortress. You also began yelling that you wanted your father here. Itachi entered the infirmary and dragged you out after that." He began to laugh as he remembered it. "Oh and I'm here to watch over you."

'He must be lying. But then again otou-san told me that I acted delirious when I was sick and I did embarrassing stuff.' Covering my face I curled up on the sofa wanting to melt away in shame. "Who saw this?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Everyone even Pein. Hm."

"Pein?" I asked unaware of someone named like that.

"The boss."

Ohing I sat up and looked up at the ceiling. "Deidara. I may not have known you for long and I know it's your task to watch over me but please ignore me for just five minutes. I'm sure I can find something in Sasori-san's room."

"Look who's back." He said looking at one of the hallways clearly entertained.

Sitting up I looked where he was looking seeing Itachi and Kisame together. The former looked up and noticed me nudging Itachi. "Look, what do you think she's going to do this time?"

Hearing him clearly I wanted to curl up and hide underneath something to be out of sight but that would just entertain them. Standing up I pushed the embarrassment to the side deciding to leave. "Hey, where are you going, hm," Deidara said.

"I'm just going to check the infirmary," I waved goodbye as I left the lounge.

In order to confirm their story of me freezing the infirmary, I would have to see it myself. Touching the doorknob I flinched feeling the metal cold. 'It shouldn't be this cold.' Using my sleeve I turned the knob and stepped into the infirmary. Staring in awe at the sight before me I saw the ice-covered floor and curtains frozen mid flutter. The only area that seemed clear of any ice and frost was the back of the infirmary and the surgery room.

Sliding through the room happily I stopped. 'The herbs!' Sliding immediately to the herb storage I opened the drawers seeing the wilted and burnt herbs. 'Poor things. I'm sorry you went to waste…' Sighing I began unmelting the ice and throwing the water into the sink.

Finishing melting everything I walked back to the storage and began throwing away the herbs that were no longer useful. 'So many gone and wilted…' I sighed closing my eyes and drooping my head over the open drawer.

With a shadow looming over me I turned my head only to see Itachi. Standing above me he glared as he looked down. His eyes became red suddenly and without thinking I activated my eyes to defend myself in case he used genjutsu.

"Did you come to kill me?" He asked kneeling down.

"What made you think that?" I asked him making sure to smile. 'Is he trying to scare me away?' I asked myself excitedly. 'Bring it on.'

"You must know what I did and yet you are here… Yukino."

Blinking in surprise I genuinely smiled. "You are one of the few that actually remember me. That makes me happy." I placed my hand on my chest. °Itachi please return my necklace.° Standing up I kicked the drawer shut.

°Why are you here?° he still looked down even though I was standing. 'I'm am I just this short?!'

°I was forcefully brought here.° I sighed extending my hand to help him up. °Itachi tell me why you did it? Why kill them? I want to hear it from you.° I slowly inched around him.

°I grew tired of them so I killed them all.°

Shaking my head I walked away slipping on the floor. Feeling myself fall my body twisted as I was pulled by my arm and held up. °Itachi, don't lie to me. I was killed that night by someone else and I SAW what happened so tell me when you're ready.° Standing up I removed his hand from my arm and stopped for a moment staring at it. Shaking my head I walked to the door and turned my head slightly. °Also, I made sure to leave no water on the floor. So what did I trip on?° Cutting off the mind link I laughed and left the room.

Still laughing I turned the corner and bumped into someone causing me to stumble back and fall on the floor.

"Oh, you want another hug I see," Hidan said pulling me up. "Heal me first and I'll show you another way to warm up." He whispered.

'So Deidara was telling the truth?!' Slapping him. I backed away surprised.

"Not bad. I didn't know you wanted to play hard to get." He rubbed his cheek looking up with clouded eyes. "Kakuzu-san. What did Hidan break this time!" I yelled inching slowly away from Hidan.

"His arms and the front of his head." I heard his gruff voice from somewhere. 'That's why he's acting so odd…'

"Restrain him please I'll even pay you!" I ran away from Hidan not wanting to hear any more weird stuff coming out from his mouth.

・

* * *

Dear reader, please keep in mind that at this point Itachi was already losing his sight.

P.s I took the masochism from how Hidan is in Rock Lee SD.


	35. Reflection

Chapter 35: Reflection

'Inner thoughts'

 _Writing_

* * *

・

 **Yukino's POV**

Hearing an explosion I picked up my experiments and ran out of the infirmary to see what was going on only to see my father?! Kneeling in the center of the room and debris he stayed calm with his only cover being the overturned table.

Standing in the entrance to the lounge I glanced to the side seeing Deidara making another clay bomb. "Wait!" I yelled running to the center holding my vials of poison. "It's my father!" I yelled helping my father up. "Otou-san why are you here?" I asked genuinely curious as he brushed away the debris on him.

"You never visited your grandmother." He said sending a glare to Deidara. 'Grandmother? Does he mean Haruko-sama?' I thought back to the previous sage of Inari mountain. 'Wait now that I think of it, she's been around longer than anyone in Inari mountain.'

"Wait is something wrong with her?"

"She's ill and she wants everyone with her during this time."

"What's going on here?" I heard Konan say.

"It's her father," Deidara said pointing at my father who stood amid the chaos still wearing a fox mask.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

"I tracked her down using the seal on her leg."

"Seal? You told me it was a tattoo." I lied just wanting to go to Inari mountain to see if Haruko-sama was okay.

"I lied. You tend to get kidnapped by people." He cupped my face rubbing my eyes. "After the second time, I had to do something to find you." Turning his head to the two Akatsuki members he said. "I can see you took good care of her and I'm grateful but I will need her back for a week." Wrapping an arm around me he walked towards one of the exits and we walked out. Surprisingly with no interference or trouble.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The two Akatsuki members stood in silence watching their healer leave their base with their father who had come to pick her up. "Deidara, clean up your mess," Konan ordered before walking to the infirmary.

Looking in for a second she closed the door locking it with a key she had. With a sigh, she shook her head at the insanity that she had to go through on a daily basis due to these people. "Zetsu follow her." She ordered the plant being that had been watching her from around the corner.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Still carrying my poison vials I knew not to activate my Getsugan. Not now. After months of being in the same base as Zetsu, I learned that privacy was very important which is why I made sure to memorize his chakra signature before any other member of the Akatsuki. Which is how I also know that he was trailing behind us as we approached the forest. 'Will he be able to follow us to Inari Mountain?' I wondered as the fog thickened.

Feeling otou-san squeeze my shoulder I calmed down as the fog cleared. Signing in relief I could no longer sense Zetsu near us. "Is Haruko-sama really sick?" I asked him.

"No, she has more centuries to live. I just needed an excuse to get you out of there." He smiled before hugging me and lifting me from the ground. "You've grown so much since the last time." He placed me down and rubbed my head. "You're growing into a young lady now. Soon you will need to buy new clothing and buy bras-"

"We both know that I will never need them." I sighed crossing my arms feeling nothing. 'Imagine how much stuff I could hide easier if I had breasts. Then I wouldn't have to use seals for the littlest of things.'

"Yukino, you're still developing. Look in a mirror and you will see that your hips had begun to change." 'Is that why my pants are feeling tighter?' I patted my hips with a look of surprise since he added. "It's part of becoming a woman soon you will go through a growth spurt." He sighed handing me an envelope. "Hina said to give this to you."

Opening it the envelope I saw the picture of a young blonde girl. "Who is this?" I asked handing the picture to him and as I did, I noticed something written behind it. "The fifth Hokage age 13."

"I'm guessing she knows you have a breast complex." He said quietly hoping that I wouldn't listen but I did. "You need to go back to Konoha immediately." He began guiding me to another foggy area of the woods. "The fifth Hokage summoned you an hour ago and you need to be there. Go through here and look at this after you finish whatever the Hokage gives you." He placed a note on my hands before nudging me towards the fog.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the neatly folded paper in my hand.

"You'll find out." He smiled, I could tell from the way his face mask moved. Sighing I returned the smile hugging him. "Make sure to visit us more often." He ruffled my hair.

"I will try." I let go, heading back into the fog.

・・・

Stepping foot into the familiar woods. I took out my Anbu clothing and tried to put it on only to realize that I no longer fit in. "Right it's been years since I last put it on." Sighing I threw the clothes back in and rummaged around looking for clothes that I could use for this mission. Finding black pants and a black kimono I just threw it on and took out the new weapons I bought but haven't used. 'I need to ask about my old ones when I return to the base.' Putting on my shinobi gear I took out my Anbu mask and tied it to my side before running to the Hokage's office. 'This will be the first time I've ever seen her.' I realized as I ran.

Arriving at the door I knocked fixing my hair. 'My hair.' Touching it I felt it already reaching my shoulders. 'When did–' Looking around for something to tie it with I heard a stern voice say: "Come in." Leaving it the way it was I opened the door and walked in.

Seeing the woman at the desk she resembled the girl in the picture making me realize that she was the fifth Hokage. From looking at her face my eyes wandered down. 'Her breasts are huge. But won't they sag? It seems like she's not wearing a bra. But now that I look closely she could hide a scroll or two in there. That's so cool…' Hearing her clear her throat, I realized that I had been staring at her bust for quite some time. Standing straight I began to talk. "If it is about me leaving the village so often–"

"We know that your leaves tie into your private mission given to you by the third Hokage." Hearing her say this I just felt relief like no other that I've felt before. 'Wait so those times that I made up excuses was for nothing?!'

"It's nice knowing that after his passing you are still keeping up a mission that he gave you." The woman with black hair holding a pig that stood beside the Hokage said. 'Woah, there was someone else here?'

"Which is why I need you to participate in the following mission, Fuyumi." She used my code name. Understanding I gave a small nod before putting on the mask tied to my side. _Knock. Knock_. "That must be your partner for this assignment. Come in."

In came in a young man, maybe late teen, with black hair and fading purple ends and a slender build. "Gou, this is Fuyumi your partner." Glancing in my direction I saw the stormy color of their eyes through the openings in his mask.

"I have chosen both of you due to your skills, efficiency, and your record of missions completed without fail." The Hokage nodded and the woman beside her unrolled a map placing it on the desk.

"You are to investigate this location within the border. The local town has submitted this mission saying that these people are actually working with rouge shinobi and the land of grass transporting suspicious objects. Investigate these rumors. If they are true capture every single one and bring them in. If there is nothing just report what you found."

* * *

A day worth of travel in silence

* * *

At Location

Finding a suitable tree I suppressed my chakra and hid in the shadows to observe the construction of a manor ahead. Taking out my binoculars I heard the creak of a branch next to me. Glancing to the side I saw my partner, Gou, taking a seat on a tree nearby and doing the same.

・・・

Sitting in the tree for hours to no end I obviously began to feel bored at this point. 'I forgot how boring Anbu missions were.' I held in my sigh."Gou, was it? I asked receiving nothing in response except silence. Going through interesting topics to talk about I landed on one. "What do you think of promises?"

"…" Sighing I returned my gaze to the construction still seeing nothing off. "Promises are nothing more than verbal confirmation of an obligation one can't keep." I heard him say which surprised me.

"Some promises are like that yes." I kept my eyes fixed on the people walking around trying to match them up to anyone in the bingo book. Just to make sure I didn't skip a page I took out my bingo book and looked through it quickly before putting it away.

"That book is outdated." I heard him say as I felt something land on my lap.

Looking down I saw the bingo book he placed on my lap. "Thanks." I picked up the bingo book and began looking through it. "As I was saying. Some promises are hard to keep and most do end up broken which brings me to one of my favorite stories." Hearing a small sigh I continued. "Have you ever heard the story of the grateful crane?"

"No."

"Well, it's about this farmer who saved this crane. By helping the crane she returns to the farmer in human form and marries him. They live happily together until money becomes an issue." I closed the bingo book already finished with it.

"So the crane leaves?" He guessed still keeping the same monotone voice.

"No." I gave him back his book. "The crane goes into a room and makes him promise to never look inside while she's working." I kept going returning my eyes to the construction. "He obeys and after several days she comes out holding fabric with beautiful patterns. Sending him out to sell it he comes home with a lot of money. But they got reckless and spent it all too quickly. So she returns to the room and does it again. Curious the man looks in and sees her as a crane plucking off her own feathers to make the cloth. She, of course, sees him breaking the promise."

"What happens next?" He asked as I sensed a little bit of curiosity.

"Well, she leaves since he saw her true form leaving the man once again poor and unhappy. In the end, he realized the pain the crane was going through just to make both of them happy."

"What was the point of this story then?" I heard him sigh.

"It brings us back to what I think of promises. I think that the only ones capable of keeping them are the ones who made it and as long as you know you can keep and uphold it you should make it."

"…" Hearing his silence once again I kept my eyes forward and looked around actually finding something.

"That rock wasn't like that before." I looked down at the ground.

Turning my head to see what he thought a blur passed me as he jumped down. Holding in a sigh I followed after him to make sure he had back up.

Catching up he had already moved the rock to the side revealing a hidden entrance. 'Smuggling.' I thought. Without waiting for me he ran into the tunnel and out of my sight. Containing a sigh, I ran in making sure to put on top the fake rock so no one would follow after us. The clashing sound of weapons could be heard the more I approached.

Exiting the tunnel into a room that had more tunnels branching off into the construction site and more rooms like this one that had crates. 'Stolen artifacts and forbidden justu.' I glanced inside one of the open crates. 'These can be sold for a lot.' Taking out my tantō I blocked a kunai that was thrown at me. Turning my attention at my opponent I looked around seeing Gou fighting multiple opponents, some who I had seen in the bingo book, with ease as he moved around them like air.

Immediately running to the one who threw the kunai I wiped the blade against their skin before moving on to another target. Before anyone could realize I didn't cut with my blade I wiped my blade on as many as I could.

Backing away and letting Gou finish with his I waited as I heard the sound of a falling body. Soon one after another they began to fall to the ground clutching their arms and legs. "What did you do?" Gou asked tying his opponents up.

"Poison," I explained taking out a small vial and sprinkling some more on my tantō. "They will live but they won't be able to move for some time." I looked up seeing his bleeding arm.

"Tie them up. Catch up as soon as you can." He said running off to another tunnel before I could even offer to heal him.

・・・

With the mission ending rather quickly we tied everyone up and dragged them to the surface. A few nearby leaf shinobi arrived after hearing the ruckus that was created above ground. Informing them of our findings the crates were dragged out and sent to a facility for investigation.

"They should handle the rest," Gou said ready to leave the area.

Seeing his bandaged arm I beckoned him, "Come here." when he came within arms reach I removed the bandages and began to heal the cut.

"You're a medical-nin?"

"Yes," I responded already finished. 'Huh. I've gotten better.' I beamed seeing at my finished work.

"Then you shouldn't be in the Anbu."

"Why not?" I asked regretting to have healed him. 'If he gets hurt again I'll just wrap it in some bandages.'

"Medical nin are few which is why they're never in the front lines. You are breaking rule 2 of a medical-nin at the moment."

"But I'm not part of the medical team. I'm in the Anbu there are no rules for those who can use medical ninjutsu in the Anbu." I pointed out.

"…" Silent for a moment he took out his rule book and flipped through it. Holding back a laugh I returned my attention to the captured shinobi. 'I hope those go towards my capture count.' Seeing Leaf shinobi take them away I sighed, glad that I wouldn't have to be the one to have to take them back.

* * *

Konohagakure

Writing the report as neatly and quickly as possible on our way back to the village. I put in every detail of what we discovered and who was captured.

Finishing it by the time we arrived at the village I made my way to the big red building when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Let me see it," Gou said holding his hand out.

"Sure." Placing it on his hand I watched quietly hoping that there was nothing wrong or missing.

"It's good. I'm going to submit it," he said as a matter of fact voice instead of as an offer.

Not minding it I shrugged. "Thank you." I gave a slight nod. "Bye then." I turned around ready to bolt back to my house.

"Wait."

"Hm?" I turned around to see what he wanted.

"You forgot to sign it." He pointed to the spot.

"Oh, right." I took it back. _Yukino Uzumaki._ Remembering that this was an Anbu mission I quickly erased it and wrote _Fuyumi._ "There." I handed it back. "Bye!" Skipping away I just gave a small wave.

* * *

Skipping to the future to an older Yukino…

"That was the day when I think my troubles started. I thought nothing of it but he… he just proved me wrong. I let my guard down giving the opportunity when I should never have done so. But it happened and there's no rewinding it." Crossing my arms thinking of him I chuckled. "But he was the most normal problem I had. Not one I wanted but still, he was just there."

* * *

Going back to the past. Or present.

Arriving at the base of that snake. I looked at the little note making sure it was the right place. 'Yep. Who else would have a base in a place like this.' Looking around for the entrance I crept in and walked around making sure my steps were as silent as a cat's. 'I wonder if Sasuke is here.' My heart began to race as I thought that. 'Sasuke. The cute boy from childhood working with the guy that experimented on me.' Closing my eyes at the memory I also remembered how he became colder once he entered the academy and how he had no memory of me aside from the one from when I was introduced to team 7. 'Still that doesn't mean that I want him to be with that creep.'

"Watch it!" A girl yelled when I turned the corner and bumped into her. Looking at the girl I bumped she bore a striking resemblance to Ryota from the color of their red hair and their pupilless red-pink eyes. 'Those features must be pretty common then.'

Standing still we stared at each other for a moment surprised at each other before the realization set in. Looking to the hallway I bolted leaving her behind. "STOP!" She yelled chasing after me.

Running through the corridors my eyes zoomed from door to door hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy I knew. Lowering my body to the ground as I approached a corner I swept my foot on the floor to make the turn without colliding into anything.

Once around the corner I straightened up and continued running. _Crash!_ Not looking back I knew I had just gained some distance. 'She will catch up if I linger too long in one place.' With that girl staying on my trail and the noise we were making I knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't here which meant that Sasuke probably wasn't here either. 'Well, I'm not leaving empty-handed.' I looked around peeking into the nearby rooms for something interesting as I kept up my pace.

Surgical rooms. Rooms with glass containers with water. Library. 'Hm. Too many books and I don't think I have enough time to look through them to choose a good one.' Opening another door I stared at room noticing two devices beside each other looking exactly alike. Next to the two machines, there was an open book that seemed new by the way its cover didn't close completely.

Looking inside I saw Kabuto's handwriting explaining how it was a DNA device meant to determine bloodlines and parentage. 'Oh. Someone bought this at the black market for a huge amount.' With a smile, I sensed the girl close. 'It would be a shame if someone were to steal it.' Passing the device through one of my portals. I grinned and passed through it in time as the girl broke down the door out of breath.

Within my little space, I moved the device to one of my storage space in the meantime. 'Wait. Nori could use this to help organize people into their clans.' Passing it to the library I wrote down a quick note about what it did and left it there for Ryota to find later.

Popping into Konoha's woods I looked around me feeling as if there was something else that I needed to do. "Oh, right new clothes." Opening my small storage space I took out a pouch with the gems I had sorted from those nights I cried myself to sleep at the base. Taking out two I put the others away and headed to the village to exchange them to buy new clothes to replace my old ones.

* * *

Konohagakure–Training Grounds

Watching the two cousins spar I smiled happily seeing how much Hinata has grown. 'She changed so much in the time I was gone.' I teared up remembering how for many years she kept her hair short.

 _Thump!_

Jumping I looked up seeing Hinata on the ground. "Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Yeah… sorry." She stood up returning to her stance.

"Remember I'm a healer. Don't be afraid of getting hurt." I said loud enough for them to hear. Sitting there with my shopping bags at my side an idea popped into my head. Taking out a blanket I set it down and opened a portal and began to set up fruit. Staring at my layout I looked back seeing them still going at it. Flinching as something entered my eyes I rubbed it trying to get it out.

Gathering some water I froze it and placed it on my eye to calm the swelling reminding me of the pain I felt when I stared into Izumi's eyes that day. 'I need to tell them about my eyes.' I stared ahead at the two cousins. 'I need to do this or the situation with the Sharingan will repeat again.' I wrung my hands remembering how there were so few Uchiha left. 'Maybe I should ask Itachi to teach me how to do genjutsu…' Sighing I knew that would be a challenge for another day. 'I need to tell those two today or I never will.'

"Yukino-chan are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked as she placed her hand gently on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I looked up. "I'm fine, it's just… I need help with something." I sighed thinking carefully on how to put it.

"What do you need help with?" Neji asked standing by his cousin.

"Okay, how should I say this my dōjutsu is able to copy other dōjutsu when activated. Which is what happened at that time when we attempted to spar." I explained the basics of what it could do.

They both glanced at each other and just sat down across from me. "We'll listen. Go on." Hinata said holding my hands in hers.

"Ask if you have questions since my guardians aren't here to stop me from answering." I threw a small glance to the side just to make sure. "My dōjutsu, Getsugan, allows me to create those portals but it also allows me to copy other dōjutsu at the cost of extreme pain and temporary blindness," I explained glancing at their faces to see if they got it. 'I probably shouldn't tell them about the rewinding and stopping time.'

"Is that everything it does?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Neji nii-san…" Hinata whispered.

"Fine. It can also freeze time for a couple of seconds, reveal moments in the past, accelerate the age of living things, turn back time on objects, and bring one to the past. But the last one happens rarely." I explained keeping my voice low.

"Does your family have this dōjutsu?" Neji asked looking confused as he tried to make sense of it.

"No. The whole copying dōjutsu thing wasn't there from the start it was put in."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was an intentional mutation made by my guardian." I shook my head remembering Tsukiyomi and her careful attention to my eyes.

"But that's not what a mutation is."

"I know Hinata… She did it on purpose." I pulled my cold hands away from her warm ones and just grabbed a fruit basket and began eating the fruit inside. Grabbing another basket I put it between them.

"But why would they do that?" Neji asked.

"To make my clan stronger…"

"I didn't know you were part of a clan."

"It's because most of them are dead." I munched into the fruit swallowing it down along with my embarrassment.

"That would explain the change in your dōjutsu." Neji took a persimmon and began to peel it.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Sometimes the intermarriage between clans can create new and even different results of the original." Neji believed as he handed Hinata the peeled fruit.

'That's true.' I realized. 'I'll go with that before telling them that I wasn't born like them.'

"But that doesn't explain how you need our help." Neji returned to my original woe.

"Yeah about that. I copied your Byakugan the last time we tried sparing so I will need both of you to help me how to use it." I told them, clearing my throat as I did. "If you would like to of course."

"For the first time, I will be able to return the favor for all the times you've helped me train." Hinata smiled closing her eyes as if remembering her fondest memories. "I would love to train you."

"I see no problem with that. We could go over the basics while we train you." Neji added seeing some benefit.

"Alright! Hinata-sensei and Neji-sensei. I will be in your care." Standing up I bowed slightly glad to have both of them as mentors. "But let's do that another day. With my current mission, my stay in the village is quite limited." I sighed rubbing my temple. "I will spend the next two days with my family in the last few I would like to return and spend them with you two."

"Of course, this will give us enough time to prepare." Hinata smiled turning to Neji as if he understood what she meant.

"Agreed, make sure to arrive at the Hyūga manor when the sun rises." Neji decided. Chuckling we moved on to small talk as we shared the fruit I brought. 'So Gaara is Kazekage.' I found out as we talked about the upcoming Chūnin exams and how Hinata and Neji were both going to join. About to offer study material I decided not to. 'Who am I kidding they're both smart enough to know how to get past the written exam.'

* * *

At the Hyūga manor on the agreed date, I was given my own set of black training clothes. Sitting in the huge mostly empty training room Neji and Hinata stood side by side across from me giving me demonstrations and explaining carefully to not leave anything out. "I will be your first opponent." Neji offered.

Thinking that I was going to be fine I soon realized that I wouldn't be easy. Holding the tears back as my chakra points were hit. The impacts of the hits were greater than the hits that I experienced from Hinata years ago. 'You don't feel pain…' A little voice told me. 'You are stone. You are ice. Pain is nonexistent to those two.' Keeping my head high I was somehow able to separate myself from the pain until I was hit again. "Wait." I sat down clutching my sides. "This is supposed to be Byakugan training but you haven't given me time to activate it." I breathed.

"Sorry."

Resting for a while I activated my eyes this time and they both stared in shock at my eyes. "It really looks like it," Hinata said staring curiously at them.

"Let's start again." I stood up copying Neji's pose. With a nod, we began. With every attempt to hit me I knew what would come if he hit me so before the hit could land I moved out of the way or moved his hands away from their target. Glancing to the side to see what Hinata was doing I saw her serious expression as she watched our movements carefully. Feeling moved I resolved to put all my energy into the next few days to learn as much as I could.

* * *

Weeks later

Missing dearly the company of Hinata and Neji I sat alone in the infirmary eating to fill the gap in my heart. Looking down at the spoon I looked at my reflection and cheered quietly. "Happy 15th birthday!"

Humming to myself I decided to do something I haven't done in a while. Going to my room I closed the door behind me and created a portal the size of a plate. Rummaging through it I found the white dress I used to wear so much as a kid. 'It will always fit you…' Tsukiyomi-san's words echoed in my head. 'Tsukiyomi-san… where are you?' Figuring that she must be busy with her own stuff I held up the dress. The long white dress had long flowy sleeves and a turtleneck. Lowering it so it could touch the floor I chuckled seeing how short I once was. 'That can't be right. There's no way I was that small.'

Deciding to test it out I removed my shirt and put the dress on over my head. Putting one hand in and then another my head went through. Surprised I looked down seeing the open shoulder white dress reaching slightly above the knees. Extending my arms in front of myself I saw the elbow-length flowy sleeves. 'It really does change.' Taking a little spin I kicked off my shoes and pants remembering the lightweight feeling of running through the woods.

Giggling I sat down on my bed and brushed my hair making sure to untangle my current white and blonde hair. (Full moon red turns white) Welcoming the new joy I rummaged through the portal for anything else interesting. Pulling out a box I've never seen before I opened it seeing white flat shoes inside as well as a note.

 _For when you find the time to relax. —Kuzunoha._ Flipping the small note There was more. _Ps. It is actually from Tsukiyomi but she doesn't want you to know so she wrote my name._

With a smile, I placed the box back into my portal and put on my new shoes. Walking into the bathroom I stood in front of the full-length mirror and bowed. 'Since no one is here. I should just do what I like.' I skipped out of the room and ran to the lounge room. Taking out the ingredients for chocolate cake I began to work.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

With the smell of cake wafting through in the air it caught the attention of one person as they entered the base. Stepping into the kitchen they were greeted by the sight of the healer decorating a cake. With a water-like tentacle, she saw as the healer remove extra frosting swiftly and precisely. 'Using her surgery techniques on a cake.' The woman realized as she watched the healer create more water tentacles to finish decorating before placing it in the fridge.

Looking around she noted how the two people responsible for watching over her at the moment were gone. "Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" She asked which caused the girl to flinch.

"Uh." She quickly turned around and responded, "Kakuzu-san found a bounty for a rogue he saw on his last mission and went hunting them down. Hidan tagged along because he was bored." She explained quickly.

"What have you been doing during this time?" She looked at the girl's white clean outfit.

"I was bored… so I dressed up and baked a cake." She looked down and began playing with the hem of her sleeves. "Doing the same thing over and over gets boring."

"Really? What did you do before this?"

"Well, I explored around my family's property. Hm… also I wandered off to other towns and lands to explore." 'Technically that's what I did.' the young girl thought keeping silent about it. "But as you heard I ended up getting kidnapped on more than one occasion." 'It was actually once but still'

"That must have stopped you for a while."

"Yeah but only for a while. But next time I will be more careful. I don't want to see that snake pedophile again."

"How did you escape?" She asked after a small silence.

"There was a riot." 'One that I started. "I took advantage of the chaos to escape." She laughed.

"I see. No wonder your father seems overprotective." She glanced at her ankle seeing the three black coils. "Since no one is around there is someplace we can go to pass the time."

* * *

Walking around in the rainy Amegakure weather in silence. Holding the umbrella Yukino glanced from time to time at the stoic woman not really sure what to say. Stopping at one store that didn't look any different from every single building in a ten-foot radius they entered.

Inside the girl had to squint as her eyes were assaulted with an array of pink and bright lights. While she was adjusting to it Konan left her and talked to the store's owner. Adjusting to it Yukino quickly looked around and she could tell that this was an undergarment store for women.

"Can you help find the right size for her." Konan gestured towards the girl who was curiously looking at the frilly undergarments.

"Of course." She nodded and walked towards the girl. "Let's start by getting your measurements." She took out a measuring tape from the pocket of the apron she was wearing. Knowing what to do, she lifted her arms and let the woman get the measurements she needed. Hearing the woman mumble the numbers the girl took note of the measurement for future reference. "Is there any color you like?"

"White and blue," she responded quickly.

"Wait a moment." The woman said before going around the store picking a couple of stuff. Grabbing enough she returned and showed her the options she could choose.

"What's this?" She asked lifting the thing that looked like a tank top but shorter.

"It's a training bra. It gets you used to use a bra for when you move on to the real thing." The lady explained.

"Oh…" Looking at the other things she noticed the frills and bows. "They're so cute!"

"What have you been wearing this whole time?" Konan asked.

"Boxer shorts but I do remember wearing plain white panties when I was smaller but somehow I shifted to boxers," she told her remembering that the reason why she began wearing boxers was that she was kicked out stores like this. 'This is the first store that has ever let me in…' she thought so joyfully that a flowery aura surrounded her.

・・・

"Yay~" She hugged the bags close to her to avoid it getting stolen or wet by the rain. Inside the bag held the new selection of undergarments she chose herself. "Thank you." She thanked the older woman who had bought the clothes.

"Let's buy food and rest somewhere." The woman offered as she led them to a food stand.

* * *

 **Yukino's POV**

Sitting on the roof with Konan we ate the food she had bought. Sheltered from the rain on a rooftop gazebo we looked down below. Spotting the round belly of a woman below I said without much thought. "Look she's pregnant. But there doesn't seem to be any flowers around so how did she become pregnant in the first place?" I asked taking another sip from my juice.

"What do you mean by flowers?" Konan asked looking at the belly of the woman below. For a moment I thought I saw a hint of sadness but shrugged it away thinking I imagined it.

"Otou-san once told me that in order for a woman to become pregnant she and someone she loves very much have to hold hands over a budding flower and then she becomes pregnant. After nine months the baby then pops out." I told her. 'Maybe that's how I'll be able to have children someday.'

"When did he tell you this?" She asked hiding a smile behind her sleeve.

"When I was 7. Why?" I asked. Clearing her throat, she began to explain the differences in female and male anatomy and how those differences played a role in pleasure and reproduction. "That makes more sense. I was always wondering what those parts of the body did." I sighed looking down at where the woman was. 'My body looks normal but the inside is definitely different.' I thought back to my digestive system. 'I wonder if that part of me is different too. Will it even work?' As I finished that though another popped up one I could say. "Children… their like little clones of a person but slightly different right?" I asked her actually wondering about this kind of stuff.

"Yes. Some children take after one or both parents." Frowning, I looked up at the sky in thought. 'I wonder who I take after.' "I assume you get your appearance from your mother," she said catching me by surprise.

"Actually. I'm… adopted." Technically it was true but at the same time, it wasn't since Tsukiyomi created me. Mentally sighing I remembered her constant lesson drilling when I was a kid. 'I haven't even used some of the things she taught me…' Realizing Konan was still waiting for me to continue I added. "I never met my blood parents." I sighed, wondering if I looked like any of them. 'Of the four I must look like one right?' "But that doesn't matter Kamen is my currently part of my family along with everyone else." I thought of everyone in Inari mountain including Tsukiyomi-san. 'It was fun though learning how to do some of that stuff.'

"Konan," Flinching I turned my head towards the sound and saw a man with orange hair, purple ringed eyes, and many piercings.

"Pein-sama." Wide-eyed I looked at Konan realizing that this was the boss that Deidara mentioned.

"We've never met. Hello. I'm the healer." I quickly bowed.

"I know. Konan a minute."

"Understood. I will see you next time Yuki." She walked away with the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Thank you for spending my birthday with me!" I said as she was still within earshot. Grabbing my stuff I quickly left the roof and returned to the base. 'That guy is the leader?' I shivered on my way down. Something about his eyes seemed unsettling and interesting at the same time. 'I'll look into it.' I told myself.

I never did because I discovered something even more interesting.

・


End file.
